The Change in the Game
by 447Bones
Summary: What happened after the season 8 finale? Brennan is broken. Booth is broken. Can the secret stay in long enough to save their relationship or will be it secrets that destroy their relationship? It starts off slow but gets going, give it a go you will enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used. *Updated Chapter***

Brennan leaned against the wall next to the staircase, she couldn't believe this was happening. A few hours ago she had asked the man she loved to marry her and now it was all over. Brennan never thought she would be getting married let alone engaged and then back to the boyfriend/girlfriend stage in a couple of hours. She has never loved a man so much as she does Booth and could not understand what had gone wrong in those short hours. She sighed and wiped the stray tears away as she walked slowly up the stairs into Christine's room. She looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her toddler bed that her and Booth had put together for her just last week. She stroked the infant's cheek, kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked into their bedroom, it would not be the same.

Booth was still sat in his chair in the living room with his head in his hands. Booth was a very strong honorable man and could not believe that a genius serial killer could blackmail him into breaking the woman he loves heart. He knew the truth and in his mind he was still engaged to Brennan but it was a different story on her side. He got up and walked over to his drinks cabinet, got a glass and his bottle of scotch, he knew he shouldn't be drinking in a situation like this but it was the only way he felt he could numb the pain. He poured his drink and sat in front of the tv, deciding to bring the bottle with him. Eventually Booth got tired of watching reruns and stumbled out of his chair flicking the tv off. He looked back to where he was sitting and knew he had made a big mistake, somewhere throughout the night he had finished off the bottle of scotch, half a bottle of wine and a few beers. He groaned and continued walking towards the stairs. He stumbled up them and before he walked into his room he walked into Christine's, seeing her sat up and sleepily rubbing her eyes.

He sat next to her bed. "Hey, Christine what are you doing up?" he whispered laying her back down and tugging her blanket over her.

"Go back to sleep i'll see you in the morning, I love you" he said. He kissed her cheek then began rubbing her back until she drifted back off.

He looked at her new toddler bed and remembered the fun him and Brennan had putting it together while Christine tried to attempt to help. He smiled to himself and got back up making his way to their room. He peered round the door before entering. He saw her curled up in a ball on her side of the bed.

"Bones?" he said sheepishly. "Are you awake?" Brennan made no movement or noise confirming his suspicion she was sleeping.

Booth walked over to her kneeling down to her and brushed her hair out of her face. He could see her red and puffy eyes, he knew she had been crying and he knew it was partly his fault. Booth kissed her on the cheek and walked into their bathroom.

Brennan opened her eyes in disgust, she could smell the alcohol coming from him, she wiped his kiss off her cheek and tried to sleep for real this time but Brennan knew it was very unlikely.

Booth splashed water into his face hoping to wash away all the emotions that had happened over the past few hours. He brushed his teeth and stripped all his clothes off until he was left in nothing but his boxers. Booth made his way back into their room and slid onto his side of the bed. He wanted to drape his arm over Brennan but knew it would not be the best thing to do right now, instead he moved as close to her as he could without touching or disturbing her. Brennan felt Booth move closer to her but made no attempt to show Booth that she was awake.

He knew it was a long shot, "I love you" he whispered barely audible. He hoped Brennan would hear but he understood if he got no response back.

"I love you too, Booth" She said back but still didn't move. They both knew their relationship was under a lot of strain but knowing they both still loved each other was enough hope for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth groaned slowly waking up, he rolled onto his side looking at Brennan who was still asleep. He sat up and felt the pounding in his head then remembered the events of last night. He began making his way downstairs when he heard Christine chatting to her self in baby language. He opened her door and she jumped up toddling over to him.

"Dada" she whispered, dropping down and sitting on his feet.

He reached down and picked her up settling her on his hip. She rested her her head on his shoulder. "Hello Christine, good morning" he said stroking her hair then trailing his hand down to rest on her back.

"Daddy needs some air, he's got a bad head how about I take you to see the ducks at the park?" He knew she didn't really understand what he was saying but knew she would like a little trip out.

He walked over to her dresser and picked out a pair of pink leggings with a white plain set her down on the changing mat, changing her diaper and putting her outfit for the day on. Booth looked down to Christine who was looking up at him and smiling. It was moments like this he loved, he never imagined having a daughter or a life like this. Booth picked Christine up and carried her down into the kitchen ignoring the mess of bottles and cans in the living room. He put her in her highchair and gave her a bowl of cheerios to eat. He left her alone to get dressed and set her stroller up. Back in the kitchen Christine was playing with her food, giggling as the cheerios got stick to her hands and face. Booth walked back in and cleaned her up.

"Come on we're going to feed the ducks!" Booth said grabbing a bag of bread and some aspirin on the way out.  
At the park he found a tree and set up a blanket for them to sit on, Christine sat playing with the bag of bread and a few toys while Booth took some aspirin for his hangover and leaned against the tree. The next thing he knew he had drifted off to sleep.

Brennan woke up and reached across the bed and found it was empty. The let her hand linger on the sheets and found they were cool, he had not been there for a while She didn't know why it surprised her because of what happened last night but somewhere deep down she hoped that everything could go back to went about her normal morning routine getting showered, dressed and making herself look presentable. Brennan walked past Christine's room noticing the door was wide open and she was not in her bed. She hoped that Booth had her but she still couldn't help panic. As she got downstairs she noticed all of the different alcohol bottles scattered around his chair and him and their daughter were nowhere to be found.

Brennan knew Booth was a good man and knew he would never turn out like his father but all of the empty bottles did worry her but she pushed that idea out of her head. On the kitchen side she noticed a note that simply said 'At the park with C, be back soon.' Once again she knew that Booth was a good father but could not help worry that he was taking Christine to the park drunk so she put on her shoes and headed for the park. As Brennan turned the corner to the park what she saw horrified her. Booth looked to be asleep on the blanket by the stroller as Christine was sitting way to close to the duck pond trying to get the bread out of the bag. She ran over and scooped Christine up making her giggle, Christine simply thought her mom was here to join in with the fun but she was wrong. Brennan carried Christine over to the blanket and sat her in her stroller.

"Booth!? What are you doing!" She said getting the attention of other people in the park but not sleeping Booth.

"Booth!" She shouted louder causing him to groan and roll over facing her.

He opened his eyes slowly. "Bones?" he said sounding confused and sat up.

"You are an idiot Booth." She said grabbing the handles of the stroller and beginning to walk away.

"Bones wait!" He called after her grabbing the blanket and Christines toys. "Bones!"

Brennan stopped and turned round to see Booth running to her. "How could you do that Booth? You put Christine's life in danger!"

"What? Wait a minute no I didn't! She was quite happy feeding the ducks while I was watching her!" Booth said grabbing Brennan's arm and pulling her close.

"She was sitting by water while you were asleep Booth! If that doesn't endanger her life i don't know what will!" She said pulling away from him.

He looked at Christine who was sitting in her stroller innocently, this reminded him of the night he and Brennan argued over a vacation. He gave Christine the toy his mother had left for her and put the blanket in the basket under the stroller.

"I'm sorry Bones I just needed to get out of the house."

"You wouldn't have needed to if you didn't resort to drinking last night!" She screamed at him walking to her car.

"Where are you going?!" He called after her not wanting to follow causing anymore damage.

"I'm going to Angela's, don't follow me because i'll tell her not to let you in." She said bluntly strapping Christine into her car seat and folding the stroller away putting it in the trunk.

"I'm sorry Bones, I love you both" He called as she got into the car and drove away. Booth knew that these past two days had been a huge mistake except the proposal. He needed to find Pelant so he could finally tell Brennan the truth. He saw what drinking did to his family and he was not about to let it happen to his family.


	3. Chapter 3

As Brennan was driving down the highway to Angela and Hodgins place she looked into her rearview mirror and saw Christine sitting there looking upset. She knew she was too young to understand what was going on but she was old enough to be affected by what was going on. Brennan pulled over to the nearest service station and got into the back with Christine.

She took Christine's hand and kissed it, she began to speak softly. "I'm sorry Christine, me and daddy don't like fighting but I guess were just under a lot of stress right now. It will get better i promise." She grabbed her bag and gave Christine some chocolate while dialing Angela's  
number.

"Hey Ange" Brennan said shyly

"Hi sweetie, you sound different are you okay?" Angela said with concern

Brennan fought back tears and carried on talking. "Me and Booth had an arguement is it okay if me and Christine come over?"

"Sure it is sweetie! You can tell me all about it if you want when you get here."

"Thanks Ange, I just need to be away from Booth right now. I'll tell you more when we get there, bye." Brennan hung up before Angela had a chance to reply.

She put her phone away and kissed Christines head, moved back to the drivers seat and continued driving the way to Angela's. When they arrived she heard her phone buzz, she checked it and looked at the screen Sender: Booth Message:'Im sorry, I love you both'. She sighed and closed the phone leaving it on the dashboard. She picked up Christine and set her on the ground to walk, she wasn't really stable on her feet yet but she loved watching her try. Brennan grabbed her bag and walked to the door motioning for Christine to follow her and she did. She fell down a couple times but they made it to the door.

"Go on Christine knock." Brennan said kneeling down picking up one of her daughters small fists and banging it against the door. This small action made Christine giggle and Brennan smile.

Angela opened the door, looked down and smiled. "Hello Christine!". Christine looked up and smiled holding up a bit of dirt for Angela.  
Angela picked up Christine knocking the dirt on the floor and started bouncing her on her hip. "Uncle Hodgins would like that dirt but he is not here today but Michael is excited to see you!"

"Hello Brennan" Angela said looking sympathetic putting her hand on Brennan's shoulder and guiding her inside. Angela set down Christine in the play pen next to Michael and both the toddlers started playing toys with each other.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Angela said walking into the kitchen and turning the coffee maker on.

"He called the engagement off" Brennan said looking down hoping the tears forming in her eyes would not spill over.

Angela gasped and made her way to Brennan's side. "He what?! Why did he do that you two are perfect for eachother!"

"I don't know Ange." Brennan sighed. "I was looking through the bridal magazine you have me and then it just happened."

"I don't understand?" Angela said confused.

"Me neither, he told me we didn't need to change we are okay as we are." Brennan said sighing.

Angela still looked confused. "I just don't get it? Why would he say that. You've been dancing around the thought of a relationship for years, you finally get together and have a baby? It makes sense to get married? Booth is a big religious man and getting married would make him so happy I just don't understand him right now!" Angela said raising her voice a little bit but not enough to disturb Michael and Christine.

"I didn't think I cared about marriage that much until Booth called it off" Brennan said letting the tears fall. "He asked Rebecca to marry him because she had his baby, I had his baby, why won't he marry me? He asked Hannah because he said he loved her, he loves me so why won't he go through with it Ange?" Brennan said sobbing harder.

"Oh Bren don't worry we will get to the bottom of this, I'm sure." She pulled Brennan into a hug. "If that happened last night why are you here today?"

"He was drinking last night Ange." Brennan said with pain in her voice. "I smelled it on his breath last night as he kissed me, i didn't think anything of it then but when I woke up he wasn't there, neither was Christine. I went downstairs and saw empty cans and bottles." More tears began to flow. "I'm scared for him Ange".

"Booth is strong Brennan, he will get through this. Are you and Christine okay?" Angela said walking to the coffee maker and making one for her and Brennan.

"Christine is fine, she was a little said earlier but she doesn't really know what's going on but me i'm not too sure." Brennan said sighing.

Angela brought their coffee's over and listened.

"He took Christine to the park this morning, I found her sitting by the pond alone while Booth was sleeping on the blanket." She sipped her coffee, "Seeing Booth passed out and Christine dangerously close to the water scared me. I don't want this to happen again."

"Oh my, that's pretty bad but I don't want start hating on him, i'm sure for whatever reason he called the engagement off he is feeling the guilt and taking it pretty hard too." Angela said trying to sound sympathetic but reassuring. "You will get through this sweetie i know you will".

"We both wouldn't be having to go through this if he didn't call it off Ange." She said.

"I know, but i know you guys will always pull through you always do." Angela said with a small smile as Brennan smiled also.

They both walked over the the play pen to find Christine and Michael both cuddled together sleeping. Brennan lent down and brushed Christine's cheek hoping Angela was right, hoping everything would resolve and go back to normal soon. She loved Booth and Booth loved her so it would only be a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth was left standing in the park alone has he watched the woman he loves and daughter drive away. He has had this happen to him before and it was a horrible feeling, he was not about to let it happen to him again. He walked home, texting Brennan on the way, he knew it was unlikely that he would get a reply but he felt he needed to. As he walked into their home he saw the mess that Brennan was confronted with and he sighed. He cleaned up the mess he made and decided to visit his pop's. Dropping him a quick call to make sure he would be in he headed over to the retirement center.

"Shrimp!" Hank said as Booth walked through the door into his room.

"Hi pops" He said, Hank noticing that something was bothering him.

"Is everything okay Seeley?." He said concerned.

"I messed up." Booth said quietly dropping his head into his hands.

Hank got up from his chair and sat next to Booth on his bed. "What do you mean, are you and Temperance okay?."

"Yes, no, I'm not actually sure. We had a fight."

"Oh Seeley couples argue all the time! I'm sure its nothing a little alone time wont fix!" Hank said with a little cheek in his voice.

"Pops! Just listen to me please!." Booth said pleadingly.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry i'll listen to you my lips are sealed." Hank said as he pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

"Bones she, she asked me to marry her and I said yes." Booth was about to say more before he was interrupted.

"Oh shrimp that's amazing! I'm so hap-"

"Please pops!" Booth said a little louder than he expected. "I'm sorry i just, please listen."

"Sure Seeley, I'm sorry i'll listen." Hank said.

"Me and Bones took Christine to the park and we were discussing wedding plans and then something happened, I can't say what because I just can't yet but I had to call off the engagement because of it." Booth said raking his hands through his hair and trying not to let any tears fall.

Hank gasped, he didn't mean to be so loud because of it but he let Booth carry on talking.

"I upset her pop's, I knew she was excited even if she didn't say but i broke her i let her down." Booth didn't care anymore he let the tears fall. Hank handed him a tissue and continued listening.

"She went upstairs and i stayed down, I, I drank. I drank more than i should of i'm so stupid!" Booth said letting everything go, he didn't care if he was crying anymore he let the woman he loves down.

"Seeley, i don't know what to say, i'm shocked.." Hank said a little confused.

Booth sighed, "There is more." Hank nodded.

"I woke up with a really bad hangover the next day so i decided to take Christine to feed the ducks, i fell asleep on the blanket and she was sitting by the pond by herself." Booth winced at that memory. "I love her so much pop's I don't know how i let that happen! Brennan came and found me asleep and took Christine away, i don't want to loose them again!"

"Oh shrimp, i cant lie and say this isn't a bad situation because it is! You saw what drinking done to your dad, i don't want anything like that happening to your family! I know you are not your dad and never will be but i'm not going to sit back and watch you drink your way into losing your family! You need to go and make this right." Hank said with frustration but also with empathy, he hated seeing his grandson go through this.  
"I will, but I don't know how to."

"Just go home and talk, that's all you can do for now until you can get the rest sorted. Just go home and love the woman you have and love the little girl you have."

"Thanks pops, im sorry you had to hear all that i just needed some advice i just needed to tell someone.."

It's okay Seeley now go and make it right! If you get a chance tell Temperance I said hi and give Christine a kiss from me." Hank said with a smile trying to make light of this bad situation.

"I will pops thank you." Booth hugged his grandfather and made his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters used in this story. Everything goes to Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs!**

When Booth got home there was no sign of Brennan or Christine, he figured they were still at Angela's. He also expected an angry phone call from Angela later as he knew Brennan had told her everything.  
He looked over to the mess off empty cans and bottles and sighed. He didn't want to loose his family so he decided it was time for a change, no more moping around and drinking away his problems. If everything wasn't ok he could at least pretend they were until he could tell Brennan the truth.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bag from under the sink and started putting all his empty cans and bottles in. He knew this wouldn't be enough to prove to Brennan that he will change so he went over to his liquor cabinet and without much thought he started clearling out all the alcohol he had left. As he was putting the bottles into their different trash cans outside he noticed Brennan pulling up the driveway.

Brennan noticed Booth as she was pulling up into the driveway, she wasn't ready to face him yet but knew it was unfair to keep Christine away from him as he missed out on so much in Parker's life. Brennan got out the car pretending not to notice Booth and went to Christine's door. She unbuckled Christine and set her on the grass by the car as she got her bags, Christine noticed her father and crawled straight over to him.

"Dada" she squealed, getting both her parents attention. She continued crawling to Booth, once she got to him she tugged on his tracksuit pants and he picked her up.

"Hi Christine, I missed you i'm so sorry" he said hugging her close and kissing her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Brennan pretended to retrieve something from the trunk as she watched Booth with their daughter, she couldn't help but smile. No matter how upset with him she was she couldn't deny that he was a great father. She knew his drinking and putting her in danger was a mistake and knew he would never let it happen again.

Booth walked back into the house holding Christine while Brennan followed shortly after. Booth went straight upstairs putting Christine down for her nap, he knew talking to Brennan straight away would not be a good idea, he wanted to give her a little bit of space. Brennan headed into the kitchen, she sat on one of the chairs and put her head in her hands. Booth came in and noticed her, he couldn't deny that he felt bad.

"Hey" he said, his voice full of sympathy.

She looked up and he could notice that she had been crying, her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. "Hi" she replied with a little distance in her voice, she honestly didn't know what to say to him and she just wanted to be alone.

"Look Bones, I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen" He said walking closer to her leaning on the other side of the table.

She sighed, it was more of an annoyed sigh than anything. "Then why did you let it all happen? I opened myself up to you then you shot me down and you drank! You drank Booth and I'm not talking the normal amount, you drank until you passed out then you put our daughters life in danger!" She said raising her voice a little.

"I'm so sorry Bones I- I just, I'm under a lot of stress lately. I never wanted to hurt you or Christine please understand that!" Booth replied trying not to get annoyed. He was annoyed that he knew the truth and she didn't, he just wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't. Booth was still annoyed at himself for putting Christine in a bad situation.

She held back the tears that were threatening to escape. "Then why did you? I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt because it did. I thought it would make you happy, I thought that I would make you happy. I guess I was wrong."

Booth ran his hands through his hair picking up on the pain in her voice. He walked over and sat into the chair next to her and held her hands in his. "Bones, I love you and nothing is going to change that. You make me so happy and I don't want you to think otherwise! I do want to marry you.." He hesitated.

"Then why did you turn me down after you said yes Booth? If you love me why would you do this? It has not just affected me it has affected Christine too. I never thought I would feel this way about marriage but I guess I was wrong about that too." Brennan said holding his hands in return, she may be angry at him but he is the man she loves.

Even though he was a grown man he wasn't afraid to cry over the woman he loves, but he held back the tears. "I know, and its breaking me Bones it really is but I just can't say anything more about this yet. I will sort this out I promise just please bear with me.."

Brennan wanted to believe what she was saying but she had her doubts. "I trust you Booth" she said moving closer to him.

He pulled her into a hug, "I love you" he said into her hair.

"I know, I love you too Booth" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I threw out all my drink but left our wine, its a start.."

She couldn't help but smile "Yes, it's a start Booth."

They both remained hugging each other until Christine began to fuss over the baby monitor. They knew their problems were far from over and they knew they had a lot to work on but they didn't want to leave this moment just yet.  
Things get worse before they get better.

**A/N  
Thank you for reading and I hope you like as this is my first go at a fanfiction! I had had some of these ideas in my head for a long time and decided to upload them in hoping someone would read and like them so please R/R, tell me if you want more and tell me some suggestions or changes you would like to see!  
Also i'm sorry about the lay out of the first few chapters as it did not upload in the format I initially layed it out to be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own bones or any of the characters used in this story, this story i wrote is just a little bit of fun!**

They both knew their lives would not go back to normal until the truth was out in the open but last night for them both felt as normal as it could get for now. Once they had finished their chat in the kitchen Brennan went and got Christine and Booth worked on dinner. They had dinner like a family again, watched TV like a family again and went to bed like a family. The only thing that was different was the conversation ran dry throughout the night and even though they slept in each others arms it felt different. They didn't like the changes but knew this would be the new normal for now.

Brennan woke up feeling the cool sheets next to her, she wasn't surprised to see that Booth wasn't there but deep down she hoped that he would be there. The one thing she liked about being in a committed relationship with the man she loves is waking up next to him every morning. She heard Christine babbling over the baby monitor but decided to leave her while she got ready for her day at work.

Once she was finished getting ready she headed over to Christine's room, she was sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes. Brennan loved watching Christine, she never thought she would have children but now she did she loved the idea.

"Christine" She said walking into her room getting the toddlers attention. She slid out of bed and crawled over to her mom.

"Dadada..." Christine said. Brennan knew it was her way of communicating and didn't care that she couldn't say mom or mommy yet. She loved that her first words were for Booth because it made him so happy, she loved to see him happy.

"Daddy isn't here, i'm sorry but you will see him later i'm sure" She said picking her up and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Lets give you some breakfast and take you to daycare, I know you like being with Michael and playing with their toys" she said with a smile. She strapped Christine into her highchair and cut up some fruit and gave her some try toast to eat.

Brennan noticed a note on the table from Booth, being caught up in her daughter she actually forgot to wonder where Booth was. She picked it up and sat next to Christine. Eating some fruit herself she began to read the note _"Sorry Cullen called me into work early, I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you both for lunch later, Booth." _She sighed, she knew this would be the start of many notes from him in the morning. She cleared up the breakfast mess and got them both ready to leave.

Once in the car Brennan set up her bluetooth and called up Angela.

"Hey sweetie!" Angela said trying to lighten the mood, she knew it had been a rough couple days for Brennan and she just wanted her best friend to be happy.

"Hey Ange, me and Christine are on the way to the Jeffersonian daycare. Are you on your way?" Brennan said, she wasn't in the mood for a conversation over the phone.

Angela picked up on Brennan's tone. "Yeah i'm taking Michael now, we'll talk more there?"

"Yeah, i'd like that see you there."

"See you" Angela said hanging up.

They both made their way over to the Jeffersonian Daycare, parking their cars and meeting up at the drop off point. They said goodbye to their children, sat outside of the daycare and began to talk.

"So Bren, whats up?"

"Me and Booth talked last night" Brennan said dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Is everything ok between you now?" Angela said, she knew it wouldn't be but it was worth asking.

"Not really, we tried to resolve things for our sake and for Christine's but I still know he's hiding something. We are pretending like everything is ok but we know it's not, I don't want it to be like this anymore Ange." Brennan said her emotion obvious in her voice.

Angela didn't know what to say, she was good at the romantic side of relationships but not the problematic side. She knew Brennan was not finished talking to she took her bestfriends hand and listened to her.

Brennan smiled at Angela, even though she knew Angela was not good at these situations she knew what to do to make Brennan feel better. "He threw out all his drink, I'm really proud at him for that. He still wants to marry me but couldn't tell me the reason why he turned me down, I guess there is still hope.." She said with a smile looking up and Angela and squeezed her hands. "Yesterday was more like normal, we did our normal night as a family but but It felt different somehow. He held me while we slept last night but when I woke up he wasn't there." Angela could tell Brennan was taking this hard and she wasn't surprised. Angela knew it took a lot for Brennan to open up to one man like this.

"Oh sweetie, if he said he still wants to marry you that's good news right?" Angela said with hope but Brennan just looked at the floor. "I'm sure what ever is going on with him will be over soon, he is a great guy we both know that but what ever is bothering him I'm sure it will be over soon. I hate seeing you unhappy but hang in there please, it will work out" Angela said squeezing her friends hands.

Brennan smiled at Angela, she really did know how to cheer her up. "Thank you for this I appreciate it but we should be getting to work."

Angela got up after Brennan did. "No problem Bren, I'm always here for you."

They both headed to the Jeffersonian, neither of them liked being late but this was for a good cause.

**R/R please, give me suggestions, give me criticism and let me know if you like it and want more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again i do not own bones or own any of the characters i have used, this is just for fun.**

Booth didn't really have to be in work early he just didn't feel like having another awkward encounter like last night. Even thought it was better than arguing he hated the tension between him, he felt sorry for leaving Brennan but knew she would appreciate the space too. He slipped out of bed and got ready for work as silently he could. He didn't want to just leave her so he kissed her on the head without disturbing her. He said goodbye to Christine even though she was asleep, left a note and made his way to work.

On the way into his office he saw Cullen walking towards him, he groaned.

"Agent Booth! What are you doing here so early?" Cullen was confused, Booth was never early without being requested to be in.

"I just wanted to finish some case files.." Booth said bluntly not in the mood for 21 questions. He walked to his desk and sat down pulling some files from his draw.

Cullen picked up on his tone and knew it was his queue to leave. "Well ok just make sure they are done on time." He walked off leaving Booth to get on with it.

Booth sorted through the case files and put them in order deciding to do the most complicated ones first. He knew Brennan would be getting into work soon and tried to keep his promise for lunch. As he started to make headway into the files his phone began to ring, he groaned and answered it.

"Booth."

"Hello Seeley its me" Rebecca said.

Booth liked talking to Rebecca because he knew it always involved Parker but today he did not have the time. "Oh hey, is what you're going to say important because i've really got a lot of work to do.."

Rebecca laughed "Well I hope Parker is important enough to talk about" She trailed off.

"Of course he is Rebecca! I'm sorry what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He said slightly agitated.

"I've been called to a few business meetings in Seattle and I should be gone for a little over a week, I would take Parker with me but I don't want to take him out of school so is it ok if you have him?" Rebecca was slightly worried that he would say no because of his busy work schedule but she knew he would never let his son down or pass off a chance to see him.

The tone of Booths voice cheered up a lot, he loved it when he could see Parker for extended periods of time without Rebecca on his case "Of course i'll have him Rebecca, thank you for asking me, when is it you want me to come and collect him?"

"No problem Seeley, he's been asking to see you, Temperance and Christine a lot lately so I thought this would be perfect. I know its short notice but my flight is tomorrow evening so could you pick him up tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah that will be fine. I'll let Bones know over lunch, thank you Rebecca it means a lot." Its funny how a call from his ex can make his day a lot better.

"Ok i'll ring you tomorrow evening to see how he's settled in, bye"

"Bye" he said disconnecting the call.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was now 12:30, a perfect time to take a break from his work and take Brennan and Christine for lunch. He didn't want to let Brennan know he was coming, he wanted to surprise her he knew she wouldn't appreciate it but he liked the idea. He let Cullen know he was leaving for lunch. Booth picked Christine up, it made him happy when she was excited to see him and they made their way over to the Jeffersonian.

Brennan made it to work 15 minutes late but Cam didn't mind, she could sense something was wrong but decided it was best to keep out of it for now. It had been a quiet day for Brennan working on old file cases and bones in limbo until Booth turned up.

"Knock knock" Booth said balancing Christine on his hip. The little girl giggled bringing a smile to both her parents faces. Even if there was a lot of tension between them Christine cheered them up just with her presence.

Brennan was annoyed that Booth didn't ring up first but it went away once she was Christine. "Hi Booth, hi Christine" She said looking up from her computer. She walked over to Booth and kissed Christine's cheek.

"I've got something to tell you so I thought we could go to the diner?"

"Yeah that's fine with me" Brennan said removing her lab coat and swapping it for her trench coat. Brennan took Christine and they walked to the diner. They looked like a family, they sounded like a family but there was something missing. The secrets needed to come out and they both knew it.

When they reached the diner they got their usual seats and ordered their usual food, Booth getting a house burger and fries, Brennan ordering soup and some fruit and Christine some dry cereal and sharing her moms fruit. While their food was being made they sat in comfortable silence, for once it didn't feel awkward, Christine seemed so have that effect on them she could make them forget what was happening.

The waitress brought their food over and Brennan began to talk. "So what did you want to tell me?" She said eating her soup.

"Rebecca rang up asking me if I could look after Parker for a little over a week while she goes to Seattle on a business trip" He said between bites. Christine's face lit up when she heard him mention Parker's name, even though she hardly saw him she knew who he was and she loved him.

"Yeah sure that's fine" She said taking a sip of her water. "You know I love seeing Parker, so when do you pick him up?"

"Tomorrow after school, Rebecca's flight is tomorrow evening. I know it's short notice but I didn't want to turn an opportunity to see him down." The tone of his voice dropped for some reason.

"No its fine Booth, really it is, I wouldn't stop you from seeing him he's always welcome." She fed Christine some fruit. For once it felt like they had forgotten what was going on, she smiled at him.

"Thanks, oh and Bones?" He said with some hesitation.

"Yeah?"

"I know things are hard on us at the moment and I really don't want Parker to pick up on it.." He inhaled. "Do you think we could forget it for now and put on brave faces for him?" Booth really didn't want to bring up the events of last week but he didn't want his son involved in it.

Brennan looked up and hesitated. "For Parker we can Booth but I don't want it to be like this for much longer.." Her voice picked up a more sad tone.

Booth reached for her hand and kissed it. "It won't be like this for much longer I promise I'm working on it" He said with a smile.

"I trust you" She said with a smile.

He leaned over the table for a kiss and she gladly gave him one. Christine just watched on not knowing anything was wrong. They knew they could't carry on like this forever and knew their kindness towards each other wouldn't be able to last very long but they liked that they were no longer arguing. Booth said he was going to sort it and Brennan believed him. There was hope.

**Please R/R, let me know what you like, dont like and give me some suggestions. It will also keep this story going if you want it to..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own bones or the characters i use, this is just for fun!**

****It was the day Parker would be coming to stay so Booth and Brennan both took the afternoon off to make sure they were home when Parker was picked up from school. Brennan was sat on the sofa with a sleeping Christine in her arms, she could not stop thinking about the end of their conversation at the diner. Her and Booth were going to have to act as if everything was ok, it might be easy for him but for her she wasn't so sure if she could do it. Booth kept promising her that things would go back to normal soon but she didn't understand why they went bad in the first place, she really wanted to know the truth and she was hoping she would get it soon.

Booth was pacing back and forward constantly looking at his watch eager for the time to hurry up so he could see his son. He looked over to Brennan and smiled, he always found it sweet when Christine fell asleep on her. That was his daughter and the woman he loves, the woman he would soon marry, he just wished this could be all over soon and he could finally tell the truth.

Booth walked over to the sofa and sat down, "This might be hard but we can do this right?"

"Yeah Booth, we can, for Parker." She partly lied. She thought she could do it but she wasn't sure.

Booth smiled and took Brennan's hand. "Whatever happens you know I love you right? I can never stop.."

"Yes Booth, I love you too we can get through this." She smiled, this time she actually meant what she said and there was no doubt about it.

Booth looked at his watch again and saw that it was time to leave. "I'll see you two in a minute." He said kissing Brennan, grabbing his keys and leaving for Parker's school.

Brennan looked down at Christine and stroked her hair. "Everything will be ok soon, your daddy will sort it I know. I trust him. It might be hard but I trust him." She kissed her on the cheek and watched tv waiting for Booth to return with Parker.

Booth was sat in his SUV outside Parker's school waiting for the bell to ring and for his son to appear. Somewhere between getting in his car and the drive to the school Booth's mood changed, suddenly he was upset and annoyed. Pelant was pushing him and Brennan further apart, even though things seemed like they were ok he knew it would all blow up soon. They loved each other but knew there was too much strain on their relationship. Thinking of Pelant he realized it was probably not a good idea to bring his son into all this while he was at large and hiding. He could strike any minute but he wasn't about to let Pelant ruin his and his son's relationship too.

The bell rung and school kids came running out of the school. Booth got out his SUV and stood outside so Parker could spot him. Parker came running out with a big bag for the week and looked around until he spotted his dad.

"Dad!" Parker squealed dropping his bag and running over to Booth.

"Hey buddy i've missed you!" Booth said bringing Parker in for a big hug.

Parker beamed up to his dad. "Where is Temperance and Christine?" he said looking around.

Booth laughed. "Christine fell asleep so Bones stayed at home, she is probably awake now, they are both very excited to see you!"

"Then what are we waiting for!" Parker said collecting his bag and bringing it to is dad so he could put it in the back.

Booth just laughed at his son even more and put his bag in the back. He made sure Parker was buckled in right and headed for home. The journey was silent for most of the way home but when Booth looked over the the passenger seat he noticed the sad look on Parker's face.

"Hey Parker, you ok?"

Parker sighed louder than he intended too. "Yeah, it's nothing really.."

Booth put his hand on his son's knee. "You can tell me bud."

"Will Christine know who I am?" Parker said sounding slightly upset.

Booth laughed but felt bad when he looked back at his son who looked hurt by his dad laughing. "I'm sorry buddy I just don't understand why you asked that of course she will! You are her big brother!"

Parker's mood lightened a little bit but he was still unsure. "I haven't seen her since she was a baby.. I'm worried she won't know who I am"

"Of course she will, She's always happy when we mention you to her."

"That's a relief!" He said laughing along with his dad now.

They drove the rest of the way home making light conversation. Mostly about the plans they had for the week ahead.

They pulled into the driveway and Parker was eager to get out so Booth let him out and got Parker's bag from the back. Booth looked up to see Christine and Brennan waving out of the window. How he loved moments like this. He locked the car up and let them both indoors.

"Hello Parker!" Brennan said excitedly bringing him in for a hug.

"Hi Temperance I missed you!" He hugged her back tightly.

Brennan chuckled. "I missed you too Parker."

By now Christine was sat at Brennan's feet gazing up at her big brother. She was unsure at first but when she heard his voice she crawled over to him and pulled herself up on him.

"Hi Christine!" Parker said bringing her into a hug. He may not see her as often as he would like but he loves her. "You've gotten very big. i'm sorry I wasn't here to see you grow up but I'm here now!" He said with a smile. Christine didn't understand what he was saying so she just giggled along whilst playing with his curly hair. She offered him her pacifier and he laughed popping it back into her mouth.

While Parker and Christine were reuniting in the middle of the room Brennan walked over to join Booth standing watching them. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We will get our lives back right Booth?" She said out of the blue. She was worried she wouldn't be able to keep this act up any longer and needed to see an end to the lies and tension going on. She needed the truth soon or she feared their relationship would break beyond repair.

"We will Bones, don't worry." Booth knew Brennan might not be able to handle it so he hoped a little reassurance could hold her until Parker was gone. He knew Brennan would not be able to keep this act for long and he knew once Parker was gone more strain would be put onto their relationship so he hoped he could find a resolution soon.

Caught in the moment of talking to each other and watching their kids play happily with each other they found themselves in a heated kiss only to be interrupted by Parker

"Ew gorss get a room!" He said covering his and his little sister's eyes, Christine just laughed, she was used to seeing her parents affection for each other.

Booth kissed Brennan once more much to Parker's dismay. "Ok! Ok i'm done now!" Booth say moving away from Brennan and laughing. "Lets get you settled in and order some food." He could hear Brennan laughing too.

The rest of the evening was spent eating pizza, sorting out Parker's room and catching up on all the lost time.

**Please R/R they let me know what you like, don't like and let me know if I should keep going with this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own bones or the characters i use, this is just for fun!**

Since it was the first day that Parker would be staying with them, Booth and Brennan decided that they would take the day off work and allow Parker to miss one day off school. Last night was just like normal again and Pelant was far from Booth's mind but he knew he needed to sort this out once and for all. Brennan liked the events of the previous night because it was just like old times but she would soon be reminded of the harsh reality of their relationship when she woke up.

Once again Brennan woke up to the feeling of cool sheets next to her, she knew Booth was not in work so she figured he would be downstairs working out or off on a run. But the sky was still dark, she looked at the alarm clock on her bedroom table and noticed it was only 5:30am. Brennan sighed, the harsh reality of their relationship was back.

Now that she was up she had no intention of going back to sleep so she got up and got ready for the day. Before going downstairs she checked on Parker, she stared at the little boy sleeping and couldn't help but smile. He was not her biological son but he held a special place in her heart, he also reminded her of Booth, well the side of Booth she loved, the side of Booth that seemed to have vanished since he turned her proposal down. She sighed and made her way to Christine's room. She loved watching her daughter do anything even if it was sleeping because it reminded her that she was part Brennan part Booth and nothing could change that. Even if things were bad at the moment Christine always reminded them that she was made out of love and that love would soon return.

As she made her way downstairs she expected to see Booth doing push ups or making one of his workout smoothies in the kitchen but what she was met with was the darkness of the front room and the emptiness of the kitchen. There was no note to indicate where he was either. She wasn't surprised that this had happened but Booth did say they would need to act normal for Parker's sake, this was not normal behavior.

So she done the only thing she could do, made herself some breakfast, turned the TV on and waited for him.

Brennan must have fallen asleep because she was woken by the sound of the front door opening and heavy footsteps. She looked up to see Booth trying to sneak towards the back door to the garage. He was wearing some of his sniping uniform completed with his steel capped boots and sniper rifle.

"Booth." She said sternly.

Booth looked up startled, he didn't notice Brennan sitting on the sofa. "Oh, hey. I'm just going to put this away.." He said clearly sounding like he was uncomfortable being seen.

"Well I want to talk when you get back."

"Sure i'll just be a few minutes." Booth said then disappeared out the backdoor.

Brennan was confused and also angry. Booth told her to act normal but he was not acting normal. She cleared up her breakfast mess and switched the TV off.

Booth came back in and sat down on the sofa, Brennan sat down next to him but left space between them. She picked up on his body language he was uncomfortable.

"Where have you been?" she said tapping one of his boots.

Booth grumbled when she touched his boot and sat up right. "I was out. Out training."

Brennan could tell he was lying again. She had had enough of the lies. "Training? You didn't have to work today and you are hardly a sniper anymore Booth. Tell me the truth."

Booth was getting more annoyed by the minute he didn't know why Brennan wouldn't drop it. After all he was doing it all to get his family back. He had been out perfecting his head shot, he was going to find Pelant and kill him but he couldn't tell her. "What truth? That is the truth Bones, am I not allowed to do the things I love now?"

"Do you love me Booth, do you? Because right now it feels like we are only together for our kids." She didn't know where that came from and didn't mean for it to come out now but she had had enough.

"What?!" Booth said practically shouting now.

"I'm sorry." Brennan said in a whisper, she wasn't really sorry but she didn't want to anger Booth.

"Wh- Why would you even say that?! You know I love you! My love for you has nothing to do with Parker or Christine." He said standing up and running his hands through his hair.

Brennan got up and stood in front of him. "Well it seems that way at the moment!" She was done with playing the victim, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"What has gotten into you." He was angry now.

"No Booth, what has gotten into you!" She said raising her voice. "Last week I was ready to commit myself to you and I thought you were ready too but I guess I was wrong! You said you have your reasons but I want them now Booth I'm sick of all the lies!"

Booth took her hands but she pulled them away. "I'm sorry I just can't tell you at the minute! You just have to wait I promise."

"That's the point Booth. I'm sick of waiting, I'm sick of you promising things to me, I'm sick of the lies! I don't know how much longer I can carry on like this!" By now Brennan was crying, she didn't care anymore.

Booth was hurt. Brennan was hurt. "What are you saying Bones?"

Brennan just looked away, she was finished talking.

Somewhere between their heated argument they had woken Parker up. He was used to his mom and her stream of boyfriends arguing but he was not used to his dad and Temperance arguing. He decided to see what was going on so he made his way downstairs and just watched them. They were in the middle of the living room yelling in each others faces. Parker didn't really understand what was going on but he wanted to cry. He held the tears back and carried on watching.

"I can't take the lies any more Booth." She said wiping away the tears. Booth knew he had upset her but he was too angry.

Parker decided to speak up. "What lies?" He said shyly.

Booth and Brennan both looked round to see Parker standing in the door way. He looked so innocent and it pained them both. Brennan wasn't up for talking so she left it to Booth and made her way to the sofa, sat down and sobbed.

"Temperance are you ok?" Parker whispered, he tried to make his way over to her but Booth stopped him.

"Come on Parker I'm taking you and Christine out." He started to lead Parker back up the stairs.

"But what about Temperance?" He said looking back to her, he watched her wipe her tears away. Booth just ignored his son. "Dad!" Parker shouted.

"Just forget about it Parker and get ready." Booth said, he watched Parker go into his room and he went into Christine's to get her ready.

Brennan was so hurt by Booths actions, she truly thought their relationship had been broken beyond repair. She didn't know why he was acting like this and it scared her.

A few moments later Booth was back downstairs leading Parker out the door while carrying Christine. Parker wanted nothing more than to run up to Temperance and hug her but he couldn't, he didn't want to make his dad mad. While Christine was still half asleep leaning on her dad's shoulder. Brennan watched Booth drive away then she grabbed her keys and coat and took herself off to the Lab.

**Please r/r, tell me what you like, don't like and give me suggestions. also if i should keep going with this story..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i do not own bones or the characters used. this is just for fun and out of boredom.**

****As Brennan was walking towards her office she spotted Cam, Brennan wasn't in the mood for questions from her boss so she hurried to her desk, sat down and began to pretend to be working on something on her laptop.

Cam spotted Brennan hurrying into her office, Cam knew Brennan was prone to working but her and Booth had taken the day off which confused her on why she would be in but Cam knew. Brennan was here because something was bothering her, she always worked when she was stress or wanted to get rid of her problems. Cam and Brennan weren't the closest of friends but never liked to see each other unhappy. Cam made her way to Brennan's office.

"Dr Brennan what are you doing in? Didn't you take the day off to spend time with Parker?" Cam tried to play it cool.

Brennan looked up to Cam, Cam could tell she wasn't in the mood for talking but she wasn't going to let it go. "Oh hi Cam, yeah I was but then I remembered some case files that needed doing.." Brennan looked back down to her work.

Cam wasn't falling for it. "Are you ok Dr Brennan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you aren't fooling me." Cam said walking over the the chair opposite Brennan's desk, she sat down. "I know you aren't one to talk about personal lives but we are going to."

Brennan still didn't make eye contact, she knew Cam only meant well and she actually appreciated someone different that Angela to talk too. She wasn't ready to talk yet but looked at Cam. Cam saw the tears in Brennan's eyes and knew what was bothering her must be bad if it can make her cry.

"Are you and Seeley ok?" She asked with hesitation.

"I- I don't think so." She dropped her gaze from Cam once again. "Were not engaged anymore." She added.

Cam was shocked, Booth was a big Catholic believer and marriage was a big part of that. She honestly did not know what to say. Booth and Brennan were made for each other, just last week it seemed like the last piece in their shared lives had been placed.

"Oh Dr Brennan why? You were both so happy?" Cam asked seeing a tear fall down Brennan's cheek.

Brennan quickly wiped the tear. "I don't know either, we were at the park with Christine and he got a phone call from his mom and he has been acting strangely since. When we got home he told me that things were ok as they were and we didn't need to get married. I can't believe its affecting me like this!" Brennan said with a little laugh but the tears were still there.

Cam handed Brennan a tissue and she kindly accepted. "I'm sorry for asking but I don't like seeing you or Booth upset."

"No don't worry its fine, It makes things easier talking about them." Brennan smiled up at Cam.

"I've known Booth for a very long time and this isn't like him, would you mind if I tried talking to him?" She said hopefully.

Brennan sighed. "I've asked him multiple times to tell me the truth but he just gets angry with me but you can try if you want."

"So is that why you are here on your day off?"

"Yes. I caught him sneaking in the house with his sniper rifle, I asked him about it, he got angry and Parker saw." She wiped a tear away at the mention of Parker. "So he took the kids out and I came here. Parker wanted to stay with me but Booth wouldn't let him, I'm just confused, I don't know where I stand anymore."

"That's not like Seeley at all, he might not like it but I will be speaking to him. I'm sorry Dr Brennan." Cam said and took her hand. "It might not seem like it at the moment but you will make it through, you two are strong I know you will." And with that said Cam got up and made her way to the door.

"Thanks for listening Cam, I appreciate it." Brennan smiled.

"No problem, remember I'm always here if you need me." Cam smiled back and walked back into the lab.

Brennan felt a little better telling someone about what had happened but it still didn't solve the problem. She just wanted to forget everything so she buried herself in limbo cases.

Booth Parker and Christine were sitting at a different table in the diner, he didn't feel comfortable sitting at his and Brennan's table. Christine was eating her fruit, Booth was eating his pancakes and Parker hadn't touched his breakfast he just kept staring out the window. Booth regretted arguing with Brennan, he regretted leaving her crying and he regretted his son seeing their argument even more.

"Come on Parker you haven't touched your food." Booth said pushing the plate closer to Parker.

"I'm not hungry." Parker said bluntly ignoring his dads action.

Booth sighed. "It's your favorite though! Bacon pancakes with extra syrup." Booth looked to Christine who was falling asleep. He decided to leave her as it was Booth's fault anyway for waking her up early.

"I don't care and I don't want it!" Parker snapped back.

"Look Parker I'm sorry about earlier i'm sorry you had to see that, we were just having a disagreement." Booth said calmly.

"Disagreements don't make people cry dad, why did you make Temperance cry!?" Parker spat back harshly, Temperance was not Parker's mom but he loved her no matter what and would stick up for her always. Yes Booth was his dad but he didn't want to lose Temperance.

"It's complicated." Booth groaned, what was going on between him and Brennan was no longer a secret to Parker.

"Lies tend to complicate things." Parker looked over to Christine who was now asleep.

"Parker! Just drop it." Booth said pushing his plate away and dropping his fork. "We're fine, everything is fine, you don't need to worry about anything."

Parker stood up. "I want to go home."

"We don't waste food so eat some of your breakfast then we can leave." Booth said taking Christine from her chair, sitting back down and letting her sleep in his arms. Parker began to eat, he wouldn't wait to go home.

No matter how hard Brennan tried to concentrate her mind was always somewhere else. It was no use, she was getting no where in her work so she decided to call it a day. Walking out of her office Angela spotted her.

"Sweetie hi, I thought you weren't coming in today?" Angela said bringing Brennan in for a hug.

"Oh I came in to get some files I forgot but I'm leaving now." Brennan lied.

"Ok, ill ring you later so we can talk?"

"I'd rather talk face to face so we can talk tomorrow." Brennan said.

"Ok we will talk then." Angela said a little confused. She knew something else had happened between Brennan and Booth but she was willing to wait until tomorrow to make her friend happy.

"See you then, bye." Brennan said walking out the Jeffersonian doors.

"Bye!" Angela called after her. She didn't like Brennan's off mood and she was determined to get to the bottom of it tomorrow.

Once Brennan was home she noticed Booth wasn't, she let out a sigh of relief she wasn't ready to face him yet. She sat down flicked the TV on and began looking through her emails when she heard the door unlock. She didn't look up until Parker came bounding in.

"Temperance!" Parker said racing towards her. He joined her on the sofa and settled into her side hugging her.

Even though Brennan wasn't in the mood she couldn't deny a hug from him.

"I'm sorry." Parker said shyly.

Brennan looked down to him. "What are you sorry for?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't know, I just am." Parker replied.

Brennan hugged him tighter. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

When Booth walked in with a now awake Christine in his arms he saw his son and the woman he loved cuddled up on the sofa together. He decided not to interrupt and set Christine down watching her toddle over to them and join in with their hug. That picture perfect scene right there motivated him. It motivated him to kill Pelant and make it right. Without any explanation he headed back out the door and into his car.

Brennan and Parker saw him leave.

"Do you know where he is going Temperance?" Parker asked.

"I'm sorry I don't" She replied hugging Parker and Christine harder and placing a kiss on each of their heads.

Outside Booth was sat in his SUV. He dialed a number and waited for it to pick up. Once it picked up Booth began to talk.

"It's Booth."

"Booth? What are you doing calling me is everything ok? Is Tempe ok?" Max's voice came from the other end.

"Yes- well I mean no, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, can we meet?" Booth said.

Max sounded confused. "Sure we can, any place in particular you want to go?"

"This conversation is important Max, we need to be off the grid as much as we can when I tell you. Do you know any places?" Booth knew Max and he knew that he had plenty of secret places up his sleeve.

Max laughed. "I'm Max Keenan of course I know some places! Ill figure one out and text you where to go, see you then."

"Thanks Max." Booth said hanging up. After all that has happened between him and Max he was glad Max was always willing to help him in need.

Booth decided that he had had enough and he was going to find Pelant, with Max's help.

**Thanks for reading please r/r, tell me what you like, tell me what you don't and give me suggestions. It lets me know if i should carry on with this story..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own bones or the characters i use, this is just for fun!**

When Booth left Brennan let Christine and Parker watch movies on the sofa. While the siblings were snuggled together giggling on the sofa Brennan got back to answering her emails. Once the movie had finished Parker became hungry.

"Temperance what is for dinner?" He asked.

She finished up her emails and closed her laptop. "Oh is it dinner time already?" She looked at the clock it was 6:30.

"Yes." Parker giggled, "I am very hungry." He said carrying Christine over to Brennan. Christine was playing with Parker's hair again, she loved Parker's hair.

Brennan took Christine and settled her on her knee. "I think i'm just going to have a salad i'm not really that hungry, I can make you and Christine something."

Parker turned his nose up when Temperance mentioned salad but he brightened up at the mention of something else. "Do you know how to make mac and cheese?"

"Of course I do Parker, I can make it for you and Christine she likes it too." Brennan said placing a kiss on her daughters cheek. "It's my mothers recipe, i'm sure you'll like it."

"Yay!" Parker squealed. "Do you need any help?"

"Can you take Christine upstairs and get ready for bed? It's not bedtime yet but I think you will be more comfortable and I don't want you getting anything down your clothes." Brennan said handing Christine to him. Even though Parker was young himself she trusted him.

"Will daddy be joining us?" Parker looked up.

Brennan sighed. "I don't know Parker but I will make enough mac and cheese so that if he does there is some for him, does that sound ok?" Brennan said placing a kiss on his head. "It will be ready when you come back down."

Parker smiled. "Yeah, come on Christine!" Brennan made her way into the kitchen and began preparing the different dinners while Parker carried Christine to the stairs.

Parker set her down at the bottom of the stairs and let her crawl up them, walking up closely behind her making sure she didn't fall. "We'll get you ready first!" He said pushing her door open and guiding her in.

Parker sat her down on the floor in front of her clothing draws and began to pick out different pajama sets. "These ones?" He said holding up a green pair with flowers on, she shook her head. He picked out a purple pair with pink dots on, "these?" Shook her head once again. "Oh I think I know what you'll like!" He walked over to her wardrobe and took a down a set of pajama's that were hanging up. He held up a pair of flyers pajamas. Bright orange pants and a white top with orange sleeves. The flyers logo was in the middle of the top.

"Dada." Christine said smiling.

"Yes daddy likes the flyers doesn't he, I knew you would wear these." He said picking her up, putting her on her bed and changing her clothes. He put her dirty clothes in the hamper. He walked over to her draw and picked her out a pair of fluffy orange socks to match.

"It's kind of cold so i'm going to put these on you." He put her socks on and tickled her feet getting her to laugh.

"You like that huh?" He laughed "I packed my ones so we can be matching!" Parker said picking her up and taking her into his room.

Parker put Christine on the floor with a toy and faced her away from him. She played happily while he got his matching pajamas out his suitcase and changed into them.

"Look we match!" Parker said and Christine giggled as she noticed.

Christine reached her arms up for Parker to pick her up and he did. He kissed her cheek. "I love you Christine, lets go get some food!" Christine rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her back downstairs.

Brennan finished making their dinner when she noticed Parker carrying Christine into the kitchen.

"Look Temperance we match!" Parker beamed.

She laughed. "You both look very cute!"

"I wish dad was here to see us."

"I wish he was here too." She sighed. "But i'll take a picture of you both and send it to him." She got her phone out her bag. "Stand by the counter and smile!" She said. Parker held Christine close and they both smiled while Brennan took the picture and sent it to Booth.

"Thank you Temperance." Parker said.

"No problem buddy. Now lets eat before it gets cold." Brennan picked up Christine put her in her chair and placed a bowl of mac and cheese in front of her. She helped Parker up onto one of the bar stools and gave him his bowl. They all started to eat their dinner when Parker spoke up.

"I have school tomorrow and I haven't seen daddy much today." Parker said sadly.

"Don't worry Parker, If he isn't home to see you before bed he will wake you up when he comes home. I'll make sure he is able to take you to school too.2 Brennan said.

"I love you Temperance." Parker said.

"I love you too Parker." She said smiling.

Christine giggled as if on queue. "We love you too Christine." They both said.

The rest of their evening was spent with them all cuddled together on the sofa watching Finding Nemo and eating chocolate.

**Thanks for reading, r/r, tell me what you like and dont. also if i should keep going..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i do not own bones or the characters i just do this for fun and out of boredom**!

Booth didn't know how long he would be waiting for this text from Max so he made his way over to the diner to pick up a coffee and a slice of pie. He was sat at the counter waiting for his order when Angela came in.

"Hi studly." She said taking a seat next to him.

"Hey." He said, he was in no mood to talk to her.

"Why are you doing this to Brennan?" She said straight to the point.

Booth groaned wishing they would hurry up with his order. "I'm not doing anything, we're just going through a rough patch anyway its nothing to do with you."

"When it comes to my best friend its everything to do with me especially if you hurt her! I can't believe you called the engagement off do you know how happy she was?" She said with a little anger in her voice.

"I know, I know. Look Angela I have my reasons and trust me they are good reasons, It would never be my first choice to hurt Bones and you know that! I'm working on trying to make everything right again just trust me, give me time." He said picking up his order that was finally ready. He also felt his phone vibrate indicating Max has text him his location. "Look I've got to go, just trust me." He said getting up.

"I trust you will make it right but Booth?"

"Yeah?" He said turning to face her half way out of the exit.

"You better sort it out soon because its going to be too late to fix things. Everyday this goes on Brennan is breaking more and more and this relationship is breaking more and more beyond repair. I don't want to see you two split up but if it carries on this way it will happen." She sighed. "Soon it will be late to fix things, I hate to see you both like this so please fix it soon."

"I know Angela, i'm trying and it will be over soon." And with that Booth was out the door and back in his SUV. He looked at his phone and saw that the text was from an unknown number.

Sender: _Unknown _Message: _Booth its Max, I'm using a burner cell. You said off the grid so this message will be off the grid too after I destroy this phone._ _I'm in a small cafe in North Bethesda, Maryland. Its a short drive, the directions are below and i'll see you there._

With that text Booth was on his way to Maryland with a little help from the directions Max sent.

Booth walked in and noticed Max sat in a dimly lit corner of the cafe. He walked over to him and shook his hand.

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" Max said straight to the point.

Booth laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Can I tell you the short version first then we can get into detail?"

"Sure, as long as i find out whats going on."

Booth hesitated then got right out with it. "Pelant is blackmailing me, it involves mine and Bones' relationship."

"I knew I should of killed him when I had the chance!" Max shouted.

"Max please calm down!"

"Tell me the rest." Max said.

"Bones asked me to marry her, of course I said yes but then Pelant found out. He said if I married her he would kill 5 innocent people and I couldn't live with knowing they died because of me! So later that night I had to tell Bones' we weren't getting married anymore. She acted like she wasn't hurt but I knew she was. Max I really don't know what to do! I can't tell Brennan what's going on because Pelant would act on that too. I just needed to tell someone Max, I need someone to help me! I don't know how much longer I can keep lying to her, I don't know how much longer she will want to be with me." Booth said putting his head in is hands.

"Why couldn't he leave Temperance out of it!" Max said. "She has finally found happiness and some nut job is taking it away!"

Booth looked up. "I don't know Max that's why I need help. That's why I came to you. I have to find him before its over between me and her."

"I'm glad you came to me, I may not be in your good books but I want to help, we will find him." Max offered booth a sympathetic smile. "We will keep in contact and come up with a plan."

"Thank you Max, thank you."

"Do you wan't me to get Russ to help?"

Booth thought for a bit. "I could use the extra help but this must stay quiet Max, no one can find out. Not the Police, not the FBI not Bones and definitely not Pelant."

"Anything for Tempe." Max said. "I'll let Russ know everything tomorrow and we'll sort something out."

Booths phone buzzed interrupting the conversation. He looked to his phone and smiled. Bones had sent him a picture of Parker and Christine in matching Flyers pajama's, Parker was carrying Christine and they were both smiling. He showed Max.

"You've got a good family there son, we will take him down" Max said.

"I better get going now, I've been out longer than I intended to, they will be wondering where I am. Thanks Max." Booth stood up and shook Max's hand once again.

"Talk tomorrow." Max said watching Booth walk out of the cafe and back to his car.

Booth finally walked in the front door, it was 11pm and he expected everyone to be in bed but he found them all cuddled up on the sofa with the credits of Finding Nemo repeating themselves. He smiled, he finally felt some relief knowing that someone else knew his secret and they were going to finally take Pelant down.

He switched the TV off and walked over to the sofa. Without disturbing Brennan he picked Parker and Christine up carrying them to their rooms. He laid Christine down and carefully tucked her in trying not to disturb either of his children. "I love you Christine." He kissed her on the head and walked into Parker's room.

As he laid Parker down the little boy awoke.

"Daddy you're back." He said still half asleep.

Booth smiled. "Yeah bud, but go back to sleep I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed his sons head and headed for the door.

"Daddy?" Parker called after him.

Booth turned around. "Yeah?"

"Temperance said you would take me to school tomorrow, will you?"

"Of course I will! I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

Parker smiled and laid back down. "I love you too daddy."

Booth closed Parker's door and headed back downstairs to go and get Brennan. She was still asleep so he knelt beside her. He pushed the stray hair out of her face.

"Bones." He whispered.

"Mhmm?" Brennan mumbled opening her eyes slowly. She sat up.

"Let's go to bed." He said taking her by the hands and lifting her up.

Once they were in their room, dressed in their pajama's and in bed Brennan spoke.

"Where did you go?" She didn't expect an answer, or at least not a real answer.

Booth sighed, he hated that he was going to have to give her the same exact answer as before. The answer she didn't like. "Sorting things out, I promise you will know soon, it will make us happier."

She sighed and just fell into his embrace. Neither of them felt like talking they just wanted to sleep. She looked up to him with sad eyes and he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a quick kiss but it wasn't as long as the ones they used to share.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.

Sleep slowly set in. Booth sleeping easier now that he was getting help.

**Thanks for reading, r/r, tell me what you like, tell me what you don't and if i should carry on or not!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own bones or the characters used, this is for fun only!**

The morning sun slowly crept into Booth and Brennan's bedroom and shone directly into Booth's face. He groaned and rolled over expecting to find Brennan but this time he was the one who was met with cold sheets. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up and cracked everything in his body possible, slipped his robe and slippers on and made his way out into the hall. The wall clock told him the time was 7:00, that meant he could let Parker sleep for 30 minutes more before waking him for school but why was Brennan up so early?

He made his way downstairs into the living room and found Brennan asleep on the couch with Christine sleeping on top of her. It brought a big smile to his face, he loved watching these sweet little moments between Brennan and Christine, especially while Christine was still so young, he missed out on a lot of Parker's baby/toddler years and it made him happy that he could be there for Christine always. He picked up a fluffy blanket and draped it over them.

Booth was confused on why they were sleeping downstairs but when he walked into the kitchen that question was answered. Sitting on the kitchen counter was some infant medicine, a thermometer and some fever patches. He sighed and cleared some of it away, he hated when Christine was ill because she was a happy child, it was upsetting to see her unwell. He switched the coffee maker on and made him and Brennan some coffee, he also refilled Christine's juice and made Parker some chocolate milk for when he got up.

As he set the cups of coffee down on the coffee table he noticed Christine fussing on Brennan who was still sleeping. He walked over to the couch, picked her up wrapping her in the blanket and laid her down on him so her head was resting on his shoulder while he rubbed her back to try and keep her from crying.

"Christine its ok." He said feeling her head noticing that if she had a fever it must have gone and he continued to rub her back.

Christine was now settled and back to sleeping in Booths arms.

Brennan noticed the absence of Christine on her and she began to slowly wake up.

"Hey, I made you coffee." Booth said looking over to where it sat on the coffee table.

"Thanks." She said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She notice Christine sleeping in Booth's arms. "Is she ok?"

Booth smiled down to Christine, "Yeah she started to cry but I got her back to sleep, is she ill?"

Brennan reached for her coffee and took a sip. "She woke up with a fever around 5am and I think she had a headache so I brought her down for some medicine and we must have fallen asleep on the sofa, what's the time?"

Booth looked at his watch. "It's 7:25am, I'm going to get Parker ready for school." He got up and gave Brennan a still sleeping Christine. "Will you be staying home with her, I have some files that Cullen wants me to get done so I won't be able to."

Brennan looked at him confused. "No, she will be going to the Jeffersonian day care as usual."

"She's ill, we can't do that to her!" Booth said becoming frustrated.

"Her fever is gone and i'm sure she will be fine once shes eaten, besides missing work yesterday put me behind so I need to go in today." Brennan said.

"Her care comes before work Bones." He spat back at her.

"Are you saying I don't care for my daughter properly?" Brennan was annoyed.

Booth ran his hands through his hair. "Our daughter Bones, OUR daughter. No you are just misunderstanding me as usual."

Brennan got up and started walking into the kitchen. "As usual?" She let out a laugh. Typical she thought, Booth was back to his normal annoyed secretive self. "I'm not in the mood Booth just go and get Parker ready."

Booth let out a frustrated sigh and disappeared upstairs getting Parker ready for school.

Meanwhile downstairs Brennan had to wake an unhappy Christine up and try and feed her some breakfast. Just as she was about to give up Parker came running into the kitchen making Christine laugh.

"Morning Temperance and Christine!" Parker said.

"Thank you Parker!" Brennan sighed with relief. "She has been unhappy since she woke up, you seem to cheer her up." Brennan said kissing the top of his head.

"I'm her big brother of course I can make her happy!" Parker giggled.

When Brennan looked back to Christine she was feeding herself, not very well but she was glad she was getting some food in her system.

"Parker I made you chocolate milk and eat some cereal or fruit quick because we are going to be late." Booth said appearing from the stairs dressed in his usual work suit.

Parker got his milk out the fridge and drank it in one go.

"Parker you'll make yourself sick." Brennan warned.

"Dad said to drink it quick.." Parker said wiping off the milk moustache and putting his cup in the sink.

"Parker don't get smart you know what I meant." Booth said sitting next to Christine and he started to eat an apple.

"I want an apple like you dad!" Parker said grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

Booth looked at Christine who was looking a little better but he still wasn't sure. "Are you sure its a good idea sending her to daycare?"

"Yes Booth she's fine look at her." They both looked to Christine who was laughing at the faces Parker was pulling. "Anyway if a problem should come up they have my number."

"Well ok." He said placing a kiss to Christine's head. "Come on Parker lets go." He said getting up and helping the little boy put his backpack on and lead him to the door.

"Wait I have to say bye to Christine and Temperance first!" He said running back to the kitchen. He hugged Brennan and kissed Christines hand because her mouth was all messy from her breakfast. "Bye, I'll see you after school!" He said running back to his dad.

"Bye!" Brennan called after him. Then the front door opened and closed signaling that they had left. "Bye Booth.." She muttered barely audible.

Brennan cleaned Christine up and carried her to her room so she could get her ready for the day.

She laid Christine down on the changing table and began to speak to her daughter. "I am a good mother right Christine? You like me?" She asked her, she wasn't expecting a reply but she just wanted to ask. Christine looked up to her mother but shortly began gaining more interest in playing with her own hands. She made a noise here and there and that convinced Brennan that her daughter did like her as a mother.

"I love you." She said picking Christine up and placing a kiss on her dribble covered mouth. Christine laughed when Brennan made a disgusted sound and wiped her mouth.

Brennan finished getting Christine ready and then got herself ready. As she was putting Christine in her stroller she heard a phone buzz. Brennan checked her coat pocket and felt her phone, it wasn't her's that buzzed but she noticed Booth's phone on the kitchen counter lit up. She walked over to the counter and read the screen, it indicated that he had a new message. She would never do this before but she didn't really trust Booth at the minute. She clicked on it and began to read the message before her.

(1) New Message  
Sender: _Unknown._ Message: _It's me again Booth, i'll meet you where we did last night, reply soon so we can delete these message so no one finds out. As you said were off the grid with this._

Unknown?! Meet where we did last night?! Reply soon so the messages can be deleted so no one finds out?! Off the grid?! Brennan deleted the message and threw the phone and it landed in the living room. It all clicked for Brennan she thought, she thought she had found everything out. But little did she know she was far from the truth.

"Booth is cheating on me..." She said out loud. Tears formed in her eyes but she would not let them fall. She was more angry than upset. Brennan was a strong woman before she met Booth and she wouldn't let this break her. Not even a thing as big as Booth cheating on her. But she felt like a fool for letting a man come so far into her life just to betray her.

Christine made a whining noise bringing her out of her thoughts. "Mommy's coming Christine." She said walking towards her daughter who was trying to get out of her stroller as a result of boredom. Brennan resettled her in the stroller and opened the front door.

When Brennan mentioned 'mommy' Christine instantly thought of daddy. "Dad dad." Christine said.

Brennan was once happy that her first words were words to do with daddy but now she wished that her first words could be mommy now.  
"Daddy is a bad man Christine." She said walking out the door, locking it and making her way to the Jeffersonian.

**Thank you for reading! I am kinda unhappy about how this chapter turned out because I was hit with my first batch or writers block but it leads me onto what the next few chapters are going to be like. Please r/r.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own bones or the characters used. this is just for fun!**

Booth was driving Parker to school in a daydream. He felt like he had forgotten something but he didn't know what and he also couldn't stop thinking about Brennan. He knew it was getting worse, they couldn't have a conversation without arguing and they didn't like being around each other anymore. Even though Booth was the one causing all this, well Pelant was, Booth knew Brennan would take this hard but he didn't realise she would take it this hard.

Parker looked at his dad and noticed that he was deep in thought and decided to speak.

"Dad?" Parker looked over to his father.

"Uh, yeah?" Booth said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?" He said taking his eyes off the road and glancing over to his son.

He hesitated. "You and Temperance don't seem fine." He said not making eye contact with his dad and looking away.

Booth groaned. "We're fine, why do you think we aren't?" He didn't really want the answer but he asked anyway.

"I don't know its just different this time around. Last time when I stayed with you, you and Temperance talked a lot, you didn't like spending time apart even if it was 10 minutes! You don't kiss anymore, even though I don't like it you never do it anymore. Are you breaking up?" Parker took a breath.

The last part to Parkers rant shocked Booth. "We're not breaking up!" Booth said a little louder than he intended making Parker jump. "Sorry buddy I didn't mean to scare you but we are not breaking up ok? Every couple has their problems and me and Bones are just having some problems right now but we are working to fix them. So you have nothing to worry about ok? The only thing you should be worrying about is your school work and if you make the Hockey team." Booth said pulling up on the kerb outside Parker's school.

"Ok." Parker said unbuckling his belt and opening his door. "I love you."

"I love you too, have a good day." Booth said holding his fist out and they fist bumped.

"Tell Temperance and Christine I love them too." He said leaving the car.

"I will." Booth said watching his son walk into school.

He was going to text Brennan what Parker said but then he remembered that is what he had forgotten. He drove home quickly to get his phone so he wasn't late. When home he made his way into his house and quickly looked around for it, noticing it on the living room floor he thought nothing of it, picked it up quickly and left for work.

Brennan was now in her office too occupied in her thought's to concentrate on her work. Before reaching her office she had dropped Christine off and let the daycare director know that Christine might be unwell and request that they call her if anything changed with her. Getting to her office was easy, no one had been around to spot her coming in and that meant now awkward unwanted conversations, the was thankful for that. But left alone in her office sent Brennan's thought's into overdrive. Was Booth cheating on her? With who? Hannah again? No maybe he was back with Rebecca? Angela? Cam?! She slammed her hands on her desk and mentally told herself off for being so irrational.

Angela walked past Brennan's office and noticed her slamming her hands down and putting her head in her hands. Without hesitation she walked in and spoke.

"Sweetie is everything ok?"

"No." Brennan said bursting into tears. Angela quickly rushed to her side and comforted her best friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angela asked passing Brennan a tissue.

"Not really but can you help me please Ange?" Brennan looked up to Angela with pleading eyes.

"Sure anything." Angela said.

"I can't stay at home tonigh-" Before Brennan could finish Angela interrupted.

"You don't even have to ask, of course you can stay with me and Jack!" Angela butted in.

"Are you sure?" Brennan questioned.

Angela hugged Brennan. "Yes i'm sure! I'd do anything for you, anyway Jack's place is big enough for us all."

Brennan smiled and wiped away all the traces of her tears. "Thank you, it will just be me and Christine."

Just as Angela was about to talk Brennan's phone began to ring. Brennan reached into her back and answered.

"Brennan."

"Hello Dr Brennan this is Lisa from the Jeffersonian daycare."

"Is everything ok?" Brennan replied.

Christine began crying in the background. "Christine is running a fever and I think it would be best if she went home, being with her mom will do her good."

"Yeah I was going to come and get her anyway, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Thank you for calling me."

"No problem Dr Brennan see you then." She said hanging up and trying to calm Christine.

Brennan put her phone away and started putting the uncompleted files away.

"That was the daycare, Christine hasn't been well I'm going to pick her up." Brennan said resuming her conversation with Angela.

"Ok sweetie, so what do you want to do about the arrangements for tonight?" Angela said passing Brennan her coat.

"I think i'm going to take her home and pack, would it be ok if I call you when i'm ready?" Brennan said putting on her coat and picking her bag up.

"Yeah that's fine give me a call when your set, it's been a slow day for me anyway so i'm able to take the afternoon off too. I'll let Jack know but don't worry he will be fine with it." Angela said offering Brennan an apologetic smile.

"Thanks Ange this really means a lot to me." She said hugging her friend.

"No problem i'm always here." Angela said hugging back and watching her friend leave the lab.

Booth was sitting in his office speeding through paperwork when his phone buzzed.

Sender: _Unknown._ Message: _Booth?_

__Booth quickly replied sending back: _Yes Max?_

Max replied instantly: _Did you get my message earlier?_

Booth: _No, what message?_

Max: _I sent you a message around 9am about arrangements to meet up tonight, I_ _thought it would be good if Russ came along so we could start getting a plan together._

Booth: _No sorry I didn't see that message but that will be fine._

Max: _Ok tonight, normal place ill text a time later, see you then._

Booth: _Thanks Max see you then._

Booth was confused on why he did not get Max's earlier message so he went into the deleted folder on his phone and found it. Crap. That's all Booth could think of. He realised that not knowing the truth and reading the text you would take it way out of context. He knew that Brennan had read it and deleted it. He didn't even care that Brennan had read a text that was not meant for her he was even more concerned of how she took the text. Booth was in even more trouble than he was in before. Brennan thought he was cheating on her.

**The part of the story I am writing now is much bigger than I thought so it will be across a few chapters. Sorry if you don't days that drag in fanfic stories and if you like stories that stick to the 'one chapter is one day' rule because my days in this story are lasting longer that one chapter!  
Once again thanks for reading and r/r!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

****After the realisation of what had happened Booth made his way over to the Jeffersonian to try and catch Bones before she done anything stupid. Once there he was met with an empty office and the cold shoulder from Angela. The Jeffersonian staff weren't very helpful either so he made his way home, the only other place he could think of.

He swung the door open and began shouting. "Bones? Bones where are you?!" He got no reply but heard noise coming from upstairs. He raced up there to find Brennan in their bedroom packing a small case while Christine was asleep on their bed.

"Bones, what are you doing?" He said

"Packing, what does it look like." She said folding clothes and putting them in the case. Booth stood in front of her so she couldn't get to the clothes drawers.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Brennan folded the remaining clothes and packed them in the case then zipped it up. She went to walk towards the door but Booth stopped her.

"Bones stop! I want an answer!" Booth said getting louder.

"Booth stop shouting you will wake her!" Brennan said picking Christine up and draping a blanket over her head to toe to try and help not to disturb her. She picked up the case, pushed Booth aside and went downstairs.

Booth followed her out to the car where she was putting Christine in her seat and putting the case in the trunk.

"Bones please, tell me why you are doing this!" He was getting angry but Brennan could hear the pleading in his voice, she didn't care.

"Don't ask me why I am doing this, you know why I am doing this!" She spat back folding Christines stroller and putting that in the trunk before closing it. She went back in the house once more to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and when she was satisfied she went back to the car and got in the drivers seat.

"At least tell me when you are going?" He said holding the door open so she couldn't close it.

"I think its pretty obvious where we will be staying." She said back bluntly.

He slammed his hand on the top of the car making Christine wake up crying.

"Look what you did!" Brennan shouted at him, she leaned back and gave Christine a pacifier to sooth her.

"Bones you can't just take her like this!" He said looking through the back window at Christine who was rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry Christine I love you." He said.

"She is my daughter and I can do what I like with her and If that means leaving with me so be it." She said closing the car door and winding the window down. "It's getting late maybe you should go and get Parker before he thinks you have forgotten about him. Tell him I love him." and with that Brennan drove off.

"OUR daughter Bones OUR daughter!" He said shouting at the car that was driving off. He couldn't believe Brennan was doing this to him, he knew what he was doing to her was bad but he couldn't understand how much this had been blown out of proportion. He got his phone out and text Max.

_Tonight is not a good night to meet up again, we will have to reschedule. Don't ask questions because you won't get the answers until we see each other again, thanks for understanding and see you soon._

He closed his phone, locked up the house and drove to pick up Parker.

Brennan did feel bad driving off leaving Booth like that but she was hurting him the same way he was hurting her. She was only going to Angelas and no doubt he would soon find her, she wasn't planning on staying there long but she just needed some space.

Booth arrived at Parkers school thankful that he was on time and waiting for him to get in. Once Parker was in the car Booth drove off towards home without saying a word.

"Are you ok?" Parker asked shyly.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He shot back.

"Because you're mad, you usually say hello to me and ask me about my day when I get in the car and you didn't." Parker said. "You and Temperance had another fight didn't you! Daddy please stop this!"

"Parker!" Booth shouted. "What did I tell you! You don't have to worry about us." Booth let out an annoyed groan.

Parker began to cry. "I'm sorry." He said between sobs.

"Oh Parker I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry!" He said reaching over the the passenger side and rubbing his son's shoulder. "I'm just upset." He admitted.

"It's ok daddy." Parker said wiping his eyes.

Booth sighed. "Me and Bones did have another argument thats why i'm upset. When we get home her and Christine won't be there they are staying at a friends."

"Why?" Parker asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Will she ever come back?" Parker asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes she will, you don't have to worry about that. No matter how much we argue we love each other so she will come back." Booth said pulling into their driveway.

"Ok, can you tell her I love her?" Parker said.

"Yeah I will." Booth pulled out his phone and set her a quick text.

Booth to Bones: _Parker said he loves you and i'm sorry please come home?_

__He sent the text and the Booth boys made their way inside. The rest of their night was spent eating pizza, watching tv and completing homework before they called it a day and went to bed.

Brennan had settled into the spare room at Angelas and put Christine to bed. She looked around the big room and felt lonely. She missed Booth but did not want to admit it. Angela knocked on the door.

"Sweetie can I come in?"

"Yeah Ange." Brennan said.

Angela made her way in and sat next to Brennan on the bed.

"Are you ok in this room?" Angela asked.

"Yeah it's fine thank you for letting me stay."

"You don't have to thank me thats what bestfriends do! So do you want to talk?" Angela asked.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I just want to sleep now if thats ok." Brennan said yawning.

"Sure i'll leave you to it, if there is anything you need or you just want to talk i'm only a room away, night!" Angela said walking away.

"Thanks Ange. Good night." Brennan said.

Once Angela has left Brennan changed into some pajamas, she was actually wearing one of Booth's oversized FBI t-shirts that she loved and some sweatpants. She settled herself into bed and her phone buzzed.

Sender: _Booth. _Message: _Parker said he loves you and i'm sorry please come home?_

Brennan replied: _Tell him I love him too, also Christine loves you both. I may be home tomorrow, goodnight._

And with that Brennan was slowly overtaken by sleep, she did feel lonely by herself but she needed the space, it was good to give them both space.

**Thanks for reading. This chapter would have been posted earlier but as I was writing it I accidentally pressed something and it all deleted! So r/r and write me what you like, don't like, suggestions and criticism :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones or the characters used this is for fun only!**

As Angela was walking towards the room Brennan was staying in to tell her that breakfast was ready she heard her best friend chatting away to her little girl and then some giggles coming from her. This always excited Angela, she had known Brennan a long time and never in a million years did she picture her with a 15 month old. She pushed the door open and squealed at the sight before her.

"Say mommy!" Brennan said tickling Christines tummy. Brennan was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed while Christine was laying in front of her kicking her legs and giggling with excitement. "Come on Christine say mommy!" Brennan said again.

"Aw sweetie thats so cute!" Angela exclaimed and sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey Ange." Brennan said picking Christine up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Christine wriggled from her mothers lap and crawled across the bed to Angela who picked her up and kissed her head. "So Bren what are your plans for today?" Angela said sitting the little girl in her lap.

Brennan sighed. "After yesterday, I don't know. I don't feel like working so I thought i'd just stay here."

"You can stay as long as you want! Do you want to tell me about it now?" Angela asked hesitantly. She didn't want to keep prying for information but knew Brennan might of felt better if someone else knew and could help.

"I think Booth is cheating on me." She blurted out, getting it out as quick as possible.

"Wh- What!?" Angela said covering the little girls ears as she raised her voice.

"I said I think Booth is cheating on me." She repeated in frustration.

"No, no I heard what you said I just can't understand, I don't understand?" She said in confusion. She took her hands from Christine's ears and gave her back to Brennan. "Why do you think that?" She said moving closer to them both.

"I know I shouldn't have but Booth left his phone on the side and he had a message from an unknown sender.." Brennan trailed off.

Angela was in complete shock. "What did it say?"

Brennan felt emotional remembering the events of last night was as she told herself she was determined to not let it get her down. "It said something along the lines off 'It's me again, I'll meet you where we did last night, reply soon so we can delete these messages we don't want anyone finding out, as you said were off the grid with this'." She let out a sigh, even though she didn't want it to get her down she was ready to give up.

Even though Christine was too young to understand Brennan did not want her hearing her conversation with Angela so she sat her on the floor and gave her some of Michael's toys to play with. They wouldn't keep her happy for long but long enough so she could tell Angela.

"So I deleted the message and threw his phone." She let out a little laugh. "I don't think he knows I read it, I never told him why I was leaving or where I was going but he should figure it all out soon." Brennan said.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." Angela said bringing her in for a hug.

Brennan hugged back. "It's ok Ange none of this is your fault, you don't have to be sorry."

"I know but I just feel so bad. Booth always said he knew you were the one the one, he always said he knew from the beginning I'm just confused on why this has changed!" Angela said retreating from the hug.

Brennan sighed again. "Neither do I, we'll need to talk about it soon but I'm not ready to see him yet."

"I understand." Angela said.

By now Christine had grown tired of the toys and had pulled herself up so she was standing by the side of the bed, she was too little to see over the top so she reached her arm up and started feeling around for her mom. "Mmm!" Christine said in frustration when she couldn't get anyone's attention.

Brennan and Angela's attention was caught when Christine started whining. They both laughed at her little hand feeling around the top of the bed. "Come here." Brennan said picking her up. "Mmm isn't quite mom or mommy but that will do for now."

"Oh yeah, I was coming into tell you that one of Jack's staff saw that you were over and made a huge breakfast buffet. If we get there now there hopefully should be some left for us, that's if Michael and Jack haven't eaten it all" Angela laughed and headed to the door.

"That's great, me and Christine would do with some food." She said carrying Christine and following Angela into the dining room.

Booth woke up to find Parker nestled into his side. After the events of the night before, Booth decided to let Parker sleep in his bed because he was upset that Temperance was not there and Booth didn't like sleeping in an empty bed.

"Parker." Booth said gently shaking the boy awake.

"What." Parker said his voice full of sleep.

Booth got up and put his robe and slippers on. "It's time for school, go and get ready and i'll meet you downstairs."

Parker sat up and looked sad. "Do I have to go in today, maybe if I stay home Temperance will come back with Christine." He said hopefully.

"I'm sorry but you still have to go in, I'll try and get them back here for when you come home Ok?"

"Ok dad." Parker said wandering into his room and started getting ready.

Booth got ready in his usual work suit and made his way downstairs. He made him and his son some breakfast and waited for him to come dow.

"I'm ready." Parker said walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Booth.

Booth slid him a plate of breakfast and they both started to eat. "You're going to have to get the bus today bud."

"Ugh I hate the bus! Why?" Parker whined.

"Hey don't whine, at least you I'm not making you walk. I have a meeting early today and if I drop you I won't make it there in time." Booth said.

"I'm too young to walk anyway." Parker said.

"I was walking to school and back when I was your age!" Booth laughed. "But i'm sorry I know you don't like the bus, if you hurry you can get a seat at the front away from all the idiots."

Parker laughed. "Ok, you will be picking me up though right?"

Booth ruffled his son's hair. "Of course I will, I wouldn't make you get the bus back."

"It's here!" Parker said ramming the last of his food in his mouth and pointing out the window where the bus was stopped.

"Ok quick grab your bag." Booth said walking over to the front door and opening it and he got the change for the bus from his pocket.

"Bye dad." Parker said accepting the money for the bus from his dad.

"I'll see you at pick up ok?" He said placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Ok, I love you." Parker called running towards the bus.

"I love you too!" Booth called after him. Once Parker was on and sat down Booth waved him off. Booth wasn't really going to a meeting, he was going to see Sweets.

Booth barged in Sweets' office not caring if he had a client in.

"Knock knock!" Booth said entering without actually knocking.

"Agent Booth, what are you doing here?" Sweets said looking up from his desk. "You and Dr Brennan don't have couples sessions anymore and you don't have an appointment. You know you aren't meant to see me without an appointment I could of been in the middle of seeing someone." Sweets warned.

Booth said down in the chair opposite his desk. "I know but I really need some help, I have a big problem."

"Ok ask away." Sweets said closing the file he was currently working on.

Booth went for it. He wasn't bothered about taking breaks he just wanted to get it all out. "I think me and Bones are nearing breaking up, It is my fault well technically its not but I can't tell anyone the reason why yet. Were not engaged anymore and she stayed at Angela's last night. Were arguing all the time, one minute we seem fine but the next were not and it's affecting Parker who is staying with us at the moment." Booth said taking a breath. "I just need help, I just need advice to keep Bones from breaking up with me long enough until I can sort all this out!"

"Wow." Sweets said. "That is a big problem."

"Sweets." Booth warned.

"Why are you not engaged anymore?" He questioned. "You were both so happy were you not?"

"Yes we were but something came up and I had to say no." Booth put his head in his hands.

"What came up?" Sweets asked.

"That's the problem I can't tell anyone! I can't tell you, I can't tell Bones, no one. Me not being able to tell anyone and Bones is breaking our relationship down." Booth said sounding desperate.

"Ok." Sweets said thinking of the right things to say. "Well Dr Brennan is a rational person. She won't jump to conclusions, well unless she has all the facts that back her conclusion up so she must have made a conclusion from the result of your behaviour." He said. "Have you been doing anything differently?"

Booth sighed. "I drank once, but It was only once! I threw all my drink out to prove to her that I was not that person though. I left a couple times in the night to practice my target shooting.." He said trailing off.

"I can see why Dr Brennan is upset at the moment, you are being very secretive about all this." Sweets said.

"That's because I have too! What don't you understand about me not being able to tell anyone until I can sort this?" Booth snapped.

"Woah ok calm down." Sweets said trying lighten the mood.

"So how can I make her happy again without telling the truth."

"Well you need to tell her the truth.." Sweets said.

Booth glared at him.

"I know you can't right now but you will have to soon." Sweets slumped back in his chair. "I never usually tell anyone to do this but you will have to pretend like everything is ok. I can't really fix your problem because you will have to do that on your own, I'm sorry." Sweets said.

"Ok." Booth said. "But what about Parker? He knows something is wrong but I really didn't want him getting dragged into this.."

"Do the same, tell him everything is fine and try not to show any sad emotions around him. He is young he'll forget soon." Sweets replied.

"Listen I was never here ok?" Booth said heading to the door.

"Ok Agent Booth.." Sweets said.

"Thanks." Booth said walking out the door.

**Thanks for reading, r/r! I was going to write the next chapter as part of this story but I didn't want this chapter being so long, so the next chapter is still part of this one but it may be a little shorter!**

**I'd also like to say thanks for the response I am getting from this! I have never been good at writing stories. This story is not planned out and neither are the chapters! I just open a word doc and start writing what ever comes into my head.**

**Thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters used! This is just for fun!**

Angela, Jack, Michael, Brennan and Christine were all sat around the dining table for dinner. It was a huge table and there was different dishes of food covering the table from corner to corner. Whenever there were guest's at the Hodgin's residence the staff loved putting on a show even if it did mean a little more hard work, they felt like family more than staff.

"Wow. Angela, Hodgins. This is more than enough thank you." Brennan said eyeing everything on the table.

"No problem Dr B, were happy to help out and for the food you have George and Anna to thank, by the way you two can sign off for the night we'll ok." Hodgins said with a smile.

"Are you sure Jack?" Anna asked.

"Yeah you've been a great help you deserve it." He said again with another smile.

"Thank you." Anna and George said in unison and disappeared.

"Bren I made Michael and Christine up some little plates of food, I don't think they will like what we are eating." Angela said putting the plate of food each on Michael and Christine's highchair trays.

"Thanks Ange." Brennan said passing Christine a spoon and helped her to start eating.

"Well everyone dig in, i'm starving!" Hodgins said taking food from all the different dishes. He also helped Michael to eat.

Angela laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "You're always hungry!" She said getting food for herself too.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble them cooking vegan food too." Brennan said taking food from the vegan dishes.

"Oh no, they like you Dr B so i'm sure it was no trouble at all." Hodgins replied.

Just as they were all starting to dig to their dishes the doorbell echoed around the large house. "I'll get it." Hodgins said finishing his mouth full. He made his way over to the big wooden doors and opened them to find Booth and Parker standing there.

"Hello bug man!" Parker exclaimed looking past him and around the huge lobby area. "You have a cool house!"

"Is Bones here?" Booth said looking at Hodgins.

"Step inside I'll just ask Dr B ok?" Hodgins said welcoming both the Booth's inside.

"Yeah we'll wait here." Booth said guiding the little boy in the door.

"Wow isn't this cool dad!" Parker said pointing to a lion statue on a glass table.

"Yeah buddy but don't touch anything." Booth warned.

"Won't be a minute." Hodgins said disappearing back to the dining room.

Hodgins appeared back into the dining room and both Brennan and Angela looked up to him with questioning eyes.

"Who was it?" Angela asked taking another bite of food.

"Um it's Booth and Parker, they are at the door waiting. They want to see you Dr B." He said lingering in the doorway. "We have enough food so I would invite them in for dinner but its up to you."

Brennan hesitated but she wanted to have them in. "If its fine with you it's fine with me, we'll need to talk later anyway so."

Angela frowned a little. "Are you sure Bren?"

"Yes. I don't know Booth's side of the story yet and we need to sort things out also I can't keep Christine from seeing her dad." Brennan said. "Ange just promise you will be nice please?"

"For you sweetie I will." Angela said with a smile.

"Well i'll go get them then." Hodgins said making his way back to the entrance.

Hodgins emerged back round into the lobby entrance.

"We were just eating dinner and we have enough for you and Parker to stay if you would like." Hogdins said.

"Dad i'm starving please can we stay?" Parker whined. "I also really want to see Temperance and Christine pleasee!"

"Parker what have i said about whining." Booth said. "Well if it's ok with you we will." Booth said picking Parker up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down i'm not a baby!" Parker squealed.

"I know you're not I don't want you touching anything." Booth laughed.

Hodgins laughed too. "Ok g-man, this way." Hodgins lead them all to the dining room.

When they got there Angela and Brennan were deep in conversation feeding their toddlers.

"Christine the food is supposed to go in your mouth not over your face." Brennan said wiping the mess on her face away with a cloth.

"She takes after her dad." Booth said walking in and putting Parker down.

"Take any seat." Hodgins said sitting back down in his.

Parker rushed over to the empty seat next to Brennan and hugged her. "I missed you Temperance." Parker said.

"I missed you too." Brennan said hugging him back and kissing his hair.

"Aww thats so cute!" Angela said.

"Dadada." Christine said trying to get out of her chair.

"Yes Christine I'm coming." Booth said taking the empty seat next to her. He kissed her on the cheek and moved her blonde curls from her eyes.

"Well help yourself to anything!" Angela said looking at both the boys.

"Thank you." Booth said. "Parker what do you say?"

"Thanks Angela and bug man!" Parker giggled eating some of the food that he had placed onto his plate.

Brennan looked up to booth who gave her a smile. She smiled back, she couldn't deny that she didn't miss him but she still wasn't happy with the current situation.

"We'll talk later after dinner ok Booth?" Brennan said.

"Yeah ok." He said.

The rest of their dinner was spent with them all making light conversation with each other. Booth and Brennan's situation was not mentioned.

Once dinner was finished and cleared away Hodgins and Angela kept Christine and Parker entertained while Booth and Brennan could talk alone in the bedroom Brennan was staying in. Brennan was sat on the edge of the bed and Booth was awkwardly perched on a chair in front of her.

"So this is where you have been hiding out." Booth said.

"I haven't been hiding Booth, I knew you would figure out where I was staying." Brennan said nervously playing with one of Christine's tiny t-shirts.

"It was a joke Bones." He said. "We want you home, we miss you."

"I've missed you both too but I don't know if i'm ready to come back yet." She said looking down to the floor.

"Ready? Why would you need to be ready to come back?" He said. He tried to keep calm but why would she need to be ready to come home? It wasn't like he cheated on her. Oh wait she thought he did.

"But I kinda need you to come back. Don't get me wrong I do want you to come back." He said taking Brennan's hands in his own. "I've got to go somewhere later and I was hoping you would be home to look after Parker."

"What?! So you are actually going." Brennan said pulling her hands back and stood up. "Typical Booth! I thought you came over here to make things right, I guess I was wrong about this as I am about everything!"

"What are you talking about?" He said also standing up.

"No, no i'm not coming home. Go and say goodbye to Christine then leave please." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"You can't keep me from Christine again! This is what Rebecca done to me, I can't take it! I can't take all this time apart I miss you both!" He said raising his voice. "I want you home!"

"You can't order me to do anything I don't want Booth, I said i'm not coming home so deal with it!" She said raising her voice. "Christine is part of me too Booth and it isn't fair to keep her away from her mother." She said.

"She is part of me too Bones! I'm pretty sure keeping her away from her father isn't very fair either! Soon she won't even know she has a dad if you keep her away!" He said grabbing her by the arm.

"Ow Booth get off me!" She said yanking her arm away from his grip. "First you're drinking now this, you are turning out-"

"Don't even say that Bones! DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!" He said shouting at her making her cry. "I am nothing like my father! You have no right to say that!" He said tearing up himself.

She brought her hands up to cover her face. "Leave please." She said between sobs.

"Bones i'm sorry please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said walking closer to her. "Come home please?" He asked her once more.

"It's clear you just want me as a babysitter for your son while you can satisfy needs that I obviously can't so I'm not coming home tonight." She said. "It's about time I was putting Christine to bed please say bye to her." Brennan said walking into the living room where Angela, Hodgins and the kids were.

Angela noticed that Brennan had been crying and quickly rushed to her side. "Sweetie are you ok?"

"Say bye to Bones Parker were going." Booth said picking Christine up and placing a kissing her slobbery mouth.

"Are you not coming home tonight?" Parker asked her with sad eyes.

"No not tonight sorry." Brennan said hugging the little boy and giving him a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said taking Christine from Booth.

"Thank you for dinner Angela and Hodgins it was nice." Booth said taking Parker's hand and leading him to the front door and out of it.

"Bye." They heard Parker shout as he was lead out the door.

"Dr B is everything ok?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah thank you for tonight it was lovely but I just want to sleep now." Brennan said rubbing Christine's back.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked concerned.

"Angela please i'll tell you tomorrow." And with that Brennan disappeared into her room and stayed there for the night.

"Are they ok Angie?" Hodgins asked.

Angela sighed. "Yeah they are just going through a horrible rough patch."

"That's too bad, we'll just give her some space."

"I love it when you are sweet to my friends!" Angela said placing a kiss onto his lips. "Lets go to bed."

Back at Booth and Brennan's house Parker was laying awake in his bed, it was 2am and he couldn't sleep the events of last night were playing through his mind. Everything seemed fine at dinner he thought so didn't understand why Temperance and Christine were not back. With his dad, Temperance and Christine he felt like he had an actual family, he did have his mom and Drew (well some of the time) but I didn't feel like a real family to him. In this home he felt loved but back at home with his mom he felt like love was missing. The more Parker thought the more his mind thought of crazy idea's. I don't want to lose this family he thought. Maybe I can get Temperance back! Dad drove to Jacks big mansion today i'm sure I can remember the way! I'll go before daddy wakes me up for school he thought! And with that Parker set his alarm for 5:30am, he was going to walk to Jack's mansion and get Temperance back.

**Thank you for reading! I am kinda unhappy with this chapter again because more writers block i just couldn't think of any idea's but i hope you like it! Please r/r, tell me what you like, don't like and ask me any questions.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters used. This is for fun! **

Booth woke up with a groan. He rolled over and punched Brennan's side of the bed. He missed her, he hated waking up without her there. He picked his phone up and messaged Max.

Booth to Unknown.  
_It's Booth Max, things are a little heated right now and I don't know when we can next meetup, sorry._

Max text back quickly: _I've let Russ know about everything and we are scoping him out at the moment, if we find anymore we'll let you know. Also just text back when you are ready to meet._

Booth: _Thanks._

Booth hated going into work when he was so angry and upset, it just threw his concentration off and knew it would be better if he was at home but he had to go in. He put his suit on and his cocky belt buckle and made his way into the hall and to Parker's door.

He knocked on the door a couple of times. "Parker wake up! Get ready for school please i'll meet you in the kitchen." Booth said and then he made his way downstairs.

He picked up the mail from the mat and checked to see if there was any for him. It was all Brennan's mail except for a postcard from Seattle for Parker from Rebecca. He tossed Brennan's mail onto the chair and walked into the kitchen and pinned the postcard up on the fridge so the little boy would see it when he sat at the bar. Booth made him and his son some fruit cereal and chocolate milk for their breakfast.

"Parker breakfast is ready!" Booth called and waited for the reply but didn't get one.

"Parker!" Booth shouted a little louder. Nothing.

Booth groaned. "Parker if I get up there and you are not ready I will be mad!" Booth said walking out the kitchen and up the stairs. He entered his son's room and saw that his bed was empty. "Parker? Parker where are you this isn't funny." He started looking around his room, under the bed, in the closet and behind the curtains, nothing. He checked Christine's room but that was empty too. "Parker where are you!?" He called once more checking the bathroom and his room but nothing once again. He ran into his room and grabbed his cell phone and rang Brennan.

Brennan was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She saw that it was Booth, clicked ignore and returned to sleep.

"Come on come on pick up!" He said screaming into the phone. "Why are you choosing to ignore me now!" He said sending her a text.

Booth to Bones: _Bones it's Parker he is missing please pick up._

Brennan heard her cell vibrate again indicating that she had a text. She read it. "What?" Brennan said out loud and she quickly called Booth.

Booth what's going on?  
_Why didn't you answer the first time! Parker isn't in his room.  
_Sorry.. Did you check around the house?  
_Of course I did! He's no where! Please help me find him?  
_Come to Angela's I'll ask them to help too ok?  
_Ok thanks Bones_

Booth raced downstairs, locked up the house double checking Parker was not inside and drove to Jack's in his SUV.

Brennan climbed out of bed, checked on Christine who was still sleeping and made her way to Angela's bedroom door.

"Angela are you awake?" Brennan knocked.

"Yeah come in." Angela replied with sleep still present in her voice. "What is it sweetie?" Hodgins was still sleeping beside her.

"Parkers missing, Booth rang me and he can't find him, can you help us look?" She said trying to hide her worry.

"Oh crap." Angela said shaking Hodgins. "Jack wake up! Jack!"

"What angie what?!" He said groaning.

"Parker is missing, we're helping Booth and Bren look so get up!" Angela said climbing out of bed and grabbing some clothing.

"Booth is on his way over now." Brennan said. "I'm going to get Christine." Brennan said retreating back to her room.

As Brennan left their room Hodgins and Angela got ready as quick as they could. Angela grabbed Michael and they met Brennan with Christine in the living room. Just as they got their the doorbell rang and Jack answered.

"Booth come in." Hodgins said letting him in and shutting the door, they both walked to the living room.

Booth stood in the doorway looking lost. "Booth, come here." Brennan said. She put Christine down and opened her arms to him. He wrapped his arms around her rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Where did you last see him?"

"When I put him to bed." Booth let out a sob.

Brennan rubbed his back. "It's ok Booth we'll find him, have you called the police or anything?"

Booth released himself from the hug. "No I never thought of that, can we just start looking now?"

"I'll call Kelly, she's our babysitter that we use, she will look after them." Angela said grabbing her cell and disappearing.

Once Kelly was settled with the children Booth, Brennan, Angela and Jack all left in their cars in search of Parker. Brennan and Booth in the SUV and Angela and Hodgins in their 4x4.

"We'll find him." Brennan said breaking the awkward silence in the car.

"Just keep looking out for him." Booth replied

"Don't get nasty Booth." Brennan replied. "You were the one who asked for my help."

"I'm sorry i'm just worried." He said turning the corner into another neighbourhood.

"Me too, but he's a Booth he'll be fine." She said with a little smile.

"I just don't know why he would run away." Booth said.

"Neither do I but we will find out when we find him, I know we will."

Meanwhile with Angela and Jack..

"I have no idea where to look." Jack said driving around another neighbourhood.

"Neither do I but we have to keep looking for Booth." Angela said carefully looking out the windows and scanning the area.

"I'm not going to stop looking I just don't know where to look. I don't see why he would run away." Hodgins said looking around and turning into yet another neighbourhood.

"I think I know why." Angela said.

Hodgins waited for the answer. "..Uh Ange, why?" He finally asked.

"The stress of Booth and Brennan's relationship trouble is getting to him. He's caught up in the middle. Booth is his dad but he loves Brennan like a mom he wants to be with both of them. It's hard for him to deal with this again." Angela said.

"Oh yeah poor little guy." Hodgins said. "I'm going to try near the Jeffersonian and the FBI building." Hodgins said pulling onto the highway.

They both kept scanning the area when Angela noticed something as they drove under a bridge.

"Wait! Turn around!" Angela said not taking her eye off what she was looking at.

"What why?" Hodgins asked finding a spot to make a u-turn.

"Look!" Angela said pointing back to under the bridge. It looked like a bundle of coats with messy brown hair.

"Is that Parker?" Hodgins asked?

Hodgins made a u-turn and quickly stopped at the side of the road. Angela got out and ran round the car and to where the bundle was.

"Parker is that you?" She asked cautiously.

The little boy looked up with tears streaming from his eyes. "Angela!" He cried running to her and hugged her tight.

She picked him up and hugged him back tighter. "Parker what are you doing here? Why did you run away?" Angela asked

Parker began crying again. "I didn't run away I was looking for your house. I wanted Temperance to come home." He said crying into her shoulder.

"Oh Parker." She said kissing his head. "It's ok now, we'll get you back to your daddy." Angela said carrying him back to the car and sitting in the back with him.

"Oh hey buddy i'm glad you're safe!" Hogdins exclaimed and let out a sigh of relief. "I'll call Booth."

B&B

"This is useless!" Booth shouted slamming his hand into the wheel.

"Booth calm down, getting angry won't help the situation!" Brennan said looking around.

"I know but he can't have gone this far, he doesn't know it round here." Booth said turning into yet another neighbourhood.

"He's a smart kid." Brennan said but the ringing of Booth's phone interrupted her.

"Answer it." He said passing it to Brennan.

She flipped the phone open. "Brennan."

_Hey Dr B its Hodgins we found him, were driving back to our place now we'll meet you there._

"Oh thank god, see you there." Brennan said hanging up.

"What?" Booth said.

"They found him!" Brennan said moving her hand to the back of Booth's neck. "I knew we would."

"Where are they?" Booth said.

"Heading back to Angela's, we'll meet them there." Brennan said and with that Booth drove straight to Angela's using the lights and sirens.

B&B

"Parker!" Booth said walking into the large house. The little boy ran to Booth who picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry daddy." Parker said crying into his dads shoulder.

Booth rubbed his son's back. "Why did you run away?"

"I didn't run away." Parker said between sobs.

"He was looking for Brennan." Angela butted in.

Booth walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Don't ever do that again!" He said.

"I'm sorry." Parker cried more.

Brennan said down on the sofa next to Booth and pushed Parkers hair out of his tear stained face. "Why were you looking for me? You knew I was here." Brennan said.

"I tried to walk here to come and bring you home but I got lost and when I tried to walk home I got even more lost." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Parker." Brennan said taking him from Booth and hugging him.

"Come on buddy let's go home." Booth said to Parker.

Parker looked up to Brennan. "Are you coming this time?"

She looked down to him and gave him a warm smile. "Yes, me and Christine will be coming back." Brennan looked over to Booth who was smiling.

B&B

Once they had settled Parker and Christine they were laying in their bed together again talking.

"I'm sorry Booth." Brennan said

"For what?" He said rolling over to face her.

"If I didn't leave parker wouldn't have tried to find me, it's my fault he went missing." She said.

"No, no nothing is your fault. Don't think anything is your fault because it's not." He said.

Brennan sighed. "Ok."

They heard the letterbox make a noise indicating that someone had posted something.

"Its 2:15am, who would be mailing?" Brennan said.

"I have no idea." Booth said slipping out of bed and grabbing his gun.

"Booth what are you doing?" Brennan said.

"Going downstairs to check it out." He said opening his door.

"I'm coming!" Brennan said following him.

"No Bones stay here." Booth frowned.

"No Booth i'm coming with you." Brennan held her ground.

Booth sighed. "Well stay behind me then." Booth said as he led them downstairs pointing his gun around.

Brennan flicked the hall light on and looked at the door mat. There was a plain white envelope laying on it.

"What the hell?" Booth said reaching down for the letter.

"No Booth!" Brennan said pulling him back. "We don't know what it is so let me get some gloves." She said pulling a pair of white latex gloves out her bag. SHe slipped them on carefully then picked the envelope.

"What do you think it is?" Booth said looking out the living room window and the front door window.

"Lets find out." Brennan said taking the contents out. 6 pictures of Parker wandering around the street this morning, trying to find Brennan.

"Uh Booth." She said showing him the pictures.

Booth looked at the pictures, at first he was confused but his expression grew angrier. "Son of a bitch." Booth swore.

"Who would do this?! This is creepy!" She said putting the pictures back into the envelope then an evidence bag.

"Pelant." Booth said gritting his teeth.

"What? Are you sure?" Brennan questioned.

"We need to get this to the lab." Booth said standing up.

"It's nearly 2:30am, nothing is open." Brennan stated. "We will have to deal with this in the morning." She said leaving the evidence bag on the table and taking her gloves off.

"You're right. Just wait here." Booth said as he doubled checked all the locks on the doors and windows and made sure the alarms were set. "Ok let's go." He said grabbing his gun, switched off the light and guided Brennan back upstairs.

**Kinda unhappy about this chapter too but I hope you like it!  
****I have also noticed I have been portraying Parker a lot younger than he actually is, i suppose i should be writing him as nearing a stroppy teenager but i like little parker so i think i'll keep him that way, this will be the only unrealistic change in the story (i think). I know Booth confiding in Max is a little unrealistic too because they are too close but who else would be willing to die for Brennan? Thats right Booth, Max and Russ all would, i think they make the perfect killing team lol.  
Thanks for reading r/r!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used. All credit goes to Hart Hanson or/and Kathy Reichs.**

Booth and Brennan had been awake for a while but neither of them wanted to move or show signs that they were awake. They woke up wrapped in each others arms and they felt a little bit awkward after the events of the last few days and didn't know where they stood with each other. Mornings and nights were nice to them because momentarily they could forget the events and just enjoy each others company. It was 8:15am and since they were taking Parker out of school until everything was cleared up none of them got up to wake him, they were also happy that Christine was not yet awake. It was surprising that she was not yet up because it had become part of her routine that she wake up when Parker did but they were reassured she was fine when they heard her little snoring noises coming from the baby monitor, they just figured she was wiped out from the last few days.

Booth decided to be the first one to talk so he took a deep breath and spoke. "Where do we stand?"

Brennan shifted a little. "What do you mean?"

"After the events of the last few days I want to know, I need to know where we stand." He wasn't in the mood for arguing and that wasn't his intention, he felt like he was losing her he just wanted to know how she felt. He wanted to know if their relationship was still there.

"Well, I need an answer.." She said trailing off. She sighed. "I know you can't give me some answers I need so I'm not going to ask again but I just need to know one thing." Neither of them were looking at each other.

"Anything." He said.

Her breath hitched as she began to talk. "Are you cheating on me Booth?"

His body stiffened under hers and she felt it. "What? Why would you think that?" He said sitting up and bringing her with him. He faced her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I saw a text on your phone and I just went from there I guess.." She tried to look down but Booth wouldn't let her.

"Hey." He said. "Don't ever think like that I would never cheat on you. I've waited so long for this, for this family and now i've got it I'm not going to let it go. And for the text.." He paused. "The text is helping, that's all I can say I'm sorry. What were going through right now, I am confiding in someone that can help me. We are not there yet but we are getting closer to me being able to tell you the truth." He said. "I hate all this lying to you but please believe me it will help." Booth said holding her face in his hands and stroking her cheek.

"I believe you." She said. "As long as it's helping you and all this will be over soon, I believe you." She said leaning into his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who should be sorry. I promise once this is all over I will make it up to you." He said bringing her in for a much needed kiss.

Brennan pulled back and smiled, how much she had missed that. "We still need to resolve the picture issue." She said.

"I think I have an idea. Who I'm confiding in can help me." Booth said. "But I don't want to stay here anymore, we need to find somewhere to stay until this is over." He said.

"I could always ask if we could stay at Angela's, she said she would help in anyway." Brennan suggested.

"Only if she and Hodgins are fine with it, I just don't want to stay here anymore knowing that whoever this is has stalked Parker from here. I also want to take him out of school until this is over." Booth said.

"We'll get breakfast ready and I'll ring her." Brennan said slipping from the bed and putting her robe and slippers on. "I'll get Christine and you can tell Parker he's not going to school for a while. I'm sure that will make him happy." Brennan said disappearing off into Christine's room.

Booth lightly knocked on Parker's door. "Parker." He said as he walked in. The little boy was still fast asleep so Booth sat on his bed and shook him awake gently.

"Dad." Parker said half asleep and annoyed. "Is it time for school?" He said sitting up.

"No, you're not going in for a while." Booth said.

Parker woke up more after hearing that. "Really? Why? Does that mean I get to spend more time living here?" He said excitedly.

"Don't get carried away." Booth laughed. "But yeah you will be spending more time here. We are taking you out for safety." Booth said.

"Safety? Are you working on a dangerous case?" Parker asked.

"Yeah something like that." Booth said. He didn't want Parker knowing all the details. "But come on Bones is making us all breakfast." He said leaving for the kitchen with Parker following close behind.

When they entered the kitchen they were met with Brennan making eggs and and toast and a grumpy Christine sitting at Brennan's feet.

"Breakfast is ready come sit down!" Brennan called.

"Were here already Temperance." Parker said sitting down at one of the bar stools. Booth sat in the one next to him.

"Momma!" Christine whined pulling on Brennan's pajama pant leg.

Brennan looked shocked and quickly picked her up. "What did you say?" She said talking to Christine.

"She said moma!" Booth exclaimed "Good girl!" He said clapping his hands at her. Parker joined in the clapping.

"Say it again!" Brennan said. "Say momma!" She said bouncing Christine on her hip.

Christine reached for the toast on the side and started fussing when she couldn't reach it. "Ok we'll eat breakfast but you will say it again after." Brennan said putting her in the high chair and passing her some toast and Christine happily began chewing on it.

Brennan plated up the rest of the breakfast and shared it around then sat down herself. Breakfast was spent with light conversation.

B&B

Brennan was in the living room with Parker and Christine while Booth was clearing up breakfast.

"Parker?" Brennan called.

"Yes?" Parker said walking to her.

Brennan passed Christine to Parker. "Can you take her upstairs and dress yourself both? I trust that you will dress appropriately."

"Ok." He said walking off and doing as he was asked.

Brennan got up and walked into the kitchen getting her cell phone from her bag. "I'm going to call Angela now." She said.

"Ok." Booth said washing the plates up still.

Brennan dialed Angela's number and waited.

_Hi sweetie, is everything ok?_

Kind of, can I ask a huge favour?

_Anything! _

Something happened early this morning and Booth doesn't think we will be safe living here for the moment so I was wondering if we could stay with you until all this blows over?

_Of course! Who will be staying this time? _

All of us this time

_Yeah thats fine! I'll let Jack know and we will set up some rooms for you all. _

Thanks Ange, me and Booth will let you know what's going on when we get there.

_No problem just come round when you are ready. _

Thanks see you soon bye.

_Bye. _

Brennan hung up. "Booth it's all set, we just need to pack to stay then head over there." she said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, I didn't tell Parker any of the details of why he is staying off school he just thinks we are working on a dangerous case so can we just tell him that were staying there for fun?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll go upstairs and help them pack." Brennan said.

Booth smiled at her.

"What?" She said.

"I don't know. Can I kiss you?" Booth said.

Brennan went red. "You don't have to ask me Booth. We might be going through a rough patch but I am still your girlfr-.. partner." She said. She stopped herself from saying girlfriend because she was still uncomfortable on using that term even if she was Booth's girlfriend.

And with that Booth leaned down and kissed her.

**Just a chapter to lighten up the story a little since its been so angsty. I just want to thank you all for your reviews telling me to keep going and i am relieved that you all like this story since i have said i am not sure where its going and i have no story writing experience! Sometimes i receive criticism (i am open to it) that i don't understand so if you are leaving it can you please explain what you mean so i can work from it! Once again please r/r, ask me questions, give suggestions and just thanks for sticking with it! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters used.**

The Booth/Brennan family had just pulled up into Angela and Jack's driveway, they were all packed for their stay. Just before that they had dropped off the envelope and pictures to the Lab in hopes of finding some finger prints or any clue on who it was. Booth knew exactly who it was and knew him, Max and Russ would get him soon. Parker was out of school and Booth and Brennan had taken some much needed time off work.

"Were here!" Booth called into the back of the SUV waking Parker up but Christine remained sleeping. "Parker help me get the bags out the back please." Booth said getting out the car and opening the trunk.

"Ok." Parker said sleepily and followed Booth.

Brennan got out the car and opened Christine's door. As Brennan picked Christine up she started to fuss. "Shh I'm sorry, go back to sleep." Brennan said laying her on her shoulder and draping a blanket over her. She picked up her juice cup and went to the back of the car.

"Ok Parker take these two." Booth said passing him a suitcase and a backpack. "Go and knock on the door and let Angela know were here."

"Ok." Parker said dragging the suitcase up to the big wooden door.

"Is she still sleeping?" Booth said slinging a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, she started to cry when I picked her up so I think i'll let her sleep for a little longer so she isn't moody." Brennan said picking up a bag.

"You go on up to the house i'll bring the rest." Booth said ushering Brennan away from the bags.

"Ok, i'll send Hodgins down to help." She said and walked off.

She barely made it into the house before Angela pounced on her.

"Hey Bren!" Angela said.

"Christine is sleeping!" Brennan replied. "But hi, thanks for having us."

Angela looked at the little girl in awe. "Shes so cute!"

"Is Hodgins around? I think Booth might need a little help bringing our bags in." Brennan said putting down the bag she carried.

Just as Brennan said that Hodgins appeared round the corner. "Hey Dr B, what did you need?"

"Could you help Booth with the bags?" Brennan said.

"Yup." Hodgins said walking out the door and to Booth.

"I've shown Parker to his room so I think he is getting settled now, you and Booth have the room that you stayed in and I wasn't sure whether to give Christine her own room or let her sleep in with you?" Angela said.

"Can she stay in the room Parker is in? I'm sure they'd both like that."

"Yeah sure, we'll sort the arrangement out later let's just get settled first." Angela said. "You go put Christine down to finish her nap and i'll make some drinks."

After she had put Christine down she walked into Parker's room and he looked half asleep.

"Parker are you tired still?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah." He said rubbing his eyes and shoving the empty suitcase under the bed.

"You can sleep for a little while if you want while Christine is. I'll come wake you up later if you like?" Seeming as he was tired she hoped he would sleep so there were no distractions while her and Booth were talking to Angela and Jack.

"Can I?" He said a little too excitedly.

Brennan laughed. "Yes i'll come get you in a little while."

"Thank you." Parker said crawling into bed and basically falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

At moments like this Brennan often wondered what it would be like to have a son of her own. It's not that she didn't see Parker as her own she just wondered what it would be like to have a little boy that was half her and half Booth. She hoped if it one day happened that he would turn out like Parker.

Brennan walked back into the living room to find everyone there seated and drinking coffee. "Christine is down for a nap and so is Parker, I could tell he was tired so I let him sleep."

"Here Bren I made you coffee." Angela said passing her a cup.

Brennan took the cup and sat down next to Booth. "Thanks." She said.

"So what's going on this time?" Hodgins asked.

"The good news is that me and Bones are on better ground but the bad news is that someone stalked Parker the night he went missing, took pictures and posted them to us early this morning." Booth said putting his arm around Brennan.

"That's sick he's only a kid!" Hodgins exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, thats why we came here it has better security than our place, thanks for letting us stay by the way." Booth said.

"No problem man." Hodgins replied.

"So you two are on better ground now?" Angela asked.

"Yeah he's not cheating on me." Brennan blurted out.

"Bones!" Booth shot her a disapproving look.

"What? I'm just letting them know that you are not unfaithful and still love me." Brennan said with a smile.

"Cute." Booth said pulling her closer to him.

Meanwhile Angela was watching them while a smile bigger than a cheshire cat's. "See Bren I knew it! You shouldn't give up on him so easily." She said.

Brennan frowned because Angela was right. "I know."

"Ok back onto the pictures.." Hodgins said with a smile, somehow their important stalker talk had turned into a counseling session.

Booth and Brennan laughed. "Yeah we took them to the Lab before we got here, we doubt we'll get anything back were just hoping for prints or any sort of DNA that can give us a lead." Booth said.

"I suppose anything is helpful." Hodgins said.

"How long have you got Parker?" Angela asked.

"We've taken him out of school for the time being and I don't really want him leaving my sight until this is over so I think i'll need to talk to Rebecca soon." Booth said.

"Rebecca hasn't called Parker to see how he is so i'm sure she wouldn't mind us keeping him longer." Brennan said sipping her coffee.

"Bones." Booth groaned.

"What? I was only saying since she hasn't called she obviously trusts us and wouldn't mind us looking after him for a little longer." Brennan said in defence.

Booth gave her a playful nudge. "Ok."

"I'm going to let Anna and George know we have guests and let them start on dinner." Hodgins said getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

"You two can go get settled and wake Christine and Parker and I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Angela said with a smile.

Booth set his mug down on the table and stood up. "Come on Bones." He said pulling Brennan to her feet then he led her to their temporary room.

B&B

Once everyone was settled and awake they all made their way into the dining room and sat themselves round the big dining table. Booth was sat next to Christine so he could help feed her, Parker was sat on the other side of Booth while Brennan was sat next to Parker. Angela was sat next to Brennan with Michael in between her and Jack. George and Anna had made a big vegetarian spaghetti bolognese with parmesan cheese and garlic bread to top it off. This was one of their favourites to make because it was an easy dish and everyone loved it. They dished everyone up a good serving of it, served it around then made their way back into the kitchen to start on the cleaning up.

"I love spaghetti and garlic bread!" Parker exclaimed

All the adults laughed while the toddlers tried to feed themselves getting more over their faces than in their mouth.

"Well then who do you have to thank for letting us stay?" Booth said eating his dinner.

"Thank you Angela and bug man." He said shovelling more into his mouth.

"It's ok baby Booth." Angela said with a smile.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Hodgins asked.

Booth fed Christine another mouthful. "Well we will just be going about it as normal and hopefully we can get some results on the.." Booth made some hand gestures instead of saying pictures because he didn't want Parker asking questions.

"Oh yeah, I hope something comes back." Hodgins replied.

Parker looked up from his dinner. "What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"Oh we're just waiting on a letter from a friend Parker that's all." Brennan told him while finishing her dinner.

"Oh I hope it comes soon!" Parker replied finishing his dinner.

"We do too buddy." Booth said scraping the last bits off Christines plate and feeding it to her.

"That was lovely!" Brennan said pushing her plate away indicating she was done.

"I know right, Anna and George know how to make the best food that's why we hardly go out to eat!" Angela said with a chuckle.

"Yeah it was really good." Booth said wiping his mouth with a napkin then Christine's.

"The best." Parker added on wanting to add on his appreciation for the food.

George and Anna accepted the thanks of all the people sat round the dining table and served up dessert. It was just a simple jam sponge with a side of ice cream and custard, yet another favourite.

"Yay cake!" Parker exclaimed.

Christine banged her hands on her food tray happily and copied Parker. "ake!" She said picking up the cake with her hands and and shoving it into her mouth.

"Did you hear that Bones? She said another word!" Booth said.

Brennan laughed. "I think she should learn some table manners as well!"

"Has she been talking long? Michael only makes noises I hope he can talk soon." Angela said.

"She said momma this morning, but I only think she will say it when she is annoyed with me or wants something." Brennan laughed again.

"I'm teaching Michael the names of bugs so I hope one of his first words will be a bug!" Jack said.

"No Jack! It will be mommy or daddy! I don't want his first word to be a bug that no one has heard of." Angela said hitting his arm playfully.

"Ok ok." Jack said.

"I'm tired daddy." Parker said slumping in his seat.

Booth looked at Christine who also looked sleepy. "Yeah it's been a long day Its also past your bedtimes." Booth said looking at his watch.

"Yeah thanks for this all Ange but I think we'll call it a day." Brennan said.

Everyone left their seats, said their goodbyes and goodnights until the morning and dispersed into their different rooms. Brennan has settled Christine and Booth had settled Parker then they switched giving each child equal amounts of attention.

"Goodnight." They both said leaving the childrens room and making their way to their own room.

Booth stripped down until he was left in only his boxer shorts, put his clothes in the hamper and made his way into the en suite bathroom to brush his teeth. Brennan also stripped down to her underwear and slipped Booth's FBI t-shirt on. She put her clothes in the hamper and entered the bathroom too.

Booth looked at her and stopped brushing his teeth to talk. "Bones! You know I wear that to work out in the mornings you have pajama t shirts of your own." He resumed brushing.

She reached for her toothbrush and paste and started brushing her teeth. "I know." She said between brushes. "But i prefer wearing your shirts to bed, i'm more comfortable." She said.

"Hmm ok then I'll just have to wear one of your shirts to work out in tomorrow then." Booth said smirking and filling his mouth with mouthwash.

Brennan laughed. "Don't be silly Booth none of them would fit you, well maybe one of my old maternity ones would." She washed her mouth out too.

"I was joking Bones." Booth said with a laugh. He moved to stand behind her and put his hands on her hips.

They both looked at each other in the mirror. Booth's hair had gone flat and he was standing there in his boxers tanned and toned. Brennan was standing there in his FBI t-shirt with the pink lace of her panties peeking out from the bottom of her shirt.

"Were a picture perfect scandal Bones." Booth said.

Brennan raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Look at us." He said with a laugh. "I'm a sexy FBI Agent with a sexy Anthropologist by my side and we are more than just crime fighting partners. I'm saying it would be a cool scandal. Maybe you could write it in your next book." He said.

Brennan leaned back into his embrace. "I haven't really thought about writing another book since my publicist Ellen was murdered." She said. "Maybe." She laughed.

"Come on it's been a long day." Booth said opening the bathroom door and lead Brennan to the bed. They both slipped into the bed and found each others embrace once again.

"I like this." Brennan said into his chest that she was laying on.

"What?" He said stroking her hair.

"Its like old times again." She said.

He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "It will always be like old times, it will be over soon."

"I love you Booth, no matter what we go through or how much we fight I do love you. I just don't like what's happening." Brennan said.

"I love you too Bones, Temperance." He said with a laugh. "I don't like what's going on either but it will be over soon." He said.

"Don't call me Temperance I don't like it." She mumbled.

"Well I do." He said.

Brennan reached up for a kiss and Booth complied kissing her back deeply. Once they were finished they both mutually pulled away.

"Goodnight Booth." Brennan said resting her head back on his bare chest and tangling his legs with hers.

"Goodnight Bones." Booth said kissing her head and holding her close.

**Things get better before they get worse huh? **

**I'm thinking about wrapping the Pelant storyline up within the next chapters because I kinda feel like i'm dragging it out abit? Also I want Booth and Brennan's happy family back again. Once I have wrapped up the Pelant storyline I think I might carry this story on to marriage and more? Because I'm not ready to finish! Now that the Bones writers are back in the writers room I am so excited! Finally a season without the threat of Pelant (once he's killed off) and a season that can focus on their relationship and family! I loved 8x02 because of all the angst then the big makeup so I am excited to see how they make up after this one! I am also keeping my fingers crossed for a wedding, I don't care how it happens I just really want a wedding!  
So thanks for reading and sticking with this story! Please r/r, suggestions, questions and criticism :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used. This is for fun only!**

It was 7:45am and Booth and Brennan were still tangled up in each other sleeping. Brennan was still laying with her head on Booth's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her. Some time during the night the cover had become a balled up mess down by their feet. The sound of their light snoring was soon replaced by the shrill ringing of Brennan's cell echoing round the room.

"Bones get it!" Booth whined rolling over and covering his ears with a pillow.

Brennan reached onto the bed side table and flipped her phone open. "Brennan." She said groggily.

Booth rolled back over and laid himself on Brennan's side and rested his head on her shoulder leaning his face onto hers.

"Booth stop get off me I'm on the phone!" Brennan whined.

Cam was on the other end confused but laughing. "_Its Cam." _

"Hey Cam, sorry Booth's just being an idiot." Brennan said playfully slapping him.

_"I see you two have made up then, I'm glad to hear that. I have the results of the envelope and the photo's." _

"Oh did you find anything?"

_"Unfortunately no." _Cam sighed. "_No fingerprints, no skin or hair cells, not even saliva on the seal of the envelope."_

Brennan groaned. "That's too bad, thanks for looking anyway."

_"No problem Dr Brennan I'm always happy to help. I'll let you and Booth get back to sleeping now. Goodbye."_

"Thanks Cam, bye." Brennan said hanging up and settling back down into bed.

"What did Cam want?" Booth asked.

"Nothing was found on the envelopes or the pictures." Brennan said.

Booth groaned. He wasn't really bothered that nothing was found because he knew exactly who it was and he knew that he would take him down soon. "That's too bad." He said. "We'll find whoever did this."

Just then their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone else talking. "**Breakfast is laid out on the table.**"

"What the hell?" Booth looked around confused.

Brennan laughed and pointed to the speaker in the corner of the room. "It's the intercom." She said.

"Cool they have one of those? We need to get one of those!" He said sliding out of bed and putting his sweatpants and a plain white t shirt on. "Here." He said and threw Brennan some yoga pants.

She put them on. "The kids are probably awake now, i'll go get them."

Booth laughed. "The kids. You sound like a mother."

"That's because I am a mother Booth.." She said walking off.

Brennan lightly tapped on the door Parker and Christine were staying in and walked in. She saw Parker trying to lift Christine out of her crib.

"Thank god you're here Temperance!" He said panting and putting Christine back down.

"Momma!" Christine started whining pulling herself back up on the crib bars and jumping up and down.

"She started crying and saying momma again I was going to bring her to you." Parker said.

"Thank you Parker." Brennan said walking over to Christine's crib and picking her up. "Why do you only say mommy when you want something or are annoyed? Huh?" Brennan laughed stroking her daughters back. "Come on, breakfast is ready." Brennan said guiding the boy out the bedroom and towards the dining room.

"Morning Ange, morning Hodgins." Brennan said taking a seat next to Booth with Christine laying on her shoulder.

"Morning." Jack and Angela both said in unison.

Booth tilted his head so it was level with Christine's and he kissed her nose. She made a whining noise and buried her head into her mother's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He said rubbing her back.

"She woke up crying asking for Temperance, she must of had a bad dream or is just moody." Parker said eating some toast.

"It will pass." Angela said. "Michael does that mosts mornings but he's fine after some food." Angela passed Michael some toast then handed some to Brennan to give to Christine.

"Here Christine toast." Brennan said holding out the toast for her. She took it and started eating not moving her head from Brennan's shoulder.

"Cam rung this morning." Booth said sipping some coffee.

"She did? Did they find anything?" Hodgins said.

Booth sighed. "No."

Angela let out a groan. "That's too bad, It when nothing is found on creepy cases."

"I bet if i was the one examining it I could've found something." Hodgins chimed in.

"Hey, dont be a smartass honey." Angela said.

Hodgins let out a laugh, "Sorry. I just hate when interns take over my work."

"Interns are incompetent" Booth said.

"Mine aren't." Brennan said. "Well, Daisy is but she does have talent and Fisher has his fair share of problems but other than that I have a good group."

Angela laughed. "Speaking of interns why don't I get some?"

"Because no one can draw or digitally map a face onto a skull as good as you Ange." Hodgins said kissing her.

"Ew!" Parker said.

"Parker." Booth warned. "We're guests and this is still their house they can do what they want."

Parker looked down. "Sorry."

"That's true. I also probably would not have the patience to teach anyway." Angela said.

Booths phone began to ring interrupting the convo.

"Sorry." Booth said flipping his phone open. "Booth."

_"Booth it's me Max, I knew you would ring when the time was right for you but Russ has founds some leads to Pelant and if we don't act on them quick we'll lose him. Me and Russ are on our way to the cafe we met up in are you able to meet us there now too?" _

Booth got up from the table and started walking towards the kitchen to get some privacy.

"Who is it?" Brennan said.

Booth just shook his head and walked off.

Brennan sighed. "Here we go again." She said a little louder than intended.

"What leads Max?" Booth said.

_"I would rather discuss it in person, if you want this over you will act now are you able to meet us?" Max said sternly, he wasn't in the mood for mucking around he wanted to help get his daughters life back. _

Booth ran his free hand through his hair. "Yes, yes I'll meet you there now."

_"Good." Max said hanging up. _

Booth groaned. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend, son and daughter but knew he had to. He made his way back into the dining room.

"Sorry i've got to go." He walked behind Parker and kissed the top of his head.

"Where?" Brennan asked.

"It doesn't matter." He said walking over to Brennan. He kissed Christine's head then deeply kissed Brennan. He walked to the door and started putting his shoes on.

"Booth where are you going?!" Brennan called.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled.

"Just don't worry, i'll be back." Booth said grabbing his keys and jacket then he left with the door slightly slamming behind him.

Parker sighed. "Will he be back?" He asked Brennan.

Brennan knew she shouldn't of let herself get this attached to Booth again with the threat of what was going on still hanging over their relationship. "Yeah." She said taking Parker's hand. "He said he would be back so i'm sure he will." She gave him a forced smile.

Angela and Jack both sat there looking uncomfortable and not knowing what to say.

"Bren are you okay?" Angela said.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Brennan said resuming eating her cereal.

B&B

"This better be good Max." Booth said walking into the diner and heading into the corner where him and Russ were sat. He took a seat.

"Booth." Russ said with a little nod.

"Oh it is." Max said. "Russ has been scoping him out for some time now and he's found his hideout, well we hope it is his hideout.

"He goes to a house usually around 5am under the cover of darkness then leaves around 11pm under the cover of darkness again." Russ said. "It's the only house that is occupied on that side of the street."

"Why are you helping me Russ?" Booth asked. He was confused as they were not the best of friends.

"I'm not helping you I'm helping my sister." Russ said. "Seeming as my sister kinda likes you.. Look Booth do you want my help or not?"

"Yes! Of course and i'm grateful." Booth said. "So how did you find him?"

"When I was inside I got friendly with a stalker, I knew he was out now so I showed him a picture of Pelant and paid him to find him for me."

Booth ran his hands through his hair. "You let someone else know? Especially a criminal!"

"Hey!" Max said. "Hear the boy out."

"Why do you think I paid him Booth? I paid him enough to find Pelant and to keep his mouth shut." Russ spat.

"Well you better hope he keeps his mouth shut." Booth huffed.

"Oh for 10k he will." Max said

Booth choked. "10k!? You didn't have to pay that much! I could've done this on my own and saved you a lot of money. "

"Well anything for Tempe." Russ said.

Max laughed. "You would have got no where without us!"

Booth grumbled. "Where did you even get that money."

"We have our ways." Max said. "So what's been going on with you and Tempe?"

Booth let out a small laugh. "She thought I was cheating on her, she is probably thinking that right now."

"How is cheating on my sister funny Booth?" Russ said giving him a disapproving look.

"Are you cheating on my daughter Booth?" Max said.

"What? NO! I would never!" Booth said raising his voice.

"Good just checking." Max said.

"Why did she think you were cheating then?" Russ said.

"Because of your dad and his secretive text's, she read one and thought it was off a woman so she took Christine and left for two days." Booth said with a harsh tone.

"Crap. I'm sorry Booth." Max said feeling sorry for the man for once.

"Things were just looking up then you called me out here, I couldn't give her any explanation." Booth replied.

"Well at least were sorting this." Russ added in.

"Yeah I'm glad I want this over and done with now." Booth said. "When Bones left Parker ran away early in the morning looking for her then got lost. Thankfully we found him but at 2am someone posted an envelope filled with Pictures of Parker lost and crying." Booth's jaw tightened.

"That's one thing to mess with your relationship but to bring a kid into it too?!" Russ said.

"We're going to get him soon." Max said.

"Good." Booth said. "So can I return to my family now?"

"No." Russ and Max said at the same time.

"Why?" Booth said frustrated.

"We've finally found him do you want to risk that by leaving?" Max said.

Booth sighed. "No." He replied.

"I've rented the house opposite the one Pelant is staying in under a fake name. We'll stake out then move in early morning tomorrow." Russ said.

"This is really happening." Booth said. "So what are we actually going to do?"

"We'll leave for the house tonight, watch him a little and make a plan. We don't want to miss our chance." Max said.

"No we don't." Russ said adding his bit in.

Booth pulled his cell out of his pocket. "Can I atleast call her?"

"No." Max said.

"What? So I can't call my kids and tell them goodnight when I walked out on them with no explanation at breakfast?" Booth said.

"I'm sorry but no. We are off the grid now too." Max said.

B&B

Brennan, Christine and Parker were all laying in bed watching a movie. Parker had chosen the Incredibles because he said it reminded him of his family probably because the dad character was strong like his own dad was. Parker was snuggled into Brennan's side while Christine was laying on top of Brennan. Brennan knew Christine craved the closeness of her mother so much because the sound of her heart beating soothed her, infants usually grow out of this once they begin walking but Brennan was glad Christine hadn't yet. Christine was Brennan's only biological child and she wasn't ready for her to grow up yet.

Parker looked at the digital clock on the bed side table. "Why isn't daddy home." The little boy said sadly.

Brennan sighed and pulled him in closer to her. "I don't know, but you've got me. I won't leave you." She said trying to lift his mood.

Parker smiled. "Even though you aren't my real mom I love you like my mom." He said.

"Even though you aren't my real son I love you like my own." Brennan said kissing his head.

Christine lifted her head up off her mom's chest and looked around. "Dada?" She said.

"No he's not back yet." Parker said.

Christine looked at Parker and pointed at him. "Ark?"

Parker sat up. "Did she say my name?" He said excitedly. "She said Ark but that's not my name but ark is part of my name!"

Brennan laughed. "I think she did say your name, can you say it again Christine? Parker, Par-ker." She said sitting up with the little girl.

"Ark r." Christine said clapping her hands and giggling.

"Yay!" Brennan said clapping her hands praising her.

"I can't wait till I can have a real conversation with her." Parker said.

"Me neither." Brennan said. "She will be very smart."

"I wish dad was here to hear her."

"Do you want me to ring him?" Brennan said reaching for her phone.

"Ok." Parker said playing with one of Christine's hands.

Brennan speed dialed 1 and waited for Booth to pick up but he didn't.

"I'm sorry Parker he's not picking up." She said setting her phone back down.

"It's ok." He said. "Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Yeah but Christine will have to sleep in between us so she doesn't fall out of bed." Brennan said laughing. "Take her and brush your teeth and i'll set the bed up."

"Ok." Parker said sliding off the bed helping Christine down then leading her into the bathroom.

Brennan turned off the TV, brushed the popcorn crumbs out of the bed and put some extra pillows down. Parker walked back in with Christine crawling behind.

Brennan picked Christine up, wrapped her in a blanket, kissed her head and laid her in the middle of the bed. "Your juice is here." She said to Christine putting her bottle in between the pillows. "Ok Parker hop in." Brennan said laying on her side and pulling the covers up.

"Goodnight Parker." Brennan said kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Christine." She said kissing her cheek. "I love you both."

"Night Temperance I love you too."

**I have decided to wrap the Pelant storyline up so I can move onto other happy storylines! I would also like to apologise for the lack of characters used in my story, I will bring them in soon I just need to find the right place to bring them in because I don't want to write them in for the fun of it. *I also apologize for any spelling mistakes found because all I do is open up doc manager, write a chapter then upload it straight away, I do read them over but some mistakes I miss!*  
Thanks for reading, r/r, request, suggest, ask questions, criticism! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters used, this is for fun only!**

Brennan was sitting in the big empty living room of Angela and Jack's house alone. She had hardly got any sleep last night because Booth never came back, she always found it hard to sleep without Booth now that they were together, she was used to having someone next to her. She woke up every hour it seemed, checking her phone for any messages and she wasn't surprised when there weren't any. She has also tried calling him and texting him a few times throughout the night but no luck. She didn't want to disturb or wake Parker or Christine so that's how she came to be alone in the living room. Brennan was deep in thought and didn't notice Angela walking in.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Angela said taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah as fine as a I can be." Brennan replied, she had a distant look on her face.

"Did Booth come back?" Angela asked.

Brennan sighed. "No, he isn't answering my calls or texts either."

Angela took Brennan's hand. "Everything seemed fine with you two though!"

"I know, my bet is that he has gone to meet whoever rang him. I know he's not cheating on me he told he himself and he promised but I can't help thinking that." Brennan looked down trying to hide her face because the tears were threatening to fall.

"Bren!" Angela slapped her knee. "You know Booth is not cheating on you! He has never loved someone before as much as he loves you! Do you really think he would risk losing all that by cheating?"

"You're right Ange, I guess I just want him home." Brennan said.

"And he will come home!" Angela said. "How about I ask Jack to take the kids to the zoo so me you and Cam can meet up for coffee?" Angela suggested.

"Are you sure he can look after a preteen and two toddlers on his own?" Brennan laughed.

"Yeah Parker can always help him out with the little ones."

"Well ok only if Hodgins is ok with it."

Angela laughed. "He loves the zoo more than the kids do, he would go every day if he could!"

"Ok i'll go and wake them and get them ready." Brennan said standing up walking to the room they were sleeping in.

"Ok i'll ring Cam and we'll meet back here." Angela said walking off.

B&B

"Hey Cam." Angela said sitting herself at the table Cam was at.

"Hi Angela, Dr Brennan." Cam smiled. "I've ordered us all coffee's they should be here soon."

"Thanks, so how are the interns coping with the work?" Brennan said.

"Not too bad, we have a good group of them this year. Surprisingly we haven't had a big case yet, maybe they'll return when you and Booth do. Speaking of you and Seeley how has your time off been?"

"Ooo" Angela said looking down.

"What?" Cam said looking confused.

"Well the short version is I thought Booth was cheating on me so I left for two days with Christine, that is when Parker got lost looking for me and we found the pictures and yesterday morning Booth left with no explanation at all and I haven't been able to contact him since." Brennan sighed.

A young waitress walked up to the table carrying a tray with three coffee cups on. "Sorry to interrupt." She said placing a coffee cup opposite each of the women.

"Thank you." They all said in unison.

"If there is anything that you want or need just flag me down and i'll be happy to help." She said smiling then walked off.

Cam tutted then took a sip of her drink. "I'd expect that kind of behaviour from Jared but not Seeley."

"He'll be back Bren don't worry." Angela said.

"Yeah." Brennan said sipping her coffee. "He said he would so that's the hope i'm holding onto."

"So where are Parker, Michael and Christine?" Cam asked.

"Oh Jack took them all to the zoo. We needed a break." Angela laughed. "So how is Michelle? She still going strong with Finn?"

"Yeah a few weeks back she came home from College for a week break and never told me, I found her and Finn in bed together on my lunch break." Cam said obviously hating remembering that memory.

"What is it with people who work at the Jeffersonian and their obsession with sex?" Brennan said with a little laugh.

"I don't know..." Angela said with a sly grin. "How's Arastoo doing?"

"He's getting better thank god, he's mostly on bedrest." Cam replied. "We've booked a trip to New England for two weeks in the fall, its much needed!"

"That's good, I'm sure he will be back to his old self soon." Brennan said.

Cam took Brennan's hand which took her by surprise. She felt a little uncomfortable but relaxed when she heard Cam out.

"If it wasn't for you sticking that syringe in his neck.." Cam couldn't help but laugh but then her expression turned serious. "Arastoo may not be alive today, so thank you Dr Brennan."

"Aww! I love it when mom and mom have heart to hearts!" Angela gushed.

"You don't have to thank me Cam I would have done it for anyone." Brennan replied.

"Just please accept it Dr Brennan." Cam said releasing her hand.

Brennan smiled and silently accepted it. She never considered herself close to Cam but the more they opened up to each other and they more they became friendly Brennan liked it.

B&B

As it got later in the evening nearing 3am Booth, Russ and Max resumed their positions at the bedroom window watching closely over the house Pelant occupied. They were surrounded by empty energy drink cans and take out containers.

"Ok so there are three entrances, as this is a crappy neighbourhood and the houses have not been kept in good condition they should be easy enough to get into. There is the main entrance, the front door then we have the side door which leads to an alley down the side of the house then the back door, the garden one." Russ said.

"Good." Max said. "Three entrances and there are three of us, we'll take one each.

"How are we going to keep in contact?" Booth asked. "If we go in separate entrances we will basically be blind and I don't want to risk anything happening while we are in that creeps hideout!"

"Calm down son!" Max said grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry I'm just ready to get him now." Booth said looking through the binoculars.

"We all are." Russ said as he picked up a silver briefcase. "In this case are our earpieces, that's how we will communicate. The other one other there-" Russ said pointing to a bigger longer silver case, "Has our rifles in."

"Rifles?!" Booth said shocked. "What happened to the good old American handgun?"

"We're not messing around with this, no chances taken, shoot to kill." Max said.

"This all looks like FBI issued stuff, you didn't steal it from them did you?" Booth asked worried, he didn't want to lose his job with the FBI.

"Booth not everything is FBI, you can go out and buy these locally! Well we got them from a small gun tech shop in Arizona." Russ said.

"Ok, ok so what actually is the plan? What are we going to do, when do we move out?" Booth asked.

"Well as I said he usually comes back around 5am, so the plan is to cut his electrics then get him by surprise. The amount of cameras and tv screens in that house looks like something out of a SAW film." Russ said.

"Once the electrics are off we will each take an entrance and make our way into the main room or until we find him then do whatever it takes to kill him." Max added. "Keeping in mind he may be heavily armed also when we cut the power we only have a little time slot to get in before he suspects more than a power failure."

"Right." Booth said.

Russ made his way over to the corner of the room got a big duffel bag and the rifle case and brought it over. "Ok the rifles and earpieces are here and in this bag are various bulletproof items." Russ pulled out the bulletproof vests.

"Why does that have a skirt on it?" Booth said noticing the long flap at the front.

Max let out a laugh. "That's not a skirt that's a crotch guard."

Booth laughed too at the realization. "I don't need one of those."

"Oh you do if you and Tempe want more kids." Max said.

Booth looked a little uncomfortable. "Who said we were going to have more?" Booth had never really thought of having another baby with Brennan until Max brought it up and surprisingly he wasn't against the idea.

"So Christine is the only one I get from you two then?" Max huffed.

Booth frowned. "Anyway back to why we are actually here."

"Well there is not much we can do now other than wait, we'll kit up in a while then set off." Russ said feeling a little uncomfortable from the small conversation Booth and his dad had.

"Ok we'll keep watch until he comes back then we will put our plan into action." Max said.

"Ok wow, we are really doing this." Booth sighed but the corner of his mouth curved up into a small smile. "I'm getting my relationship back."

**I kinda got stuck on what to write in this chapter because i'm not really good at writing action scenes lol so please don't expect anything majorly big when Pelant is finally taken down, I will try my best though. After this storyline is over I am thinking about carrying this on but i'm not really that sure on what i'm going to write yet. I have also had suggestions saying I would be good enough to write other stories and thinking about that I have had some different story ideas in mind.  
****Thank you for reading don't forget to r/r, request things you want to see, suggest some ideas and changes you might have and tell me what you like and don't like. I love reading reviews and I honestly do take on board what you have said so please keep them coming!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the Characters used. This is for fun only.**

Booth, Russ and Max were ready to go, Pelant had been in the house for about 30 minutes. They had discussed the plan they had carefully thought out about 20 times, got all their bulletproof items on and loaded their rifles. They had tested out their earpieces and now they were waiting for Russ' signal. Using the little darkness he had left Russ was in the middle of cutting the streets power while Booth and Max were hiding in a nearby bush.

"I'm just cutting the last wire dad." Russ said through the speaker that connected to the earpiece.

"Make it quick the sky is getting lighter." Max replied sternly.

Booth was finding it hard to keep still, if he wasn't messing around with his rifle he was fiddling with the straps on his vest. He was excited to be finally getting his Pelant problems over but he knew it could go badly wrong.

"I've cut it, go!" Russ said as all the street lamps and window lights went out. Russ ran across the road to the house Pelant was occupying and Booth and Max followed.

"Russ backdoor, Booth side door and I'll go through the front." Max said quickly then they disappeared to their designated break in points. "Once we're in no messing around just find him, now!" Max said and they all broke in as quietly as they could.

"Oh my god." Russ said. He felt like he had just broken into a movie set. The walls were red with old paintings scattered around the walls and candles lit up the dim rooms.

"This is messed up." Booth said scanning the room he was in.

"Don't get distracted." Max said. "Move towards the noise leading with your rifle but be careful we might bump into each other."

Booth continued to look around his room. It looked like a kitchen, well he thought it was a kitchen. It was a smallish room with red walls and a gold trim, there was a 4 chaired dining table in the middle of the room with a fridge and a sink. 'Woah' Booth said out loud.

Max was still by the front door. In front of him was a big wooden staircase and 3 big wooden doors. It looked like a vampires house it was just that creepy.

"I hear movement." Max said to the other two's earpieces. "Make your way towards the front of the house quick, I'll be there."

"Ok." Russ and Booth said at the same time.

Unsure of what room he was in, Russ looked around then looked through the keyhole of the only other door in the room. "Uh dad I found him." Russ said in a whisper. As he looked through the keyhole he saw Pelant in a room filled with computer screens, Pelant was obviously angry at the power outage.

Booth had just found Max.

"Where?" Booth asked.

"I looked through a keyhole and found him, he must be in the middle room if i'm in the back room." Russ said keeping a close eye on Pelant. "Go to the middle room or look through the keyholes."

"Ok, Booth you look through that door and i'll look through this one." Max said. They looked through their different keyholes then found the room they were looking for.

"Here." Booth said waving Max over.

"What do we do now?" Russ said.

"The only thing we can. We go in after three and came here for what we came to do, kill him." Max said.

"Uh ok." Russ said nervously. He was a criminal but he had never done anything like this in his life.

"Lead with your rifles and don't let your guard down, 1,2,3." Max said and they all burst through the doors aiming their guns at Pelant.

Pelant jumped up, he too was armed. "Agent Booth and Temperance's Brother and Father was a nice surprise." He said. "I guess you are to blame for my power going out." He laughed.

"Why are you doing this to Temperance?" Max barked at him.

"Oh I didn't aim to hurt her, the one I want to hurt is Booth." Pelant said.

"Me? I haven't done anything to you! I'm only doing my job." Booth replied.

Pelant got angry. "You shot me in the face Agent Booth!" He said pointing to the huge obvious scarring on the right side of his face.

"You did that?" Russ said in shock.

"Well if he wasn't driving away from me I would have killed him." Booth said.

"But you didn't." Pelant said with a creepy grin.

"Oh we will." Max cut in. "You aren't in control anymore."

"What is this?" Russ said moving over to a screen in the room filled with pictures of Booth and Brennan.

"A collage." Pelant said bluntly.

"What the hell, I wasn't even with Brennan when these were taken. We didn't even know you existed when these were taken!" Booth said getting angry.

"You are some other kind of sick!" Russ said scanning the pictures of his sister.

Pelant laughed. "I've known you two longer that you have known me. So how is Temperance?"

"Shut up!" Booth said raising his voice. "You don't get to talk about her."

Pelant rolled his eyes. "I take it things are going very well then, no wedding band I see? I'm sorry." He said smugly.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Max said.

"So what brings you here?." Pelant said sitting back in his chair.

"Are you thick?! I'm getting my family back." Booth said keeping an eye on him.

"You have no family." Pelant said.

"No family?" Booth laughed. "I have that little boy you followed in the early hours of the morning, I have a little girl, you know the one whose room you took pictures of?" Booth's jaw clenched. "I also have Brennan."

"You can add pervert and stalker to your list." Russ gave him a disgusted look.

"If you have Dr Brennan why won't she marry you?" Pelant said standing up.

"You are the one to blame for that!" Max said shouting at him. "This is nones fault except yours!"

"Talking of family." Russ said. "Where is yours?"

The smug look on Pelant's face dropped. The truth about his family is that there was no truth. Him himself was a foster child. He never knew his biological parents and he never had a good foster home, carted around abusive home to abusive home he was thankful to leave the system at the age of 18. Being talented with computers really helped to build his life up until he moved onto the more criminalistic side.

"I have family.." Pelant said holding onto his gun tighter.

"No you don't." Booth knew the truth, before Pelant escalated he read everything on him he could find. "You were a foster kid like Brennan, you know what having a hard childhood is like."

Russ and Max hadn't expected that. They never liked talking about Temperance's childhood especially as she had to go into care but Pelant in care as a child? It kinda explained why he was like this.

"Brennan managed to get her life back, she found happiness and you took that away!" Booth shouted towards Pelant.

"You were a foster child? That explains why you're so messed up." Russ said backing Booth up.

"Shut up!" Pelant shouted. "You don't know anything about me! Why should Temperance get a happy life and not me?"

"Hey!" Max shouted. "Leave my daughter out of this!"

"Yes the Father that kindly abandoned his daughter when she was 15, and the brother who also left her to be taken into the foster system." Pelant stated.

"Shut up! Your parents abandoned you, you aren't any different!" Russ spat.

By now Max, Russ, and Booth were aiming their guns at Pelant, Pelant was aiming his handgun at Booth. The three men could see Pelant was close to breaking, bring a foster child's childhood and all you will get is anger.

"Just because your life didn't turn out how you planned you had to go and ruin someone elses?!" Booth shouted at him.

"Shut up! I said shut up!" Pelant shouted. He was sweating and obviously uncomfortable with all this talk about his childhood.

"NO! I want my family back and you can't take them away from me, your family may have abandoned you but I won't abandon mine because of you!" Booth shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Pelant said as he fired at Booth.

Booth hit the ground as Max shot Pelant. Pelant let out another shot as he went down hitting Russ. Max walked over to Pelant and shot him in the chest once more making sure he was dead.

"Booth? Russ? Are you ok?" Max called.

"Yeah dad the bullet just hit my arm, i'll be fine." Russ said dragging himself to a wall and propping himself up against it.

"Booth?" Max said kicking the gun out of Pelant's hand. He made sure the nut job was dead and he was.

"Dad he's not moving!" Russ said clamping his hand down on the bullet wound on his other arm.

"Russ call 911, I've got to go, give me your guns and vests." Max said stripping Booth of all his gear and taking his rifle.

"What? Why!" Russ said.

"I just killed a man and I want to be here for you and Tempe, if they catch me i'll be put away for murder! I've got to lie low for a while i'll be back though. Give me your stuff, you can't be an accessory if they don't have any evidence." Max said helping Russ out of his vest. "I'll be back before you know it!" Max said disappearing.

"Crap!" Russ said moving towards Booth. "Wake up!" He said slapping Booth's cheek. Nothing. He checked his chest and thankfully he was still breathing but how long for? Russ took out his phone and dialed 911.

B&B

Once again it was nearing the late evening and Booth was still not home. Hodgins had taken Michael and Parker out to the local park to kick a ball around while Angela, Brennan and Christine had decided to stay in for some 'girl time'. They were all sat on the rug entertaining Christine trying to tire her out for bed.

"I wish I had a little girl, you're so lucky!" Angela said playing with Christines feet as she laid in front of her.

"It's genes not luck." Brennan said laughing. "But I am glad she is a girl."

"I hope when I have a girl she is everything like Christine!" She said picking the little girl up and placing a kiss on her cheek that made her laugh.

"Have you and Hodgins talked about having more children?" Brennan asked taking Christine and sitting her in her lap.

Angela laughed. "You haven't? We talk about it all the time. We want to wait until Michael is a little bit older though then we will."

"Actually I haven't." Brennan said watching Christine play with her fingers. "I don't think it is the right time to be thinking about that." She sighed.

"Well sweetie just think-" Angela tried to say before Brennan's cell phone rang.

"Sorry." Brennan said placing Christine in Angela's lap and then she picked up her phone.

"It's unknown.. should I answer it?" Brennan said warily.

"Uh yeah but if it gets a little weird hang up." Angela said stroking Christines back who was now laying on her shoulder.

"This is Dr Brennan." Brennan said answering the phone.

_"Oh hello Dr Brennan this is Dr White from the Georgetown University Hospital. I am calling because we have a Mr Seeley Booth here who has listed you as his emergency contact. We also have a Mr Russ Brennan here with us, we couldn't reach his emergency contact Amy Hollister but we realised he was your brother so we wondered if you could come down for both of them?" _

"Wait what? Booth and my brother are in the hospital? What happened?" Brennan said shocked, tears formed in her eyes but she didn't want to let them fall as she did not know the full details.

_"Yes that is correct. I would rather not discuss such a personal matter over the phone so would you be able to come down?" _

"Uh yeah sure, I'll be there. Thank you."

_"Thank you Dr Brennan, i'll see you then bye." _

"Bren what's going on?" Angela said standing up trying not to disturb Christine in her arms.

"Can you look after Christine for me? Booth and Russ are in the hospital I have no idea why but the Doctor wants me to come down." Brennan said pulling her jacket on.

"Yeah sure let me know anything when you get there please!" She called to Brennan who was halfway out the door.

"I won't be long." Brennan called out and then left.

"Well it's just you and me." Angela said to Christine.

**I hope you like this chapter, as I said I am no good with big dramatic scenes but I did try my best! I also want to apologise in advance to anyone who got offended by the foster care bit I did, I don't think it will offend but I want to say that was not my intention, I don't know anything about the system and I hope I got most of it right. I honestly have no idea where the Pelant and foster care bit came from? I just wrote what came to my head and thats what came.. I think it could be a logical reason as to why he latched onto the Jeffersonian crew and thought of them as his family. (I know somewhere it has been said what Pelant's childhood was like and I couldn't remember so I changed it up a little, hopefully in a good way!)  
****Thanks for all your reviews, please do keep them coming! Remember to review, the keep this story going!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used. This is for fun!**

Brennan raced through the hospital doors. She didn't know the severity of the situation so she didn't know how to react but for once she went with her gut instinct to panic.

"Hello my name is Dr Brennan and I was called here by a Dr White?" Brennan said breathlessly once she reached the nearest reception desk.

The nurse looked up. "Oh yes! Dr Brennan, Dr White in formed us to look out for you. If you would like to sit over there-" She gestured to a waiting area, "I will page him for you."

"Do you know why I have been called here?" Brennan said with worry filling her voice.

"I'm sorry Dr Brennan I don't but when Dr White gets here he can explain everything to you, please don't worry yourself." The nurse said trying to calm her.

"Ok thanks." She said walking over the the waiting room and took a seat away from people waiting to be seen.

Brennan was worried sick. Booth hadn't been home or answered his calls, did they find him dead in a ditch somewhere? Did him and Russ have some sort of altercation that ended badly? Was her brother dead? Was Booth dead? Finally Brennan was pulled from her gruelling thoughts when Dr White came over.

"I'm looking for Dr Brennan?" Dr White called into the waiting area.

"That's me." Brennan said standing up.

Dr White walked over and ushered her to sit back down and he sat in the chair next to her. "Hello Dr Brennan it's nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Why am I here? What's wrong with Booth and my brother?" Brennan said.

"Please calm down Dr Brennan. Both Mr Brennan and Mr Booth were found in a house with gunshot wounds, Russ has a gunshot wound to the arm that we have cleaned and bandaged up and he's in recovery now and Mr Booth is currently in surgery. He was shot in the chest causing his left lung to collapse and fill with blood, the last time I was updated on him he was in a stable condition."

"Surgery?! Oh my god." Brennan said wiping away tears that began falling.

"Please don't cry, we have our best team working on him and he will be out and in recovery soon. Oh I also wanted to mention that there was a 3rd person found, unluckily this person was dead upon arrival at the scene. Since your partner and your brother were there is there anyone else in your family that you have not seen around in a while?" He asked. while passing her a tissue.

"Thanks." She said wiping her eyes. "No, I am in regular contact with most of my family."

"The FBI have been informed due to Mr Booth's work position there and the nature of this case. I am not sure when they will want to talk to you." Dr White said.

"Ok, since Booth isn't out can I see Russ?" Brennan asked hopefully.

"Yes I was just going to take you to him, If you would like to follow me." Dr White said standing up and leading Brennan into a recovery side room. "Go in whenever you are ready, as I said it was only a wound in his arm nothing major. I'm not sure if he will be awake but please be gentle with him. I am going to check on Mr Booth and I will come back with some updates soon."

"Thank you." Brennan said as she watched him walk away. She stood outside for a while pondering what to say because she had not seen Russ in what felt like years, it actually had been years. She finally plucked up the courage and walked in.

Russ noticed her little sister quietly walking in. "Hey Tempe!" He said.

"Hey Russ." She said walking over and taking the seat next to his bedside.

"I haven't seen you in ages." He said feeling bad. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry we will arrange a family dinner or something when everyone is well." Brennan said.

"I can't wait to meet Christine. To think she is nearly a year and a half and she hasn't met her uncle Russ." He sighed. He knew his sister had had a baby, he was happy for her but never found the time or the right time to come and visit them. "I think its cool you named her after mom."

"Yeah you'll meet her soon, you'll love each other. Mom also thinks it's cool too." Brennan said without realising what she had just let slip.

"Uh Tempe moms dead." Russ said with confusion.

"Oh sorry." Brennan said, she knew she would have to explain herself.

"What did you mean?" Russ asked.

"Oh I was shot and died for two minutes-" Brennan managed to say before Russ interrupted her.

"You were shot? You died?!" Russ said in disbelief.

"Yeah but I'm fine now!" Brennan said with a little laugh.

"Well I hope he's dead." Russ murmured.

"No, Booth arrested him" Brennan said.

"Thats good. So back to mom?" Russ replied.

Brennan sighed. At times like this she wished her mom was around. "When my heart stopped and when I was being operated on I saw mom. I told her about my life and she is happy for me. We mainly got some disclosure about why they left."

Russ smiled. "i'm happy for you too."

"So can I ask what happened?" Brennan said motioning to his bandaged arm.

"Uh yeah I was shot.." Russ replied not wanting to give any details away.

"Russ! I can see that I want to know why you were shot. Why were you with Booth? You do know he just left me with no explanation of what was going on." Brennan said sternly.

"I know but It's not for me to say, I'm sorry Booth will tell you." Russ said. Just then there was a knock at the door and Dr White entered.

"Hello Mr Brennan, is your pain ok?" Dr White asked Russ.

"Yeah thank you." Russ replied.

"Dr Brennan you will be happy to hear that Mr Booth's surgery went great and he is in recovery now, you can come to see him if you would like." Dr White said.

"Please." She said. "I'll be back later Russ." She said patting his shoulder.

"Follow me Dr Brennan." Dr White said walking out the room with Brennan following close behind.

"One minute please." She said to the doctor and poked her head round Russ' door. "Was it dad? Was the dead person dad?" She asked Russ.

"No Tempe it wasn't, Booth will tell you all, go see him." He said with a smile and she disappeared.

B&B

Brennan was led to a ward with about 6 other people recovering from surgery all surrounded by their family. Booth was the only one whose bed was empty of visitors. She watched him for a minute, he looked confused and disoriented and she was worried. The last time he went under he woke up with memory loss and she could not deal with that right now.

She slowly walked over to his bedside and sat down. She wanted to take his hand but knew he might be confused and it would not be best to. "Hi." She said.

Booth pulled off his oxygen mask. "Bones." He said, his voice was raspy.

"You should really keep that on." Brennan scolded.

"But I want to talk to you." He rasped out. He opened his hand wanting her to put hers in.

"You know who I am?" She said putting her hand in his and he closed it tight.

"Yes why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Last time you woke up from surgery you didn't I was just wondering." She replied.

"The doctors read my notes, they knew not to make that mistake again." Booth said stroking the top of Brennan's hand with his thumb

"Oh yeah that is logical." She said.

Booth brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Brennan had missed these little gestures and could not hide the smile that crept up onto her face. "I'd never forget you." Booth said.

"Here is your medication Mr Booth it should help with the pain and the swelling." A nurse said as she injected it into his IV line. "Beware though it will make you drowsy and sleepy so it is best just to go to sleep, I'll be back in an hour to check on you." She said and walked off.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Brennan asked but she was too late he was becoming drowsy.

Booth struggled to stay awake. "I can tell you now. He's dead." He closed his eyes but forced them back open. "We can marry. I love you." He said before he was finally overtaken by the medication.

"Booth? Booth! What do you mean?" Brennan said shaking him gently, this was the first breakthrough she had had in weeks and she wasn't ready to let it go.

The nurse that gave Booth his medication came back over to them. "I'm sorry miss but visiting hours are over, tomorrows hours are 9am-12pm and then 2pm-6pm you can come back then."

Brennan sighed. "Ok." She stood up and placed a long kiss on his lips. "I love you too." She said placing the oxygen mask back over his face. She left a little note on a napkin letting him know she would be back. She figured if visiting was over for Booth it would be over for Russ too so she decided to go back to Angela's.

B&B

Brennan let herself in the house without making any noise, her plan was to get in and go to bed, she couldn't wait to see Booth tomorrow but instead she was met with Angela, Hodgins and Parker all sat around on the sofa's.

"Sweetie you're back!" Angela exclaimed hugging her and bringing her over to the sofa to sit down.

"Hey Dr B." Hodgins said holding sleeping Michael in his arms.

"What happened to my dad?" Parker asked, his eyes obviously red from crying.

"Ange you told him?" Brennan said annoyed.

"Well yeah I had too, he thought you had left like his dad, I didn't want him to think that!" Angela protested.

"He would've found out sooner or later, we didn't tell him any details just that Booth was in the hospital." Hodgins added in.

"Come here." Brennan said to Parker gesturing him to sit on her lap. The little boy came over, sat on her lap and rested his head on her shoulder. "Well are you ready for the truth?"

Parker looked up. "I am."

"Ok well Parker, he was shot." Brennan waited for his reaction.

"What?" He said sitting up. "Is he ok? Is he going to die? I don't want my daddy to die!" Parker said crying.

"Jack can you take Michael to bed?" Angela said.

"Sure." He said getting up and giving Angela a kiss. "I'll see you all tomorrow, night."

Brennan pulled Parker back down so he was laying on her shoulder again and began stroking his hair. "He's not going to die Parker, he was fine when I saw him don't worry."

Parker wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Ok." He said sniffling.

"So Bren what happened to him? What happened to Russ?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. Russ was shot in the arm but he wouldn't tell me anymore, he told me to wait until Booth told me." Brennan paused looking down to Parker. "Ok Parker the next bit is about your dad are you ok to hear it? You don't have to worry or cry now because he is fine."

Parker looked up to her again. "I won't cry i'm ok now."

"Booth was shot in the chest which caused his left lung to collapse and to fill with blood." Brennan stated.

Parker and Angela both gasped. "And he is ok?" Angela asked.

"He's fine, he'd just woken up from surgery when I got there so he was still groggy. He did say some weird things to me though, I'm not sure what to think about it." Brennan said.

"People on drugs do that sweetie." Angela laughed. "What did he say?"

"My dad does drugs?" Parker asked.

"Oh Parker thats what people say when someone is on medication that makes them act weird." Brennan reassured.

"Oh, like the time I broke my arm! I saw two of my mom!" Parker laughed.

"Yeah like that." Brennan and Angela laughed too.

"Well he said 'I can tell you now. He's dead. We can marry. I love you." Brennan said looking to Angela. "I don't get it."

"Did my dad kill someone? Are you getting married?" Parker asked.

Brennan laughed at the boys questions. "Honestly, I don't know i'll find out tomorrow when I see him."

"If my dad did kill it was for a good reason, it always is." Parker said, and this got Brennan thinking.

"Woah maybe he is trying to tell you what's been going on with him over these last few weeks." Angela suggested.

"Maybe." Brennan said. "Are you tired Parker? I'm tired let's go to bed."

"Yeah it was about time I went too, I'll see you both in the morning ok?" Angela said.

"Yeah." Parker replied.

"See you then Ange." Brennan said carrying Parker to their room where they settled for the night.

**This was another chapter that I was hit with writers block, I hope it isn't too bad, I hope you like it!  
Thanks for reading! I love reviews, I love getting them, I love reading them so please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used. This is for fun!**

Last night Brennan had allowed Parker to sleep in her bed again since Christine had fallen asleep for the night in Michael's crib. It was 8.15am and everyone was asleep except for Parker. He was sat up in the bed staring down at Brennan wondering when it would be acceptable for him to wake her up. He couldn't sleep because he was worried about his dad, he just wanted to see him.

Parker poked Brennan's arm. "Temperance." He whispered but she didn't wake so he slid out of bed and went to get his secret weapon.

"Hey Parker." Hogdins said seeing him walk into the living room. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did thanks, where is Christine?" He asked.

"She is in the bedroom still would you like me to bring her to you?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes please." Parker said sitting down on the sofa.

"Ok wait here." Hodgins said disappearing and returning a few minutes later with Christine.

Christine pointed to Parker. "Ark r." She said with a giggle.

"Wow she's learning to talk fast!" Hodgins said passing the little girl to Parker. "Where are you taking her?"

Parker stood up and picked Christine up. "I'm taking her to Temperance." Parker replied.

"Ok, tell her that breakfast will be ready soon." Hodgins said watching the two kids enter the room Brennan was in.

"Ok." Parker replied opening the bedroom door. "Ok Christine, go wake her up!" He said whispering in his sisters ear. He set her gently on the bed and then backed away and sat in a chair in the corner of the room and watched.

Christine sat on the end of the bed looking around. She spotted her mom sleeping at the other end and began crawling up the bed towards her. When she reached her mom she sat down on the empty pillow next to her head. Christine pointed to her sleeping mom and looked over to Parker.

"Wake up your mommy Christine." Parker whispered over to her.

Christine scooted closer to her mom and laid down next to her whispering in baby talk. Her blonde unruly curls pressed against Brennan's face. This wasn't the way Parker thought she would wake up but it was working.

Brennan scrunched her nose up at the feel of someones hair all on her face. She heard whispering that didn't make sense then she realised it was Christine. Christine's chubby fingers started poking at her face so she decided to get up.

"Hi Christine." Brennan said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Momma ark r." Christine said sitting up with her mom and pointing over to her brother in the chair. "Dada?" She said looking around the room.

"No daddy's not here i'm going to see him soon, morning Parker." Brennan said noticing the little boy sat in the chair.

"Hello, Jack said breakfast will be ready soon." Parker said.

"Ok how about we get ready first then we will go out there." Brennan said getting out of bed and picking Christine up.

"Are you going to see my dad today?" Parker asked.

"Yeah I am." Brennan replied pulling off Christine's pajama shirt.

"Can I come? I'll be good I promise." Parker said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I'm going to go down in the morning, how about I bring you and Christine to see him later? It will be a nice surprise for him." Brennan said dressing Christine in a white t-shirt with pink leggings and fluffy white socks.

"Yay!" Parker exclaimed "Thank you I can't wait!" He moved to where Brennan was and hugged her.

"You're welcome. Get dressed now so we can have breakfast." She said sitting a dressed Christine in the middle of the bed so she could get dressed herself.

B&B

"So what time are you going to see Booth?" Angela asked sipping her orange juice. It was the usual sight for the morning. Brennan sat in the middle of Parker and Christine and Michael sat in the middle of Angela and Hodgins. The usual breakfast spread was also there, the only absence was Booth.

Brennan looked at her watch it was 9am. "Well visiting hours have only just started so I think i'll leave around 9:30." She said cutting up some toast and handing it to Christine.

"I'm going to see him later!" Parker announced.

"Thats good." Hodgins said. "You can take him the get well card me and Angie got for him."

"Yeah i'm going down in the morning and I'm going to take Parker and Christine later in the day, I know how much Booth hates hospitals so I hope they can lift his mood." Brennan said eating her oatmeal.

"When can he come home? When are we going back home?" Parker asked.

"Well when Booth is well enough to come home thats when we will go back to our house if thats ok with Angela." Brennan said.

"Of course it's ok! We've love having you here its been like a big vacation!" Angela said.

"Do I have to go back to my mom's soon? I wish I could stay with you forever." Parker said.

"Well I've liked having you here Parker so maybe we can talk to your dad and arrange something when we're all settled back home." Brennan said.

"Hey Parker do you want to zoo with me and Michael again? Hopefully this time the bug bit will be open."

"Yeah! That sounds cool." Parker exclaimed.

"I'll take Christine shopping with me, I want to buy Michael some new clothes." Angela said tapping her sons nose making him laugh.

"Well you two have a very busy day ahead of you, I'm going to see Booth now." Brennan said clearing up the breakfast mess she made.

"You might finally find out the truth!" Angela said with a sly look on her face.

Brennan frowned at her. Brennan kissed Parker's cheek then Christine's. "Be good you two." She said slipping on her shoes and jacket. "I won't be too long." She said leaving.

"Ok Parker are you ready?" Hodgins said picking Michael up. "Put your jacket and shoes on and we'll get going, we're going to have so much fun!" Hodgins explained.

"Honey calm down." Angela said laughing. She picked up a cloth and wiped Christine's face.

"I'm ready!" Parker said racing back into the kitchen.

"Ok can you carry Michael to my car for me and i'll get the keys. I'll meet you out there." Hodgins said placing his son in Parker's arms.

"I really want a brother." Parker said disappearing out into the garage where the cars were kept.

"Have a good day." Angela said kissing Hodgins.

"I will, I mean we will!" Hodgins called from the garage.

"Well it looks like its just you and me little miss Christine!" Angela said picking her up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

B&B

When Brennan reached the recovery ward Dr White was with Booth checking over his incision and redressing them. Thankfully Booth looked fine. When the doctor finally left Brennan made her way over.

"Bones!" Booth called as soon as he saw her.

"Booth don't shout i'm coming!" Brennan replied taking the seat next to his bed.

"I love you, come here." Booth motioned her to him.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan said placing a long kiss on his lips being careful of his wounded chest. Brennan pulled back when she felt tears on her face. She pulled back.

"Booth are you crying? Why are you crying? " Brennan said sitting on the edge of his bed holding his hand.

Booth used his free hand to wipe the few tears away. "I can tell you everything now."

"What do you mean?" Brennan said.

"Hes dead." Booth breathed out.

"Booth you aren't making sense come on." Brennan said

"Pelant, he's dead now!" Booth said holding her hand tighter.

"What why? Who killed him is that why you and Russ are here? Booth!" Brennan scolded.

"He made me do it! All this. He told me I couldn't marry you or he would kill 5 innocent people, you know me I could never let that happen." Booth said.

"What?" Brennan said in disbelief. "All this was him? You acting strange was all him?" Brennan asked.

"Yes i'm sorry. Those text's where to your dad, I was meeting with your dad and Russ they were helping me." Booth pulled Brennan closer to him on the bed.

"I don't get it? When did this all happen?" Brennan said looking into Booth's eyes.

"At the park when we were playing with Christine, my mom didn't call it was Pelant. He told me everything then, he told me I couldn't tell you." Booth said.

"So you, my dad and Russ got together and killed him?" Brennan asked. "Who killed him?"

"Your dad." Booth whispered.

"What?! Is that why he isn't here? Where is he?" Brennan demanded.

"I'm sorry I don't know, Pelant shot me and I passed out before I could see what happened, you'll have to ask Russ." Booth said.

"I don't believe all this." Brennan said. "I just, why us? Why me? I have been living in hell for the past week Booth!"

"I know and I'm sorry! I told you I would sort it all and it's over now." Booth said taking her other hand.

"Booth." She said. "So none of this was me? I thought I had done something." Brennan said looking down.

"No! Don't ever think like that! None of this was your fault!" He said kissing one of her hands.

"So you do want to marry me?" Brennan said looking up to him.

"Of course!" Booth said. "Will you marry me?"

"No." Brennan said.

Booth's face dropped. "What why?" and he let go of her hands.

"Because." Brennan said taking his hands back. "This isn't the right time." She said.

"What do you mean this is a perfect time!"

"I asked you when I felt ready and when I thought the time was right, now I want you to do the same. I know you'll say the time is always right but I want you to be sure." Brennan said. "And I don't care how you do it either, it's your turn."

"That makes sense." Booth mumbled.

"You don't have to worry about me turning you down either." She laughed.

**To all patient's visitors, visiting hours for this morning are now over if you would like to come back please come back between the hours of 2pm-6pm, thank you.**

"Don't leave." Booth said keeping hold of her hands.

"I have to Booth, anyway i'll be back later. How would you feel about me bringing Parker and Christine?" Brennan asked him.

"Would you? It feels like I haven't seen them in weeks, i'll look forward to it." Booth replied.

"Yeah I will be back down around 3 or 4, depends when Parker is back from the zoo and when Angela wants to give us our daughter back." Brennan laughed.

"Ok." He said kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too Booth." She said walking out of the ward.

**Sorry it's a little short, now that the Pelant storyline is over i'm kinda finding it hard to find things to write it but don't worry i'm not ready to stop this story! I have got other storylines in mind its just getting to them that i'm finding difficult. So please if you have any suggestions of what you would like to see please leave it in a review! Don't forget to review, I love them and they keep this story going!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

Brennan was in total shock. Never in a million years would she guess that it was Pelant controlling their relationship. She had kept her emotions in in front of Booth but now that she was alone the conversation that she had Booth had just replayed over and over in her head. She drove back to Angela's in a dazed state.

Hodgins was sat on the sofa looking through the pictures on his camera and Parker was playing with some new bug toys Hodgins had kindly brought him.

Angela was sitting on the sofa with her feet up drinking her coffee reading a trashy gossip magazine when she heard Brennan come in. "Hey Bren, Christine is napping I think I wore her out." Angela laughed.

Brennan ignored her friend and headed straight to the room she was staying in.

"What's wrong Temperance? It is my dad?" Parker asked worriedly.

"Bren?" Angela said noticing her friends strange behaviour. "Hey Parker why don't you go and help Jack make some lunch."

"I want to see what's wrong with her!" He protested.

"Parker come on please, I'm sure once Angie has spoken to her she will be fine, you can see her then." Hodgins said trying to calm the little boy.

"Ok." He agreed sadly.

"I'll let you have some chocolate." He said slinging the boy over his shoulder causing him to laugh uncontrollably. They disappeared into the kitchen.

Angela made her way to the room Brennan was in. "Sweetie?" She said gently knocking on the door.

"It's ok Ange you can come in." Brennan said sitting up and wiping her eyes as much as she could.

Angela walked in and saw her friend crying and quickly rushed to her and sat down next to her. "What's wrong? Is it Booth? Russ? Oh god."

Brennan couldn't help but laugh a little. "No Ange, don't worry its nothing like that."

"You had me worried there." Angela said letting out a breath. "What's wrong then?"

Brennan wiped the remaining tears away. "Booth did tell me the truth." She said.

Angela squealed. "I knew it! So what did he tell you?"

"It was Pelant." Brenn said.

Angela's expression quickly changed. She looked angry and confused. "What...?"

"Pelant is the reason he turn my proposal down, Pelant is the reason why he has been sneaking around, Pelant was the reason causing us unhappiness." Brennan said with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my god." Was all Angela could say but then she realised something. "You said he _was _the reason for your unhappiness.. what do you mean was?"

"He's dead." Brennan stated.

"Oh my god!" Angela said again. "Hes dead?! Wait i'm just so confused how did all this happen?"

"When me and Booth were at the Park with Christine, Booth received a call. He told me it was from his mom but it was actually Pelant. He must have found out about our engagement because he told Booth that if he married me 5 innocent people would die."

"That's messed up. This is messed up." Angela said.

"I'm not mad at him for doing it i'm just in shock you know? I don't know what to make of it all." Brennan said.

Angela took her hands. "You shouldn't be mad at him anyway, he did this all for you he loves you!"

Brennan blushed and laughed. "I know."

"So did Booth kill him?" Angela asked.

Brennan sighed. "No it was my dad. Booth and Russ helped him. That's what happened to them, Pelant shot them. They found him at a house and killed him."

"The things your dad does for you! So where is he?" Angela asked.

"I don't know i'm going to have to ask Russ later."

"Pelant is dead! He can't harm any of us anymore. The situation is bad but this is so good!" Angela said.

"I know. I know."

A smile spread across Angela's face. "So are you two engaged again?"

"No." Brennan stated.

"What! Why not?" The smile from Angela's face was quickly gone. "Are you crazy?"

Brennan laughed. "Don't worry Ange! I told him he can ask me when he feels the time is right. I know it's right now I just kinda want him to make it special since it's him asking me now."

Angela pulled Brennan into a hug. "I can be the maid of honor again! I'm so happy for you two!"

"I'm happy that I can get my happiness back too." Brennan said.

"Parker's pretty worried about you and Booth, Jack only got him to calm down by offering him chocolate." Angela informed her.

"Yeah I better go see him, i'm just going to redo my makeup can you tell him i'll be out soon?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah you sort yourself out i'll let him know." Angela said

B&B

Brennan was sat on the sofa with Parker laying into her side. She has assured him that his dad was fine and she was only sad because she was stressed. Angela was in the kitchen with Hodgins explaining everything about Pelant to him.

"Are you ready to go and see your dad now?" Brennan asked Parker.

"Yeah but i'm scared." Parker admitted.

Brennan sat up and brought Parker with her. "There is no need to be scared, the only thing that will be different is the IV line in his arm and the big bandage over his chest."

"I'm ready. I'll go and get my shoes and jacket." Parker wandered off.

Angela and Hodgins walked into the living room and Angela was carrying Christine who was wearing a little fairy outfit with little pink ballet pumps.

Brennan laughed. "Angela what did you do?" She said taking Christine. Brennan looked at the little mesh tutu that was attached to a pink t shirt. Angela also put her in some pink tights. Brennan kissed her cheek. "You look very cute."

"Well when I brought Michael some outfits I couldn't resist buying Christine one! Look how cute she is!" Angela squealed.

Parker came back into the room all ready to go. "I'm going to see my dad!"

"We know you are buddy, you can take our card." Hodgins said handing Parker a white envelope with 'G-man' written on it. Hodgins then looked over to Brennan. "I'm happy for you Dr B." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She returned the smile. "Ok come on Parker."

"Bye!" The little boy called as he exited the house.

Once they were all in the car they were sitting in a comfortable silence. Brennan was concentrating on driving, Parker was looking out the window and Christine was in the back bending her leg so she could play with the little bow on her shoe. They drove past a McDonalds and Parker quickly spoke up.

"Can I have McDonalds for later?" He asked hopefully.

Brennan looked over to Parker who was smiling and she laughed. "Yeah I don't see why not. Christine likes the chicken nugget meal she can have that."

"Dad will have to eat hospital food." Parker laughed.

"Speaking of hospital we are here, it's a big place so please stay close to me."

"I will." Parker said.

Brennan pulled into a parking space and everyone got out. Brennan was carrying Christine while Parker walked closely next to her. The walked into the entrance and Brennan lead them to the block Booth was on.

"Wow." Parker said looking around. "This place is big and it smells funny!"

"Its disinfectant, the hospital has to stay very clean." Brennan informed him.

They walked into the block Booth was on but his bed was empty and clean, it looked like it was awaiting a new patient.

"Where's dad?" Parker said looking around not recognising anyone.

"Uh that's a good question, I don't know.." Brennan replied. They walked back out the ward and Brennan noticed Dr White.

"Dr White!" Brennan called. The doctor quickly noticed Brennan and walked towards her. "Where is Booth?" She asked.

"Hello Dr Brennan, Mr Booth is no longer high risk so we moved him to a more open ward where he can get some freedom." He said answering her. "If you'll follow me i'll take you to him."

"Oh thanks." Brennan said.

"So who are these two?" Dr White said looking at the children.

"This is Booth's son Parker and this is our daughter Christine." Brennan said.

"Hi." Parker said shyly.

"It was nice meeting you all but i've gotta run, he's just in here." Dr White said pointing to the room and walking away.

Brennan set Christine down on her feet and pushed the door open. As soon as Christine spotted her father she walked faster but tripped up in the middle of the room landing on her knees and started crying.

"Owww." Christine said laying on the floor crying.

"Oh god." Booth laughed. He got out of bed, walked over to where she was and lifted her up with his good arm.

"Booth don't you'll hurt yourself!" Brennan warned.

"No I won't i'm feeling much better." He said returning back to his bed. He sat up and Christine laid her head on his shoulder.

"Dad!" Parker said running towards the bed.

"Hi buddy i've missed you!" He said awkwardly hugging him trying not to hurt his injury.

"I missed you too!" He beamed. "Look what Jack and Angela got you." He passed his dad the card.

"That's great i'll open it in a minute." He said placing it on the end of the bed.

"Hey Bones do I get a kiss?" Booth asked with his charm smile.

"Ew no!" Parker said.

Brennan laughed. "Sorry Parker you'll just have to look away." She said walking over to Booth and she deeply kissed him.

"I can hear you!" Parker whined.

"Cover your ears then." Booth said against Brennan's lips. After what felt like an eternity for Parker they finally pulled away.

Brennan said on the edge of the bed while Parker moved to the chair next to the bed.

Booth felt something scratching against his chest so he picked Christine up and held him out in front of him so her feet were slightly off the ground. "What is this?" He said looking her over.

"Its a fairy outfit Angela brought for her." Brennan replied.

Booth sat Christine on his lap so she was facing him, picked one of her feet up and pulled off her little shoe. "Could she have not brought her a Spiderman costume or a Captain America one?" He looked over the little shoe and laughed then placed it back on her foot.

"No Booth she is a girl." Brennan said laughing. "Besides she likes it."

"Well ok.." Booth said pulling the little girl closer and kissing her cheek making her laugh. "You do look very cute anyway."

"Hey dad guess what!" Parker said.

"Uh I don't know what?" Booth asked.

"Christine can say my name now!" Parker exclaimed.

"Oh yeah Booth I forgot to tell you." Brennan added. "If you ask her to say it she will."

"Ok Christine say Parker." Brennan asked.

"Dada." Christine said touching her dads cheek.

"No thats my name silly! Can you say Parker? Say Parker." He said again to the little girl.

She looked over to Parker recognising his name and then said it. "Arkwr." She pointed at her brother.

Parker squealed.

"Yay." Brennan said clapping her hands letting her daughter know she done good.

"Good girl!" Booth said. "Hopefully you will say FBI next." He laughed.

"Hey Booth?" Brennan said.

"Yes Temperance." Booth replied with a sly grin.

"Don't call me Temperance." She said making Parker and Booth both laugh.

"Can I take Christine to meet Russ? I want to ask him some things and I thought it would be nice if he could meet her." She asked.

"Yeah you don't have to ask me. You can do whatever you like except leave me." He said cheekily.

"Don't be silly Booth." Brennan rolled her eyes then lifted Christine from his arms. "I'll won't be longer than half an hour." Brennan said leaving the room.

**I split this chapter into two parts because it would be really long so the next chapter will still be relating with this one.  
I'll also add in again that I started writing another story that should be up now it's called "I'm Back" and its just another little idea that I had in my head so please head over and read it and let me know what you think of it!**  
**Please review, I love getting them and let me know what you want to see added into this story!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones or the Characters used.**

Once Brennan had taken Christine off to see Russ the room went quiet. Booth was sitting up in bed staring at the off tv and Parker was sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Uh dad?" Parker spoke up.

"Yeah?" Booth said making eye contact with his son.

Parker wasn't sure if he should bring this up but he wanted too. "Temperance was crying when she came home from seeing you this morning, why was she crying?"

Booth sat up straighter. "She was? I didn't know she was upset."

"Why would she be upset? You are better now!" Parker said.

"I don't think she was upset about that buddy." Booth replied.

"Well what then?" Parked asked.

Booth patted the side of his bed and Parker hopped up. "I'm going to tell you something very grown up ok?"

"Ok." Parker said.

"You know me and Bones work on dangerous cases and sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"Well this time a criminal escaped and blackmailed me."

"What does blackmail mean?" Parker asked.

"He made me do things that I didn't want to and if I didn't do them he would do something very bad." Booth said.

Parker frowned. "What did he make you do?"

Booth sighed. "You know when we argued a lot? It was because Bones asked me to marry her. The criminal Pelant found out and made me tell her no which made us both very sad but her even more because she didn't know that I was being blackmailed."

"Thats not fair!" Parker exclaimed. "What was he going to do?"

"Well Parker he was going to kill innocent people." Booth said.

"Where is he now?" Parker asked.

"Hes dead." Booth said.

Parker's eyes lit up. "Is that a good thing?"

Booth pulled Parker into a hug. "It's a very good thing."

"Are you and Temperance getting married now?" Parker asked.

"One day soon." Booth replied.

Parker squealed. "I also have another thing to ask." Parker said pulling back from his dad.

"What?" Booth said.

"I don't want to go home." He said bluntly.

"Well when your mom comes back you will have too." Booth said.

"But I don't want to! Temperance said she liked me staying and she said I should talk to you!" Parker protested. "I don't have any brothers or sisters at home, I like it here with Christine."

"Bones said that huh?" Booth said.

"I wouldn't lie." Parker said.

"It's not up to me, you will have ring your mom?" Even though it was not the most convenient time Booth could not pass up an opportunity as big as his son wanting to live with him.

"Really? You would let me?" Parker said excitedly.

"Yes." Booth said.

"Can I ring her now? Please!" Parker asked.

"In the duffel bag down by the door my cell should be in the pocket, get it and bring it here please." Booth said.

"Yay!" Parker hopped off the bed, rummaged around in the bag and returned to his dad with the cell. "Here." He said and passed the phone.

Booth dialed Rebecca's number and waited.

_Hello Seeley. _  
Hi Rebecca, I have Parker here who wants to ask you something. Just please listen to him and hear him out.  
_Ok_  
Hi mom! Are you having fun in Seattle?  
_Hi Parker i've missed you! Yeah its ok but with these meetings i've haven't had time to look around._  
Can i ask you something big?  
_Go on..._  
Can I live with dad and Temperance all the time?  
_What why? Why don't you want to live with me anymore?_  
I just like having a sister and I have more fun, please?  
_Put your dad back on._  
But  
_Parker put him on please._  
Ok.  
_Seeley?_  
Don't have a go at me he asked me just now I had nothing to do with it!  
_Just listen. Are you sure you want this?_  
Why wouldn't I want this he is my son. Are you saying he can?  
_I was offered a job out here in Seattle, I knew Parker wouldn't want to move so this kinda works out. As long as I get him on holidays._  
That's a yes then?  
_Look Seeley it's a yes but i've got to go i'll be home tomorrow evening and we will work it out. Put Parker back on?_  
Mommy! You will let me?  
_Yes Parker yes. But i've got to go and we will talk more tomorrow._  
Bye mom!  
_Bye Parker._

Parker hung up and threw himself at his dad.

"Ow! Parker be careful." Booth said bringing his hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited!" Parker said. "I can't wait to tell Temperance."

"Me too." Booth said.

Booth and Parker both settled down on the hospital bed and watched tv until Brennan returned.

B&B

Brennan looked through the window of Russ' room. He was sat up in bed with a different bandage on his arm, dressed and with his bag at his side. Brennan frowned and walked in.

"Are you getting discharged already?" Brennan asked him walking over to his bed.

Russ looked up to see her little sister carrying an even littler version of herself.

"Yeah I am, they've rebandaged my arm and gave me some medication. I'm just waiting for the discharge forms." Russ was still mesmerized by the little girl in Brennan's arms.

"That's good." Brennan said sitting in the chair next to his bed. Christine sitting on her lap playing with her fairy skirt.

"Is that Christine?" Russ said.

Brennan laughed. "Yes, who else would it be?"

"She looks like mom, well except from all that blonde curly hair." Russ laughed. "I wonder where she got that from."

"Do you want to hold her?" Brennan stood up and lifted Christine up and placed her in Russ' lap.

Russ put a protective arm around the little girl. Christine soon settled into his embrace and laid back against his chest. "I think she likes me." Russ said smiling.

"Booth told me everything." She said watching her brother and daughter.

"He did?"

"Yeah you can tell me what happened now, Booth doesn't remember so.."

"It was dad that killed him, that's why he is not here." Russ said covering Christine's ears.

"She's heard much worse Russ." Brennan smiled weakly. She knew this was a good thing but hated the idea of her dad leaving again since they had grown so close. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Russ said. He picked up Christine's hand and held it. "After he killed him, he took took all our guns and bulletproof stuff and left, If I knew where he was Tempe I would tell you."

"It's ok Russ." Brennan said.

"He said he left because he wouldn't go down for murder, he wanted to be there for us. He will be back." Russ said.

"I know he will be I just wish I could talk to him." Brennan said. "I never thought i'd want to thank my father for murdering someone."

"Tempe you can't tell anyone it was dad, you know that right?" He said seriously.

"I know, but what are you and Booth going to say?" Brennan asked.

"Well Booth blacked out so that's all he can say and I'll go along with that too. They have no evidence without what dad took from us and i'm pretty sure it's long gone now." Russ said.

Someone knocked on the door and then a nurse came in. "Hello Mr Brennan. I've got the discharge papers, if you'll just sign you are free to go!" She said setting the forms down on the table.

"Here." Brennan said picking Christine up.

The nurse silently waited by the desk as Russ signed. "Thank you, you are now free to go. Don't let me see you back here!" She said leaving with a laugh.

Russ picked up his bags. "It was nice seeing you again and meeting Christine." He said. "We will keep in touch."

Brennan walked over to her brother hugging him squashing Christine in the middle of them. Christine pushed on Russ' shoulder letting them know she wasn't happy in between them.

Brennan laughed. "Ok Christine were going back to daddy now."

"I have your number and i'll text you soon." Russ said "We'll set something up." He said walking leaving.

"Bye." Brennan called after him.

B&B

"Did you like meeting your uncle Russ?" Brennan said walking back into Booth's room tickling Christine making her laugh.

"Bones?" Booth said.

"Yes Booth?" Brennan replied.

"Did you tell Parker he could have McDonalds?"

"Yes why?"

"Can I have it now!" Parker whined.

"That's why." Booth laughed.

Brennan walked over to Booth's bed and sat Christine on his shoulders so she was leaning back against the pillows. "I don't see why not. Do you mind if we leave early then?"

"No I don't mind, anyway I might be coming home tomorrow." Booth said with a grin and he picked Christine up under the arm with his good arm and pretended she was a dumbbell.

"Booth don't do that! It's silly and you'll hurt yourself" Brennan scolded.

"What she likes it?" He said bringing his giggling daughter in for a hug and he kissed her.

"Who said you're coming home tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

"Oh Dr White said if he likes the look of my incision he will let me go."

"I'm hungry now!" Parker whined.

"Ok well go now then." Brennan said. "I'll come back in the morning."

"Bye." Parker said while his dad kissed him.

"Can you say bye Christine?" Booth asked her.

"Not yet but she can wave." Brennan said picking her up. "Christine wave bye." Brennan started waving and then Christine copied. "Come on Parker." Brennan said walking to the door.

Booth coughed. "Ahem Bones did you forget something?"

Brennan looked confused. "No I have everything."

"Just come here." He said.

"Ok? Can you hold her Parker?" Brennan said.

"Yes." He said taking his sister.

Brennan walked over to Booths bed and he pulled her on top of him.

"Booth!" Brennan cried.

"Ew dad what are you doing? That's more gross than any of the other kisses i've seen!" Parker said walking out the room holding Christine.

Booth held her face in his hands then deeply kissed her.

"That was inappropriate Booth." Brennan said against his lips.

"I don't care you liked it anyway." He said peppering her lips with kisses.

Brennan gave him one last kiss and then got off the bed. "I'll be back tomorrow." She said.

"Bye, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Brennan said walking out into the hall where Parker and Christine waited.

"Why do you guys kiss like that?" Parker asked.

"Like what?" Brennan asked.

"Like you're eating each others face off its gross." Parker replied.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh. Parker was not yet old enough to understand what being in love felt like and one day he would understand why his dad and girlfriend kissed like that.

**Once again thanks for reading and sticking with this story! I have a few ideas in mind on how this story will go but If you would like to see something please let me know. I hate sounding like I am begging for reviews but I really do love getting them! It lets me know what you like and don't, lets me know what you want to see and overall they make me happy to know that someone likes my story and has taken time to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.  
I also will be adding in a few made up Agents purely because I need to write some in but can't think of their names. I know a lot of people still use Agent Cullen but I haven't seen him around so instead I will be using Agent Flynn as the main FBI Agent.  
Also their is some confusion with Booth's injury. He was wearing a bulletproof vest and I said he was shot in the chest but by that I meant he was shot near the shoulder closest to his lung where the vest does not cover so I just called it the chest. I hope that clears the confusion up! **

Brennan was once again making her way back to Booth at the hospital. This morning had been breakfast as usual but she had packed all their things incase Booth was discharged. If he was they would return home but if he wasn't they would stay longer with Angela and Jack. Angela had enjoyed having a little girl to look after and dote upon and Jack loved having an older boy around so they could do and talk about everything Michael couldn't. Brennan felt that they had now overstayed their welcome but Angela honestly loved having them around, even Jack did. Yesterday when Brennan had taken Parker and Christine to McDonalds, Parker told Brennan all about how he might be moving with them permanently, It was a shock to Brennan but she loved it.

Brennan walked into Booth's room and saw that he was being examined by Dr White and a few other nurses that she had not seen before so she hung back a bit.

"Hey Bones!" Booth called over to her.

"Mr Booth don't move please." Dr White said looking over Booth's healing wound.

"Sorry." Booth said.

"Just let them examine you Booth, we can talk after." Brennan said.

"Ok Mr Booth the incision wound is healing fine, there have been no problems with your lung and your blood and oxygen levels are fine so I think this is goodbye." Dr White said. "Do you all agree?" He asked the nurses around him.

Yes's could be heard and a few nodding heads agreeing with him.

"Ok." Dr White said covering Booth's chest with a new bandage. He snapped his gloves off and discarded all of the medical waste. "I'll notify the nurses station and they will be down shortly with the discharge forms and the various medications you will need to take."

"Thank you." Brennan said shaking Dr Whites hand.

"Yeah thanks." Booth said.

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you but I don't want to see you back here!" He laughed walked out the room and the nurses following.

"Woo I'm free!" Booth cheered.

Brennan laughed and made her way to sit down in the chair next to his bed. "It isn't that easy you will have take it easy for about a month. No strenuous activities." She said.

"I know an activity we will both enjoy and I don't even need to use my arm." Booth said shooting her a devious look.

"Sorry, not even that." Brennan said patting his arm.

"Why! I am very skilled you know." He said frowning.

"I know you are Booth but we can't risk it. Besides we waited 6 years before what's so bad about waiting a month longer?" She said.

"Easy for you to say." He mumbled. Ever since the whole Pelant drama their most intimate moment had been nothing more than a heated kiss and the truth was he wanted her, he wanted her bad. Brennan also wanted him but after the events of the previous weeks she wasn't quite ready. She knew everything was over and things would go back to normal but she needed some time.

"So Parker told me he is moving in with us." Brennan said changing the subject.

At the mention of his son Booth quickly forgot about his girlfriend denying him sex. "Yeah he said he liked it here more than his mom's house."

"And Rebecca is letting him? From how you've been treated by her in the past with him that does not sound like her." Brennan said.

"She was offered a permanent job in Seattle. She didn't want to take him away from his school, friends, his sister.." Booth informed.

"That's really nice of her." Brennan said smiling. "So when does this all happen?"

"Oh Rebecca said she is back later tonight so I think i'll invite her over so we can get it sorted." Booth said.

"That sounds good." Brennan said.

"Oh yeah are we back at our place then tonight?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I packed all our stuff today incase you were discharged. Once we leave we will drop by and pick everything up." Brennan answered.

"So what is-" Booth started to talk but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." Booth called.

Agent Flynn entered the room with another Agent following. "Seeley, Temperance." He greeted. "This is Agent Gellar." He said motioning

"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan." Agent Gellar said.

"Flynn." Booth said. "What brings you here?"

Agent Flynn laughed. "Agent Booth, you can't be found at a murder scene and get away with it."

"Ah so you are here to treat me like a criminal." Booth said.

"Not at all Agent Booth. We are just here for routine questioning." Agent Gellar said.

"Dr Brennan where is your brother, Mr Russ Brennan?" Agent Flynn asked her.

"He was discharged the other day, that's all I know." Brennan answered honestly.

Agent Gellar was busy writing things down in his note pad. "Dr Brennan just because he is your brother does not mean you have to cover for him." Agent Flynn said.

"But I don't know where he is!" Brennan frowned.

"Covering for him could land you jail time, are you sure you don't know? I could take you back for questioning." Flynn warned.

"HEY! Hey! Don't talk to her like that! If she said she doesn't know anything she doesn't know anything!" Booth spat at the Agents.

"Booth it's ok.." Brennan said looking to the floor visibly hurt by the threats made.

"No it's not ok. You are not a part of this and i'm not about to sit here and watch them drag you into it." Booth said. "Do you need her for anything else?"

"No." Agent Gellar said.

"Ok then." Booth said. "Can you go get us some coffee while we wait and i'll tell them everything they need to know."

"Sure." Brennan said squeezing his hand. "I won't be too long." Brennan said glaring at the Agents as she left the room.

"She is nothing to do with it so leave her out of it." Booth warned once she had left the room.

"It's ok Agent Booth we believe her." Agent Flynn said.

"Well then why talk to her like crap." Booth asked.

"Its just routine." Agent Gellar said.

"Booth you do realise you are a suspect in a pretty big murder case." Agent Flynn said.

"Yeah I know." Booth replied.

"The victim that was found was identified as Christopher Pelant a wanted serial killer with the FBI." Agent Gellar said.

"I know." Booth replied.

"Would you like to tell me why you and Russ Brennan were at the scene of the crime?"

"He was blackmailing me, threatening to kill innocent people on my behalf and tearing my relationship apart! I had enough and I asked Russ to come with me to talk to him. Next thing you know Pelant shot me and Russ then we wake up in hospital to find out Pelant himself is dead." Booth said. He partly told the truth. He left out the part involving Max and what their intentions were to do when they found him. Booth knew Brennan needed Max in her life so he lied to keep their relationship.

"So you know nothing about who shot Mr Pelant?" Flynn asked while Gellar was busy noting everything down.

"Nope. Before anything major happened I was shot and passed out. I'm sorry I missed it all." Booth said. "Russ would pretty much say the same if he was here."

"Possible sniper sir?" Agent Gellar asked.

"That is a possibility. Quite a few departments across the east coast have hits out for him." Agent Flynn said.

A nurse came in the room interrupting the conversation. "Here you go Mr Booth. Just get these signed and you are free to go." She said handing him the forms and setting his medication down on the bedside table.

"Thanks." Booth said busying himself in the paperwork.

"Well thank you Agent Booth we have got everything we need for now, because of the nature of this investigation you will be placed on paid leave. We will get back to you as soon as we have anything knew." Agent Flynn said.

"I understand." Booth said. "Just let me know when I can come back."

"Will do. Have a safe recovery." Agent Flynn said walking out the room.

Agent Gellar just nodded and quickly followed after.

Booth quickly scanned the paperwork and scribbled his signature where it was needed. "Here." He said passing it to the waiting nurse.

"Thank you Mr Booth. In this bag are two types of medication and some dressings. The first medication is an ointment that will need to be applied once in the morning and once before bed also if you take a shower or get it wet it will need to be reapplied. The second medication is an oral pill that will need to be taken three times a day, morning, noon and night. The dressings should be a new one applied every morning and removed at night. Not wearing a dressing at night will give it a better chance to heal only if no t shirt is worn. During the day if you are wearing a shirt one will need to be worn to avoid irritation." The nurse said taking a breath.

"That's a lot of information!" Booth said taking the bag.

The nurse laughed. "Yes it is but it is crucial to your recovery, good luck Mr Booth." She said exiting the room with his complete discharge form.

Just as the nurse left Brennan entered the room carrying a cardboard holder with two coffee cups in. "The Agents gone?" She said.

"Yep I gave them what they wanted and they left." He said. "Although I did leave out some facts."

"Booth! You lied?" Brennan said disapprovingly.

"Not exactly. I just left out the part where our intent was to kill him and I left out mentioning your Dad was involved. I'll have to get in contact with Russ and Max somehow to tell them what I said. Anyway they think it's a sniper who killed him." Booth said.

"You shouldn't jeopardize your career like that Booth." She frowned and placed the coffee on the bedside table.

"Bones i'm not worried so please don't worry, everything will be fine." He said. "For the time being I have been placed on some leave and I'm happy about that, I need some time off."

"So are you free to go now?" She asked.

"Yep. I filled out the forms and I've got my medication." He said shaking the bag. "We can leave whenever."

"Before we go back to Christine and Parker do you want to grab an early lunch?" Brennan asked.

"I thought you'd never ask! I'm sick of hospital food!" Booth said sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Brennan tossed him his shirt and brought over his sneakers. "Put these on."

"I was actually planning on leaving in just sweatpants." Booth said sarcastically.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She put the medication in her bag.

"Can you help me?" Booth said struggling to put his injured arm into the sleeve.

She pulled the sleeve down low enough so that it would be more comfortable for Booth when he put his arm through. "Thanks." He said standing up.

Brennan slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up the coffee. She walked back over to Booth and they intertwined their fingers together.

"Everything will be ok Bones, you know that right?" Booth said.

"I know, I trust you." Brennan replied.

Booth brought their hands up to his lips and he kissed the top of her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

For what felt like months to them Booth and Brennan walked out of the hospital hand in hand as a strong couple again, if not even stronger. They no longer had the threat of any serial killers looming over their head and they were making the most of it and things were finally looking up for them.

**The next chapter will be the Brennan Booth family returning home and Rebecca coming around making arrangements for Parker.  
Thanks to everyone who read and stuck with this story! Once again if you do like it please please please leave me a review! They let me know that you are still enjoying this story and it let's me know that I should carry on! Also if you leave me a review you can suggest things, ask things and even criticise. I also have another story I am working on right now along with this one so if you like my writing please check the other story out and let me know what you think of it! It is called I'm Back.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

After they left the hospital Booth and Brennan made their way to the diner and grabbed their usual table and ordered their usual food. For the first time in a long time they felt like a couple again even though they knew they would have to work on some issues since their relationship had broken down quite a bit. Neither of them were worried about building it back up because they loved each other, very much. Once they picked up the kids and their stuff from Angela and Jack's and said their goodbyes they made their way home. Once Brennan had pulled into the driveway of their family home she sat and stared at it for a while.

"Bones are you ok?" Booth asked looking over to a daydreaming Brennan.

"Yeah sorry I'm just glad to be back." Brennan said smiling over to Booth.

Booth put his hand on Brennan's thigh and smiled. "Me too."

"Can we get out now?" Parker whined.

"Sure give me a hand with the bags though." Booth said to the boy.

"No Booth i'll get the bags. You take Christine in." Brennan said.

"I'm not going to hurt myself.." Booth frowned.

"I know I just don't want you lifting anything heavy." Brennan replied.

"What and Christine isn't heavy?" Booth laughed.

"Booth!" Brennan slapped his arm. "Christine isn't heavy! Anyway she can walk. Just hold her hand and walk up to the door."

"I was joking anyway." Booth said getting out the car.

As Parker and Brennan were busying themselves at the trunk of the car Booth went round to Christine's door and opened it.

"Dada!" Christine squealed as Booth opened the door.

"Yes dada." Booth said unbuckling her seat. He grabbed her little hand in his big one, helped her slide out of her seat and then lifted her down to the floor.

"This way." He said guiding the wobbling little girl up to the door.

"Here take these two." Brennan said putting a backpack on Parker's back and she handed him a suitcase to wheel up.

"Ok." Parker said wheeling it up to the house.

Brennan grabbed the two remaining suitcases, locked up the car and made her way into the house.

"Home sweet home, huh Bones!" Booth said as she walked in the door.

"Yes, we're finally back." She said leaving the cases by the bottom of the stairs.

Brennan moved over to the sofa and sat down next to Booth. Christine was sat on Booth's lap while Parker was sat in the chair next to them. "I love this house." Booth said playing with Christine's curly blonde hair.

"Me too, I can't imagine us living anywhere else." Brennan said.

"Why do you love it so much?" Parker asked.

"Well Parker this is the very first house I have ever bought with someone I love." Brennan said trying to not go red.

"Also it's the house we brought Christine home to." Booth added bouncing his legs up and down making Christine laugh. "So this is her first home too."

"Where was my first home?" Parker asked his dad.

"Well it wasn't exactly a house, me and your mom brought you home to an apartment. So your very first home was an apartment." Booth said.

Parker frowned. "How comes Christine got a house and I got an apartment?"

"Christine almost came home to an apartment." Brennan laughed.

"Me and Bones couldn't decide on a house so I bought one without her knowing, showed her around and she liked it." Booth added.

"Why did you never by my mom a home?" Parker asked.

"I'm not going to lie. Things between me and your mom weren't good so I only stayed for you. If I knew it would have worked out I would've bought you two a home." Booth said. "But it all worked out in the end didn't it? Now you have a house and a family."

Parker smiled. "Yes and I love it."

"Good." Brennan said smiling.

"Hey Parker." Booth said shifting Christine in his lap so he could reach his cell in his pocket. "Go in the kitchen and call your mom. Let her know she can come over whenever to sort your arrangements out." He said handing his son his phone.

"Ok!" Parker said excitedly running into the kitchen.

Brennan frowned. "When he moves in I want him to have a good life here. I know it wasn't anyone's fault that he lived in a broken home when he was little but I want him to know he will always have a place in our family."

Booth pulled her closer so that her head was laying on her shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist."That was very sweet." He said kissing her head.

"Well I care about him Booth." She said.

"I know you do and that's good." He said.

Feeling left out Christine decided to lay across both her parents. Her head resting on her mom's lap and her legs across her dad's lap.

Brennan laughed. "What are you doing?" She said down to her daughter who was looking up to her with a cheeky smile on her face.

"I think she wants a hug too." Booth said. He lifted the little girl up by one arm, placed her in the middle of him and Brennan and he hugged both of them. Christine giggled and then pushed her dad away. She yawned and then laid herself fully on her mom with her head resting on her shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Brennan said stroking her hair. "Didn't auntie Angela put you down for a nap?"

Booth laughed. "Probably not, she loved having a little girl around too much."

Parker came bounding back into the room and sat back down. "Mom said she will be round in about thirty minutes."

"That's fine, I think Christine needs to sleep so i'll sit with her here and she can still until Rebecca comes." Brennan said rubbing her daughters back.

"Parker you can help me sort the dirty laundry from the cases." Booth said standing up. "Come on."

"Ok." Parker got up and followed his dad.

B&B

"Bones!" Booth called out in pain.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he hurt himself. She gently laid a sleeping Christine down on the sofa, kissed her head and made her way to the laundry room.

When she got there she saw Booth sitting on the floor holding his shoulder. "What did you do?" She said frowning.

"He tried to lift that." Parker said pointing to a wooden laundry basket.

"Booth! What did I say!" Brennan said.

"I'm fine!" Booth said.

Brennan walked over to where he was sat. "Take off your shirt."

"I thought you'd never ask." Booth said slyly making Parker laugh.

"Grow up." She said helping him lift it off. She bent down to his level and gently peeled the bandage off. "You make it bleed well done. I'll have to change the dressing." She said.

"Parker can you go and get my hospital bag please?" Booth asked his son.

"Sure." Parker said running off.

"Meet us in the living room!" Booth called.

Brennan helped Booth to his feet and walked back into the living room. "Sit." Brennan said.

"No need to be so mean." Booth said.

"Well I told you to be careful and you didn't listen to me." Brennan said.

"Here." Parker said placing Booth's medication bag on the sofa.

"Thank you." Brennan said. She reached into the bag and took out the ointment, a new bandage and the antiseptic wipes.

Brennan gently peeled the bandage off Booth's chest and started to wipe the bleeding wound with an antiseptic wipe.

"OW! That stings!" Booth yelped.

"Booth shh you'll wake her!" Brennan said.

Parker laughed. "Don't be a baby dad!"

In the middle of all the commotion the doorbell rung. "I'll get it!" Parker said running to the door.

"Hey! Look through the peephole first don't just open it!" Booth called.

"I will." Parker said. "Its mom!"

Brennan tutted. "What is Rebecca going to think when she walks in and see's this?"

"Bones don't worry she'll understand." Booth said.

Parker walked back into the room holding his mom's hand leading her in.

"Hi Temperance, Seeley." Rebecca said. She sat down in the chair Parker led to and then noticed Brennan rubbing ointment onto some stitches on Booth's chest. "What happened?"

"He got shot." Parker announced.

"Seeley you got shot?!" Rebecca asked worriedly. Even though her and Booth were no longer together the both of them shared a special relationship because they have a child together.

"Don't worry i'm fine." Booth said. Brennan finished rubbing the ointment onto his chest and covered it with a new bandage.

"How did it happen?" Rebecca asked.

"A criminal blackmailing him did." Parker announced again.

Rebecca nervously laughed. "What's going on?"

"I'll give you the short version. One second. Parker go get your mom a drink please, there is bottled water in the refrigerator." Booth said.

"I already know the story dad you don't have to send me out the room." Parker said reluctantly walking to the kitchen.

"A serial killer was blackmailing me and was controlling my relationship so I went down to find him and he shot me." Booth said.

"And you want Parker to come and live with you?!" Rebecca said concerned.

"Don't worry he is dead now." Brennan added in smoothing down the bandage. She picked up the wipe and the old bandage and made her way into the kitchen to put them in the trash.

"Seeley! Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Rebecca asked.

"Because everything is fine now, honestly there is nothing to worry about." Booth said. "So when do you leave?" Booth asked.

"Leave? Where are you going?" Parker asked while walking back into the room. He set the water bottle down and sat back next to his mom.

Rebecca turned to face Parker. "Didn't your dad tell you?" She asked.

"No I didn't I was waiting for you to tell him." Booth said.

Brennan could see that this conversation was best without her so she walked over to Christine, carefully picked her up not to wake her and carried her upstairs so she could change her for bed.

"Parker I'm moving to Seattle." Rebecca said holding her breath.

He frowned but then his mood lifted. "Cool! I'll have my mom living on the east coast and my dad on the west!"

"You're ok about this buddy?" Booth asked.

"Yeah i'm used to it. I am happy I get to stay with dad but I will miss you mom, i'll be fine though." Parker said. "When do you leave?"

"That soon?" Parker said a little sad.

Rebecca pulled Parker into her side and hugged him. "Yeah but i'll be back over here on meetings soon, you can also come visit whenever you want." She said trying to reassure him.

"When do you want me to come and get his stuff?" Booth asked.

"Oh Drew started packing our stuff earlier in the week and we finished today, the boxes with his stuff are in the back of my car." Rebecca said.

Brennan walked back into the living room with Christine who had just woken up. She was wearing the pajamas Booth had brought her one day coming home from work. It was a light pink two piece set with little dark pink hearts on. Booth always found it hard shopping for Christine because she was a girl but when he rarely came across something he liked he would buy it for her. Brennan sat down at the other end of the couch, Christine wriggled free and crawled across the couch and laid herself on her dad.

"She's wearing the pajamas I brought her." Booth said with a smile.

"Yeah she chose them." Brennan said.

"She's very cute!" Rebecca said looking over to the little girl who was clinging to Booth.

"Isn't she?" Booth said. "Do you want me to help get the boxes in?" Booth asked Rebecca.

"Please." Rebecca said standing up. "Come on Parker you can help too."

"No Booth you won't be helping, you'll just make it bleed again, I'll help." Brennan said standing up.

Rebecca laughed. "Thank you Temperance."

Booth frowned but got up too carrying Christine on his good side. He followed everyone to the door and watched them unload the boxes. "Do you know Parker is coming to live with us Christine?" He asked the little girl. "You will have a big brother around to love you and protect you just like I do for your mom." He said kissing her forehead.

Christine giggled in her fathers arms and then pointed to her mom. "Momma!" She called.

"Yes that's mommy, she will be back in a minute." He said bouncing her up and down trying to keep her occupied.

Once Rebecca, Brennan and Parker had finished unloading the boxes there were about 8 in total piled up by the stairs. Three with clothes and shoes in, one with his toys in, two with his books and school things in and the rest with things from his room.

"Parker I have to go now to pack myself but as soon as I get there tomorrow i'll call you. Remember you can visit me when you want and we can skype." Rebecca said.

"Ok I love you mom." Parker said.

"I love you too." Rebecca said leaning down to kiss her son.

"Thank you." She said to Booth and Brennan.

"Bye Rebecca." Brennan said

"Thank you for this Rebecca it means a lot." Booth said.

Rebecca got into her car and rolled down the window. Parker stood outside on the porch step waving to his mom. "Bye mom I love you!" Parker called to her car.

"I love you too Parker." Rebecca called and waved while driving off.

In the background Booth and Brennan just watched. It was sad to see a little boy say goodbye to his mother but they knew it wouldn't be for long.

Booth pulled Brennan into his side. "Start of our new life?" He said.

"The start of our new life." Brennan said.

**Once again thank you for reading! I am going to admit that now the Pelant storyline is over and now Booth is out of the hospital I am kinda running out of idea's on what to write but I don't want to stop with this story! So please if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see or a storyline please let me know! Writers block is a pain :/. I want to write them going on vacation but I don't want to write that just yet so please let me know! I really do love reviews because it lets me know that people are still enjoying this story! It also lets me know what you like and don't like. So please review it does mean alot to me!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the Characters used.  
I also realised I made quite a big mistake in the previous chapter. Yes I do know that DC is on the east coast and Seattle is on the west coast I just didn't realised I had switched them around. I am from England so I will try my hardest on getting every American fact right! There is going to be a time jump now just to get the story going along abit. Also now that the Pelant storyline is over and Booth has been cleared of everything (sorry I didn't write that part in i just really wanted to get the stroy moving). Russ was cleared also and Max was never suspected. I think this chapter is going to be quite longer than my other chapters, I hope you don't mind!**

It had been a month since Parker moved in permanently with his dad and girlfriend. Nothing much had happened in the past month except Christine's movement and her vocabulary advances, she was able to say more words and she had almost grasped the concept of walking. Booth and Brennan were back to solving murders, Christine was back at daycare and Parker was back in school. As for Booth and Brennan's relationship it was pretty much repaired. What happened with Pelant had soon been forgotten once they became intimate again. If anything their relationship had become better and more stronger, because of what happened it tested their love for eachother and they realised that they could not infact live without each other nor did they want to. Brennan thought everything was great but Booth thought there was something missing and he was going to fix that tonight.

Booth was finally going to propose to Brennan. He chose to wait a whole month to ask her so she would not suspect anything and hopefully the whole idea and thought of marriage had been forgotten. If all went well and she said yes, he knew she would, him, Brennan and Christine would be flying off to Hawaii for a family vacation the next day. It was a well deserved break for everyone. He was not alone in this idea he had some help. All their close friends at the Jeffersonian knew and also so did Parker. Parker was the one who helped his dad choose a ring and he was also in charge of making sure Brennan did not suspect a thing. Cam and Angela also kept Brennan from suspecting a thing and always kept her mind busy at the lab and Jack organized the Hawaii break. From the hotel, the rental car all the way down to the flights and the extras including waterpark passes and reservations at the most exclusive restaurants on the island. If all went well it was going to be perfect.

It was the beginning of the day. Brennan was busy getting herself and Christine ready while Booth got Parker up and ready. Booth went to Parkers door, knocked gently and entered.

Booth walked in to find his son already dressed and tying his shoes. "Hi Dad!" Parker exclaimed. There was no denying that the little boy was excited.

Booth laughed. "Parker its only just gone 8 why are you up?" He asked.

"I'm just too excited! I couldn't sleep!" Parker said.

Booth walked over and sat next to his son on the bed. "I'm excited too. Do you still have the ring?"

"I haven't touched it since you hid it in my socks dad!" Parker beamed.

"Good." Booth said.

"So what is the plan?" Parker asked.

"Well." Booth said in a whisper. "After work we'll come and pick you up and then i'll tell her about dinner and you will go and stay at Hodgins and Angela's for the night."

"And then we go to Hawaii!" Parker exclaimed as loud as he could without anyone other than his dad hearing.

"That's the plan!" Booth said. "Let's go get breakfast." Booth said walking out his sons room and down towards the kitchen.

"Here you go." Brennan said placing some chopped fruit onto the tray of Christine's highchair.

"Hello!" Parker exclaimed as he entered the room.

Brennan laughed. "Parker, what's got you so excited?" Brennan said making breakfast for everyone.

Parker looked over to his dad worriedly but them quickly saved himself. "I have a science experiment today! Yeah!" Parker said.

Booth let out a sigh of relief. He sat down on one of the barstools and began to drink the coffee Brennan had made him.

"Well i'm glad you enjoy science Parker." Brennan said. She made Parker some cereal, herself some fruit and Booth some toast. "Eat up." She said passing around the different breakfasts then sitting down to eat herself.

"Do we have a case today Bones?" Booth asked Brennan.

"One hasn't been called in so I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other today." Brennan sighed. As much time as they spent together already she did like it when they had cases together.

"That's too bad." Booth said trying to hide his smirk. It was his fault they had no case to work on today. Booth had asked Cam not to call her if a case came in, he didn't want her to be too tired for tonight. "I'll probably just be doing some paperwork. Pretty boring." He said.

"Anana." Christine said holding up a piece of squashed banana in her hand.

"Yes _b_anana." Brennan said putting emphasis on the b.

"Eat it please." Booth said looking over to his daughter. As she got older he could pick out the features that resembled his and he could pick out the ones that resembled Brennan. For eyes she had Brennans unique pools of blue, some of her facial features were more pronounced so she definitely got those from him and the blonde hair? It's still a mystery. But the curls must be from him as Parker had them too.

"I'm finished!" Parker said. He slid down off his stool and placed his bowl and spoon in the sink.

"Do you want me to take you to school then?" Booth asked.

"Yes, me and Billy always play ball before class." Parker said.

"Ok then get your school bag." Booth said. He picked up his plate and mug and placed them in the sink. He walked over to Christine and squashed her face in his hands making her squeal and then kissed her pushed out pouty lips. "Be good at daycare." He said to the smiling toddler.

"Booth now you have banana on your face!" Brennan laughed.

"And? You do too." He said walking over to her.

A confused look took over Brennan's face. "No I don't?"

"You do now." Booth said. He gently took Brennan's face in his hands and kissed her, making the little banana that was on Booth's face now go onto Brennan's.

"Booth." She laughed when they pulled apart.

"Is there any kiss you guys won't do?" Parker said.

Booth kindly picked up a cloth and wiped it off her face giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Booth said grabbing his keys.

"Bye!" Parker called as he opened the door and made his way to the car.

"Goodbye, I'll see you both later." Brennan called out and then she heard the front door close.

"You like banana huh?" Brennan said to Christine who had eaten it all.

"Ana?" Christine said.

"Yes you ate it all!" Brennan said, she reached under the highchair tray and poked Christines belly. "It's all in here now."

Christine laughed, looked down to where her mom's hand was and brought her own hand to her belly and poked it.

Brennan brought her hand back and picked up a strawberry. "Eat this one and then you can go to daycare ." She said handing it to the little girl.

B&B

Once Booth had dropped an excited Parker off to school he made his way to work. The truth is he actually had the day off he just wanted to go in to work to calm his nerves, he knew he had no reason to be nervous but he was. He had the day off to make last minute preparations such as packing. Booth only knew how to pack for himself so later he knew he would have to call Angela for help.

When he got to work he went straight to his office, sat down and reclined his chair as far back as it would go and he closed his eyes. He could not stop thinking about tonight. The plan of events were running through his mind nonstop. Once his son and daughter were with Angela and Hodgins he would drive Brennan to a Thai restaurant just outside DC. He chose Thai because it has sort of been a comfort food for them and it held a lot of memories. Thai over tough cases, thai while comforting each other and they both loved it. Booth knew Brennan didn't really want a big fuss made out of it and to be honest neither did Booth but this time it was special and he wanted everyone to know. So by asking her to marry him in a crowded restaurant everyone would know.

Booth was pulled from his thoughts when two agents and a dr walked into his office.

"Agent Booth!" Agent Cullen said.

"Big day!" Agent Flynn said.

"Very big day!" Sweets said.

Booth groaned and pulled his chair back up. He just wanted some quiet time in his office before going back home. "Ye today is the day." Booth said to the men.

"So why are you in work?" Agent Cullen asked.

"I just wanted to relax a little bit." Booth said.

"Well you can relax in Hawaii!" Sweets said. "I wish I was going."

"Well when you finally find a woman you love you can go then." Agent Flynn said.

"Hey! I can go by myself." Sweets said.

"Well its more of a couples island Sweets." Booth said.

"If its more of a couples island why are you taking Parker and Christine?" Sweets asked.

"Because we love them, that's why." Booth said.

"Seeley Booth. One of my best Agents, I never thought in a million years he would be a devoted father and soon to be husband." Agent Cullen said.

Booth laughed. "Hey neither did I but honestly I love it, I wouldn't wish for anything else."

"And to think I am the reason you two got together!" Sweets said.

"No you weren't.." Booth said frowning.

"Yes in our counselling I constantly brought it to light that you two were dancing around your real feelings." Sweets said.

"No, we had a one night stand and that's when we know." Booth said.

"And it only took you about 4 failed relationships and two proposal rejections!" Agent Flynn added in.

"Hey don't be like that! This is my day not yours and i'm not going to let you ruin it!" Booth said.

"He's right, leave him alone." Agent Cullen said.

Booth's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and read the text, it was off Cam. She was letting him know that Brennan was now at the lab and it was safe to return home to pack.

"Well i've gotta go now." Booth said getting up and walking over to his door.

"I wish you the best Agent Booth." Agent Cullen said patting him on the back.

"Good luck." Sweets said.

"Have a great week." Agent Flynn said.

"Thanks guys, I will" Booth said disappearing out his office.

B&B

Brennan dropped Christine off at daycare as usual and then made her way to work. Once she was there she signed in and then made her way to her office. She took off her coat and replaced it with her lab coat and read over the new Limbo cases that were left on her desk.

"Sweetie!" Angela said walking into her office and then taking a seat on her sofa.

"Hi Ange." Brennan said closing the files.

"So you got anything planned for today?" Angela slyly asked. Of course she had something planned! Brennan just didn't know it yet.

"Nope just Limbo cases, why?" Brennan asked.

"No reason I'm just bored without a new skull to put a face on." Angela replied.

"You can always help me put faces on these skulls?" Brennan suggested.

The truth was Angela hated limbo cases. For some reason she found no excitement in them, she prefered solving murders but today she would do anything her best friend asked. "Sure i'll help you." Angela said getting up and taking a look at the cases.

"Hello Dr Brennan." Cam said walking into her office.

"Hi Cam." Brennan said. "Don't we have a new case?" Brennan asked.

"Nope not today. It looks like the criminals are giving us a day off." Cam laughed. She knew the real truth. "So what are you two working on?" Cam asked.

"Just limbo cases." Angela replied.

Cam squinted her eyes and moved closer to Brennan. "What is that in your hair Dr Brennan?" Cam asked.

"What?" Brennan looked confused.

"Ew its soggy banana." Angela said. "You taking eating tips off Christine now?"

Brennan laughed and went red. "No, It was Booth."

"What do you two have food fights at breakfast now?" Cam laughed.

"No. Christine was eating banana and he kissed her getting it on his face then he kissed me getting it on my face. I never realised it went in my hair." Brennan said.

"Thats so cute!" Angela squealed.

"Come here." Cam said. She took a tissue out of her pocket and removed it from her hair.

"Thanks." Brennan said.

**Ok so I cut the chapter here because it was getting really long and I wasn't anywhere near finished so the next chapter will be part of this still! Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used! On so on with the 2nd half!**

Booth pulled up to their house, made his way inside and headed straight upstairs. He reached around the top of the closet and pulled down the suitcases.

"Here we go." He said to himself out loud.

Firstly he packed for himself because that was the easiest. He packed some shorts, polo tops, shoes, underwear, socks, pajamas, some casual suits for dining out and his swimming shorts. How easy was that? He thought to himself. His stuff only took up half of the case as well but he knew Brennan's stuff would take up even more space. He decided to leave Brennan's for last because he knew it would be the most work.

He moved into Parker's room and picked out everything he had basically packed for himself. He added extra clothes and underwear though because he knew what boys were like. He also added some swimming inflatables he knew that Parker would love to play with. Because Parker was a boy and he was his son he found it easy to pack for him.

Next was Christine's room. He dragged the half empty case into her room and set it down next to her drawers. After his relationship with Rebecca broke down he never thought he would have anymore children but now he did he loved having a little girl. He looked through all her shirts and picked out the ones that he thought were the cutest and tossed them into the bag. As she was basically still a baby he packed double of everything. Christine didn't have any shorts so he picked out her some bodysuits that she usually wore to bed when it was hot or under her pajamas when it was cold. He also threw in some pants and socks. He rummaged around in her smaller drawers and found a swimming diaper cover with a matching sun hat and packed that too. He knew it would be really hot there so he only packed one pair of pajamas as she would probably only end up sleeping in her diaper. He threw in some diaper packs, wipes and a few blankets for her and he was done. Who knew a baby would need all this stuff for a 3 day holiday?

Now it was Brennan's turn. The first fully packed case was Parker and Christine's, he locked it and tagged it up. He went back into his room and picked up his cell and called Angela.

_"Hi studly." Angela said._  
"Hi Angela. I'm packing for Bones now but I don't know what to put in." He said staring into the case.  
_"Ok just start with her clothes, just put some light shirts in, some shorts and trousers." She said._  
"Ok i'm putting them in now." Booth said throwing the items into the case.  
_"What about swimwear? Put the ones you like in." Angela said._  
"Can she swim?" Booth wanted to be careful and make sure.  
_"Of course she can swim what do you mean?" Angela was confused._  
"Do I need to pack ladies things...?" Booth said going red.  
_"No you are fine! Just pack a few bikinis." Angela said laughing._  
"Ok what about underwear?" Booth said. He opened her underwear draw and just looked around at all the different pieces.  
_"Once again pack the ones you like." Angela said._  
"Ok.." Booth said. It took him awhile to decide what pieces to take but one he was finished he was happy with his choice. "Done."  
_"Ok now just think what else do you need?" Angela asked._  
"Shoes.. socks.. makeup.. then I think I am done." Booth said throwing those items in. "This is so much stuff for one woman!" Booth said stuffing it all in.  
_Angela laughed. "Don't forget to pack toiletries."_  
"Yep i'm going onto that after. Speaking of toiletries do you know where Bones would keep her... uh you know..?" Booth asked.  
_Angela laughed she knew exactly what he was asking. "Condoms? You're her boyfriend you should know!"_  
"We used the ones from my side draw!" He said, he was going so red.  
_"Well check her side then." Angela said. Angela didn't care talking about this sort of stuff was her thing._  
Booth moved round and opened her draw to find a box of them, a bigger box than he'd expected to see. "Woah why does she have this many?" Booth asked.  
_"She's well prepared." Angela answered._  
Booth reached into the box and counted 10. It was only a 3 day trip but he took more just incase. He zipped them up in the size pocket out of sight. "I think i'm done? Finally!" He said.  
_"Ok well just make sure you have everything you need. Good luck." Angela said._  
"Thanks Angela, bye." He said hanging the phone up.

That was the 2nd case down. He locked that one up and tagged it too. He took the smaller case into the bathroom and packed shampoo, conditioner, the child shampoo and conditioner, shower gel, sun cream, toothbrushes, toothpaste, hair brush, hair comb, body sprays, perfumes and cologne, towels and some washcloths. By the time that was all in the 3rd case was full, he locked and tagged it and placed it with the others. He grabbed a small purse of Brennan's and put in the passports, tickets and the hotel details in. Once he was ready to leave he would put all the bags in the back of the SUV.

"Done!" He said out loud and collapsed on the bed. He looked over to the clock and saw he had 20 minutes of rest before he needed to pick Parker up.

B&B

Brennan shut her laptop down, closed the case files she had been working on and changed her lab coat for her jacket. She walked out of the office to find Angela, Cam and Jack all waiting outside.

"Hello?" Brennan said just as she left her office. "Why are you all out here?"

"No reason we're all just getting ready to leave ourselves." Angela said.

"Anything planned for the weekend Dr B?" Jack asked.

"No, we're having nice weather so I think i'll see if Booth will take Parker and Christine to the aquarium with me on Sunday, work as usual tomorrow." Brennan laughed.

"See you then Dr Brennan." Cam said.

"Ok then i'll see you all tomorrow." Brennan said.

The three of them smirked. They knew Brennan would not be here tomorrow and it would be for a very good reason.

"Have a good weekend Dr B." Jack said.

"Have a great weekend!" Angela added.

Brennan was confused on why they were acting so strangely but carried on walking down to the exit that would take her to the Jeffersonian daycare. "Bye." She called back.

"Bye." All three of them shouted in unison and then they all smiled and went their separate ways.

B&B

Back at their house Booth had picked Parker up and on the way he had loaded the cases into the back of the SUV and hid them under a black blanket, he also tagged up Christines stroller. The overnight back for Christine and Parker to take to Jack and Angela's was hidden in the back of Parker's closet. Booth had made sure that there were clothes left for them to change into tomorrow so they could make their way to the airport.

Parker was sat on the floor using the coffee table to do his homework and Booth was sat at the kitchen table reading the paper waiting for Brennan and Christine to come home. Once he heard the key in the lock he smiled over to Parker.

"Keep calm Parker." Booth half whispered over to him.

Brennan carried Christine and she had her face buried into her mom's shoulder and she was crying. Booth got up and walked over to them.

"Why is she crying?" Booth asked. "Come here." He said taking Christine from Brennan.

"I let her walk to the door but she fell." Brennan said she walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Hi Parker how did your experiment go?" Brennan asked the boy who was doing his homework.

"Oh yeah it was pretty cool it was the jelly baby one." Parker lied. "Can you help me with this?" He asked her.

"Sure." Brennan said and he sat down next to him.

Booth carried Christine over to the kitchen counter and sat her down. "Where does it hurt?" He asked her. "Show daddy."

Christine brought her hand up to wipe her eyes and then patted her knee. "Oww" She said.

"Here? Ok." Booth pulled his daughters shoes off and then gently pulled off her pants so she was only left in her socks, shirt and diaper.

Christine pointed to her bloody knee. "Look!" She said looking up to her dad.

"Yes I can see it's cut! I'll have to put a band aid on it." Booth said. "Bones where do we keep the band aid's?" Booth called over.

"Has she cut herself?" Brennan said getting up and walking over to them. "Oh Christine, you have to be more careful!" She said when she saw the cut on her daughters knee. She looked around in the kitchen cupboards and then finally found the tupperware box that held the band aids.

"Thanks." Booth said taking the box.

Brennan returned to Parker and continued to help him with his homework.

Booth looked around in the box and pulled out two different band aids. One was white with little cartoon lions on and the other one was green with yellow flowers on. "Ok what one do you want?" Booth held them up to her.

"Dis." She said taking the lion one from her dad.

"Ok wait here don't fall!" Booth said putting the lid back on the box then putting it away. Booth picked up a wet wipe and cleaned the blood and dirt out of the cut. He then took the tabs off the band aid and gently stuck it over the cut. "All better!" He said.

"No." Christine said. She pointed back down to her knee and lifted her leg up and made a kissing noise that made Booth laugh.

"Oh you want me to kiss it now?" Booth said. "Well ok.." He picked up Christines leg and held her back making sure she didn't fall back and began dropping kisses all over her covered knee making her laugh. "Come on!" Booth said. He wrapped his hand securely around her little ankle and picked her up carrying her upside down over to Brennan and Parker.

"Booth!" Brennan frowned. "Why do you manhandle our child so much?"

Booth gently laid Christine on the sofa and laughed. "What? She likes it!" Booth said.

Booth then took Brennan's hands and then pulled her up onto her feet. "Ok go and get dressed we are going out for dinner." Booth said to her.

"We have work tomorrow we can't.." Brennan said.

"I know but it's the only reservation I could get and i've been dying to try this new restaurant out, I know you'll like it too." Booth said with a smile.

To be honest Brennan was not in the mood to dress up and go out but it had been a long time since her and Booth actually had some time alone. "Ok. What's the dress code?"

"The dress code is Roxy." Booth said slyly.

"What's Roxy?" Parker asked.

"Oh it's just the name of a dress I have.." Brennan laughed. It was infact the dress she had worn while her and Booth were undercover in vegas. She didn't have the exact dress still but she had something similar. A slim fitting black dress with a dark red trim.

"That's weird. Who names a dress?" Parker said shrugging it off.

Booth and Brennan both laughed.

"Who is taking Parker and Christine?" Brennan asked.

"Oh i'll call Angela now i'm sure she won't mind." Booth lied. Angela was already in on the secret. "It will only be for a couple of hours anyway." Booth lied again.

"Can I take a quick shower?" Brennan asked.

"Take as long as you want." Booth smiled.

"Ok." Brennan said disappearing up the stairs.

Booth looked down to Christine who was falling asleep in the exact same spot he had dropped her. "Look after her i'm just going to call Angela." Booth said walking out of sight.

Parker moved over to Christine. "Is your leg better now?" He asked his little sister.

Christine frowned and then bent her leg up so she could look at it. "Hurt." She said looking back to her brother.

"Do you want me to kiss it better too?" Parker said.

Christine nodded and moved her raised leg over to Parker. He held it and then kissed it making a big mwah sound. "It should be better in the morning."

Booth walked in and saw the little exchange between his children. He loved his life and tonight it was going to get even better. "Are you two ok down here watching TV while I go and get dressed?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Parker said getting up from the floor and sat next to Christine. He flicked some cartoons on making sure it was something they both would like.

"Ok i'll be back down in a minute to take you." Booth said running up the stairs.

B&B

Booth had gotten ready straight away. Before he picked Parker up he had a quick shower so he could avoid having one tonight. He was dressed in a blood red shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, some black suit pants and some black leather shoes. He had his St Christophers chain around his next and he was wearing the cologne Brennan had brought him. His hair was gelled in place.

"Bones I'm going to take them to Angela's now!" Booth called from Parkers room. He was getting their overnight bag.

Brennan walked out of their room. She was in her robe and her hair was half clipped up from where she was drying and styling it. "Ok i'll go and say bye to them." She said walking down the stairs.

"Ok." Booth said following carrying the bag.

They both walked in the living room to find Parker and Christine laying together watching the tv. Parker was giggling and Christine had a huge grin plastered across her face. "Look how cute that is!" Booth exclaimed getting their attention.

"It is cute? Isn't it?" Brennan said.

"Are we going now?" Parker asked sitting up.

"Yeah but we will be back to pick you up later, not too late though." Booth said winking to his son.

"Ok." Parker said getting off the sofa, he walked over to hug Brennan. "Bye. I hope you have a good time." He said.

Brennan hugged back. "Bye Parker i'll see you later."

Booth walked over to Christine and picked her up. "Say bye to mommy." He said moving over to Brennan.

"Can I get a kiss?" Brennan asked Christine leaning in close. Christine kissed her and then leaned back on her dad. "Are you taking her like that?" Brennan said looking over Christine.

"Yeah, why?" Booth asked.

"She has no pants or shoes on.." Brennan said. "You don't know who could be lurking out there."

"She'll be fine! Besides I have my gun." Booth laughed.

"Ok then i'll see you later." Brennan said laughing.

Booth gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left for Jack and Angela's.

**Ok so I had to cut it short again because it was getting really long so the next chapter will be Angela's then the Proposal (hopefully). As I have said before please don't expect much! I know a proposal is a huge scene to write but honestly thinking about it i'm going to find it tricky but I will try my best! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the Characters used.**

Booth was driving Parker and Christine to Jack and Angela's in a comfortable silence. The smell of his cologne and the radio filled the air of the car.

"Dad?" Parker asked.

"Yep?" Booth said keeping his eyes on the road.

"What happens if Temperance doesn't say yes?" Parker asked with a slight frown on his face. He wanted to know because he wanted this as much as his dad did.

"She will say yes you don't have to worry about that she said she would say yes." Booth replied.

"If she said she would say yes why aren't you guys already married then?" Parker asked.

Booth looked over to his son but also kept watch on the road. "Because we want to make it official." Booth smiled.

"Well I can't wait to go on vacation tomorrow!" Parker said. "How are you going to tell her?"

"Well i've secretly been teaching Christine how to say Hawaii so tomorrow when Bones asks where we are going Christine can say." Booth laughed. "I thought it would be a fun way to let her know."

Parker laughed. "That's a really good idea!"

"Look ask her now to say it." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker leaned round in his seat so he could see Christine. He tapped her leg gently to get her attention. "Christine, say Hawaii." He said to her. "Hawaii." He repeatedly slowly.

From staring out the window Christine's attention was quickly moved onto her brother. "Waii! Hawii!" She shouted in the car.

"Good girl!" Booth said praising her. "That's the best shes pronounced it so far."

"Look they are waiting for us!" Parker pointed to Angela and Jack who were waiting outside the front door for their arrival.

"They must be excited to have you back." Booth said pulling into their driveway and parking up.

Once the car was fully parked, Parker quickly jumped out and went to meet Angela and Jack at the door. Booth got out of the car and went round to Christine's door and opened it to to find her in even less clothes.  
"Christine." Booth said sternly. "Where are your socks gone?" He asked her. Before he unbuckled her he looked around the car and could only find one. "Mommy's going to be mad!" Booth said in a singsong voice.

He unbuckled her and then picked her up. Carrying her round to trunk with one arm he picked up their overnight bag with the other. He closed the trunk and made his way up to the house.

"Booth! Did you have a clothes shortage or something?" Jack said laughing at the half naked baby in his arms.

Booth laughed along too. "She cut her knee in her pants so I took them off and her socks are her own doing." Booth replied.

"She looks so cute though!" Angela said tickling her little foot. "Jack can we have a girl? I'm sure Michael would love a little sister to take care of!" Angela whined to her husband.

Jack nervously laughed. "Uh we'll talk.." He said.

"Dad. If Michael can get a sister can I get a brother?" Parker asked his dad innocently.

Booth just glared at Angela with a faint look on his face. "Uh um you'll have to ask Bones about that one." He said with an awkward smile.

"Anyway Booth you look hot!" Angela said with a cheeky grin.

"Angie!" Jack said.

"What? Aren't I allowed to compliment my best friends boyfriend?" Angela innocently asked. As Angela did have a side of her that pulled her to other men even though she was married this time she did actually mean it as an encouraging compliment, she wouldn't intentionally hurt Jack. "My best friend is getting engaged tonight I just wanted to boost his confidence.. I didn't mean anything by it, it was just a compliment."

"Its ok Ange." Jack said with a warm smile.

"So what is Bren wearing?" Angela asked.

"Dad said that the dress code is Roxy, I think that is the name of the dress she is going to wear." Parker chimed in.

Angela squealed. "She is going to look so hot!" Angela said.

Booth stood there holding Christine while Jack looked on confused. "What's a Roxy dress?" Jack asked.

"The vegas case." Booth looked over to Jack slyly.

"Oh, ooh! That's so hot man!" Jack said high fiving Booth.

"Honey, don't get carried away now." Angela said. "So are you all packed and ready for tomorrow?" Angela asked Booth.

"Yeah thanks for helping me out with that Angela." Booth said. He bounced Christine in his arms. "Tell them where we are going tomorrow." Booth said to his daughter.

Christine heard what her dad said but looked confused until her dad whispered in her ear. "Hawii!" Christine said making all the adults cheer.

"That's awesome!" Jack said.

Booth looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing 7:00pm, he needed to get home and get to the restaurant before 7:30pm. "Well I better be getting back now." Booth said passing Christine to Angela. "Be good both of you and i'll be back tomorrow."

"What time?" Parker asked.

"Whatever time they can drag themselves out of the bedroom, come on." Angela laughed.

"Angela that's inappropriate!" Booth said. He kissed both of his children and then got back in his car. "Bye see you tomorrow!" Booth called driving off.

"What can my dad and Temperance do in their room that's inappropriate? Sleeping isn't." Parker said shrugging.

Jack laughed. "Come on i'll put a movie on for us." he said to Parker.

"I'm going to dress you up!" Angela said to the little girl in her arms. They all disappeared into the Hodgins-Montenegro mansion for the night.

B&B

Before Booth entered their house he quickly checked that their luggage for tomorrow was hidden and then made his way inside.

"Bones I'm back!" Booth called. He poured himself some scotch and sat down on the sofa.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Brennan could be heard calling back.

He flicked on the sports channel and slowly sipped his drink while waiting for his soon to be fiance to show. About 5 minutes had passed when Booth heard the sounds of heals descending down the stairs. He quickly flicked the tv off, put down his glass and stood up.

"Booth do I look ok?" Brennan said appearing in the doorway.

Booth stared at her with his jaw agape. "Wow, you look uh... wow." Was all Booth could say at the moment. No matter how many times he saw Brennan dressed up he would never get used to it.

Brennan was dressed in a slim fitting black dress with a red trim and it came just below the knee. She had on simple black heels and a red clutch purse to match. Her hair was loosely curled and she had simple makeup on but just enough to make her best features pop. All this was topped off with the simple diamond earring, necklace and bracelet set Booth had brought her for Valentines Day.

Brennan frowned. " Booth? Is wow a good thing?" She asked him.

Booth moved closer to her and put his hands on her hips. "Wow is a very good thing." He kissed her cheek.

Brennan went red. "Booth.. You have seen me wear this before."

"But before I couldn't do this." He said and then captured her lips with his. Things got pretty heated very quickly and they both stopped when they realised Booth had actually backed Brennan up to the wall.

"How long can Angela look after them?" Brennan asked. "Because I was thinking that tonight we could-"

Booth laughed. "I was thinking the same, i'm sure she wouldn't mind looking after them for an hour or two more."

"2 hours? A girl can only dream." Brennan said smirking.

"Hey!" Booth laughed. "Come on or we'll be late." Booth said leading Brennan to the door. He opened it then realised he had forgotten the most important item of the night. The ring.

"I'll meet you in the SUV." Booth said passing Brennan the keys. "I forgot my wallet." He said quickly running up the stairs.

"Ok." Brennan said as she made her way to the SUV.

Booth rushed into Parker's room and pulled his sock drawer open. He reached his arm back and felt around for the sock that contained the ring. He quickly pulled it out and then opened the box to look at it, slipped it into his pocket and made his way back downstairs. He locked up the house and made his way into the SUV.

"Did you get it?" Brennan said looking over to him.

"Yep." Booth said patting his pant pocket. Here we go he thought to himself as he drove them to the restaurant that would soon hold one of the happiest memories for them.

B&B

Once at the restaurant to Booth's request they were seated at a table that had enough privacy but not too much privacy. As Booth said he wanted the world to know, well in this case the restaurant that tonight he would be asking the love of his life Temperance Brennan to marry him. The table for two was draped in a white cloth that had little thai symbols dotted around the edge, a flower centerpiece and two small candles either side to light up the table. The sound of traditional Thai music gently played across the restaurant.

"Wow Booth this place is really nice." Brennan said.

"Sorry I couldn't get a reservation at a better time but I knew you'd love it." Booth said. He threw in the reservation lie again because he didn't want Brennan to suspect anything.

"Its fine." Brennan said smiling. "I don't mind being a little tired for work tomorrow."

"Oh you are going to be more than tired." Booth growled just as the waiter came to the table.

"Booth." Brennan frowned.

"Sorry to interrupt." The waiter said. "My name is Benz and I will be your waiter for this evening, here are the menu's." Benz said passing a menu to both of them.

"Thank you." Booth and Brennan said in unison.

"Can I get you anything to drink or would you like a little more time?" Benz asked.

Brennan looked at Booth signalling that she was ready and Booth ordered for them. "Yeah can we get a bottle of red and a small scotch please." Booth said.

"Yes i'll bring that right away sir." Benz said making his way over to the bar to fulfil their drink order.

"So Bones what are you going to get?" Booth said scanning the menu. It was still early on in the night and his nerves had yet to creep up on him.

Brennan looked over the menu and then closed it. "It all sounds very good but I think I am just going to keep it simple and have the Tofu Thai Green Curry." Brennan said.

"See I knew you would like it, they are very vegetarian and vegan friendly here." Booth said.

"You chose well Booth." Brennan said smiling.

Booth smiled back to her. "I think I am going to have the Kayeng Payeng." Booth said.

"Kaeng Phanaeng?" Brennan pronounced it correctly.

Booth laughed. "Yeah that's the one, beef curry with coconut and lemon. I hope it tastes as good as it sounds." Booth said closing his menu.

"Here are your drinks." Benz said. He set two wine glasses down and placed the bottle of red wine in the middle of the table and placed the small glass of scotch closest to Booth. "Are you ready to order or would you like a little more time?"

"We are ready now." Brennan said.

"Ok." Benz said. He quickly got out his pen and notepad to jot the order down. "What would you like?"

"Can I get the Tofu Thai Green Curry please." Brennan told the waiter.

"Yep." He said jotting it down. "And what rice would you like with that dish?"

"The coconut rice please." Brennan said.

"No problem and for you sir?" Benz asked Booth.

"Can I get the.. uh.." Booth struggled with the pronunciation once again and then ended up pointing to the name of the dish.

Benz laughed. "The names of the dishes can be very tricky but that is an excellent choice sir. What rice?"

"I'll go with the coconut one too." Booth said.

"Ok i'll get this order to the chef and your meals should be here soon, if there is anything else you need just call me back and i'll be happy to help." Benz said with a smile. He collected the menu's and left the couple alone.

Booth screwed the cork out from the wine bottle and top both glasses up. "Here." Booth said passing Brennan a glass.

"Thanks. We can't drink too much we have work and you've gotta drive." Brennan said.

"I know but we'll be fine." Booth said.

B&B

After a small wait of over 20 minutes that consisted of small talk, long gazes at each other and a compliment here and there Benz brought their food over. They silently began to eat stealing glances at each other.

"Wow! This is really good." Booth said shoving generous amounts into his mouth. "You wanna try some?" Booth asked.

"It does smell really good but i'll pass thanks." Brennan said eating her own. "You can try mine though." She said.

"Maybe i'll look it up online and make you a tofu version of mine." Booth said.

Brennan began laughing. "You can't cook Booth." She said.

"Well i'll learn for you." Booth said with a soft smile.

Brennan went red. "I find that very sweet Booth." Brennan reached her hand across the table, held Booth's hand and squeezed it.

"I can be sweet... when I want to." Booth said.

Once they had finished their meals Benz came back to the table and collected the empty plates. "Was everything ok with your meals?" He asked.

"Yes it was very lovely thank you." Brennan said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Amazing, thanks." Booth said.

"Will you be wanting any desserts or coffee's?" Benz asked.

"Not for me thank you." Brennan said politely smiling.

"Me neither." Booth said. "We'll finish the wine off." Booth said with a little laugh.

"No problem." Benz said. "Remember if you are in need of anything just let me know." He said disappearing into the kitchen with the plates and cutlery.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom quick." Booth said getting up from the table. "I won't be long." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said sipping her wine.

Booth made his way into the mens room and stared at himself in the mirror. This was it. It was finally here. In about 5 minutes Temperance Brennan would be engaged to him. They would soon be husband and wife. There was no rush on the wedding, once they were engaged they would stay that way until they were both comfortable enough to organize a wedding.

Booth pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked at it one last time. He slipped it back in his pocket, turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face. He walked out of the mens room and saw Benz.

"Benz!" Booth called and the waiter came over.

"Yes Mr Booth?" Benz said.

"I think its time can you play it?" Booth asked.

"Sure i'll do that for you right now! Good luck!" Benz said. Benz was in on it too. The restaurant had a reputation for proposals and they were always happy to help out in anyway possible.

Booth held back a little bit and waited for the right moment to move back to the table.

Brennan was looking through her purse when she realised the soft Thai music had been replaced with Hot Blooded. It was playing loud enough that it could be heard but quiet enough it would keep a romantic mood. She looked up and smiled. Somehow one night at Brennan's apartment when they were dancing to this song it had become 'their' song and it did hold a lot of memories for them.

Brennan noticed Booth coming back to the table. "Booth, listen its our son-" Brennan's eyes quickly widened when Booth had not sat down at his chair. He was down on one knee beside Brennan's chair.

"Booth.." Brennan began to speak but Booth stopped her.

"You don't have to say anything Bones.." Booth began to say. "It's my turn now." He said taking one of her hands.

To be honest Brennan had nothing to say. Since when did a simple dinner turn into a proposal? She was shocked at how unexpected this was. How didn't she know this was coming? While Booth held one of her hands the other came to her mouth trying to hide her mouth that was gaping open.

Booth swallowed hard and ran his thumb over her knuckles. By now a few tables had realised what was going on and directed all their attention to them. "I'm sorry." Booth said. "I didn't realise i'd be this nervous.." He said looking up to her.

Brennan looked like she had seen a ghost. Why was this time round affecting her so much? "It's ok.. to be nervous." She managed to get out.

Booth swallowed and began. "Now that it is my turn I just wanted to tell you how long I have waited to do this. When we were paired together and I first saw you, I knew. I knew I wanted to be with you, I didn't know if it would last or even if I would get a shot but I knew that I wanted to be with you. At first I found it weird because I have never been the guy to go for a girl like you but something drew me to you and I don't regret it. In the past I have had my fair amount of rocky relationships and to be honest I am thankful for them because of them it has lead me to this, that is why I believe in fate. I know you don't but that is what I love about you. When our first engagement didn't work out I never gave up hope." Booth said. He paused and looked up to Brennan who had tears in her eyes and he knew they were moments from escaping.

Brennan picked up and clean napkin from the table and dabbed at the corner of her eyes catching the tears before they could fall. She looked around and noticed that all the tables surrounding them had stopped what they were doing and were all watching her and Booth.

Booth could feel Brennan's hand trembling in his so he held it tighter. "After our meeting with Sweets when I asked you for a chance-" Booth began to say but he was interrupted by Brennan.

"Booth you don't have to bring that up." Brennan said feeling guilty. "I'm sorry.." She said.

"No don't be sorry you don't have to be sorry, just hear me out please." He said to her.

Brennan nodded and gripped his hand. By now their song had ended but they were both too caught up to notice.

"When I asked you for a chance and you said no, you said it was because you couldn't change who you were.. well what I am getting onto is that I didn't want you to change and I don't ever want you to change who you are and you don't have to change. You are the woman I fell in love with. No matter if you are smarter than me, more rational than me I don't want you to change. You are the one who I want to marry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

Brennan was speechless. She knew Booth was going to propose to her but she never imagined it like this. Out of all the men she had dated none of them had meant so much to her as Booth did. She wasn't one to show emotion, especially in public but she could not hold her tears in. She pulled her hand away from Booth and covered her face while she cried.

Booth frowned. He knew these were obvious happy tears but he did not like to see her cry. Booth stood up and brought Brennan up with him from out of her chair. "Don't cry, please don't cry." Booth said. He brought her in for a hug while she was still covering her eyes and held her tight.

_"Harold! Why didn't you propose to me like that!" _An older woman from the table next to them whispered to her husband.

_"I took you to the beach and proposed at sunset! I thought that was romantic enough Betty!" _Harold whispered back to his wife.

Once Booth could feel Brennan calming down he pulled them out of the hug, picked up the napkin and wiped her eyes. "Are you ok now?" He asked.

Brennan just simply nodded.

Booth took her left hand once again and went back down on his knee. "I want you to be my thirty, or forty or fifty years Bones." He pulled the little black box that housed the ring out of his pocket and popped the lid open. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?" Booth said looking up to her and holding the ring box.

Brennan's eyes widened. The ring was beautiful. It was a simple white gold band with three diamonds on. One larger one in the middle with two smaller ones either side of it finished off with some gold detail around the jewels. She was so caught up on admiring the ring she almost forgot to give Booth a reply. "Yes Booth. Yes." Brennan said.

Booth gently pulled the ring out of the box and slid it down her ring finger. The ring was finally where it belonged. Booth got up from his kneeling position and was pulled in for a tight hug by Brennan. He slid the empty box back in his pocket and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Booth." He heard her whisper into his shoulder.

"I love you too Bones." Booth said holding her tightly.

Betty from the other table was the first one to start clapping and then the rest of the restaurant began clapping congratulating Booth and Brennan.

Brennan pulled back from the hug, cupped Booths face in her hands and deeply kissed him. Booth kissed back. As their moment became more intimate the other diners went back to their own business chatting about what they had just witnessed.

Benz walked over to the happy couple. "I suppose a congratulations are in order!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you so much for helping me Benz!" Booth said.

"The waiter was in on this?" Brennan asked.

Booth laughed. "Basically everyone who worked here was. I hope it wasn't too much of a surprise for you." Booth said.

"It was a surprise alright, one that I wasn't expecting but I must admit I loved it." Brennan said.

"Should I fetch you the check so you two can get going and celebrate your new marital statuses?" Benz asked.

"No need." Booth said. He pulled a reasonable amount of money, more than what the check would come to out of his wallet and passed it to the waiter. "This should cover everything and there is a little bit extra in there." Booth smiled.

"Thank you so much Mr Booth. I wish you and your fiance luck in the future." He smiled and walked off.

Brennan picked up her jacket and purse and took Booth's outstretched hand. As Booth was leading Brennan to the door there was a cheer here and there as they left the restaurant.

B&B

Brennan took Booth's earlier advice from the year and began kissing Booth at every red light, as it was nearing 11 pm and the roads were clear Booth let her and he also did his fair share too. When Booth pulled into their driveway he turned the engine off, undone his seatbelt and leaned over to Brennan covering her body with his and he hungrily captured her lips with his.

"Booth..." Brennan said breathlessly. "Not here." She said.

"Come on then." Booth said he got out of his side and then moved round to Brennan's, opened her door and pulled her out. He pushed her up against the side of the SUV. He started sucking on the side of her neck.

"Don't leave a mark!" Brennan said running her hands through his hair.

Two teenage boys walked past and one of them decided to shout something. "Get a room or i'm calling the cops!"

"Sickos!" The other one added in.

Booth turned round to the boys and flashed his FBI badge. He carried this with him at all times even when proposing. "I am the cops jackass, now go." Booth said.

The two boys just kept their heads down and walked off quickly.

"Booth!" Brennan laughed.

"What?" Booth shot her his charm smile. "Come on lets go inside."

They quickly made their way into their room and stripped each other down so they were only left in their underwear.

"You look hot!" Booth said. It was mostly him talking but the drink was giving him more confidence and slowly taking over.

"You are not so bad yourself Booth." Brennan laughed.

Booth grabbed her by the hips and pulled them back onto the bed so Brennan was on top of him. Midway through their heated make out session Booth remembered one of the most important things he forgot to show Brennan.

He quickly flipped her over so he was on top of her and picked up her left hand. "I forgot to show you something." Booth said sliding the ring off her finger. "Can you turn the lamp on?" He asked her.

Brennan moved her hand from his back and flicked the bedside lamp on. "What is it?" She said.

Booth held the ring up to the light so it shined on the inside to reveal the engraving _"Thirty. Forty. Fifty." - Seeley Booth. _"If you leave it on your finger long enough it will imprint." He said.

Brennan let out a long breath. "Booth... I don't know what to say.." Brennan took the ring from Booth and studied the writing for a little longer. She slipped it back on her finger and gazed at Booth.

"You don't have to say anything. It's all worth it." He said smiling down to her.

"I love you Booth. I couldn't of asked for anything better." Brennan said.

"Me either. I love you too Bones." Booth said.

And for the next two hours Booth did infact make her 'girl dreams' come true.

**Finally the proposal scene! Surprisingly I am happy with how it turned out and I hope you are too. I am not really good at "smutty" scenes so I hope that the lack of that does not disappoint you too much! Please please please review and let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

It was 8am. Booth and Brennan had now been engaged for 11 hours, a better record than their other short lived engagement. After much persuasion Brennan believed that Angela and Jack would not mind keeping Parker and Christine for the night if they did not call or come and get them. Booth was down in the kitchen making coffee while Brennan was still sleeping, after the eventful night they had Booth wanted her to sleep. Booth was already dressed in his black FBI shirt and a pair of grey sweats ready for the flight later on today.

As he was pouring the coffee he noticed her standing in the doorway wearing one of his t shirts. "Bones you can walk!" He said laughing.

Brennan frowned with confusion and walked over to bar stool and sat down. "Yes? Why wouldn't I be able to?" She said.

"Oh doesn't matter." Booth said walking over with both coffee cups in his hand. He places them down on the island and sat down on the bar stool next to her.

"Oh." Brennan said laughing. "I get what you mean now, but yes I am still able to walk" Brennan said picking up her cup of coffee.

Booth jokingly groaned. "I guess I didn't do my job right." He said shooting her his charm smile.

Brennan reached over and squeezed his arm. "You did your job very well."

Booth picked up her left hand and looked over the ring. "Are you sure you like it? I can always exchange-"

"No Booth I love it. I wouldn't swap it for anything." Brennan said.

"Good i'm glad. Parker helped me choose it and the engraving was my idea." He said.

"He did? Well he has very good taste and you have very good taste in quotes." She said looking over the ring.

"Yes I think he was just as excited as I was!" Booth laughed.

"Crap! Booth what's the time?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked at the clock on the wall. "Just gone half 8. Why?" Booth said.

"Booth!" Brennan said quickly getting up. "Why didn't you wake me! By the time I've got ready, gone to pick Christine and Parker and dropped them to daycare I will be well over an hour and a half late for work!" She quickly finished off her coffee and went to place the empty mug into the sink.

As Brennan quickly rushed past him but he grabbed her arm stopping her. "Bones calm down. We aren't going into work today."

"But why we always work on a saturday." Brennan said.

"Not this saturday. I got Cam to give you the day off and Cullen has given me the day off." Booth said.

"But we don't need the day off." Brennan said.

"Yes we do its are engagement-moon. Plus one day off won't hurt." Booth said. "Go and get dressed and we'll head over to Angela's."

Brennan sighed. "Even though there is no such thing as an engagement-moon, Ok." She said disappearing off up the stairs.

As Booth had packed most of her summery stuff for their small getaway me made sure to make her clothes drawers look as full as he could so she did not suspect anything was missing. He put his empty cup in the sink and read the paper while he waited for her to come back down.

"Ok i'm ready." Brennan said once she was dressed and back downstairs. She was in a pair of simple black leggings and a blue shirt. She had simple makeup on and her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail.

"How about we go and get some breakfast at the diner with them. Have you got everything you need?" Booth's intention was not to take them to breakfast he would drive them straight to the airport and they would get something to eat there. He wanted to make sure Brennan had everything she needed such as her phone and purse.

"It's all in my bag." Brennan said picking up her bag by the door. It contained all her essentials she would need.

"Ok i'll meet you in the car i'm just going to get my gym bag I might go a little later." Booth lied. He was going upstairs to get their phone chargers and stuff to entertain Christine and Parker on the plane.

He quickly rushed around upstairs packing stuff in the bag that they would take on the plane, made sure all the electricals were off and the doors were locked, securely locked up the house and then he met Brennan in the car and drove them to Jack and Angela's.

B&B

Booth and Brennan stood at the door hand in hand while they waited for someone to come and open it. As Booth was stood on her left and holding her left hand he could not help himself from rubbing his thumb over her engagement ring. It all felt like a dream but every time he ran his thumb over the cool metal he was reminded that this was not a dream, because all of his dreams had become a reality.

When the big wooden door opened it was a butler they never knew standing there. "You must be the Brennan-Booth's." He said. "Jack and Angela told me they would be expecting you. They are in the garden, if you would like to go through." He said pointing them towards the lounge area that took them through to the garden.

"Thank you." Booth said leading Brennan in by the hand. Brennan simply smiled to the butler as they walked past.

As they were walking through the longue they noticed how messy it was. Michaels toys spread everywhere, empty bowls with unpopped popcorn kernels in them, blankets and pillows spread around the floor and empty juice cups.

"Wow they only stayed for one night and managed to make this much mess?" Brennan said surprised.

"It's Hodgins and Angela, they are the laid back cool parents." Booth said. "Come on." He said leading her out of the door that led onto the deck of the garden. "Wow! This is amazing!" Booth said. The deck had a fairly good sized jacuzzi with a drinks bar, the grass area had an adults pool and a childs pool with a huge trampoline.

"We could get a house like this, I don't mind paying." Brennan said.

"No Bones what have I said? We split every cost 50/50 straight down the line." Booth said.

"Anyway I thought you said it makes a family to be a family not a big home?" Brennan said.

"I know but living in a place like this would be cool but you're right it's the family." Booth said smiling and squeezing her hand.

Angela was sat on the grass with Christine and Michael. They were busy playing with some blocks and some stuffed animals while Jack and Parker were further down the garden kicking a soccer ball around. Booth and Brennan began walking over to them when Angela noticed them.

"Sweetie!" She called. She got up from the grass and quickly walked over to her best friend and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi Ange." Brennan said hugging back.

"I'm gunna go see Parker." Booth said and he walked off down the garden to Jack and Parker.

Angela quickly pulled her out from the hug and grabbed her left hand. Angela gasped. "This is so pretty!" She exclaimed.

"I know I love it." Brennan said smiling. "Sorry we didn't pick them up last night.." Brennan asked.

"Booth told us what he was planning, we were having Christine and Parker overnight all along." Angela laughed.

Brennan tutted. "I knew I should of suspected something, I don't know why I didn't."

Christine had now noticed that her mom was back. She dropped the toys she was playing with, pushed herself up onto her feet and quickly toddled over to her. "Momma!" Christine whined tugging on her leggings.

Brennan bent down and picked her up. "I missed you." Brennan said placing a kiss on her daughters cheek. "Were they good?"

"Oh yeah. Jack and Parker mainly watched movies and played the xbox, I just entertained the little ones." Angela said.

"That's good, I'm glad they weren't any trouble." Brennan said.

Angela looked back to see Michael still playing with his toys. "I actually loved it! It makes me want to have a large family!"

Just then Parker, Booth and Jack joined them, and Jack had now got Michael in his arms.

"So are you going to tell us how it happened then?" Jack asked.

"Yeah you are." Angela laughed. "Come over to the deck and i'll make some drinks!" Angela said.

They all made their way over to the deck and sat down on the various lounge chairs. Angela made a mix of drinks and then Booth and Brennan began to tell the story of how they got engaged. Angela was the one who got teary, Jack was the one who had a smile plastered across his face and Parker was the one who kept squealing. Of course Michael and Christine had no idea of what was going on so they obediently sat in their dad's laps. Once the chat was over and Jack had helped Parker pack their bag they were ready to leave.

"Thanks for looking after them." Booth said carrying Christine and the bag.

"It was no problem man." Jack said.

"Thanks Ange, I'll speak with you tomorrow and see you both at work on monday." Brennan said.

"See you then sweetie." Angela lied. They would not be seeing each other for three days.

"Later Dr B." Jack said and he closed the door once everyone had left.

Brennan and Parker got in their seats and buckled themselves in while Booth put the overnight bag in the trunk and then strapped Christine into her carseat. He then got in the car and began driving the route to Dulles Airport. The ride was fairly quiet except from Christine's baby babble but when Booth drove straight past the diner Brennan spoke up.

"Oh. Are we going to a different diner?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Nope." Booth said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well then why did you drive past it?" Brennan said confused.

"Because we aren't going to a diner at all." Booth said.

Parker giggled in the backseat.

"What why?" Brennan said. "What's so funny Parker?" Brennan asked the little boy.

"Oh nothing..." Parker replied.

"Christine tell mommy where we are going." Booth said looking back at his daughter through the rearview mirror. Booth had been waiting for this moment for ages and he hoped it would go well.

Christine looked up to her dad and then looked over to her brother.

"I'm not going to tell you." Parker said to Christine.

"Come on Christine, tell mommy where we are going, you know." Booth said.

"Momma hawii." Christine said and then she clapped her hands.

"Good girl!" Booth exclaimed.

"Did she say Hawaii?" Brennan said looking confused.

"She did!" Parker said.

"Booth.. we can't go to Hawaii.." Brennan said.

"Oh but we are." Booth laughed.

"We are?" Brennan said.

"Yes dad organised it with Jack and he packed our stuff last night its all in the trunk." Parker said.

"Booth.. You don't have to do all this." Brennan said. Brennan was not complaining over the idea she just felt bad that Booth went through all this trouble and she only proposed with a bag of jerky.

"I'm not doing it because I have to i'm doing it because I want to." He said smiling over to Brennan. "Besides it will be our first family vacation and we all are in need of a break."

"That is very sweet of you Booth." Brennan said. She took his free hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed it.

"Its only for three days so we won't get too far behind in work also I didn't want the heat to bother Christine if we stayed any longer." Booth said.

"I love you Booth." Brennan said.

Booth turned his hand so he was now holding Brennan's and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I love you too Bones."

After their small intimate moment they carried on their journey to the airport.

B&B

The wait to board the plane went quicker than they had expected. It was a small plane carrying about 50 passengers to Hawaii. In the time waiting for their flight they had checked their bags in, had some breakfast as planned and played a few arcade games to keep Parker entertained, Christine was happy enough sitting with Brennan looking through a book about animals. When their flight was called Booth handed the check in desk their tickets and passports and they made their way down the hall to their small plane.

"Come on Christine." Brennan said to the little girl who was trailing behind the rest of her family. Parker and Booth were already quite a way ahead.

Christine picked up her speed and began toddling faster but not fast enough for Brennan's liking.

"Come on Bones we are waiting for you!" Booth called from the entrance of the plane.

Brennan huffed and quickly scooped her daughter up. "Come on we need to meet daddy." Brennan said.

Christine did not like having the freedom of walking taken from her so she began crying and tried to push herself free from her mothers tight hold.

"Why is she crying?" Booth asked when Brennan finally met them. Booth handed the flight attendant their tickets, she looked them over and pointed out there seats.

"She's crying because I picked her up." Brennan said. "She wasn't walking fast enough."

Booth laughed and then guided his family to their seats. As it was a small plane there were two rows on either side of the plane with two seats per isle. They agreed that Christine would stay with Brennan and Booth would sit with Parker as their seats were two rows away from each other on the different isle.

As Brennan walked over to her seat with a crying Christine the man who was sat in front of them started tutting. Brennan thought nothing of it, placed Christine in her seat and buckled her in. She then sat down herself and buckled herself in.

She handed Christine her juice cup and blanket. "Christine stop crying now, when we take off i'll let you walk to daddy." Brennan said but she was still dead set on crying. She pulled the blanket over her face and cried into it.

The man in front of Brennan unbuckled his belt and turned around to her. "Are you going to let that brat cry this whole flight? Because I didn't pay all this money to have a baby crying in my ear the whole way over." He said to Brennan.

"Excuse me my daughter is not a brat!" Brennan said. "She is only young what do you expect? You were young once so please turn back around."

"Hey kid." He said in Christine's direction. "Quit whining." He said and then turned back around.

Brennan unbuckled Christine and laid her daughters head on her shoulder and began gently rocking trying to calm her. "Shh it's ok." She said. Christine nestled herself into Brennan and began calming.

Booth had been in the other seats watching the conversation between the man and Brennan and didn't like it when the man began raising his voice at her so he decided to go over there.

"Hey bud i'm just going to see Bones a sec, will you be alright here?" Booth asked Parker.

"Yeah i'll be fine." Parker said, all his attention was taken by his Nintendo DS anyway.

Booth walked over to where his fiance and daughter were. "Is everything ok?" He asked Brennan but the man in front butted in.

"No her brat won't shut up." He said.

"Did you just call my daughter a brat?" Booth asked.

The man turned round and faced them. "Oh she's yours?" He laughed. "I suppose I shouldn't blame the child, bad parenting is obviously the cause."

"You are a very nasty man." Brennan said.

"Look I just want a peaceful flight with no noise so I can read my book." The man said.

Booth looked down and noticed the book he was reading and quickly snatched it. "Bred in the Bone by Dr Temperance Brennan." Booth read the cover.

"Yeah so what? She's a good author." He said snatching the book back.

Brennan began laughing.

Booth let out a little laugh too. "If you like Dr Brennan so much then why are you talking to her like crap?"

The man fully turned in his seat and looked over her. He studied her face but still wasn't sure. Brennan was a lot older in real life than she was on her cover picture so she was a little harder to recognise. "I've met many people who have said the same thing."

Booth got the book again and flipped the page to where Brennan had written it to him and then took out his FBI badge and gave them to him. "Believe us now?"

He saw 'Seeley Booth' written in his book and then the exact same name on the FBI badge and he swallowed hard.

Booth took back his badge once the man had realised. "Come on, swap with me and Parker I don't want you sitting near to this jackass." Booth said.

Brennan offered Booth a thankful smile. She put Christines stuff back in her bag and stood up. As they were walking over to where Parker was sat the man called out.

"Hey i'm sorry! Dr Brennan sign my book!" He called.

"Quit it." Booth called back.

As soon as the man called out Dr Brennan's name some of the passengers on the plane could be heard whispering her name.

"I'm sorry Bones, I will try to keep people from bothering you as much as I can." Booth said.

Brennan swapped seats with Parker and buckled her and Christine in. "Don't worry Booth it's fine."

"If you need anything I'll be over there." Booth said kissing her on the cheek and then he guided Parker over to their new seats.

"Ok." Brennan said smiling. "Are you ok now?" Brennan said to the red faced little girl sitting next to her. She picked up her small hand and kissed it.

Christine tried to move closer to her mom but the armrest was stopping her. She sat back up and tried to push it away.

"I'll do it." Brennan said. She pressed the button on the armrest so that it moved between the seats and pulled her daughter close.

Christine shifted as much as she could in her seat and laid against her mom who had put a protective arm around her. "Ju ju." Christine said.

Brennan felt around in her bag and brought Christine's juice cup out and passed it to her. "Here."

Now that Christine was settled and they had moved seats the flight would be a lot easier.

"Hey dad why did Temperance swap with us?" Parker asked his dad?

"Because some man was being mean to your sister because she was upset." Booth said.

"That's not fair she's only a baby!" Parker said.

"Hey man look tell her i'm sorry about that." The man said turning around again.

"Turn around I don't want to see your face again." Booth said.

"Is that him?" Parker asked.

"Yeah buddy but just ignore him." Booth said.

"Look i'm sorry just get her to sign this book." The man said.

"Talk to me once more and i'll have you arrested for harassing an FBI agent, now turn around." Booth said more sternly. And with that the man turned around and didn't say another word the whole flight.

Other than the odd person here and there looking over to Brennan the famous author on their fligjt the flight was easy going and they would soon be in Hawaii..

**Thanks for reading! If you like this please please please review even if it is something small it just lets me know that you actually do like it! They reassure me that I am not wasting my time so please review! Also my other story "I'm Back" I plan to update that one soon!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the Characters used.**

It was the morning after the Booth-Brennan family, soon to be Booth family, arrived in Hawaii. Since they had arrived last night they went for a late dinner and then straight to bed deciding to leave all the exploring for the next day. Since they were only there for three days they were eager to get to the beach so they decided that morning they would go straight to the beach and grab breakfast on the way. Booth already dressed in a white tank top and his navy board shorts was getting Parker and Christine ready while Brennan was in the bathroom changing.

Brennan was in the bathroom applying sunblock to her arms and legs. She wasn't used to wearing swimwear because when she usually went away to a hot place it was to a dig but any hint of self consciousness disappeared when she thought about having Booth by her side. As she went to take her shirt off to replace it with a tankini top she noticed something in the mirror. She frowned, walked closer to the mirror and looked more closely. She quickly pulled her top back down and went to get Booth.

"Hey Booth." Brennan said walking out of their room. "Do you remember the last time we had se-" She was about to finish her sentence but realised Parker and Christine were in the room.

"Hey Bones!" Booth quickly cut in.

"Were you going to say sex?" Parker asked.

Brennan frowned and shook her head. "No.."

"She was going to say seafood." Booth said. "Yeah.."

"I just need to borrow your dad a second.." Brennan said grabbing Booth's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

When they were in the bathroom and the door was closed Booth frowned. "What does Parker know about sex anyway?" Booth said. "He's only a little boy.."

"Booth he's nearly a teenager, he is going to learn one way or another. He only said the word anyway he might not even know anything about it." Brennan said.

"You were going to say though sex right?" He asked Brennan and sat on the edge of the bath tub.

"Yeah I was." Brennan said standing in front of him.

"Why? You know it was after we got engaged. We went home.. and yeah." He said smiling remembering that night.

"I know but." Brennan sighed. "When I lift my shirt up tell me what you see." she said and lifted up her shirt so it revealed her stomach.

Booth narrowed his eyes and then saw it. He ran his fingers over her stomach. "Is that a..." He stopped and then looked back up at Brennan.

"Thats what I thought I saw too." She said. She had a worried look on her face.

"That's a bump." Booth said. "Are you pregnant?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said. The look of worry on her face increased. She pulled her shirt back down and sat besides Booth. "I don't think so. Why did I never notice that before?!"

"Have you been feeling nauseas? Sore boobs? Period...?" Booth said. The more he listed the symptoms the more he felt uncomfortable.

Brennan thought. "No.. wait, I was supposed to get my period last week but it never came.. I thought it was stress." She said. She rested her elbows on her knees and hung her head.

"Oh Bones." Booth sighed. "You should of told me." He said rubbing her back.

"I didn't think it was anything." She said. "What are we going to do, this was supposed to be our vacation, this was supposed to be fun."

"Don't worry Bones it will all be ok, I'm going to take you to the doctors. If you are thats great, if you aren't that's fine too. Either way i'll be happy." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said.

Booth stood up with Brennan and brought her in for a hug. "Everything is going to be ok." He said.

"Can we go to the beach now!" Parker whined pushing open the bathroom door but he stopped when he saw his dad and Temperance embracing.

"Yes but we've just gotta take Bones to the doctors quick." Booth said.

"Why is she sick?" Parker asked.

"No Parker i'm not sick." Brennan said smiling. "I've just got to find something out and then we can go."

"I'm going to leave you to get ready." Booth said kissing her on the cheek and then he lead Parker out

B&B

The drive to the doctors was short but filled with so many emotions. Brennan was nervous she still felt like she had no idea how to be mother even though she had Christine. Booth was excited, he would never turn down an opportunity to have a baby with the woman he loved but he was also nervous that there was no baby at all. Since Parker and Christine didn't know anything their only emotion was excitement for the beach. Thankfully their hotel could reccomend them a good and close doctors.

Once they were there they all sat down in the corner of the waiting room. Booth was entertaining Christine while Parker was sat next to Brennan watching her fill out the forms.

A doctor walked over to the to the reception desk, asked the receptionist and then walked over to Brennan.

"Hi I'm Dr Kaloha, I will be your doctor for today if you would like to follow me." Dr Kaloha said to Brennan.

"Booth." Brennan said ushering him with her.

Booth sat Christine next to Parker. "We won't be long, look after her please and don't go anywhere." He said following the Dr and Brennan into a small room.

Dr Kaloha sat at his desk while Booth and Brennan sat in the two chairs opposite. "Hello. As I said I am Dr Kaloha and I will be your doctor for today." He said with a smile.

"Hi i'm Dr Temperance Brennan and this is my fiance and work partner Special Agent Seeley Booth." Brennan said.

"What a cool mix of professions!" the Dr said. "So what brings you here today?" He asked.

"I think I might be pregnant." Brennan said straight to the point.

"We came on a family vacation and then she showed me a bump on her stomach and then she said she missed her period so thats all we can think of." Booth said adding more detail.

"Ok." Dr Kaloha said typing into his computer. "When was your last period?" He asked Brennan.

"Last month, the 4th to the 9th." Brennan said.

"And are they always regular?" He asked.

"Yes." Brennan said.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercorse?" Dr Kaloha asked.

Booth went red and sunk a little in his seat.

Brennan sensed this. "Booth there is no reason to be embarrassed, our last time was two days ago and the one before that was quite a few times in the month before."

"We went through a rough patch and we were making up for lost time." Booth added in so they didn't sound like a pair of teenagers.

Dor Kaloha laughed. "There is no need to be embarrassed Mr Booth! Well from what you have told me you do infact sound Pregnant so I would like to give you an ultrasound to confirm and date, is that ok?" He asked.

"That's fine." Brennan said.

"If you would like to come over to the examination table and make yourself comfortable I will be back shortly with the machine." Dr Kaloha said leaving the room.

Booth and Brennan made their way over to the table and Brennan laid down on it while Booth stood at her side. "As I said Bones I will be happy with whatever the outcome." Booth said.

Brennan lifted her shirt for when the doctor came back in and rested her hand on her stomach. "I will be too but is this the right time?" She said.

Booth rested his hand over hers. "There is never a right time for a baby Bones but if you are pregnant we can do this. Take Christine for an example." Booth laughed. "She was the biggest surprise for both of us and look at us now? We are fine and stronger than ever."

Brennan laughed. "Your right."

"Here we are!" Dr Kaloha said wheeling in the machine. He brought it around to Brennan's left, added in the information that it needed and began. He kept the screen pointed away from the couple for now just incase the news wasn't so great.

"You're right, there is a slight bump." He said examining her stomach. He felt and pushed around the bump. "It does feel like there is something there so I am going to start the ultrasound now. This might be cold i'm sorry but hopefully the humidity has warmed it up a little!" Dr Kaloha said.

As he squirted a line of gel on her stomach she shivered at the change of temperature. "Yeah that was cold." Brennan laughed.

"Ok i'm just going to have a look around first and then if there is anything to show I will turn the screen." The Dr said moving the wand across her stomach.

As he began to look, Booth reached out his hand and took Brennan's in his and squeezed it. He looked down and smiled at Brennan who smiled back.

"Well." Dr Kaloha said. He turned the monitor and pointed to the very real looking baby on the screen. "You are pregnant. Here is your baby." He said smiling.

"That is a fully formed baby." Brennan said with disbelief.

"So you are saying you had no idea?" Dr Kaloha asked. "Because I estimate you at 17 weeks. You have already passed the first trimester."

"4 months." Booth said. "4 months! how did we not know?"

"Its common not to experience any of the symptoms until later on but I am glad you came today. What are the rest of your plans?"

Brennan swallowed back her emotions but Booth spoke. "We are here for a three day holiday to celebrate our engagement then we are going home.."

"Well this is what I want you to do, enjoy your time here but remember to stay away from alcohol and raw fish also keep hydrated and then once you get home I want you to make an appointment with your doctor and then they can monitor you from there." Dr Kaloha said.

"I'll do that." Brennan said.

"I'm going to take the machine back and leave you two to talk." He handed Brennan some tissue to wipe her stomach and left the couple.

"Bones are you ok?" Booth asked.

"I'm shocked but i'm ok." She said with her smile widening while she wiped off the gel and pulled her shirt back down.

"Another baby." Booth said with a huge grin. He bent down and took Brennan's face in his hands and kissed her.

"Another baby." She said smiling against his lips.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but I have some pictures here." Dr Kaloha said placing them on his desk. "Please listen to the advice I gave you and have an amazing rest of your vacation."

"Thank you so much." Booth said shaking the Dr's hand.

"Thanks." Brennan said smiling. She picked up the pictures and placed them in her bag.

"Have a great vacation and good luck!" Dr Kaloha called to the couple leaving the room.

B&B

Since learning the news that they would have another baby in 5 months Booth and Brennan could not be happier. They went for breakfast as planned and then headed to the beach. They had not yet told Parker because they were waiting for the right time.

Brennan was sitting on a sun lounger watching Christine play in the sand while Booth and Parker were down at the sea messing around. Between reading her book now and then she would glance down to her stomach, it was a small but visible bump and she could not help but wonder what having another Christine would be like, boy or girl.

"Hey Bones!" Booth said running up to where his fiance and daughter were. He picked up the towel from the other sun lounger and sat down rubbing himself dry.

"Your out of breath." Brennan laughed.

"Yeah I kicked his as-" Parker began to say but stopped when his dad glared at him. "Butt I kicked his butt." Parker said sitting down next to Christine.

"Why did you come back?" Brennan asked.

"Oh Parker's shoulders were burning, he needs more sunblock." Booth said.

"Its in the bag." She said to Parker.

Parker reached under Brennan's sun lounger and pulled her bag to him. He looked in and saw something and pulled it out. "Is this Christine?" He asked innocently as he held up the ultrasound pictures from this morning.

"Uh.." Brennan said and then she looked over to Booth for help.

Booth sat up and laid the towel over his shoulders. "No it's not." He said over to his son.

Parker frowned. "Its not? Who is it then?" He asked.

"It's your brother or sister." Brennan said.

"Bones is pregnant." Booth said. He walked over to Christine and picked her up because he wanted her to be part of this conversation even though she did not know what was going on.

"She is? You are?" Parker said looking over the pictures and flicking through the three.

"That's why we had to go to the doctors this morning." Booth said.

"When is it coming?" Parker asked.

"I'm not sure of the exact date but in about 5 months." Brennan said looking over to him. She still couldn't work out if he was happy or upset.

"Are you upset?" Booth asked.

"No, why would I be? I've always wanted a brother!" Parker said with a smile creeping across his face.

"It could be a girl though Parker." Brennan said.

"I will love it anyway!" He said.

"How about it Christine?" Booth said bouncing the little girl on his knee. "Another brother or sister to play with!"

**A big plot twist in my story I know! But I really wanted to add something into it so I thought, why not another bb baby? I hope you like it! So please review! Thanks.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the Characters used.  
I'm not sure how long this chapter will be but I think it will be a short one, it's just a filler because I left some things out of the last chapter that I want to just clear up.**

After the beach and the baby revelation their vacation became an even more big of a celebration than it was. They spent most of their day at the beach and then went for dinner at a Luau Pit party. Even though Brennan only ate the salad, Booth Parker and Christine enjoyed themselves and that's all that mattered to her. The night was filled with traditional Hawaiian dancing, fire entertainment and fireworks. After that they all made their way back to the hotel and just sat around as a family.

Brennan was sat on the sofa stroking Christines hair while Christine laid on her. "You will always be my baby." She said to the little girl.

"Bones are you ok?" Booth said joining her on the sofa.

"Yeah i'm just thinking." She replied.

"What about?" He asked.

"Just, Christine is my first child. I kind of want it to stay like that forever, I don't know if I am ready for a change." She said rocking her daughter.

"Well it's too late now." He said jokingly. "But i'll miss it being just us three too." He pulled Brennan closer into his side. "We might not be ready now but when the time comes we will be. Don't worry."

"I'm excited though, I can't deny that." Brennan said.

"Me too." Booth said kissing the side of her head.

Christine looked up when she noticed her dads presence and crawled over and laid on him.

"You're a good dad." Brennan said smiling at him.

"I have been to Parker, I have been to Christine and I will be to this baby." Booth said protectively placing his hand on Brennan's small rounded abdomen.

Brennan placed her hand over his.

"It's so hot!" Parker said walking into the main room and slumping down on a chair.

"I put the aircon on so we should feel it soon." Booth said.

"Hey Parker." Brennan said looking over to his fiance's son.

"Yeah." Parker said.

"Are you sure you are happy?" Brennan asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Parker said. He got up and sat next to his "step mom".

"I know me and your dad have been together for a while now and I know you like Christine but I just want to make sure you are happy. You may not be my son but I love you." Brennan said. Where did that come from? She thought to herself. She did love Parker but never verbally said it to him often or to Booth. Hormones.

"Bones." Booth said. He tilted her head up to his and kissed her. "You love my son?" He said against her lips.

Brennan kissed back and smiled. "Of course. I have known him since he was little and he's part of you." She said.

"That's very sweet." Booth said.

"I love you too!" Parker said interrupting and he hugged into Brennan's side. "I want another baby brother or sister anyway."

"I'm glad." Brennan said kissing the top of the boys head.

"So Christine are you excited?" Booth said tickling her. "A new baby for you to play with!"

"Baby!" Christine said.

"Yes baby." Booth said patting Brennan's stomach. But of course Christine had no idea what was going on.

"Booth when do you think it was conceived? It must have been the night before you left me at Angela's.. because 4 months that's the only date that adds up." Brennan asked Booth.

"I never thought of that but that date does sound right." Booth said.

"What does conseeved mean?" Parker asked.

Booth hated when his son asked questions like this but knew he had to answer him sooner or later. "Well it means the date that the baby was made.." He said going red.

"How is it made?" Parker asked. He might be 11 years old but he still didn't know some things.

"Sex." Brennan said.

"Bones!" Booth said.

"What? He asked so I answered." Brennan said.

"Oh I know what sex is." Parker said.

"Oh you do know do you?" Booth said.

"Yeah when two people love each other they hug or something and then it happens." Parker said.

Booth laughed. Boy was Parker wrong but he was glad he didn't know.

"That's not right." Brennan frowned.

"Its not?" Parker asked. "What is it then?"

"I'll tell you when you are older. You don't need to know now." Booth said leaning over Brennan and he ruffled his son's hair.

"Ok." The boy said and then dropped the subject.

"Booth are you ok about this?" Brennan asked.

"Of course! Why? Are you not?" Booth said.

"Yes of course I am! I just know how you feel about your Catholic beliefs and this will be another baby out of wedlock for you, It doesn't affect me I just don't want it to affect you." Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "I love that you care Bones but once Parker was born that part of the religion didn't matter to me anymore. I had a son and that's all that mattered to me."

"Well I'm glad you see it that way." Brennan said.

"What's wedlock?" Parker asked again.

"It's where you have a baby with someone you love before you are married." Booth said.

"Is that bad?" Parker asked again.

"Well in God's eyes it is but if you love someone and it happens, its fine." Booth said.

"Booth also if being a virgin when you enter marriage is a big part too does that only make you part Catholic because you know i'm not and we both weren't before we met so." Brennan said. She loved winding Booth up about his religion.

"What's a virg-" Parker began to ask.

Booth laughed. "Once again Parker i'll tell you when you are older."

"I'm not going to argue about a baptism again." Brennan said.

"You're not?" His face lit up.

"No. If Parker and Christine are baptised I don't want this baby to be left out. I still don't see why pouring water over a babies head and making them cry changes them but I will let you do it." Brennan said.

"Thank you." Booth said kissing her again. "So Parker you want a brother, Bones what do you want?"

"A boy." Brennan said straight to the point. "I already have a daughter I would like to see what it is like to have a son." She smiled and put her hand back on her stomach.

"Can I touch it?" Parker asked.

"Of course." Brennan picked up his hand and placed it where hers was resting.

He pressed his hand down and then moved it around. "How comes I can't feel it?"

"The baby isn't old enough yet, In a few weeks we will be able to feel it." Brennan said.

Booth smiled at his family and placed a hand on her stomach too.

"So Booth what would you like to have?" Brennan asked him.

"A girl." He smiled.

"A girl?" Brennan laughed. "Aren't dad's meant to want to to have son's?"

"Yeah but a girl was a new experience for me and I would like it again. Don't get me wrong a boy would be great but I think it's a girl!" Booth said.

"What do you want Christine?" Parker asked his sister. "Brother or sister." He said to her.

"Boho siser." Christine repeated.

Parker laughed. "She doesn't understand!"

"That's because she is still a baby herself. My baby." Booth said kissing his daughter on the cheek.

**There you go just a small chapter to follow the last one to fill in some blanks! I like the direction this story is going in and I hope you do too so please leave me a review letting me know what you think!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used!  
The vacation they are on is not initially three days long, it is five but take out the two travel days you are left with three. I chose a short vacation because it kinda gets hard to write things when they are at the same place for a while, I also want to add in some more characters as soon as possible. I plan to add in Brennan's brother and dad, Booth's mom, his pops and maybe Jared? (He isn't in it as much so I might find it hard to write him but If I do i'll try!)**

Today was their second full day in Hawaii. Their first was very eventful. They had intended to spend the day at the beach and go to dinner but a baby was thrown in, a baby that had been there for 4 months and no one knew. The plan was to spend the rest of the break as planned but take the extra precautions and then once they got home make an appointment with Brennan's doctor and begin their new expecting chapter in their life.

It was 7:30am and Booth was wide awake, for some reason the humidity rose in the evening making it impossible to sleep but now being pregnant Brennan found it easier than most people. Booth rolled onto his side and a smile quickly spread across his face. Some time in the night their sheet to cover them had become a balled up mess at the end of the bed, Brennan was still sound asleep with her sweaty hair sprawled across the pillow and her tight nightshirt highlighted the small but noticeable baby bump.

He slid down the bed so his face was level at her stomach and began to whisper. "Hi baby, I just wanted to let you know that I am your daddy and I love you. You have been alive for four months, well in my eyes and God's eyes you have and I'm sorry we didn't know about you sooner.." He paused and gently ran his fingertips over the bump.

When Brennan felt a tickling sensation on her stomach she began to wake up but when she realised it was Booth she kept the act up a little longer and listened.

"When you come out and join our family you will have an older brother named Parker and a big sister called Christine but I want you to stay in there for as long as you can baby bones." Booth said placing his whole hand on her stomach.

"Baby bones?" Brennan said with a sleepy laugh.

"Bones." Booth said a little startled. "How long have you been awake?"

"Your fingers aren't as light as you think they are." Brennan said pulling herself up so she was sat up.

Booth pulled himself up too. "Oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"It's fine." She laughed. "I think it's cute you talk to the baby." Brennan let out a long sigh and looked down to her stomach. "The baby.."

Booth frowned and picked up her hand. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah it's just that this is such a big change I need to get used to it, I'm happy but I have become engaged and found out I am 4 months pregnant within the space of two days. Christine was a big change but for some reason I don't feel ready this time." She said looking down frowning. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"I admit the timing might be bad only because we have so much going on at the moment but we can handle it, we always do. Not being ready does not make you a bad person Bones it makes you normal it makes you human. But once we get home and book a proper doctors appointment and find out all the information we can work from there, it will all be fine." Booth reassured her.

"It is a little overwhelming but I believe you, we can do this." Brennan said smiling. "But baby bones?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah what else can we call her?" Booth said laughing.

"Her? Booth you can't call it that either, what happens if 'she' is a boy and you have been calling your son a girl." Brennan frowned.

"That's why i'm calling the baby, baby bones." Booth said. "But i'm still going for a girl because i think it is." He said smiling.

"I still think boy." Brennan said. "I'm going to call the baby, baby booth then. If you are using my name I will use yours." She laughed.

"Fair enough." Booth said. "I was thinking about using the waterpark tickets today that Jack got us, are you up for it?"

"Yeah. I can sit in the pool with Christine while you two can use the slides." Brennan said.

"Are you ok with that? I don't want you to feel left out or anything." He asked.

Brennan laughed. "I'll be fine. I wasn't planning on going on anything anyway. Also I want to spend a little time alone with Christine, I know we have a few months until the baby comes I just want to spend as much time with her as I can."

Booth brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Ok, i'll leave you to get ready and i'll go and wake them." Booth said. He got up from the bed and left their room.

"Your daddy is a very good man." Brennan said and then she began to get ready for the day.

B&B

"This is awesome!" Parker exclaimed as he sat down on a sunbed.

"You can thank Jack for that." Booth said. "He was the one who got us these."

"I will when we get home, this is so cool!" Parker said.

"I'm glad you like it." Brennan said laying a sleeping Christine on a sunbed that was under an umbrella. She pulled out a towel from the bag they brought along and laid it over her.

"What do you want to go on first?" Booth said pulling his shirt off and kicking his shoes off.

Parker looked around at the array of different slides. "How about we start at the at the end and work our way through!" He said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Booth said pulling his son's shirt off. "Bones are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, when Christine wakes up i'll take her over to the childrens pool." Brennan said.

"There is water in the bag, remember to drink. We won't be long." Booth said dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Booth I am not an invalid nor do I have memory loss, of course I will drink." Brennan said frowning.

"I love you." Booth said walking off with Parker by his side.

Brennan sighed. "I love you too."

Brennan pulled her top off so she was only left in her bikini top, slipped her flip flops off and then sat down on the sunbed next to Christine. She pulled her book out of the bag and began to read. Not even 5 minutes into her book she heard Christine crying from under the towel. SHe put her book down, sat up and pulled the towel off her daughter.

"Mommy's here Christine." Brennan said.

Christine got off the sunbed and walked the short distance to her mom. "Hot." She said trying to pull her shirt off.

"It is hot huh?" Brennan said whilst helping the little girl pull her shirt off. She lifted her daughter onto her knee and pulled her little sandals off. "Do you want to go into the water?" She asked.

Christine frowned and nodded.

Brennan tidied up their beds and hid all their belongings in a bag and shoved it under one of the sunbeds. She stood up and took her daughters hand and walked them over to the childrens pool. Brennan got in first and sat down, as the water was shallow it only covered half of her stomach and then she helped Christine in. Christine stayed close by her mom's side but in the end sat on Brennan's lap.

"It's too hot to do anything isn't it? I hope your daddy and brother are having fun though." Brennan said. She dipped her fingers in the water and then brought them to Christine's hair letting it drip down her face.

"Mommy!" Christine whined.

Brennan laughed. "I was only trying to cool you down, sorry I won't do it again."

Christine turned around on her mothers lap, dipped her hand in the water and then held it up to her mom's face. Brennan leaned her head down so Christine could let it drip on her hair.

"See you can do it to me, I don't mind." Brennan said.

"Christine turned back around and then pointed to a small children's slide. "Look!" Christine said wide eyed to her mom.

"Yes a slide." Brennan mimicked her wide eyes. "Do you want me to take you on it?"

"Lide." Christine said and stood up.

"Ok then." Brennan said. She took her daughters hand and walked them across the pool to where the little elephant shaped water slide was. She helped her walk up the stairs and then sat her down. "Don't go down until mommy is at the bottom ok?" Brennan said.

Brennan walked around to the bottom of the slide. "Ok you can come down now."

Christine edged herself closer to the dropping point of the slide and then slid down splashing into the shallow water at the bottom and then Brennan quickly lifted her up. "Was that fun?" Brennan asked the giggling little girl.

Christine wiped her face and pointed to the slide.

"Again? Ok then." Brennan said. She lifted her daughter up and sat her at the top of the slide, and then moved back to the bottom. "Come on."

When Christine slid down the slide Brennan bent down to pick her up again and she heard a male voice call out from behind her.

"Nice ass hot stuff." The deep male voice said.

Brennan put Christine on her hip and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"I said you have a nice ass and you are pretty hot." The cocky man said walking closer to her.

"Thanks but no thanks." Brennan said.

"It's a compliment just take it." He said.

"Yeah I know but I don't want it." Brennan said tightening her grip on Christine.

"Are you pregnant? I go for any kind." He said reaching his hand out to touch her stomach.

Brennan quickly grabbed his hand and bent it back. "What are you doing? Don't touch me!" She bent his hand further and then released it. "Leave me alone please." Brennan said quickly walking to the side of the pool. She helped Christine out of the pool and then quickly carried her back to where their sunbeds were. But without realising the man was still following her.

"Hey lady your daughter is cute too!" He said stalking her from a distance.

B&B

"How awesome were those slides dad?" Parker asked. He sat down on a sunbed and began to dry himself off with a towel.

"Pretty awesome!" Booth said. He sat down and started to dry himself off too.

"Its worn me out though!" Parker said laying down on the sunbed and covered his face with a towel.

Brennan walked back over to the sunbeds, sat Christine down one one and quickly pulled her shirt back on.

"Hey Bones you ok?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I just I think i'm going to go back to the hotel, you can stay here." Brennan said.

"Hey come back here!" The male shouted and he stood watching her.

Brennan turned around and looked at him she quickly started putting her shoes on and then started to put Christine's on.

"Bones who is that guy?" Booth asked frowning.

Brennan looked up worried. "I don't know." She said. "He's following me."

"Has he done anything to you?!" He asked.

"He called me hot and tried to touch my stomach." Brennan said. If it wasn't for the fact she was pregnant and her hormones were starting to kick in she would've sorted the man herself.

"He what?!" Booth said quickly getting to his feet.

"Booth it's fine i'm just going to leave." Brennan said.

"No it's not fine Bones." Booth said. "Wait here."

"Where's dad going?" Parker sat up and asked.

"Just to talk to someone." Brennan said keeping it simple.

Parker stayed watching his dad while Brennan packed her things into the bag. After a few minutes of arguing it stopped and Parker gasped.

"Dad!" Parker shouted.

"Please tell me your dad did not just hit that man." Brennan said putting her head in her hands.

"Come on we are leaving." Booth said walking back to his family.

Brennan looked back to see the man out cold on the floor. "Booth! WHy did you do that?!"

"I'm not going to just sit there and let him harass you and get away with it." Booth said pulling his shirt on.

"Is he dead?" Parker asked.

"No he'll wake up soon." Booth said. He pulled Christine's shirt over her head and then zipped the bag up when they were all ready.

"I'm sorry we have to leave." Booth said escorting his family out of the water park.

B&B

After the water park fiasco they spent the rest of their night in their hotel room. None of them cared because their hotel room was like a mini resort itself. The main bedroom, two small single rooms, a kitchen/dining area, a big lounge area and the balcony had a 4 person hot tub on it. Parker and Booth spend most of the evening in the hot tub while Brennan wore Christine out for the night so she would sleep. After their room service dinner Booth put Christine to bed.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your day Parker." Brennan said looking over to him.

"You didn't ruin it I had a blast!" Parker said.

"But because of me we had to leave earlier than planned." Brennan sighed.

"Ohwell." Parker said. "I got to do all the stuff I wanted and I didn't want to stay there if some man was being horrible to you." Parker looked over to Brennan to see her wiping away tears. "Why are you crying?" Parker asked.

"I'm sorry I just find myself to be overly emotional." Brennan said. Now that she knew she was pregnant she was becoming more aware of her changing emotions and was finding it harder to control them.

"I don't want you to cry." Parker said. He got up from the floor and joined her on the sofa.

"Thanks, you are very sweet." Brennan said smiling to him.

"That's because I love you." He said hugging into her side.

"Aw what's going on here?" Booth said as he reentered the room.

"Temperance was sad so I'm cheering her up." Parker said.

Booth came and sat on the other side of Brennan. "What's wrong?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"I was fine until that man came over to me." Brennan said. "He has just put me in a horrible mood and I can't seem to get rid of it."

"I'm sorry I hit him Bones, I just didn't like the way he treated you." Booth said.

"It's fine I don't care about it anymore I just want to forget it." She laughed.

"We can do that." Booth said. "Parker are you ready for bed?" Booth asked his son.

"Yeah but I need to brush my teeth and I can't find my toothbrush." Parker replied.

"Did you not use it yesterday?" Booth asked.

"No.." Parker said.

Booth sighed. "Bring me the suitcase that's in our room."

"Ok." Parker said hopping off the sofa.

"Are you sure you're ok Bones?" Booth asked looking at her.

"It's just hormones Booth." Brennan laughed. "I'll get over it."

"I'm glad you're ok." He smiled at her. "Will your hormones let me kiss you?" Booth asked.

Brennan frowned. "Of course they will!"

Booth tilted her chin up and then softly captured her lips with his. Brennan put her hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer

Parker wheeled the case back to them and loudly dropped it on the floor startling Booth and Brennan making them quickly break apart. "Oops sorry." Parker said.

Booth rolled his eyes. "What is it we are looking for again?" Booth said.

"A toothbrush." Brennan said.

"Check the pockets." Booth said. He started rummaging around in one pocket while Parker looked in the other. "Well it's not in here." Booth said zipping the pocket back up.

"Are these sweets?" Parker asked holding up a condom. He was looking in the pocket that Booth shoved them all in.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "That is not a sweet."

"That's Bones medicine for when she gets a headache." Booth said quickly taking it off him.

"Do you them a lot because there is loads in here!" Parker said.

"Yes Parker I have to take them often." She said trying to hold in her smile.

"It's the heat. Don't worry she is fine." Booth said frowning and stuffing it back in the pocket and zipping it up.

"We didn't find it." Parker said.

"Go and use mouthwash and i'll meet you in your room." Booth said.

"Ok dad. Goodnight." Parker said and he disappeared off into the bathroom.

Booth sighed and collapsed back against Brennan's legs. "We have to be more careful around him."

Brennan laughed. "You will have to have the talk with him soon you know that right."

Booth cringed. "I dread the day."

"We can have sex tonight if you want." Brennan said.

"But I thought you weren't in a happy mood?" Booth said.

"Well I find my mood has been lifted and I would really appreciate if you could lift it more." Brennan said. "Will you?"

Booth laughed. "Of course I will, give me 10 minutes with Parker and I'll meet you in the bedroom." Booth said.

"I'll be waiting." Brennan said with a laugh, she got up and went into their room.

"Give me 5 minutes!" Booth called to her and then made his way to his sons room.

**A long chapter! This was because I was bored and I couldn't stop writing. I also wanted to show jealous/protective Booth so that's what the waterpark bit is all about! *I am also not an expert on things so please don't hate when I get something wrong!* Thanks for following this story and please please please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

This was their last full day in Hawaii because tomorrow they would be spending the whole day travelling back to DC. The first day was spent at the beach, the second day was spent at the waterpark and their third would be spent by the pool and then the evening packing for their departure. It wasn't the vacation. any of them expected but it was good enough for them and they knew they always could go back.

Brennan had fallen asleep whilst reading a book, Parker was playing soccer with a kids club he had joined for the day and Booth was in the pool with Christine. Booth held Christine's ankles tight and walked around the deep end with her sitting on his shoulders.

"We're going to go deeper hold on tight to my head ok?" Booth said letting go of his daughter's legs. He brought her hands round to the sides of his temples and made sure she held tight. As Booth swam deeper into the water he felt Christine's grip tighten on his head.

"Momma!" Christine shouted as Booth swam past the sunbeds where Brennan was.

"She's sleeping." Booth said. "Do you want her to come in the water?" Booth asked.

"In." Christine said.

"Ok." Booth laughed. "But we gotta wake her up." Booth swam to the edge of the pool near sleeping Brennan, lifted Christine over his head and placed her on the side of the pool. "Go and get me your bucket."

Christine got up and walked over to their sunbeds and then she looked back at her dad.

"The bucket." He said to her.

Christine picked up the little blue bucket and then toddled back to her dad and gave it to him.

Booth filled it with a little bit of water and set it on the side of the pool. "Tip the water on mommy's legs and run back to me quick!" Booth said.

Christine picked up the bucket by the handle and carried it over to where her mom was sleeping. She looked back to Booth who encouraged her to keep going. She picked up the bucket, moved closer to her and then tipped the water over her legs. She dropped the bucket and quickly toddled back to her dad.

Booth laughed and quickly put Christine back on his shoulders.

"Booth!" Brennan called. She sat up and swung her wet legs off the bed and then walked over to the pool.

Booth went under the water so Christine was only visible. "Where is your daddy?" Brennan asked.

Christine giggled and patted the top of her dads head.

"Christine pull his hair." Brennan said. "Pull daddy's hair!"

Christine reached her little hand under water and grabbed his hair.

"Ow!" Booth said bursting back up. "You told her to pull my hair?" Booth said noticing Brennan.

"You told her to dump water on me." Brennan said.

"Well she wants you to come in with us." He said laughing.

"Couldn't you have just woken me up properly?" Brennan frowned.

"Sorry I just wanted to have some fun, will you come in?" Booth asked.

"If Christine wants me to I will." Brennan said. "Give me a second." She said walking back to her sunbed. She took off the small summer dress she was wearing, bookmarked her page and went to the pool steps.

Booth walked over to the steps and held his hand out for Brennan to take. Once she took his hand he pulled her close.

"Booth what are you doing." Brennan laughed.

"Taking us all to the shallow end." He said leading them all over to the shallow bit. "You can stand up now." He said taking Christine off his shoulders and placing her in the water.

"It's cold." Brennan said sitting down.

Booth sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist. "I'll warm you up."

"Mommy." Christine said holding her dripping wet hand up.

"Again? Well ok." Brennan said and then she tilted her head down and Christine dripped water on her hair.

Booth got water on his hand and then flicked it at Christine.

"No!" Christine said and then she began to stamp her feet in the water.

"What?" Booth laughed.

"She doesn't like it, she is happy to do it to you but if you do it to her.." Brennan said pulling Christine through the water and onto her lap.

"Oh i'm sorry." Booth laughed and then he brushed the water droplets off her blonde curly hair.

"But we don't throw fits though do we?" Brennan said to her daughter who was laying on her frowning.

"I think it's the heat." Booth said.

"Yeah it is pretty hot here." Brennan said. "In a few months maybe we can take a long vacation somewhere cooler."

"Yeah I'd like that." Booth said.

"Cannonball!" They heard a boy call out and then all the kids who took part in the soccer game jumped into the pool.

"Parker's back then." Booth laughed.

Christine got off her mothers lap and pulled herself out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" Brennan said getting up and out of the pool. Christine carried on walking and they ended up at the ice cream bar. "Oh ice cream?" Brennan laughed.

Christine pointed to the counter that held all the different flavors of ice cream.

Brennan walked up to the counter. "Can I have a small chocolate cone please?" Brennan asked the vendor.

"Sure." The man said. He picked up a small cone, scooped some chocolate ice cream onto it, wrapped it in a tissue and passed it to Brennan. "Here you go!"

"Thank you." Brennan said taking the ice cream. She bent down and handed it to Christine and then picked up the little girl and balanced her on her hip.

"She took you to get ice cream?" Booth laughed joining them with Parker.

"She's very sneaky." Brennan said.

"Hey can I get one?" Parker asked.

"Yeah go get whatever one you want." Booth said.

"Thanks!" Parker said and then he went to get his ice cream order. He ordered a bigger cone that could fit three scoops of flavors on, he chose chocolate, strawberry and vanilla.

"You better eat all that." Booth said when Parker returned.

"I will i'm hungry!" Parker said.

"Booth what's the time?" Brennan asked.

"Nearing 5 why?" Booth answered.

"Oh since we have an early flight I wanted to get packed today." Brennan said.

"Do you want me to stay down here for a little while with them so you can get a head start?" Booth offered.

"That would be helpful thanks." Brennan said passing Christine to Booth.

"We'll be up in like half an hour." Booth said.

"Ok, have fun." Brennan said walking off.

"I'm sad that we have to leave tomorrow." Parker said.

"Me too buddy but Bones said in a few months she would like to go on another vacation." Booth said.

"But won't she be fatter?" Parker asked.

Booth couldn't help it and let out a loud laugh. "We can't call Bones fat. She will be bigger but fat is a bad word to use."

"Sorry." Parker said.

"It's fine, I won't mention it if you won't." Booth said ruffling his son's hair.

"Can I go swimming for the last time?" Parker asked.

"Yeah I'll bring Christine in too but then we gotta go help Bones." Booth said.

B&B

Brennan was sat in the lounge area of their hotel room with all their cases surrounding her she had basically finished packing because their trip was so short there was only a small amount to pack away but she did laugh because her and Christine's luggage was more that Booth and Parker's put together. She had left them out all a change of clothes for the evening and a change of clothes for tomorrow. Since she was finished what she needed to do she decided to have a quick shower.

"Bones we're back!" Booth said opening their hotel door.

"I hear the shower." Parker said walking in and he dropped the bag he was carrying.

"Ok i'm just going to let her know we're back, keep an eye on her." Booth said sitting Christine down on the sofa.

"Ok." Parker said sitting next to his sister.

Booth walked into their room and gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Bones." He said walking in.

"Booth I'm in the shower.." Brennan laughed.

Booth laughed. "I know, I just wanted to let you know we are back."

"Well since you are back can you go and get the lotion off the bedside table also can you get me the clothes I laid out for myself?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." Booth said. He walked out of the bathroom and picked up the lotion first and then made his way out to the cases. He saw Brennan's folded outfit picked it up and then made his way back to the bathroom to find Brennan wrapped up in a towel sitting on the closed toilet.

"Thanks." She said taking the items. She quickly dried herself and slid her underwear and bra on. Brennan laughed. "Booth why are you watching me?"

"Can I not spend a little time with you?" He grinned.

"You can but i'm only getting ready." She laughed. She popped the cap open on the lotion, squirted some on her hand and started to rub it onto the left side of her small bump.

"Let me do that." Booth said scooting across the floor and kneeling besides Brennan.

"I am capable of putting lotion on Booth." Brennan frowned.

"I didn't say you were I just want to do it." Booth said.

Brennan's expression softened. "Ok." She said picking up his hand and she wiped the lotion off her hand and onto his.

"Where do you want it?" Booth asked.

"All over." Brennan said. "I can feel it starting to stretch already and I don't want scars."

"I don't care if you have scars." Booth said using the tips of his fingers to rub the lotion onto the small bulge.

"Of course you wouldn't care it's not your body." Brennan said.

"My body or not Bones I don't care." He said. "Anyway if I could carry our children for you I would."

Brennan laughed. "No you wouldn't Booth!" She said.

"You're right I wouldn't." He laughed. "But they remind me that you have given me two children and I love that." He said wiping the rest of the lotion off his hand onto her stomach.

Brennan shyly smiled. "That's very sweet of you."

Booth smiled. "So where are we going tonight?" He said standing up. He turned the tap on and washed his hands.

"Well I would like to go into the main town so I can buy some souvenirs for people." Brennan said pulling her shirt over her head.

"We can do that." Booth said. "We can find a place to eat there too."

Brennan stood up and pulled the black skirt up her long legs. "Ok." Brennan said.

Booth held out his hand for her and she took it and they walked hand in hand into the lounge area to find Christine asleep and laying on Parker's lap.

"How cute is that Booth?!" Brennan said leaning into her partner.

"It's pretty cute. Booth said snaking his arm around her waist. "Soon we will have another one to add to make it even cuter." Booth laughed.

"I can't wait." Brennan said.

"Me either." Booth said kissing the side of her head.

**Hi thanks again for reading! I think I am going to skip writing about their plane ride home so when the next chapter is up it will be them the day after their journey home. Please review to let me know that you still like this and like where I am going with it also you can criticise and tell me things you would like to see happen! So please please please review it really does mean a lot, I love reading and getting them! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used, this is for fun only!**

They had arrived back in DC late last night around 10pm, grabbed some pizza on the way back from the airport and then went straight to bed. Their flight was very uneventful but tiring. Thankfully that man for their previous flight was not on there. It was 9:30 am when an alarm went off.

Booth groaned. "Bones why is there an alarm going off?"

Brennan reached her arm out of the cover, turned the alarm off and then sat up. "I set it." She said.

"We don't have to go back to work until tomorrow, we could have laid in!" He whined.

Brennan laughed. "I don't like wasting the day Booth, you can lay in but I'm going to the lab to check my office then to see Angela."

"What about a doctor's appointment?" Booth asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll book one when i'm in my office." Brennan said.

Booth sat up in bed so he was next to Brennan. "Are you going to tell anyone about the baby today?"

"I was thinking about telling Angela because she is my metaphorical sister and I also just need someone else to talk to about it." Brennan said.

"What you can't talk to me about it?" Booth frowned.

"Of course I can! I just need a girl to talk to. I just need to let someone else know." Brennan said patting his leg. "Are you ok with me telling Angela?" She asked.

Booth took Brennan's hand off his leg and held it. "You can tell whoever you want." He said and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"I think it will only be Angela for now but after the doctors appointment I'll let more people know." Brennan said.

"Ok, do you want me to look after Parker and Christine for a while?" Booth said.

"If you don't mind, I don't plan on being long anyway." Brennan smiled.

"Yeah i'll just take them to the park and bring a ball or something." Booth said.

"We can meet for lunch after then." Brennan said. She got out of the bed and made her way over to the bathroom.

"Sounds good!" Booth said laying back down.

B&B

Once Brennan was ready she headed straight to the Lab, on her way in she was hoping to avoid everyone so she could quickly make a doctors appointment first. As she walked in she quickly noted where everyone was and made a quick dash for her office. Once she was in she closed the door, took her jacket off and sat at her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed her doctors number.

_Hello Greenacre Prenatal and OB/GYN Care how may I help today?  
_Hello, yes I found out I was 4 months pregnant while I was on vacation so I need to get a doctors appointment as soon as possible please.  
_Sure, no problem can I take your name please?_  
Dr Temperance Brennan  
_Oh yes Dr Brennan, I believe we were in our care with your first child?_  
Yes that's correct.  
_Ok, well the next available appointment I could get for you is tomorrow at 12:30 with Dr Carpenter._  
Yeah thanks that's fine.  
_Ok I have put your name in that slot and we will see you then._  
Thank you, bye.  
_Bye. _

Brennan hung up and then wrote it down on a little note pad on her desk. She decided now was a good time to go and find Angela and tell her. SHe got up from her desk, put her jacket back on, made her way out of her office and towards Angela's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on her office door.

"Come in." She heard Angela call.

Brennan pushed open the door and walked in. "Hi Ange." Brennan said.

Angela looked up from her sketch. "Sweetie!" She got up and hugged her friend. "I didn't think you were back at work until tomorrow?" She said.

Brennan hugged back. "I'm not but I just wanted to come in for a little while today." Brennan said. She got out of the hug and sat on the sofa in Angela's office.

"So how was it?!" Angela asked sitting next to her.

Brennan laughed. "It was very eventful."

"Eventful good or eventful bad?" Angela asked.

"Oh good eventful." Brennan said. "We only had two bad parts so overall it was a great short vacation."

Angela frowned. "Why were they bad?" She asked.

"On the flight over some man kept shouting at me and then when he realised who I was me kept wanting me to sign his copy of my book." Brennan laughed.

Angela laughed. "Some people can be jackasses!"

"But it was a trip that we all really needed." Brennan said.

"Did you use the waterpark tickets Jack got you all?" Angela asked. "He's been there before so he thought you would like it."

Brennan laughed. "That brings me to the second bad moment of our vacation."

"You didn't like it?" Angela asked.

"Yeah Booth and Parker loved it! But Booth punched a man so hard he fell unconscious and then we had to leave." Brennan said.

"Oh my god!" Angela laughed. "Why did he do that?"

"I was in the baby pool with Christine and he kept making comments to me and when I left he followed me." Brennan said.

Angela laughed. "It doesn't take a lot for Booth to snap does it?"

"Oh no he only hit the man when I told him he tried to touch my stomach." Brennan said.

"He tried to touch your stomach? Why? Some people are so weird!" Angela said.

"That brings me onto my 3rd eventful thing, but don't worry this one is good." Brennan said.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

A smile spread across Brennan's face. She unbuttoned her jacket, folded it and placed it on the arm of the sofa. She leaned back a little and then smoothed out the bagginess off her shirt to reveal her small baby bump.

A look of confusion and shock spread over Angela's face. "You're pregnant?" Angela said up to her with her mouth gaping open.

"Yes, I found out on the first day of our trip." Brennan said.

"Oh my god!" Angela squealed and then pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Angela you better have a good reason for screaming that loud." Cam said as she marched into her office. "Oh Dr Brennan! You're back?"

"Yeah just for a little while, I'm back for good tomorrow though." Brennan said.

"She's pregnant!" Angela squealed again.

"You are?" Cam said walking over and sitting in the chair opposite.

"Yes I found out in Hawaii." Brennan said.

"How far along are you?" Cam asked. "Because that is not the bump of someone who is only a couple of weeks."

"Four months." Brennan said sitting back up straight.

"Four months?! And you didn't tell me!?" Angela frowned.

"I didn't even know myself!" Brennan said. "I wasn't vomiting, I wasn't sore or tired.. I only realised when I saw my stomach when I was changing." Brennan said.

"Four months? That's right around the time you and Booth were arguing? Wasn't it?" Cam asked.

"Yeah. We think it was the night before he left to kill Pelant." Brennan said putting her jacket back on.

"That's when you were staying at my house." Angela said. "Oh god i'm going to have to burn the bed!" She laughed.

Brennan cringed. "Not the bed."

"Not the bed?" Cam laughed.

"The shower." Brennan said cringing harder. "I did tell him no because It wasn't our house but.. I'm sorry."

Angela laughed. "Sweetie! Is that why the shower handle is broken?" She said. "I don't care anyway as long as I get another niece or nephew out of it."

"Speaking of niece or nephew, do you know if it is a girl or a boy?" Cam asked.

"No not yet, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow where I can find out all the information." Brennan said.

"I hope its a girl!" Angela said.

"Booth wants another girl but I want a boy." Brennan said.

"Seeley wants a girl? Is his soft side showing?" Cam laughed.

"I think it's sweet." Brennan said.

"So where is Booth?" Angela asked.

"Oh he's at the park with Christine and Parker." Brennan said. "I said I would meet them for lunch so I better get going."

"Well i'll see you tomorrow then Dr Brennan." Cam said.

"See you tomorrow sweetie!" Angela said.

"Oh and can you keep this a secret? I don't really want anyone else knowing yet." Brennan said hovering in the doorway.

"No problem." Cam said.

"What about Jack? Can I tell him?" Angela asked.

"Sure but make sure he doesn't tell anyone else." Brennan said walking back to her office.

B&B

"So how did Angela take it?" Booth asked tucking into his burger.

"She was shocked but she is happy for me, so is Cam." Brennan said feeding Christine some fruit.

"You told Cam too?" Booth asked.

Brennan laughed. "No Angela did."

"Oh It's fine that she knows anyway." Boot said.

"I also had to tell Angela about her shower." Brennan said.

"The shower?" Booth said sounding confused.

"Four months ago.. the shower.." Brennan said trying to jog his memory.

Booth went red. "Oh yeah.. that's not awkward at all." He said.

"What did you do to her shower?" Parker asked.

"Bones broke it." Booth said.

"Booth! No I didn't! If I recall you are the one who pushed me into it." Brennan frowned.

"Dad why did you push her into it?" Parker asked.

"I didn't push her I slipped." Booth said.

"You shower together? That's gross!" Parker made a gagging face.

"It's your dad's fault. He's the gross one." Brennan laughed.

"Well you didn't seem to complain." Booth muttered.

Brennan laughed. "Relax Booth i'm joking." Brennan said rubbing his arm.

"Do we have to pay to fix it?" Booth asked. "Because i'll fix it."

"No she said she doesn't care because she is getting another niece or nephew." Brennan said.

"Did you make a doctors appointment?" He said.

"Yeah the earliest I could get one is tomorrow at 12:30 with a Dr Carpenter." Brennan said eating her fruit salad.

"I'm coming though yeah?" Booth said.

"Of course you are!" Brennan frowned. "Why wouldn't you?"

"No reason just making sure." Booth said.

"Do I have to go back to school tomorrow?" Parker frowned.

Booth sighed. "Yep i'm sorry, you've had some much time off already I want you to catch up fast."

"But what happens if I find it too hard?" Parker asked.

"You can always ask me, i'll help you." Brennan said.

"Ok! Thanks!" Parker said.

"And you Christine will go to daycare!" Booth said tapping his daughters nose.

"And for us it's back to work tomorrow." Brennan said.

"Ow I wish we were back in Hawaii." Parker whined.

"So do I bud but we can always go back again soon." Booth said.

"In a few months we could drive to Florida." Brennan said. "Since I won't be able to fly."

"Why can't you fly?" Parker asked.

"Because it could induce labor." Booth said.

"I don't know what that means." Parker said.

"I'll buy you a book Parker and if you read it, it will tell you everything you need to know." Brennan said.

"Is that appropriate?" Booth asked.

"You can get children's books explaining everything Booth. I'm not going to buy him a graphic one written for adults." Brennan said.

"Oh ok." Booth said.

"I'll buy you one about sex too." Brennan said.

"Bones!" Booth whined. "He's too young for that!"

"Well if he is going to learn about babies, isn't he going to want to know how they are made?" Brennan stated her point.

Booth groaned and sighed. "Parker do you want to learn about this now?"

"Is it something that I need to know?" Parker asked.

"If you want a baby when you are older, then yes." Booth said.

"Well ok then." Parker said.

"I think i'm going to find this more awkward than Parker will." Booth frowned.

Brennan laughed. "I could always tell him."

"No! No... I would much rather a book." Booth laughed.

"You will learn about it in school anyway." Brennan said.

"My little boy is growing up." Booth said.

"Dad i'm not little anymore." Parker said.

"I know you're right, come here." Booth said motioning his son over to him.

"Do I have to? I'm eating!" Parker whined.

"Yes come here a second." Booth said.

Parker reluctantly got up and walked round the table to where his dad was sitting but before he could reach his dad, Booth pulled him close. "Dad!" Parker squealed. "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you a hug." Booth said squeezing his son.

"Booth." Brennan laughed.

"I love you Parker." Booth said.

"Ok! Ok! Let me go!" Parker said.

Booth laughed. "Not until you say you love me."

"Dad why are you embarrassing me?" Parker whined.

"Can I not tell you I love you?" Booth laughed.

"Fine! I love you too." Parker said.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Booth said releasing his son.

"I hope you aren't going to be like this with Christine." Brennan said.

"Oh i'm going to be even worse." Booth laughed.

**There you go! Just a little fluffyness towards the end! Did you all hear the news from the Comic Con Bones panel?! I'm so excited! I won't mention anything though incase you all haven't heard! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

It was 7:30 am and the alarm sounded in Booth and Brennan's room to alert them that it was time for them to return back to work and time for Parker to return to school after a whirlwind of a time off. Booth groaned and slammed his hand onto the alarm turning it off. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over to his still sleeping partner.

Booth gently shook her. "Bones wake up we've got work." He said.

Brennan whined. "No Booth i'm not going in this morning, let me sleep."

"Why not?" Booth asked.

"I'm still tired, I'll go in after my doctors appointment." Brennan said rolling onto her back.

Booth laughed and put his hand on her stomach. "Are you getting tired already?"

Brennan sighed. "It seems as if I am more fatigued than I am used to."

"We have to discuss our work situations then." Booth said.

Brennan frowned and sat up. "I will do the same as I did while I was pregnant with Christine." Brennan said.

"But you went into labor in a prison and gave birth to her in a barn. I don't want that to happen again." Booth frowned.

Brennan laughed. "I liked that. Well the barn part, it was better than the hospital."

"Are we going to have the home / hospital argument again?" Booth asked.

"Well if you would let me do it my way it would never be an argument." Brennan said yawning.

Booth laughed. "We'll talk about this later i've gotta get to work and by the sounds of it you want to sleep."

"I do." Brennan said and then she slid back under the bed sheet.

"I'll be back to pick you up around 12 ok?" Booth said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Brennan said.

Booth took his work suit out of the wardrobe and walked around to the side of the bed where Brennan was trying to get back to sleep. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Booth said.

Before Brennan could speak or even open her eyes Booth has caught his lips with hers. "Booth." She laughed against his lips.

"What?" He pulled away. "I don't do good in work unless I get a kiss." He said.

"Thats not true." Brennan said.

"I know, I just didn't want to leave without one." He smiled.

"Have a good day." Brennan said.

"Remember i'll be back at 12, bye." Booth said leaving the bedroom.

B&B

"Is Temperance going to the doctor today Dad?" Parker asked.

"Yes i'm taking her at 12." Booth replied.

"Are you going to find out what the baby is?" He asked excitedly.

Booth laughed. "Actually I never thought about that but maybe."

"Cool! Can I be the first to know?" He asked.

"Me and Bones will be the first to know." Booth said pulling into the drop off point at Parker's school. "But you can be the third."

"Yay!" Parker squealed. "I hope its a boy!"

"Boy or girl we will love it anyway." Booth said.

"Of course I will!" Parker said.

"Ok say goodbye to your sister." Booth said.

Parker turned around in his seat and started making faces at Christine. "Bye bye! I'll see you later." He said making his little sister smile.

"Have a good day and be good." Booth said.

"I will! I always am." Parker said. He grabbed his bag and got out the car.

"Bye!" Booth called out the window.

"Bye dad!" Parker called back as he ran through the school gates to catch his friends.

"Ok Christine now lets get you to daycare!" Booth said.

"Dadada." Christine mumbled to herself in the back.

"I hope you are saying dada." Booth said. "Hey Christine." He said looking through the rearview mirror getting his daughters attention. "Can you say daycare?" He asked her.

Christine looked up at her dad she could see in the mirror. "Da ar." She said trying to copy him.

"Good girl!" He said. "Soon you will be able to speak Latin like your mommy."

Christine brought her foot up to her mouth and started chewing on her shoe.

"Christine thats nasty don't do that, you'll get sick!" Booth said. He pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot and parked in Brennan's space. He got out, went round to Christine's side and held her with one arm while the other carried her bag.

"Ownn." Christine whined trying to push herself free from her dads hold.

"Ok but If I put you down I'm going to chase you..." He said. He slung her bag over his shoulder and placed her on the floor.

Christine started toddling along by her dads side.

"I'm going to get you." He said in a singsong voice. "Run." He encouraged the little girl.

Christine looked back at her dad and started running for the Jeffersonian doors as fast as she could.

Booth walked behind her at a distance making his hands into claws. "I'm coming!" He said.

Christine ran through the sliding doors of the Jeffersonian and made it to the steps of the platform and she began to crawl up them making the alarm go off.

Booth ran and picked her up making her squeal. "Got you!"

"Daddy!" Christine squealed.

The security guard rushed to the platform and swiped his card to turn the alarm off. "Is everything ok here Sir?" He asked.

"Yeah sorry she got up onto the platform, won't happen again." Booth said walking down off the platform.

"Ok." The guard said returning back to his station.

"Christine you can't do that!" Booth said laughing.

"Seeley." Cam warned.

"What?" Booth laughed. "It wasn't me!"

Cam laughed. "What is she doing in the Lab again? I'm sorry but its protocol no children in the Lab." She said.

"i'm taking her to daycare." Booth said.

"Da ar." Christine said copying her dad.

"Wow Christine you are learning to talk fast!" Cam said.

"She's a mini Bones in the making!" Booth said.

"Speaking of Dr Brennan where is she?" Cam asked.

"Oh she's sleeping." Booth said.

"Is she alright?" Cam asked.

"Yeah she's just tired, she said she'll be in after her doctors appointment." Booth said.

"Oh yeah the doctors appointment is today." Cam said. "I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks, i'll drop Bones off later." Booth said walking down the corridor to the daycare.

"Hello Agent Booth." Amy the director of the Daycare said.

"Hi." Booth said handing Amy Christine's bag. "All her stuff is in here and I'll be back at normal time." Booth said.

"Ok no problem." Amy said.

Booth kissed Christine on the cheek. "Have a good day, be good." He said and then handed her to Amy.

"She's always good!" Amy said.

"Bye bye!" Booth waved to his daughter.

B&B

At the prospect of seeing his baby, hearing the baby's heartbeat and finding out the gender Booth strolled into his office with a smile plastered across his face. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. He checked and replied to his emails and then got to work on the case files the FBI secretary had left on his desk. They were mainly dead cases, cases about people or criminals who had been missing for years. Every once in awhile the Agents would look over the dead cases to see if they could find anymore information, the Agents were usually given these on slow days or when they were not needed for an assignment.

Finding no new information on the first case, he began to work on the second case. It was a 16 year old girl who had been missing for nearly six years. She had been walking home from school and never seen since, no trace of her. Soon she would be declared legally dead. Now that Booth had a daughter cases to do with girls affected him more and the prospect of him ever losing his daughter pained him so he paid more attention to cases to do with children.

Finding no new information he closed the case, leaned back in his office chair and sighed.

"Agent Booth!" Agent Flynn said entering his office. "Sleeping on the job are we?"

Booth jumped. "No sir, just resting my eyes." He said sitting back up.

"How are you getting on with the cases?" Flynn asked.

"I've gone through two of them and found nothing new." Booth sighed.

"The worst part of the job I know but we can't give up hope." Agent Flynn said.

"We've got a case." Sweets said walking into Booth's office.

"Ok where?" Booth said grabbing his gun and badge out of the desk drawer.

"Burtonsville." Sweets said.

As Booth was walking out of his office he caught sight of the clock 12. "Crap." Booth said stopping in his tracks.

"What?" Sweets and Flynn both said.

"I can't go." Booth said.

"Your lunch break isn't for another hour." Agent Flynn said. "Of course you can go."

"Sorry i've got to leave early." Booth said. He returned to his office and shut his laptop down.

"Why?" Sweets frowned.

"I'm going to the doctors with Brennan." Booth said. He felt a little weird calling Brennan Bones around Flynn.

"Why is she sick?" Sweets asked.

"No she's not sick." Booth said.

"Well it better be a good reason to leave work early." Flynn said.

"Oh it's a great reason." Booth said.

Sweets frowned. "Care to share Agent Booth?"

"I don't know if I can say yet." Booth said.

"Pregnant." Flynn interjected.

"Uhh.." Booth said.

"Dr Brennan is pregnant?" Sweets said. "That's awesome!"

"Yes but don't tell anybody though!" Booth frowned.

"Congratulations!" Flynn sat smacking him on the back.

"I am really happy for you." Sweets said.

"Thanks but I gotta get going or we'll be late." Booth said quickly leaving his office.

B&B

Booth and Brennan walked hand in hand into the Greenacre doctors clinic. They went up to the reception area to pick up the necessary forms and then they sat down in the waiting area.

"I'm nervous. Are you nervous?" Booth said shaking his leg.

Brennan put her hand on his knee to stop his leg from shaking. "No, why would I have a reason to be nervous?" Brennan said.

"Because its a baby!" Booth said.

"Yes? I've already had a baby Booth, I have no reason to be nervous the 2nd time around." Brennan said filling in the forms.

"I know but today we can see baby Bones again, hear the heart.." Booth trailed off.

"It's more exciting than nerve wracking." Brennan said. She finished the forms and rested them on her lap.

"I know that is exciting." Booth said.

Brennan took Booth's hand. "Is it because you weren't with me when I found out the gender of Christine?" Brennan said.

"I don't know? Maybe." He said.

Brennan frowned. "I'm sorry."

Booth laughed. "Bones what have I told you? Don't apologise to me, you don't need to apologise!"

"I know but thinking back to it I feel bad." Brennan said.

"Well don't, I am here for this baby and I will be for the next." Booth said.

"The next?!" Brennan said shocked.

"Relax Bones i'm joking!" Booth laughed.

"If you want another baby, you can carry it." Brennan laughed.

"Dr Temperance Brennan?" A receptionist called out.

Booth and Brennan got up and walked over to her. "That's me." Brennan said.

"Dr Carpenter in room 402, go straight in." The receptionist pointed down the hall.

"Thank you." Booth said and then he lead his partner down the hall and into the room.

"Dr Brennan, Agent Booth. It's nice to see you again." Dr Carpenter said.

"You too." Booth said shaking the doctors hand and then he took a seat by the examining table.

"Dr Brennan if you would like to lay straight up on there and we can get started." Dr Carpenter said.

"Ok." Brennan said. She hopped up onto the table and made herself comfortable.

"Ok lets start with the questions." Dr Carpenter said.

"All I know is that I am 4 months and that's about it." Brennan said.

"4 months? Why did you not come and see me sooner?" Dr Carpenter asked.

"We only found out last week, while we were vacationing in Hawaii." Booth added in.

The Dr noted some things down on the computer. "Wow that must have been a surprise. Were you not having any symptoms?" The Dr asked.

"No." Brennan said. "The only reason I found out was because I realised my period was late. I thought it was due to stress."

"And you have been bleeding in the early stages?" Dr Carpenter asked.

"Yes, is that bad?" Brennan asked.

"No its perfectly normal, but it is a good sign that you have stopped now." He said.

"Thats good." Booth said.

"So today what I think I am going to do is take a look to make sure everything is ok and then date it to give you a due date." Dr Carpenter said.

"What about gender?" Booth asked.

"That may be possible to find out today, if I can would you like to know?" He asked the couple.

Booth looked down to Brennan who nodded up to him. "Yeah we'd like to know." Booth said.

"Ok then lets get started." Dr said.

Brennan pulled her shirt up far enough to that it revealed her growing bump.

The Dr squirted some gel on her stomach and then got started by moving the wand around to reveal the baby. "Here it is!" He said when they finally caught a sight of it on screen.

"Look at that..." Booth said staring to the screen.

"Amazing right?" Dr Carpenter said. "Now I am going to do the measurements and dates."

Brennan looked over to Booth with wide eyes and then looked back to the screen.

"Ok the baby is measuring from head to toe 19cm or 7.6inches and that is very good and on track." The Dr Said.

"It's very small." Booth said.

"Of course its small Booth, it will grow." Brennan said.

"Ok Dr Brennan you are actually 18 weeks now and that means your conception date was around May 15th to the 27th and your due date is February 26th, give or take a few days." The doctor said.

"That was definitely argument sex then." Brennan said.

"Bones!" Booth whined. "You can't say that!"

"Oh don't worry Agent Booth! I have heard far more worse things!" Dr Carpenter said.

Brennan laughed.

"Ok now for the all important bit the heartbeat." Dr Carpenter said. He moved the wand to get a clearer picture of the baby's chest and locked the monitor onto its hard so the heart could be heard. He clicked a few buttons and the load beating of a heart could be heard.

"It's very strong." Brennan said smiling.

"Yes that is a very good sign." The Dr said.

"Wow I could listen to that all day." Booth said.

"I'll make you a DVD and i'll include the heartbeat." The Dr said.

"That would be awesome." Booth said.

"Now for the big reveal, are you ready?" Dr Carpenter asked?

"Yes." booth and Brennan said in unison.

"Ok lets find the baby's crotch." The Dr laughed. The sound of the baby's heart left the room as the Dr looked around for a sign of gender.

Booth and Brennan's eyes became fixed on the monitor as they studied the screen hard looking for a clue.

"Here it is! Can you guess?" The Dr said locking on the screen.

"Thats a penis!" Booth exclaimed.

Brennan laughed. "Yes Booth."

"Congratulations a baby boy." Dr Carpenter said.

"How about it Bones? A little baby boy!" He said with a huge smile taking over his face.

Brennan wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes. "It seems as if my emotions are taking over me." Brennan said.

"Its ok to cry Temperance." Booth said taking her hand in his.

"Since I already have a daughter I am very excited to see what having a biological son is like." Brennan said.

Dr Carpenter handed Brennan two tissues, one for her eyes and one for her stomach. While Brennan dried her eyes Booth wiped her stomach clean.

"When will I be able to feel him move?" Brennan asked.

"Since you are now 18 weeks, anytime now." The Dr said. "I'll just be a minute. I'll go and get you the DVD and some pictures." Dr Carpenter said leaving the room.

"A boy!" Booth exclaimed once more.

"I thought you wanted a girl?" Brennan said laughing and she pulled her shirt down and sat up.

"I said I would like a girl but I am secretly happy it is a boy. I can't wait to see what he looks like." Booth said.

"Me either, I am very excited." Brennan said smiling.

"Here we are!" The Dr said entering the room again. "In this bag are the pictures, dvd, the information we found out today and some pamphlets." He said handing Booth the brown bag.

"Thanks." Booth said smiling.

"I will schedule an appointment for about a months time, and I will get a letter sent out with the details." The Dr said.

"Thank you so much." Brennan said.

"No problem it is my pleasure!" Dr Carpenter said. "I'll see you in a month!"

"Goodbye!" Brennan said as Booth held her hand and lead her out the door.

"See you then." Booth said.

Booth and Brennan left the clinic happier than when they had entered. Finding out that they would be adding a son to their family made their day and would make their life a whole lot better.

**I cut it short because it was getting a little long so the next scene will probably be a shorter one where Booth and Brennan tell Parker and Christine. So it's a boy.. I think I already have a name in mind but if you would like to suggest some I am open to that because if I see a better name I will change it! So thanks for reading and please please don't forget to review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.. *unless I invent them*.**

It was 5pm. After the doctors appointment they went to lunch and then went back to work as usual. They decided not to tell anyone anyone at the Lab or the FBI building the gender of their new baby, but they would soon. Since Brennan did not like the attention she gained in the Lab while she was pregnant she chose to only tell Angela, Cam and Jack, the interns would find out on their own. While Booth had told Sweets, Agent Flynn and Agent Cullen.

Booth was sat on the sofa with Brennan leaning into his side, Parker was sat at the kitchen table doing some homework while Christine was wandering around both rooms playing with whatever she could find.

Parker groaned, picked up his workbook and made his way over to his dad and Temperance. "I need help." Parker said.

"What homework is it?" Booth asked.

"Science." Parker said.

"Oh I can help you with that." Brennan said. She patted the empty space next to her for Parker to get up.

Parker sat next to Brennan and opened his workbook to reveal a picture that needed to have 4 labels put on it. "I think I missed learning about this so I don't know where the labels go." He said.

"Oh this is easy, its photosynthesis." Brennan said. "It is when a plant uses light to make food."

"But there isn't a food on this plant." Parker pointed out.

"You're right so lets just skip that bit, if a plant is taking in sun where are you going to put that label?" Brennan asked.

Booth smiled and watched his fiance and his son. He could not wait until his 2nd son was born and here with them.

"Here." Parker said pointing to the little sun rays above the plant and then he wrote in the label.

"Ok now water, that one is easy where do plants get water from?" Brennan asked.

"When people water them." Parker said.

Booth laughed. "Where does the water go when someone has watered them?"

"In the dirt." Parker said and then he labelled the little water droplets by the plants roots.

"Ok two more to go." Brennan said. "If we breathe oxygen where is it going to go?"

Parker studied the little picture. "Here?" He said pointing to the arrows that showed something leaving the leaves of the plant.

"Yes, plants and trees make oxygen and they use old air which is carbon dioxide to make it." Brennan said.

Parker scribbled down the remaining labels and then closed up his book. "Thanks!" He said.

"Hey where is Christine?" Booth frowned.

"Last time i saw her she was sitting on the kitchen floor." Parker said.

Booth got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Well she's not here." He called out.

"Look for her then!" Brennan called back.

Booth walked around the ground floor of their home and didn't find her so he quickly rushed upstairs. When he got to the stairs he could hear the faint voice of his daughter so he followed it into the bathroom and he found her sitting in the bath.

"Oh god." Booth laughed. "Christine what are you doing?" Booth asked her.

Christine looked up to her dad with an innocent look on her face and began crying because she knew she was in trouble.

"Don't cry." Booth laughed. "I'm not as mad as you think I am." He said and then he picked her up under her arms and held her at a distance and walked back downstairs.

"Why is she crying?" Brennan said when she heard them coming downstairs.

"This is why." Booth said and he walked around to the sofa.

"Christine!" Brennan frowned.

"She's crying because she knows she is in trouble." Booth said.

"What is that?" Parker asked.

"Just about every bottle of shampoo and lotion we have." Booth said. Christine was sat in the bath covering herself in all the different things she could get her hands on.

Brennan walked into the laundry room and got a towel and then returned to where Booth was holding Christine awkwardly. "Pass her here." Brennan said and then she spread the towel across her arms and chest.

Booth passed Christine to Brennan and then she wrapped her up in the towel. "Booth you're going to have to put the baby gate back at the stairs." Brennan said.

"I'll get on that." Booth said.

Brennan cradled Christine like a baby and then looked down to her. "Oh no don't go to sleep, i've got to give you a bath now." Brennan said.

"What do you want for dinner Bones?" Booth asked.

"Pizza!" Parker exclaimed.

"Pizza sounds good." Brennan said. "Go to that place where they make vegetarian ones though please."

"Of course I will." Booth said. "Come on Parker you can come with me."

"Ok." Parker said and then he got up off the sofa and put his homework on the coffee table.

"Will you be alright cleaning up?" Booth asked.

"Of course i'll just give her a quick bath ready for when you come back." Brennan said.

"Ok we won't be long." Booth said grabbing his keys off the table and then he lead Parker out the door.

"Ok lets go and see what mess you made in the bathroom.." Brennan said walking up the stairs and into the bathroom. Thankfully the mess was only limited to the bathtub and she had only managed to empty two bottles.

Brennan sat Christine on the floor. "Sit here while I run you bath please. Do not move." Brennan glared.

Christine looked up to her mom with a sad frown.

Brennan quickly showered the mess down the drain and then made Christine a bubble bath. She said down by the bath and ushered Christine over. "Come here."

Christine got up still wrapped in the towel and walked over to her mom.

"I'm not mad Christine, you are only a child and you will make mistakes." Brennan said. She pulled Christine onto her lap and placed a kiss on a clean bit of her face.

B&B

"Hold them carefully." Booth said placing 3 pizza boxes on Parkers lap as he sat in the passenger seat.

"I will." Parker said.

Booth sat in the driver seat and placed a plastic bag containing two litre bottles into Parker's footwell. "Do you even like Mountain Dew?" Booth asked.

"Yeah Drew let me drink it all the time." Parker said.

"Mountain Drew!" Booth laughed.

"That's funny dad..." Parker laughed.

Booth started the car and started to drive home. "Do you miss living with your mom?" Booth asked.

"I do miss her but I like living here better." Parker said.

"Well if you ever want to go back to her just let me know." Booth said.

"No, I like being here. Do you want me to go back to her?" Parker asked.

"What? No!" Booth said. "I love having you here, I just want you to be happy." Booth said.

"I am happy." Parker smiled.

"Good. That's good." Booth said.

"I wonder if Christine is cleaned up now." Parker said.

Booth pulled into their driveway and parked. "Lets find out." Booth went around to Parker's side and helped him out and then grabbed the bag with the drink in. They walked to the front door and he opened it.

"Daddy!" Christine exclaimed as she ran up to the front door.

Booth picked her up with his free arm and slung her over his shoulder. "You're all clean now!" Booth said. "Where is mommy?" Booth asked her.

"I'm over here Booth." Brennan said sitting up on the couch.

Parker and Booth made their way over to the lounge area and Booth put Christine on the sofa. "You look tired." Booth said.

Brennan laughed. "I am."

"After we have eaten you can go and lay down if you want." Booth said.

"You can't go to sleep!" Parker protested.

"Why not?" Brennan asked.

"Because you haven't told me what the baby is yet!" Parker said.

"Oh yeah, I suppose I can stay awake a little longer to tell you." Brennan said.

"I know what the baby is." Booth teased and then stuck his tongue out to Parker.

"Hey!" Parker whined.

"Booth!" Brennan slapped his arm. "Don't tease him."

"What?" Booth laughed. "I'm just having a little fun." Booth said.

"Don't worry Parker i'll tell you after we have eaten." Brennan said.

"Ok." Parker said sticking his tongue out to his dad.

"Here is your pizza Bones. Tomato, pepper, olive and onion." Booth said passing her a pizza box.

"Yuck!" Parker said and he opened his pizza box to reveal his pepperoni pizza.

"I wonder if the baby will like it." Brennan said taking a bite.

"It's half me Bones." Booth laughed. "We'll eat anything." Booth said.

Christine started whining while she sat and watched her family eat.

"Do you want some pizza?" Brennan asked.

Parker took a small slice from his and set it on the side of Brennan's pizza box for Christine to take.

"Be careful it's hot." Brennan said. "Let it cool down."

"Hot." Christine copied her mom and then she touched the crust of the pizza.

"Yes hot." Booth said.

When the pizza was cool enough Brennan cut it in half and gave her a piece to eat.

B&B

"Take the boxes to the trash please Parker." Booth said. They had finished eating and Parker and Booth where cleaning up while Brennan and Christine were cuddled up on the sofa.

Parker finished his Mountain Dew, took the pizza boxes off his dad and then took them to the trash outside. When he returned he put his glass in the sink and put the bottle in the fridge. He made his way back to the sofa and sat down.

"Can you tell me now?" Parker asked.

"Go and get your dad and tell him to bring my bag and then I can." Brennan said.

Parker rushed into the laundry room where Booth was. "Dad come on! Temperance said she's going to tell me now!" Parker said.

Booth laughed "Ok, ok i'm coming." Booth said.

"She also said can you get her bag." Parker said and then he ran back to the sofa.

On the way to the living room Booth picked up Brennan's bag. He dropped it by Brennan's feet and collapsed into the chair.

Brennan reached around in the bag and pulled out a DVD case that had a white cover.

"What is that?" Parker asked.

"It's a DVD of the ultrasound." Brennan said.

"Parker you've got to guess what it is." Booth laughed.

"But I don't know how to do that!" He whined.

"If you look carefully you will be able to." Booth said. He took the DVD from Brennan, put it in and pressed play. He sat back down on the chair and watched.

Firstly the screen lit up white with a little heart monitor on and they could hear the baby's heartbeat. "Listen Christine that's a heart." Brennan said to the little girl who was laying on her.

"That's cool!" Parker said. "If I listened to your belly would I be able to hear that?" Parker asked.

"The skin and muscle is too thick but I'll see if I can buy something that will let you do that." Brennan said.

Booth skipped the DVD on a little bit to where it showed the baby. "Here." Booth said.

"Baba." Christine said pointing to the tv screen.

"Yes that's right baby." Brennan said to Christine.

"That's weird." Booth said. "How does she know what a baby on an ultrasound looks like?"

"Because shes very smart like me." Brennan said.

"It looks like an alien! I still can't tell what it is!" Parker huffed.

Brennan laughed at the little boy's frustration.

"That's because we aren't at that part yet." Booth said. "Do you not want to spend a little time looking at your new brother or sister?"

"Well yeah but I want to know what it is..." Parker trailed off.

"Bones when I get to that part don't tell him." Booth said.

"Why? He might not be able to tell." Brennan said.

"It will be fun to watch him guess." Booth said.

"Well ok.." Brennan said.

Booth forwarded to the part where you could see the baby's gender, paused the DVD and then sat back. "Ok Parker guess." Booth laughed.

Parker moved closer to the TV screen and scanned it. "Well that's obviously a leg." Parker said pointing to the baby's leg.

Brennan frowned. "Booth just tell him." Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "No this is fun."

"Your mean dad!" Parker frowned.

Brennan tutted. "Booth if you won't help him I will." Brennan said. "Parker since we can't tell if the baby is a boy or girl by looking at it how else would you tell if a person was a boy or girl?" Brennan said.

"Girls have boobs." Parker giggled.

"Babies don't have boobs." Booth said.

Brennan laughed. "He definitely is your son."

"That would look weird if they did." Parker said.

"Look at the crotch." Booth said. "You wouldn't ever do this but this is an exception." Booth laughed.

"But looking at someone's crotch is weird." Parker frowned.

"It is weird but that's what you have to do to find out." Brennan said. "That's how we found out."

"Ok then.." Parker said and then he looked around the screen.

Booth slid off his chair and sat next to Parker on the floor by the TV. "I didn't think it would take you this long, I can see it."

"That's because i'm not a doctor." Parker said.

"Fine." Booth pointed to the screen. "Can you tell now?"

"Its a boy? No wait girl?" Parker said.

"It's a penis." Brennan said.

Parker started to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Booth asked.

"Because Temperance said penis." Parker said.

"Why? That's the correct word for it." Brennan said.

"Don't worry Bones that's just what boys do. Laugh at grownup words." Booth said. "So how about it? A baby brother."

"Yay I'm so excited!" Parker exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're happy." Brennan said.

"When will he be born?" Parker asked.

"Well the doctor said February 26th." Brennan said.

"What? But that's next year!" Parker whined.

"It will go fast." Booth said. He took the DVD out the player and put it safely back in its box.

"What is his name?" Parker asked.

"We haven't thought about names yet." Brennan said. "Maybe you can help us pick some."

"Normal names though Parker." Booth said squeezing next to Brennan.

"What about George Alexander Louis like the new Prince in England!" Parker said.

"Alexander is nice." Brennan said.

"Alexander Booth." Booth said. "I like it! Sounds very strong."

"Is that what you are going to call him?" Parker asked.

"I don't know." Booth said. "Me and Bones will have to talk more about names but that name will go on the list."

"We didn't know Christine's name until we saw her, so maybe we'll have to wait until we see him." Brennan said.

"Can I come to the hospital when you have him?" Parker asked.

"I'm having him at home." Brennan said.

"No." Booth whined.

"Why not Booth? Its just the same as a barn but this time we can have a midwife." Brennan said.

"A barn? Who would have a baby in a barn." Parker said.

"Bones did." Booth said.

"Christine was born in an actual barn?" Parker asked confused.

Brennan laughed. "Yes she was."

"That's weird, why?" Parker asked.

"Bones' water broke in a prison and the hospital was too far away so we had to settle with a barn." Booth said.

"I wish I was born somewhere cool like a rollercoaster!" Parker said.

Booth laughed. "Ok we'll talk more about this tomorrow but you've got to go to bed for school."

"But i'm too excited to sleep!" Parker said.

"Well just lay down until you do." Booth said. He walked over to Brennan and picked Christine off her who was sleeping.

"I'm going to go to bed too Booth, i'm tired." Brennan said standing up.

"Yeah so will I, i'm pretty tired too." Booth said carrying Christine upstairs.

Brennan switched all the lights off and made her way upstairs. "Bye Parker." Brennan said and she went into her room.

"Bye." Parker called back. "Bye dad."

"Bye Parker i'll see you tomorrow." Booth said and then Parker went into his room.

Booth tucked Christine in, gave her a kiss and then met Bones in their room. He discarded all of his clothing except his underwear and slid in his side of the bed. He lifted up his arm for Brennan and then she moved closer into his side resting her head on his chest.

"I feel better that we have told everyone now." Brennan said.

"But we still have your dad and my mom and pops to tell." Booth said.

"Oh yeah, when do you want to tell them?" Brennan asked.

"I was thinking we could invite them all round for dinner on saturday, they could all meet.. We still haven't told them about our engagement either." Booth said.

Brennan laughed. "Oh yeah. That sounds good. About the wedding.." Brennan started to say.

"You don't want to do it?" Booth said.

"Of course I do! I was going to ask if we could wait until the baby is born. I want him to be involved and I would find it very hard to find something to wear." Brennan said.

"Of course we can wait." Booth said. "As long as I can marry you i'll wait for however long it takes."

Brennan kissed his bare chest. "Thank you." She said.

"You don't have to thank me, i'd do anything for you." He said with a smile.

"I know, that's why I am agreeing to enter marriage." Brennan said.

"That's a good thing though right?" Booth asked.

"Of course it is Booth." Brennan said.

"Good." Booth said. He tilted Brennans head up and kissed her on the lips. "Night." Booth said.

"Goodnight." Brennan said and she made herself more comfortable in Booth's arms.

Booth placed his hand on Brennan's stomach. "Night night baby boy." He said.

Brennan leaned up and kissed Booth once more. "I love you."

"I love you too Bones." Booth said. He tightened his grip on her and they went to sleep.

**Just a small fluffy chapter, I hope you like! Sorry I don't write more scenes where they are at the Jeffersonian or at the FBI because I find them hard to write.. I also find writing cases hard but maybe i'll write one soon! I'm not sure if Alexander will be the babies name so don't think it is, but it might be used somewhere. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the Characters used!  
There is going to be a time jump but only a little one, we will be jumping to the weekend, saturday to be precise, where all the family come over! I think throughout this baby storyline there will be a few time jumps just to get it going along because I don't want to drag it out and for it to get boring. Also if you want to suggest a baby name leave it in a review! **

Saturday had come around quick. Their week was busy with a new case that they managed to solve before the weekend. They had also still not revealed the gender of their baby to their friends, they were going to but liked teasing them. Marianne and Max were able to attend their family get together but Russ and Jared were unable as they had other family commitments and Hank was on a day trip with his care home.

Brennan was still upstairs getting ready while Booth, Parker and Christine were downstairs. Christine was watching tv while Booth and Parker set the table ready for when their guests arrived. Since it was short notice Brennan had decided just to make a simple vegetarian spaghetti bolognese with garlic bread and for dessert fruit and ice cream, something everyone would like.

Booth walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Bones they'll be here any minute are you ready?"

"No." Brennan called back.

Booth frowned and made his way up the stairs and into their room to find Brennan laying on the bed in only her bra and leggings with the wardrobe open and clothes scattered everywhere. Booth laughed. "What are you doing?"

"None of my shirts seem to fit." Brennan whined.

"Parker could of come up here and you are wearing no shirt." Booth said.

Brennan sat up. "Look at them." She said pointing to her chest, they are a cup size bigger and I have no shirt that will keep my modesty."

A suggestive smile cross Booth's face. He reached his hands out and walked towards them.

Brennan slapped his hands. "Booth please! Be serious." She frowned.

"Ok! Ok how about we go shopping tomorrow to get you some new things?" Booth said.

"I would like that but it doesn't solve my problem now." Brennan said and she crossed her arms over her stomach. "I am one month away from my third trimester and I am no where near ready."

"Bones don't stress yourself, we can start getting what we need tomorrow." Booth said sitting next to her. "Are you sure none of your shirts fit you? Do you want to wear one of mine?" Booth asked.

Brennan laughed. "We can't have guests round and me come down wearing one of your shirts."

"Of course you can, anyway who is going to take notice of the shirt? Once we tell them they will understand anyway." Booth said.

Brennan sat there thinking and frowned.

"Come on you know you want to." He teased. "You can wear your favourite one."

"I don't have a favourite shirt.." Brennan said trailing off.

Booth laughed and walked over to his drawers, rummaged around a little bit and then pulled out the black shirt he had worn on their vegas case. "Here." He said throwing it to her.

Brennan smiled and pulled it on. "Thanks."

_"Dad someones at the door!"_ Booth heard Parker call up.

"Answer it then, we will be down soon." Booth called back.

_"But I don't know who she is!" _Parker called back.

"She?" Brennan said. "Oh it must be your mother, Parker hasn't met her yet." Brennan said.

"Oh yeah." Booth said. "Will you be ok while I go down?" Booth asked.

"Yeah i've just got to do my hair then i'll be down."

"Ok." Booth said. He left his room and made his way to the door where Parker was standing.

"She's still there." Parker said.

"Of course she is." Booth laughed. "We invited her." Booth said and he opened the door and Parker stood behind him because he was feeling a little shy.

"Seeley!" Marianne said and then she brought her son in for a hug. "I thought you were never going to answer!"

"Sorry." Booth laughed. "Parker was in charge of the door and he doesn't know who you are." Booth said.

"Well Parker." Marianne began to speak to the boy hiding behind Booth. "I'm your dads mom. I know we haven't met before but now is a start." Marianne said.

"Hi." Parker said a little shyly.

Booth laughed. "Parker why are you being shy? You aren't usually."

Parker just stared back at his dad.

"Ok go and see if Bones is ok, knock before you go in" Booth said.

Parker quickly ran off upstairs.

"I'm sorry he's never usually shy, he'll come around." Booth said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm a new person in his life. Are you going to invite me in or what?" Marianne laughed.

"Oh yeah sorry." Booth said. "Make yourself at home Christine is on the sofa somewhere, I'm just going to check on the food."

Marianne made her way over to the sofa and sat down on the part that Christine was not laying on. "Hello Christine do you remember me?" Marianne said to the little girl.

Christine sat up and looked over to her.

"Don't tell you daddy but do you want some sweeties?" Marianne said. She reached in her bag and pulled out some gummy bears. She opened the packet and passed it to her.

Christine took the bag, put one in her mouth and started chewing. "Mmm." Christine said.

"I'm glad you like them." Marianne said.

Booth came in from the kitchen and sat down in his chair. "Christine what are you eating?"

Christine looked at her dad and placed another one in her mouth.

"Mommy said no sweeties after what happened the other day." Booth said.

"Oh i'm sorry, what happened?" Marianne asked.

"I found her in the bath covered in shampoo and lotion." Booth laughed. "But it's fine I think she has learned her lesson."

"She is nearing the terrible two's!" Marianne said.

The doorbell rang to indicate that Max was here. Booth got up and answered the door. "Hey Max." Booth said shaking his hand.

"Booth." Max said.

Parker ran down the stairs. "Dad Temperance is being sick." He said.

"Crap ok, take Max into the living room and i'll be back down." Booth said running upstairs.

"Parker is Tempe ok?" Max asked.

"Yeah she's just a little sick is all.." Parker said. Parker was told not to tell them that she was pregnant yet.

"Bones are you ok?" Booth said rushing into the bathroom. He found her sat by the toilet.

Brennan wiped her mouth, threw the tissue down the toilet and flushed it. "Yes i'm fine. I think my morning sickness is a little late starting but it's here now." Brennan said.

"Are you ok to go downstairs?" Booth asked helping her to her feet.

"Of course I am, i'm not going to let a little sickness ruin my day." Brennan said.

"That's good, Max is here now I think he is pretty worried." Booth said.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Ok lets go." She said and then she walked out of their room and down the stairs with Booth following close behind.

"Tempe are you ok?" Max said rushing over to her.

"Yes dad i'm fine, I think i'm catching the flu or something don't worry." Brennan walked over to the sofa with Brennan and Max following him.

Christine was still chewing on the gummy bears Marianne gave her and Parker was watching the TV.

"Hi Marianne." Brennan said.

"Hello Temperance it's nice to see you again." Marianne said.

"Why are you wearing one of Dad's shirts?" Parker asked.

Brennan frowned to Booth. "You said no one would notice!" She said.

"Oh I didn't notice." Marianne said. "You look fine."

"Sorry..." Parker said.

"Don't worry it's fine Parker." Brennan said.

Max laughed. "Honey why are you wearing Booth's shirt anyway?" Max asked.

Brennan sighed and then looked over to Booth who gave her a nod of approval. "Well.." Brennan began. "I have just turned 5 months pregnant and this is the only shirt that fits me right now." Brennan said.

"5 months?! Tempe why did you not tell me sooner!" Max said.

"Because I only found out last week.." Brennan said.

Max brought her in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you, I get to be a grandfather again!" He said.

Brennan laughed. "Yes you do."

"Seeley congratulations!" Marianne said and he brought her son in for a hug.

"Thanks mom." He said hugging her back.

Marianne went over to Brennan and congratulated her.

"Uh thanks for knocking up my daughter Booth." Max said.

"No problem." Booth said. "I always have fun doing it."

Max forced a smile on his face and smacked Booth a little harder on the back.

"So will I be getting a granddaughter or grandson?" Marianne asked.

"A grandson." Booth said.

"Temperance has boy parts inside of her." Parker giggled.

"Wouldn't be the first time.." Booth whispered a little louder than intended.

"Booth! That was inappropriate!" Brennan frowned.

"I'll castrate you." Max said to Booth.

"I'm sorry he never got that from me." Marianne said. "But a boy I am so happy, I really am happy for you two."

"I've always wanted a grandson." Max said.

"His birthday is February 26th. That's forever away!" Parker told them.

"Don't worry it will go fast, it always does." Marianne said to the little boy.

"Well dinner should be about ready so if you would all like to sit at the table I'll serve it." Booth said and then they all sat around the table.

B&B

Once they had all eaten they were scattered around. Brennan and Marianne were in the living room watching the ultrasound DVD, Booth and Max were sat at the kitchen isle drinking over a glass of scotch and Parker was chasing Christine around the different rooms. Everything was going smoothly until the sound of Christine crying could be heart getting louder. Parker carried Christine into the living room and gave her to Brennan.

"What happened?" Brennan asked.

"She tripped over." Parker said. "It wasn't my fault, honest." He said.

"I know it wasn't your fault Parker. Accidents happen." Brennan said. Christine had laid her head on Brennan's shoulder and Brennan was soothingly rubbing her back.

Booth and Max made their way into the living room and sat down. While looking at Brennan Max noticed something.

"Tempe is that an engagement ring?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah!" Brennan said. "Sorry I was going to tell you but I forgot."

"Yeah I proposed last week and then we went off to Hawaii."

"Wow Tempe I thought I would never see the day." Max said smiling.

"Neither did I but I have found my reason to enter into marriage." Brennan said.

"A engagement, a holiday and a baby? Wow that really is the whole package!" Marianne said. "I am really happy for you Seeley, you too Temperance." Marianne said.

"So when is the wedding?" Max asked.

"After the baby is born." Brennan said. "We haven't discussed a date or month yet though."

"I will wait as long as it takes to see you get married." Max said.

"Dad i'm tired." Parker whined.

"You can go to bed in a little while." Booth said.

"It is getting late." Max said. "I think now is a good time to head off."

"You can always come back whenever you want." Brennan said.

"Thanks I will." Max said.

"I'll be off too. Thank you so much for dinner it was great." Marianne said.

"Don't forget you can always come back." Booth said.

"I'll walk you to your car." Max said to Marianne.

"Thank you thats very kind of you." Marianne said.

"Bye." Parker said.

"Bye Parks." Max said ruffling his hair.

"Goodbye Parker it was nice meeting you." Marianne said.

They all headed to the door and Booth opened it. Max hugged Brennan and Booth hugged Marianne.

"Thank you again, goodbye." Marianne said leaving.

"Bye." Max said and he followed Marianne closely.

"Bye." Booth and Brennan said in unison then Booth closed the door.

"Well that went better than I expected." Booth said.

"It was a good evening." Brennan said.

"It was." Booth smiled and then he gave Brennan a kiss. "Are you tired?"

Brennan laughed. "Very."

"Ok lets go to bed." Booth said. They wrapped everything up downstairs and then went to bed.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review because I love getting them and reading them they also do mean a lot to me!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

Brennan woke up to the sound of her family downstairs. On sunday's she would usually be the first one up but since becoming pregnant her tiredness levels have began creeping up so Booth would be the one to get Parker and Christine ready and give them their breakfast. She got up, grabbed the clothes she wore yesterday and made her way into the bathroom. 20 minutes later she reappeared ready for the day. Her hair was done in a neat bun, her makeup was simple and her outfit could of been better but that's what today was about, to buy new maternity clothes and start preparing for the baby. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and then made her way downstairs.

"Good morning." Brennan said as she entered the kitchen and then she sat down at the table with everyone else.

"Morning." Booth said and he leaned over to kiss her. "Are you feeling ok today?"

Brennan placed her hand on the side of her bump. "Well I don't feel sick at the moment so that's good."

"Are we going shopping today?" Parker asked.

"Well I need to get some new clothes and we need to start buying some things for the baby so yeah I think we are." Brennan said.

"Ok." Parker said and he returned to eating his cereal.

"So what things do you want to get today Bones?" Booth asked and he helped Christine eat her cereal.

"Well I need clothes so thats the first on our list but I was thinking maybe we could get the bigger items out the way today." Brennan said. She took a glass from the middle of the table and poured herself some orange juice.

"What like a crib and a stroller?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking that he can have my office. We can start putting it all together and then just add in the bits we need." Brennan said between sips.

"You would give up your office for the baby?" Booth asked.

"Of course I would. A baby needs a room more than I need an office. I know he will have to sleep in our room for a while but I just want the room to be ready." Brennan said.

"Yeah we can do that." Booth said.

"I'm finished!" Parker said.

"Go and put it in the sink then." Booth said.

Parker got up and put his bowl and spoon in the sink. "When are we leaving i'm bored!" He whined.

"Put your shoes on and we'll be ready in a minute." Brennan said. She got up and put her cup in the sink and sorted out her bag and Parker ran upstairs to put his shoes on.

Booth wiped Christine's mouth and then put her on the floor. "Mommy." Christine said as she toddled over to her mom.

"Yes Christine?" Brennan said and then she picked her up. Christine wrapped her arms around Brennan's neck and buried her face in the crook between her neck and shoulder. "She's becoming very clingy." Brennan said.

"That's because you are her mom and she loves you." Booth said whilst putting his shoes on.

"I know but i'm worried if that when the baby comes she will feel left out." Brennan said patting Christine's back.

"It's going to be a big change for her but she will be fine." Booth said. He got up and walked over to Brennan and Christine and wrapped his arms all the way around them.

Christine let out a squeal and then pushed at Booth to get him away. "Dada!" She giggled.

"We're going to be fine." Booth reassured.

"I love you Booth." Brennan said.

Booth smiled. "I love you too."

"I'm ready!" Parker exclaimed as he hammered his way down the stairs.

"Ok then lets go." Booth said grabbing his wallet and keys of the table.

Brennan walked out to the SUV holding Christine, she strapped her in and then made her way to the passenger seat. Booth locked up the house and then got in the drivers seat.

"Here Parker." Booth said and he threw Christine's little shoes to his son. "Put these on her for me please." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said. He picked up Christine's little feet and began to put her shoes on.

Brennan laughed. "I forgot to put her shoes on."

"It's ok we all forget things time from time." Booth laughed.

The car journey to the shopping mall was going smoothly until a wave of nausea hit Brennan. She wound the window down a little bit to get some air until she couldn't hold it any longer. "Booth." Brennan said.

"Yeah?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Pull over please." Brennan said.

Booth frowned. "What? Why?" He asked.

"I think I am about to be sick." Brennan said. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh god ok." Booth said. He quickly pulled over to the side of the road and flicked the police lights on the SUV. He got out of his side and went around to Brennan's and helped her out. "Parker watch Christine, we'll only be a minute."

"Ok." Parker said and he entertained his sister while Booth and Brennan were gone.

Brennan walked away a bit so she was out of sight from the other cars passing by and threw up next to a tree. Booth closely followed her and then rubbed her back while the orange juice and their dinner from last night made its appearance. Once Brennan was finished she wiped her mouth and leaned back against Booth.

Brennan sighed. "That's getting exhausting."

"It's ok it will be gone soon." Booth said leading her back to the car. He made sure she was ok and then got back in the drivers side.

"Are you ok?" Parker asked.

"Yes Parker i'm fine. It's just what happens when you have a baby." Brennan said.

"We can get you a drink and something to eat first." Booth said.

"I'm not that hungry." Brennan said. "Water would be good though."

"We're nearly there." Booth said.

B&B

Once they had made it to the shopping mall they went straight to the food court to get Brennan some water and after much begging Parker and Christine got a soft pretzel to share. Booth pushed Christine in her stroller while Parker walked closely next to Brennan as they walked around the shops. When they got to a maternity clothing shop the family piled inside and they watched Brennan walk around and pick out some of the items she liked.

"I think I am going to get these." Brennan said. She held up two simple blue and white t-shirts, two pairs of jeans that would stretch accordingly and some leggings.

Booth nodded. "Yeah those are nice. Get whatever makes you happy." Booth said.

"Ok i'll just go pay for them." Brennan said. She paid for the clothes and made her way back to Booth.

"Dad can I get a new shirt today?" Parker asked. "I saw a Captain America one that some boy was wearing at school."

"Yeah buddy." Booth said. "If we come across it you can get it."

"Yay!" Parker said.

"Look Booth its the stroller shop!" Brennan pointed out.

"Bugaboo..." Booth read the sign.

"That's where I want to buy one from." Brennan said.

"Ok lets go in then." Booth said and then they entered the stroller shop. "Wow these are pretty nice!" Booth said.

Parker looked at the price tag of one of the strollers and read it out. "$1,000."

"$1,000?" Booth laughed. "Bones you've got to be joking." Booth said as he pushed sleeping Christine around the isles.

"No Booth, I've done copious amounts of research and they all say a Bugaboo is the best to buy." Brennan said. "Here it is!" Brennan called when she found the one she had been looking at online.

"Bugaboo cameleon 3... $1,059." Booth laughed. "No."

"But Booth!" Brennan whined. "You wouldn't let me buy the stroller I wanted for Christine why can't I do it this time?!"

"Who pays that amount for a stroller? I could build a better one for less than that price." Booth said.

"But look at it! It's a bassinet stroller and then it changes for a toddler it's perfect!" Brennan said looking over the stroller. "It's also a very nice design."

"Ooo that's nice." Parker said when he joined Booth and Brennan.

"See! Even Parker likes it." Brennan said.

"You really want it that bad huh?" Booth laughed.

"Yes!" Brennan said.

"I'll do you a deal. I know I said everything is 50/50 but you buy the stroller and I'll buy a crib." Booth sighed.

"Really? You would really let me buy it?" Brennan said and her face lit up.

"Well I don't want you to but If it will make you happy." Booth said.

"You have made me very happy, also the baby is happy." Brennan laughed.

"Go and order it to the house before I change my mind." Booth frowned.

Brennan walked off to the checkout with a smile plastered across her face.

"Dad do you always have to buy girls expensive stuff to make them happy?" Parker asked.

Booth laughed. "Only sometimes. But only if you really love them."

Brennan returned with the paperwork and a huge smile on her face. "They said it should come in the week after 6pm."

"It better come with elves to put it together then." Booth said and then they made their way out to the shopping strip to look at more stores.

"Booth don't worry. By the end of the week I would have earned it back." Brennan said.

"I'm not worried about that it's that I don't like when you buy things for our children and you don't let me pitch in." Booth said.

Brennan linked her arm through his as they walked along. "Booth I really don't care about what money you have and if you can't buy things, all that matters is that you love us." Brennan said.

"Dad said he let you to make you happy because he really loves you." Parker said.

"Well that's very sweet of him Parker." Brennan smiled.

Booth smiled. "But I am still going to buy the crib and car seat." Booth said.

"You can do that." Brennan said.

"My feet hurt." Parker whined.

Booth pushed Christine in her stroller over to a bench. "Here. Sit down and keep an eye on her. Me and Bones are going to go into that store there. We will only be about 5 minutes." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said and he sat down on the bench and turned Christine's stroller so that he could see her.

Booth took Brennan's hand in his, they walked into the baby store and straight to the cribs.

"I figured we could just get him the same one Christine had. It will go with blue walls right?" Booth said. He looked at the white crib in front of him.

"Yeah that's a good idea actually." Brennan said. She ran her hand over the bars of the crib. "I wish Christine was this young again." She said.

"Me too." Booth said. "But it has been fun to watch her grow up, maybe this baby will be a mini boy version of her."

"Of course he will. They have the same genetics so they will be the same." Brennan said.

"I meant personality wise." Booth said.

"Oh I get what you mean now." Brennan said.

Booth ripped a piece of paper from the wall and picked a pencil out of the holder and noted down the order number of the crib. As they were walking to the car seat section something caught Booth's eye. He walked over to the rack and picked it up to show Brennan.

"Look at this!" Booth said holding it up to her. It was a two piece set for a newborn. The top was mint green and brown striped with no hand holes so they were mittened and the pants were brown with little monkey faces and ears on the bottom of the feet. It also came with a matching blanket.

Brennan took it off Booth and looked it over. "This is very cute." She said looking over the little monkey feet.

"I don't like the word cute, but it is." Booth said.

"Daddy just found the outfit that you will wear home." Brennan said down to her bump.

"I did?" Booths face lit up.

"Yes Booth. I really like it." Brennan smiled.

Booth pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad then." He said.

Once they had picked out a suitable car seat they went to the check out and ordered the stuff to be delivered after 6pm to their house and the took their son's first outfit away with them. They returned to where Parker was sat and Christine was still asleep.

"Are you ready to go home now then?" Booth asked.

"Yeah we seem to have gotten everything we came for." Brennan said. "We'll have to start his bedroom in the week though, I'll ask Angela tomorrow if she will paint it."

"Ok, i'll start clearing it out soon and when the stuff arrives i'll put it together." Booth said.

"What's in the bag?" Parker asked.

Booth handed the bag to Parker. Parker looked inside the bag and giggled. "It's so small!" He said.

"Well when he is born he will be small." Booth said.

"I can't wait!" Parker said.

"Me either." Brennan smiled.

**Hi! Thanks for reading! I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be about but soon there will be a time jump to where Brennan is about 7/8 months along just to get the story going because I have plans for it and that part of the story might be long. I have noticed I do make some stupid spelling mistakes but do keep in mind all I do is open a document, start writing and upload it! I also hope you don't mind the shorter chapters..So thanks for reading and let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

It was monday again. Christine was in daycare, Parker was at school and Booth and Brennan were at work. Much to Brennan's dismay the DC Police had found a body in a children's play park and were bringing it straight to the Lab so Brennan was unable to actually go and analyse the crime scene. Booth had met the police at the scene and he was on his way over with them too. When the body was set up on the examining table Booth went into Brennan's office.

"The body is here." Booth said.

Brennan let out an annoyed sigh. "I do not see why they brought the body here. I am perfectly capable of going down to the crime scene to examine the remains."

"I know you are and I'm sorry about that. The police wanted to get the scene cleared up as soon as possible." Booth said. "But don't worry they have taken pictures of every inch and there is just about every sample Hodgins will need."

"I just hope I am able to give an accurate cause of death without knowing what the scene was like." Brennan said.

Booth smiled. "You are always right, come on." He said. He held his hand out for her to take and then led her to the platform.

"Ok the victim is male, approximately 40-45 years old." Cam said.

"It's Freddie Burns." One of the DC Police officers said. "He was a local drunk. He used to spend most of his days at the park drinking."

"Ok so we have ID now." Angela said putting her facial camera away.

"This body is still flesh." Brennan said. "I can't do anything unless it is bone."

"I don't think we will be needing you for the body." Cam said. "I have examined the body and I can only see one point of trauma." Cam moved around the body and moved the screen camera to the mans chest. "There is a gunshot wound here with no exit. It's pretty close to the heart but i'll have to confirm that with an autopsy."

"I'll take the samples and see if I can get anything from them, what type of gun was used, DNA.. the usual." Jack said and he took the samples back to his lap.

"I'll search him on the database." Angela said. "I'll see if I can dig some dirt up on him." Then Angela took his profile and made her way back to her office.

"Ok Bones you want to come with me? I'm going down to the park to see if there are any witnesses also he must have some drunk friends there." Booth asked.

"Since i'm not needed here i'll come." Brennan said.

"Ok put your coat on and i'll bring the car around front." Booth said.

B&B

Once at the Park Booth and Brennan were walking around where the body had been found. Other than some yellow police tape the scene had been cleared up pretty quickly. Booth had been briefed on the scene and showed the most crucial parts now their task was to look around for any other drunks who knew Freddie.

"Hey." Booth called over to a bench that sat three men all with cans of beer. "Come here."

One of the men put his can down and made his way over to Booth. "Yes?" He asked.

"My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and this here is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan, can we ask you a few questions?" Booth asked.

"Sure. I'm Tony." The man slurred out.

"Did you know a Freddie Burns?" Booth asked.

"Yeah Freddie, always hanging with us, haven't seen him around for a few days though." Tony said.

"Freddie is dead." Brennan butted in and Booth glared at her.

"Wait what?" The man said. "Hey Tony, Paul come here!" The man called back to the bench.

"This better be good Frankie." Paul said.

"Yeah Freddie's dead!" Frankie said to the men.

"What? No way! I only saw him 3 days ago." Tony said.

"3 days ago?" Booth said jotting down. "Where?"

"Here he was arguing with some guy." Tony said.

"Did you know the guy?" Booth asked.

"No never seen him around here before, but it was a little strange he addressed himself as Sergeant Tyrone or something." Paul added in.

"Oh yeah I remember." Frankie said.

"What did he look like?" Booth asked.

"Black, scruffy looking. I would say he was homeless." Tony said.

"What was the argument like?" Brennan asked.

"Freddie was just sittin' on the bench and then the guy Tyrone came over and started ordering him around. Freddie didn't want no trouble so he got up to leave." Tony said.

"The guy shoved Freddie and started saying all this military crap to him, musta been the type to take drugs." Paul said.

"Isn't there a facility for homeless ex military veterans around here?" Brennan asked.

"Oh yeah we'll check that out, so you say the guy's name was Tyrone?" Booth asked.

"Thats what he called himself." Frankie said.

"Ok thanks guys." Booth said.

"No problem man find out who did this." Paul said.

"We will." Brennan called back.

"Let me send this information back to Sweets and then we'll check out the military home." Booth said.

B&B

Booth and Brennan had driven across town to the ex military home. It housed ex soldiers and rehabilitated them for the outside world. Many of them were going through physical therapy from missing limbs and some of them suffered from PTSD so there was therapy for that too. They had sent the information over to Sweets to analyse and so they were sitting in the SUV waiting on a call from him.

When Booth's phone rang he picked it up and put it on speaker. "Booth."

"And Brennan." Brennan added in.

_"Ok so going from the small bit of information you gave me, this Sergeant Tyrone is suffering from some of the after effects from war. That's if he is an ex soldier." _Sweets said.

"We gathered that, that's why we are at the homeless center." Booth said.

_"Well you asked for my opinion Agent Booth." _Sweets said. _"I think his case might be more severe if he is bringing his soldier status out into the real world where it is not needed anymore." _

"Ok so we will be on the look out for more disturbed soldiers." Booth said.

_"Let me know if you find any people of interest." _Sweets said.

"Ok." Booth said.

"Bye!" Brennan said and Booth hung up.

"Ok so be on the look for a disturbed soldier." Booth said. "Also stay close to me I don't want you getting hurt." Booth said.

"I won't get hurt." Brennan said. "Booth, when you came back from war." She hesitated. "Did you need therapy?"

Booth laughed. "Yes, I had mild PTSD and I suffered from nightmares for almost a year, but I got the help I needed and now i'm fine."

"Thats good." Brennan said.

"Don't worry Bones i'll never go crazy on you." Booth laughed.

Brennan laughed. "That's refreshing to hear."

"Come on lets go inside." Booth said. He walked around to her side and helped her out of the car. They walked hand in hand up to the door but let go when the door opened to maintain their professionalism.

"Welcome to the Military rehab help facility here in DC, my name is George how can I help you?" The man said after he opened the door.

"Hi i'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan and we are here on a murder investigation." Booth said flashing his badge.

"Ok Sir." George said and then he opened the door to let the pair in.

Booth and Brennan walked in. They were met with business everywhere. There was a day room where they would go and socialise, some therapy rooms and a huge rehabilitation room filled with all sorts of equipment to help different disabilities. George led them into his office and they sat down.

"This morning the body of a man named Freddie Burns was found down in the park." Booth said.

"Ok.." George said. "How can I help in this?"

"The man who was murdered was seen to be arguing with a man called Tyrone." Booth said.

"Oh yes we currently have two Tyrone's that are helped by us." George said.

"The Tyrone we are looking for, some of the witnesses said he called himself 'Sergeant Tyrone'?" Booth asked.

George laughed. "Yes that's Tyrone Hazel." He said.

"Why are you laughing? He is our main suspect in our murder investigation." Brennan frowned.

"Yeah right sorry, he is just an odd character. He can be a great guy sometimes." George said.

"Odd character?" Booth asked.

"He is one of our more severe cases. He has developed acute PTSD and that has caused him to have two personalities. One is the normal happy go lucky Tyrone and the other is Sergeant Tyrone. I don't think he can cope with the outside world sometimes so he reverts back to the old person he was." George said.

"Is he here?" Brennan asked.

"I'm not sure at the moment but he does have a permanent room with us, I can show you if you like." George said.

"That would be great." Booth said.

George got up and led the pair out of his office and down the hall to where all the rooms were. He walked to the very end of the hall and knocked on Tyrone's door. When there was no answer George swiped his card and let them in. It was a small box room with a bed, dresser, desk and a tv taking up most of the room. It was fairly tidy except for the desk, it was covered in old newspapers and a collection of books.

"Take a look around." George said.

Brennan studied all the things on his desk while Booth took a more direct approach. He looked in the cupboards, behind the curtains and then under the bed. He saw two shoeboxes under the bed and dragged them out. "Bones can you look at these please?" Booth asked Brennan.

Brennan took some gloves out of her bag and pulled them on. She crouched down on the floor and carefully too the lids off to reveal two army given guns. One a pistol and one a revolver. "Guns." Brennan said.

"Bag them, we'll take them back to the lab." Booth said.

"Aw man what you doing in my room." Tyrone said as he entered his room.

"Tyrone this is Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr Temperance Brennan." George informed Tyrone.

"And?" Tyrone shot back bluntly.

"A man was found murdered this morning and you were seen arguing with him a couple of days ago." Booth said.

"I ain't kill nobody those days are over." He said.

"Why do you still have military guns then?" Brennan asked as she bagged up the guns in evidence bags.

"They remind me of the good and bad times, souvenirs." Tyrone said.

"Why were you arguing with him?" Booth asked.

"Who?" Tyrone said.

"A guy called Freddie Burns." Booth asked.

"I don't know anyone called that." Tyrone said.

"Come on Tyrone just cooperate don't make it hard for them. They are only doing their jobs." George said.

"It's Sergeant Tyrone to you." Tyrone said and then his warm look was replaced with a blank look.

"Oh god. I'm sorry but we need to leave now." George said.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"His personality has changed. It's really unpredictable." George said.

"Hey lady where you goin with my guns?" Tyrone said and he walked over to Brennan.

"They need to be analysed back at the lab." Brennan said as she zipped her bag up.

Tyrone went to grab her bag and Brennan pushed him away resulting in him pushing her so she fell back onto the bed.

"Hey don't touch her!" Booth shouted. He pushed his way past George. Tyrone swang for Booth but Booth grabbed his wrist and knocked him out and he fell face first onto the floor.

"Booth!" Brennan said getting back onto her feet.

"Are you ok?" He said coming to her side.

"Yes I'm fine." Brennan said.

"Baby's ok?" Booth asked.

"Yes Booth." Brennan said.

"I am so sorry." George said. "His behaviour is so unpredictable."

"Just go and call the cops, tell them I asked for them." Booth said. Before Tyrone could regain consciousness Booth grabbed his cuffs from his pocket and cuffed Tyrone's hands behind his back.

"Ok." George said and he walked off to his office.

"I feel bad for him." Brennan said looking down to Tyrone on the floor.

"You feel bad for a man that just assaulted you?" Booth said.

"It was hardly assault Booth but he sounds like he has a serious mental illness." Brennan said.

"Well we can get him help Bones." Booth said.

"Well the cops are on their way." George said as he reentered the room.

"We're going to take him back for questioning then he will probably be taken onto a psychiatric ward." Booth said.

"He is a good guy really, I'm glad he will be getting the help." George said.

Once the police had arrived Tyrone was taken to the FBI for questioning. Booth went back with the FBI to question him while Brennan took the guns back to the Lab for Jack to analyse.

B&B

Brennan was sitting on the platform talking to Angela whilst Jack was nearly finished with the analysis on the guns and Cam was just finishing up the autopsy. When Cam was finished she walked over to the platform.

"The gunshot was cause of death. I found no other injuries other than a severely damaged liver." Cam said. "The bullet shot clean through his aorta so he would of bled out instantly."

"Poor guy." Angela said. "What a horrible way to die."

"Reminds me of Vincent." Brennan said.

Angela let out a long breath. "Lets not talk about him sweetie, it's still painful." Angela said.

"Its a match!" Jack hollered as he left his office. "The revolver matches the bullet." He said walking up to the platform.

Brennan sighed. "Thats too bad."

"You feel bad for the guy that assaulted you?" Angela said.

"No but he is just so troubled." Brennan said.

"He assaulted you?" Cam asked.

"I wouldn't go as far as calling it assault." Brennan said.

"He pushed you over Bren and you are pregnant. That crosses a line." Angela said.

"He pushed you over?" Jack asked. "What a jackass."

"Is the baby ok?" Cam asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Brennan said.

"Oh come on Bren it? It?!" Angela said.

"You can tell us the gender now." Cam said. "We've waited long enough."

Brennan laughed. "I can't sorry, not without Booth."

"Not without me what?" Booth said walking onto the platform.

"They want to know the sex of the baby." Brennan said.

Booth smirked and purposely ignored the question. "So did any of the guns match?" He asked.

"Yeah the revolver did." Jack said.

"That's too bad, when I interviewed him he was lucid and didn't remember what had happened at all." Booth said.

"At least he can get the help he needs now." Brennan said.

"You want to come back to the FBI building with me? I'll let them know its a match then we can go and pick up Parker and Christine." Booth asked.

"Yeah let me just grab my jacket and bag." Brennan said. She got out of her chair and made her way into her office.

"So daddy what is it this time? Boy? Girl?" Angela smiled.

"I'm ready." Brennan said returning.

"Ok lets go." Booth said wrapping his arm around her waist and they made their way to the exit.

"Don't go, tell me!" Angela whined.

Booth laughed. "Should we tell them."

Brennan smiled. "Yeah I think they have waited long enough."

Booth turned round to the waiting three. "Boy!" He called back and him and Brennan made a quick exit while they heard the squealing of Angela and the cheering of Cam and Jack.

**There you go! Just a small chapter that involved a little case, tell me what you thought of it maybe i'll write more it but I don't think I am very good at them! Also I am still accepting baby name suggestions so please send me some! I would also like to write a little bit about my other story "I'm Back"... I am really unsure if I am going to be able to carry it on because my life is getting busier and I am also caught up with this story. BUT this story will basically follow the same lines as the other story except the Hannah part.. so it will basically be like that story coming into this one I really hope you don't mind that. I did have plans for that story but my muse for it is dead I really do not know how to get it going again so as I said it will be like that story merging into this one. Also as I said there will be a time jump soon to where Brennan is about 8 months because I have plans from there.. I hope you don't mind the time jumps but they really do help me because it gets the story going. Also if you would like to see anything in the story leave a suggestion and you can criticise! So please please please leave a review because it lets me know that you still like it! And once again thanks for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

After their successful conviction yesterday today was smooth sailing. Tyrone Hazel admitted to the murder of Freddie Burns but because he was mentally unstable he would be serving time in a mental institute to work on helping him. It was a simple case of a mental disorder causing the problem and it was one of their easier cases to solve. Today there was no new case, so it was spend wrapping up yesterday and finishing some limbo cases. Booth and Brennan had not seen much of each other today and would soon be glad to finish work.

Brennan was in her office typing away on her laptop. She had been asked to write an article that would be published in the new Anthropology Guide for students. She had always found it easy in writing things but because she was Dr Temperance Brennan she had to make sure it was perfect. She was deep in concentration until Angela burst in her room.

"Sweetie!" She exclaimed and then she threw some blue streamers over Brennan.

Brennan frowned but she couldn't help but laugh. She pulled the streamers off herself and places them in a neat pile on the floor. "Hi Ange, you've been waiting all day to do that haven't you?"

Angela laughed. "Yes I have!" She beamed.

Brennan saved her work, shut her laptop and then moved over to the sofa where she could sit with Angela. "Why are you so excited about a boy? You have a boy." Brennan said.

"But this is a Booth boy." Angela said. "We already have a little Brennan now we get a little Booth! If he is anything like Parker or Booth you are going to have the best family ever!" She said.

"Although the baby will have some of my characteristics I really hope he is more like Booth." Brennan said.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Angela asked.

"We haven't really talked about it properly but Parker did say Alexander." Brennan said.

"Ooo Alexander Booth, sounds very strong." Angela said.

Brennan laughed. "That's what Booth said."

"What about Angelo." Angela said.

"That's just the male version of your name Ange. Christine already is named after you, it would be weird to name my other child after you." Brennan laughed.

Angela laughed. "I know, I just wanted to throw that in there."

"Also I think that because Christine is named after my mother and friend it is only fair to see if we can name this baby after anyone meaningful for Booth." Brennan said.

A smile crept across Angela's face. She had been friends with Brennan for many years and It was nice to see how much she had changed and evolved. "Thats very nice of you sweetie! He will love that."

"Oh yeah I have been meaning to ask you can you paint the new room? You did such a good job of Christine's we would like you back." Brennan said.

"Of course I can! So you are already sorting the room?" Angela asked.

"Yeah yesterday we bought a crib, stroller and a car seat. Once we have them in there we will fill the room up more." Brennan said.

"Did you buy the stroller you had been talking to me about non stop?" Angela rolled her eyes.

"I did." Brennan smiled. "Booth wasn't so happy at the price so we made a deal. I brought the stroller and he brought the crib and car seat."

"Oh Bren good idea!" Angela said.

"Dr Brennan." Cam said walking into her office. "There is a package for you on the platform."

"Oh yes, I know what that is." Brennan got up and left her office and walked to the platform with Cam and Angela following behind. Once of the platform Brennan grabbed a scalpel and cut the tape off the box so It could be opened.

"A sex book?" Cam said.

"And a book on birth." Angela said.

"Yes. Parker has been asking a lot of questions lately and Booth won't let me tell Parker so I bought him some books to read."

Cam laughed. "That's Seeley all over."

Angela flicked through the sex book and laughed. "This is very amusing." Angela said.

"I do not know how informative it will be but it is a start." Brennan said.

"With this book Parker will be having sex in no time." Angela joked.

"Ange! That was not my intention! I just want him to be educated on it." Brennan frowned.

"I'm joking Bren!" Angela laughed.

"I bet Parker is happy he has someone like you in his life, you are a good role model for him." Cam said.

While the girls were chatting and flicking through the books, Booth made his way into the Jeffersonian and up to the platform and he snaked his arms around Brennan's waist.

"Booth!" Brennan frowned. "We are working." She said.

Booth laughed. "Well you might be working but I am finished." He said and then he made his way around to stand next to her.

Angela laughed. "These came for Parker." She said and then she handed him the book on sex she was reading.

Booth groaned. "You really brought him them?"

"Yes Booth. Would you rather him keep asking questions that you don't want to answer or would you rather him learn about it?" Brennan asked.

"Learn about it." Booth whined and then he threw the book back in the box.

Cam laughed. "You knew it was coming Seeley."

"Are you ready to leave?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Yeah I have a article I need to finish but I can work on that at home, let me just go and get my laptop." Brennan said and then she walked off to her office.

"So how are you liking the new stroller?" Angela teased.

Booth rolled his eyes. "For $1,059 I better like it when its built." Booth said.

"$1,059?!" Cam said.

Booth laughed. "Yes. Bones really wanted it and I couldn't say no." Booth said.

Angela squealed. "Because you love her?"

Booth went red. "Yeah something like that.."

"I'm ready." Brennan said rejoining the group on the platform. She picked up the books and placed them in her bag.

"Ok lets go." Booth said.

"Goodbye i'll see you tomorrow." Brennan said to Angela and Cam.

"Bye sweetie!" Angela said.

"Good luck." Cam teasingly said to Booth.

"Goodbye Camille." Booth teased back.

B&B

When Booth and Brennan had gotten home Brennan had fallen asleep on the couch, 20 minutes later Christine had curled up into the free space by her mom's stomach and had fallen asleep too. Booth got up off the chair he was sitting in and draped a blanket over both of them, kiss both of their foreheads and then sat back down.

"Dad!" Parker called as he ran down the stairs.

"Shh." Booth said to Parker as he came in the room.

"Why?" Parker asked.

"Because Bones and Christine are sleeping." Booth said.

"Why does Temperance sleep all the time now, shes always tired." Parker frowned.

"It's not her fault." Booth said. "The baby makes her tired."

"Ow that's not fair." Parker said.

"What did you want her for anyway?" Booth asked.

"Well she said she would make me mac and cheese for dinner and I am really hungry now." Parker whined.

Booth laughed. "I could always make it." He suggested.

"But you don't know how!" Parker said.

"Of course I do! I watch Bones make it all the time. I'm sure it's not that hard." Booth said. "Come on you can help me." Booth said. He got up from his chair and led Parker into the kitchen. "Ok get me two pans." Booth said.

While Parker rummaged around in the cupboards for the pans Booth pulled out all the ingredients needed. Pasta, salt, butter, cheese and oil. Booth boiled some water in the tea kettle and took the pans off Parker once he had found them.

Booth passed Parker the cheese and the grater. "Here grate the cheese."

"Ok." Parker took them and sat at the kitchen isle and started to grate the cheese.

Once the water was boiled, Booth poured it in a pan and brought it to the boil and then he added the salt and pasta in. While Booth and Parker were busy Christine had woken up.

Christine laid looking up and her sleeping mom. When she got bored she started to gently tap her mom's cheek with her hand. "Mommy mommy mommy." She said trying to get her to wake up.

Booth heard his daughters little voice and quickly walked over to the sofa and picked her up by her ankle making her squeal. "No Christine we have to let mommy sleep." Booth said. He carried her into the kitchen and sat her in her highchair. "Parker show her how to grate cheese." Booth said returning to the cooking pasta.

"Ok." He slid out of his chair and moved all the stuff down to the end of the table where Christine was sat. He covered her hand with his and put it on top of the cheese and started dragging it down the grater. He let go of her hand. "You do it now." He said to her and she tried to grate it, she wasn't very good at it but good enough for a toddler.

"Hey Parker come here and help me a second." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said and he came to his dads side.

"Hold this." Booth handed Parker a colander and then he tipped the pasta into it.

While her dad and brother's backs were turned Christine started grabbing handfuls of cheese and shoved them into her mouth. "Mmm!" She said grabbing her dad's attention.

"No no! Christine don't do that we need that." Booth said. He put the pan down and took the cheese of Christine making her whine.

Hearing all the commotion in the kitchen Brennan was roused from her sleep. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then made her way over to the kitchen. "What are you all doing?" She asked.

"We're making mac and cheese!" Parker said.

"Well it might just be the mac part because Christine decided to eat most of the cheese." Booth said tapping his daughter on the nose.

Brennan laughed. "We all know she got that from you."

"Dad what do I do with this?" Parker asked still holding the pasta that had drained.

"Oh yeah sorry." Booth said. He took it off Parker and tipped it into the pan with the boiling butter and oil. As he started to stir it the doorbell rang. "Right keep stirring this for me and i'll get the door." Booth gave the spoon to Parker and went to the door.

Brennan took the cheese of the side and added it to the pot Parker was stirring. "Keep stirring until it melts then it will be done." She said.

"Ok." Parker said.

"Who is it?" Brennan asked when she heard the door close.

"Its the stroller." Booth said dragging in a huge box into the living room.

Brennan let out a little squeal of excitement and she walked over to Booth and the box.

Booth laughed. "Calm down Bones, the stroller is for the baby not you."

"I know I'm just so happy I got the one that I wanted." Brennan said.

"After we have eaten we can try and put it together." Booth said.

"It's melted!" Parker called.

"Ok i'm coming." Brennan said. She walked into the kitchen with Booth following her. Brennan took it off the heat and kept stirring it so it didn't stick to the pan.

Booth got 3 plates out and a little bowl for Christine, then Brennan served it up and they sat around the table chatting while they ate their dinner.

B&B

Booth groaned. He looked around at the floor and he was surrounded by stroller parts. Booth followed the instructions and unfolded the frame of the stroller and clicked all 4 wheels in place. Once that was done it took a little while for him to figure out how to unfold the frame for the second time for the frame to be complete, once he had done that he picked up the bassinet holder and clicked that into place on top of the frame.

"It looks like a huge shopping cart!" Parker said.

"See Bones, you spent all that money on a huge shopping cart." Booth laughed.

"It will look better once it is done Booth." Brennan said.

"You come and do it then." Booth said.

"No Booth, i'm pregnant." She said.

Booth laughed. "Fine but do this for me please." He said and then he passed her the fabric bits to form the bassinet holder and the hood.

Brennan passed the hood wire and the hood to Parker. "Can you put this in there please?"

"Sure." He said and he started to do his task.

Once Brennan had unfolded all of the bassinet she walked over to the stroller and started folding it onto it so the stroller looked more like something that would hold a baby other than something that would hold groceries. Once she was done she unclicked the bassinet and held it up to Booth. "Look!" She said.

"Its huge." Booth said.

"Its supposed to be, its suitable for a one year old." Brennan said. "We can always fill it out with blankets." She said.

"Done!" Parker said and he held up the assembled hood.

Brennan set the bassinet carrier down onto the sofa and clicked the hood onto it. "There we go."

Booth tied the basket under the bottom of the frame and then Brennan clicked the bassinet back on top and then it was done. "At last." Booth said.

"See Booth, doesn't it look nice!" Brennan said.

"Its still huge, its like a car!" Booth said.

Parker walked over to it and pushed it along the length of the room. "Well I like it." Parker said.

"See if Parker likes it your other son will." Brennan said.

Booth picked up Christine, unzipped the top and laid her in it then zipped it back up and pushed her around. "Daddy!" She said.

"Baby Christine!" Booth teased as he pulled the stroller and and forward.

"What are these bits for?" Parker asked picking up the seat fabric.

"Thats for when the baby gets bigger, we can turn it into a sitting stroller for him." Brennan said.

Booth picked Christine out of the stroller and put her down on the floor. He pushed it into the corner of the room to keep it out of the way and then he cleared up the box and the remaining pieces.

Brennan picked up Christine and sat down on the sofa with her and Parker plonked himself down next to them. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Brennan asked.

"Bones its a school night." Booth said.

"But it's only 6:30pm he doesn't have to go to bed for another two hours." Brennan said.

"Can I dad please?" Parker begged.

Booth sighed. "Just this once." He said sitting down in his chair.

"Yay thanks dad, thanks Temperance." Parker said.

Once Parker chose The Lion King, they sat down as a family for the night and watched the film.

**Just another small chapter! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**  
**OK! So this is the chapter where there is going to be a big time jump a 2 month time jump to where Brennan is 8 months along. I hope you don't mind time jumps but they do honestly help me with writing as I can keep the story moving along and it keeps me with ideas to write! I wish I could have written a little bit more but I just feel like I need to move it on abit! So as I said the time jump will be 2 months to where Brennan is 8 Months pregnant so it will be January!**

Two months had passed. Brennan was now 8 months pregnant, she was regularly attending doctors appointments and her and Booth had enrolled into a lamaze class much to Brennan's dismay. Surprisingly Brennan was the one who hated the idea of them, Booth on the other hand was more than happy to go, he wanted to learn everything about it and he also wanted to go so he could help Brennan as much as he could now that she only had one month left. The baby's room was nearly finished. Angela had painted the room a nice light blue and had dotted little paintings of animals around. The carpet was a light blue to match the walls and the curtains were an even lighter blue to add some different color. The white crib was against the wall with light green bedding and a few soft toys lined around the edge. Since Parker had made Christine a mobile they had decided to ask Parker to make the new baby one so the bought him all of the stuff he would need to make a new one. He made it identical to Christine's except some of the pictures and colors were different. The white dresser to match the crib was filled with all sorts of newborn outfits from onesies, to little shirts and pajamas. The changing table was white also to made and was already stocked up with diapers, wipes and spit cloths and to complete the room was a reclining rocking chair where they could feed and soothe the baby. The only thing missing in the room was now the baby. Brennan's hospital bag and car seat was sat waiting by the door and the stroller was still in the corner of the room. They had since discussed home or hospital and now that they had Christine and Parker it would just be easier to go to the hospital.

Parker had read the books that Brennan had brought him. He was very shocked and embarrassed at first but Booth had actually decided that him and Brennan needed to talk and to answer any unanswered questions. Being so open with each other now that Parker was growing older made their parental bond strong with him and it also helped Brennan to feel closer to him. He was doing better in school thanks to the help of Brennan. He was nearly a teenager now, a little under a year and a half away and he was still the kindest little boy ever. He had began regular phone calls with his mom and in the christmas holidays that had just passed he had spent a week with her and Drew in Seattle. Since Brennan was getting bigger Parker was the one to always help her when she needed it whether it was helping her tie her shoes to helping her up off the sofa. Christine's cheeky personality had come out more now she was growing older. Since she was nearing two years old she was becoming naughtier because her mom couldn't stop her and her dad always gave in to her identical Brennan eyes and forgave her or let her off the hook. But she could be the sweetest little girl when she wanted to be. She followed in Parker's footsteps by helping out Brennan as much as she could even though she didn't know why her mom was getting bigger and needed more help she did understand a little bit that a new person would be joining their family very soon.

Nothing new workwise had happened during the past two months. They were solving cases as usual, interviewing suspects, travelling around the east coast on FBI orders and making convictions. Brennan had limited her work to only going out in the field to examine bodies and then she would spend the rest of the case in the Lab. They had had the family over again which included Russ, Jared, Padme and Pops this time since they were all able to make it. They had discussed the baby and the wedding and they were all very excited about both. Jared had met Christine for the first time and he was excited to be an uncle for the 3rd time and Russ was excited to be an uncle for a second time although now he did view Parker as a step-nephew and pops was excited to be a great grandfather for the 3rd time. At times like this it made Brennan miss her mom but knowing she had a family of her own and being surrounded by her family always made her feel better. Also knowing her mom was watching over her reassured her that she would be fine.

It was early January so Christmas and New Year had passed. Parker was back in school, Booth and Brennan were back to work even though they were in for half days now to make it easier on Brennan and Christine had joined a class in the Jeffersonian Daycare with the children her age. Today had been a pretty slow day. Booth was working on dead cases in his office while Brennan was working on limbo cases in her office.

Brennan's concentration was non existent today. She was tired and the baby was kicking her nonstop. She sighed, shut her laptop down and went to close her office door and she pulled the blinds closed. She laid down on the sofa, since her stomach was so big the only way she could lay was on her back and she found that very uncomfortable, she groaned, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

B&B

Booth was sat at his desk working on dead cases. Unfortunately the case of the 16 year old girl he looked into last year she had been declared legally dead, there were no new leads on her so they had to close the case. Her family had been informed and before Christmas a small service for her had been held that Booth, Cullen and Flynn had attended to show their respects. He finished looking over his new cases and closed them when he noticed that it was 11:45.

"Time for lamaze." He laughed to himself out loud. He took his cell and dialed Brennan's number wanting to let her knew that he was on his way. He rang her phone for as long as it would ring and got worried when she didn't pick up. He grabbed his SUV keys and jacket and left his office.

"Hey Booth is your office on fire or something?" Flynn called as he noticed Booth basically running out of his office.

"Brennan isn't answering her phone I'm just a little worried, I'll be back tomorrow." Booth said and then he rode the elevator down to the car park. He got into his SUV and drove with his lights and sirens on to the Jeffersonian. Once he was parked he raced into the lab and burst into Brennan's office.

"Bones?" He called out.

Brennan was startled awake from her nap and she whined. "Booth!"

"Oh there you are!" He said walking over to the sofa.

Brennan let out a deep sigh and sat up. "Yes Booth I am here in my office where I usually am everyday." Brennan said.

"Sorry it's just that you didn't answer your phone and I was worried." he said sitting next to her.

"I'm fine. I'm just so tired I wanted to sleep for a little bit." She said yawning.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Booth said.

"Its fine." She said. "I did get around half an hour so at least I got some."

"Well once we have got back from lamaze class you can sleep as much as you want." Booth said.

Brennan let out an annoyed sigh and got off Booth. "I don't want to go. I don't see why you make me." She said.

Booth laughed. "Because it is good to go, anyway today is the last class we can't not go to that one." He said.

"I have already had a baby Booth. I think I remember what to do and how it happens." She said.

"I know but it just makes me feel better knowing I can do some things to help you." Booth said.

Brennan laughed. "Making me sit in awkward positions and listening to a woman tell me what I can and can't do does not help me but I will admit some of the things you do with your hands do help."

"Oh I can do a lot with my hands that can help." Booth said with a grin.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "If that was sexual you can forget it."

"Ok! I'm sorry!" He said. "Will you come? Please."

"Do I really have a choice?" She asked.

"Of course you do!" He said. "But I just really want you to come. For me?" He asked.

Brennan sighed and gave in. "Fine. Seeming as it is the last class I will come."

"Thank you." He said. "Grab your things and I will take us home to get ready."

Booth got up off the couch and walked over to the door and he looked back to Brennan who was struggling to push herself up from the couch. He laughed and held his hands out for her to take to help her up. Once she grabbed them he pulled her to her feet.

Brennan went red. She always got embarrassed when she needed help completing simple tasks. "Thanks." She said.

B&B

Booth and Brennan were walking into the hall where the Lamaze class was. Before that they had gone home to get ready. Brennan was wearing some black stretchy yoga pants and a white top while Booth was wearing some grey sweatpants and a white top. They were awkwardly matching, Brennan hated it but Booth loved it. Brennan hated sitting on the wooden floor so Booth had brought them some yoga mats to take a long. Once they reached the end of the hall Booth pushed the door open and guided Brennan in.

"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan! I'm glad you could join us for our last session!" Holly the instructor said as they entered.

Brennan forced a polite smile.

"Of course." Booth said. "We wouldn't miss it." He smiled. He put their bag on the floor, rolled out the mats and helped Brennan down and then sat next to her.

"I don't want to be here." Brennan said under her breath.

Booth smiled. "Shh Bones it will be over soon." He said through his teeth.

The class was a small class including Booth and Brennan there were 3 couples in the class. One teenage couple and one in their thirties.

"Ok." Holly started. "Since we are all nearing the end stages, today we will basically be finishing up the breathing exercises and the medication free pain killing techniques."

"Excuse me." Brennan said. "I have already had a baby so I know how to breathe, can I sit this one out?" She asked.

Holly laughed. "Oh no Dr Brennan, it is always good to get practice is and refresh your memory."

"But my memory is fine." Brennan said.

Booth dragged his hand down his face. "Bones please just cooperate, this is the last session and then you can go home and sleep."

Brennan huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry. Carry on." She said.

"Ok sit behind your partners please." Holly said and then all the men went and sat behind their partners.

"Firstly I just want you all to relax and close your eyes." Holly said and then she put on a relaxing tape.

All the couples closed their eyes on first ask and then after a glare from Holly, Brennan reluctantly closed hers.

"Ok I just want you all to take a deep breath in and a deep breath out just to get your lugs flowing with air." Holly said.

"This so cool." The male teenager said. "I can hear my heart beating!" He announced.

"Bones please don't say anything." Booth whispered to her. Brennan listened to Booth and resumed breathing.

"Yes Tom." Holly said. "It can help to listen to your heart to help you to concentrate."

"But if I am screaming how can I hear it?" Jen the other teenager asked.

"Its not best to scream." Holly said.

"Hey Dr Brennan what was it like when you had your first baby?" Jen asked.

"Well it was a new experience for me so I was unsure on what to expect and I did find it to be an uncomfortable experience but it was infact worth it." Brennan said.

"What about pain medication?" Jen asked. "What did you get?"

"I did not give birth in a hospital." Brennan said. "So there was no medication available for me."

"Oh did you have a home birth?" Holly asked.

"No a barn." Brennan stated.

"It wasn't by no choice of our own though." Booth added.

"Care to share?" Holly said.

"As you know we work for the FBI." Booth said. "We were half way through a case when she went into labor and we couldn't make it to the hospital in time so a barn was the safest place." Booth said.

"It sounds like it was a great bonding moment between you two." Holly said.

"It was not the most ideal thing but it did bring us closer when our daughter was born." Brennan said.

"Cool maybe we can have our baby down by the lake." Tom said.

Holly laughed. "I wouldn't recommend having a baby without medical assistance or in an appropriate place."

"Can we get on with the lesson?" Peter from the other couple said.

"Why you gotta be so impatient all the time." Jen said to him.

"We paid for this class and we expect to get our moneys worth." June, Peters wife said.

"Geez calm down." Booth said.

"Ok I guess we should move it along then." Holly said. "Pain free techniques then. Along with the breathing different points in the back can take some pressure off."

"Can an epidural do the same thing?" Jen asked.

"Yes but you cannot get one until you have passed a certain point. It could be hours before you can get one so using some of these techniques can really help you out." Holly said.

"Lets get to them then." Peter said.

"Ok. You can either sit up or take on the hands and knees position. Pick the one that you feel most comfortable in." Holly said.

Brennan chose the sitting position and so did June whilst Jen chose the hands and knees position.

"Ok dad's I want you to use the palm and the ball of your hand to press down onto the lower back, this will relieve some of the pressure on the pelvis." Holly said.

Peter dove right in and started massaging the bottom of Junes back while Tom and Jen were messing around.

"Hey this is how I got you pregnant!" Tom said.

"Oh god Booth do we have to stay any longer?" Brennan asked.

"Just let me do this and then we can leave." Booth said. He moved behind Brennan and pressed his hand into her lower back.

"Oooh." Brennan said as Booth massaged her lower back.

"Feel good?" Booth asked.

"Yeah keep going." Brennan said, surprisingly she enjoyed it.

"I thought you wanted to leave." Booth laughed.

"I do but this just feels so good." Brennan said.

"If you really want to leave we can." Booth said. "I can always do this at home for you." Booth said.

"You would?" Brennan asked.

"Of course." Booth smiled.

"Ok lets go then, I would really like to sleep some more." Brennan said.

Booth stood up and helped Brennan up to her feet. "Thanks for the class but I think we are going to head off now." Booth said.

"Come on Jen we might as well skip out too, we have class in half an hour." Tom said and then he helped Jen to her feet.

"Well it has been a pleasure teaching you all." Holly said. "I hope I was of some assistance and I hope everything goes to plan."

"Peter we are staying." June said.

"Of course we are." Peter said.

"Let me just see these off and i'll be back to you." Holly said.

"Thanks for putting up with us." Booth said.

"Really you were no trouble at all, it was a pleasure." Holly said.

"Thanks, goodbye." Brennan said.

"Bye." Booth said as he guided Brennan out of the door.

B&B

Once they had returned home Brennan did indeed have the rest of her nap she deserved while Booth tidied the house a bit and picked Parker and Christine up when it was time. At dinner they discussed their days. Parker spoke about how he made friends with the new girl that joined his class and how he helped out with experiments in science and then Booth and Brennan told Parker a little bit about Lamaze.

It was 7:30pm so that meant it was time for Parker and Christine to go to bed. Since Brennan's feet were swollen she decided to go to bed early and read a book while Booth saw them both to bed. As Brennan started a new chapter of her book Parker and Booth burst into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Booth! Parker!" She frowned.

Parker giggled. "Did we scare you?" He asked.

"Yeah but you also scared the baby." She said bringing her hand around to the side of her stomach that had just been kicked hard.

Booth laughed. "I'm sorry Bones, it wont happen again."

"You're right it won't!" She said.

"Can I feel him?" Parker asked.

"Sure." Brennan picked up his hand and placed it to where hers was.

"Does that hurt?" He asked Brennan when the little boy in her stomach kicked particularly hard.

"It can be uncomfortable at times but I am used to it." She said.

"Oo let me feel." Booth said and then he held his hand out for Brennan to take.

Brennan laughed and took Booth's large hand and placed it next to Parkers and then she watched the pair's facial expressions when the baby kicked.

"Daddy tired." Christine said as she appeared in their bedroom doorway.

"You are? Come here." Booth said and he opened his arms for his daughter to come into.

Christine climbed into his arms and laid against him.

"Hey Christine do you want to feel your brother before you go to bed?" Brennan asked. "Give me your hand."

Christine still didn't really understand the whole baby thing but she done as she was asked and held out her little hand for her mom. Brennan took her hand and placed it next to Parkers who was still on there and she waited for the baby to kick.

The baby kicked and Christine quickly pulled her hand away. "No mommy!" She whined and then hid her face in her dad's shirt.

Booth laughed. "I don't think she likes it." He said rubbing his daughters back.

"She's too little to understand." Parker said.

Brennan laughed. "Christine I'm sorry, come here." Brennan said.

Christine's frowning face reappeared and then she moved over to her mom and laid on her but she avoided going near her moms belly as much as she could. Brennan planted a kiss on her head.

"Ok say goodnight, it's time for bed." Booth said.

"Good night Temperance." Parker said and then he tapped on Brennan's belly. "Good night brother." He said and then he got off the bed.

"Goodnight Parker." Brennan said. "Good night Christine." Brennan said and then Booth picked her up off Brennan.

"Say goodnight Christine." Booth said standing at the door.

"Bye." Christine said waving to her mom and then Booth carried her off to her room and Parker followed.

Brennan smiled at the little family interaction, picked up her book and then resumed the chapter she was reading.

**There you go! I really hope you don't mind the time jump but it did help me move this story along! So please please please tell me what you like by leaving me a review, I really love getting them and reading them and they also let me know what you like and don't like so review review review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own Bones or the characters used!  
****Some big drama coming up soon!**

7:30am and Booth and Brennan's alarm sounded for work. Booth reached his hand out to the bedside table and then turned the alarm off. He sat up, wiped the sleep from his eyes and went into the bathroom. Meanwhile Brennan on the other hand was more reluctant to get up. She rolled onto her side and then pushed herself up using the bedside table.

She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Booth come on I have to pee." She said.

Booth could be heard laughing from behind the door. "One minute i've just got to finish shaving." He said.

"No seriously Booth, I will wet the floor." Brennan whined.

"I'm almost done, if you are that desperate go and use the one in Parker's room." Booth said.

"You're an ass Booth you really are." Brennan said and she stormed off to Parker's room.

"What I said I was almost done!" Booth called back.

"Parker." Brennan said knocking on his door.

"Yeah?" Parker called back sleepily.

Brennan gently pushed open his door and walked in. "Can I use your bathroom? Your dad is being an idiot to me." She said.

Parker laughed. "Yes you can." He said.

"Ok thanks." Brennan said. "Get ready for school." She said to him and then she disappeared into his bathroom.

Parker groaned and then got out of bed. He got everything he would need to dress in and made his way out into the hall. He changed his pants and put some socks on and when he was changing his shirt his dad came out into the hall.

"Parker why are you changing out here?" Booth asked. Booth was already dressed in his suit for work.

"Because Temperance is using my bathroom because you wouldn't let her use yours." He said. "I didn't want her to come and and see me changing." He said and then he grabbed his pajamas and threw them into his room.

Booth laughed. "Let me go and get Christine ready and i'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Booth said and then he went into Christine's room.

"Thanks for letting me use it Parker." Brennan said as she left her room and entered her's to get ready.

Parker wandered off downstairs, made himself a glass of orange and waiting for the rest of his family to come down. 10 minutes later Booth walked downstairs holding Christine awkwardly so he could blow on her belly to make her laugh.

Booth sat Christine in her highchair. "Ok what do you want for breakfast?" Booth asked.

"Can I get some toast?" Parker asked.

"Sure come and sit down though." Booth said and he started making toast for everyone.

Parker came over and sat on a bar stool. "How comes you didn't let Temperance use the bathroom?"

"Yeah Booth why didn't you let me use the bathroom." Brennan said as she join everyone in the kitchen.

Booth laughed. "I was! If you would have waited about 1 more minute so I could save my face." He said taking out the cooked toast and adding more bread into the toaster.

"You know I can't wait Booth." Brennan frowned. "The baby is laying on my bladder so I do not have a choice of when I need to go to the bathroom." Brennan said.

Booth plated up the toast, buttered it and then placed it on the table for everyone to take. "It will all be over soon Bones." Booth said passing Christine a bit of toast and she took it and started chewing on it.

"I know but it would be nice if you would just help me out, make it easier on me." Brennan said taking a bite of toast.

Booth walked around to the back of Brennan and pressed his hand into the bottom of her back. "Is this help enough?"

Brennan laughed. "I meant let me go to the bathroom when I want but yeah this is good." She said.

"What does that do?" Parker asked watching their weird exchange between his dad and Brennan.

"It makes her back stop hurting or something." Booth said still pressing into her back.

"It takes some pressure off my pelvis." Brennan said.

"My arm aches." Booth whined.

Brennan laughed. "You can stop now. My back doesn't ache anymore." She said.

Christine pulled the chewed up toast out of her mouth and threw it on the floor.

"No." Booth frowned. "We don't do that." He cleared it up with a tissue and threw it away.

"Why is she so naughty." Brennan frowned. "I wasn't a naughty child so she definitely does not take after me."

"Hey!" Booth laughed. "I was a well behaved kid.. most of the time."

"I heard it was called terrible two's." Parker said. "When she gets to two she will be naughtier."

Booth laughed. "I'll make sure she doesn't get naughtier. Be a good girl!" Booth said tapping her on the nose then wiping the mess from her face.

Brennan finished her glass of orange, slid off her seat and placed it into the sink and then grabbed her shoes. She sat down on the sofa and managed to pull one on and then she collapsed back against the sofa.

"Tired already?" Booth laughed. He picked Christine up and set her on the floor.

"Don't make fun of me." Brennan whined,

"Parker go help her put her shoe on." Booth said as he cleared the plates and glasses up.

Parker finished tying his shoes and then he went over to Brennan. He took the shoe off her and then jammed it onto her swollen foot. He laughed. "It's so puffy!"

Brennan couldn't help but laugh. Booth put Christine's shoes on and then his own. He picked up Brennan's bag and gave it to her then he helped her to her feet. "Come on." He said.

Parker grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Do we have a case?" Brennan asked.

"Not yet but hopefully there will be one waiting for us." Booth said and then he guided his family out the door.

B&B

Booth walked into Brennan's office to find her typing away. He sighed. "We got a case Bones." He said.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked. She saved her work and shut her laptop down.

"The body of a two year old boy was found by his mom at home." Booth said.

Brennan frowned. "I don't like childcases Booth." Brennan said.

"I know but we have to solve this for him, for his mom. We can't let it get to us." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said. "Where is it?"

"A house quite close to the FBI building." Booth said. He grabbed Brennan's coat off the hook, helped her up and then helped her put her coat on.

"Is the body all flesh though?" Brennan asked.

"From what I heard there is some bone." Booth winced

Brennan sighed. "Ok."

Booth and Brennan made their way to the SUV and they drove to the scene in silence. When they got to the house it was covered in FBI tape, police cars everywhere and it was swarming with federal agents. When they got out the car they were briefed on the case. Two year old James was left in the care of his stepfather Charlie while his mother Sarah went grocery shopping. She came home to find the front door open, Charlie gone and her son James laying face down on his bedroom floor with a cracked skull. Their main suspect in the murder was Charlie but he was nowhere to be found. While Booth questioned Sarah the mother, Brennan looked over the little boy and she determined that blunt force trauma to the back of the skull was cause of death. Since the body was still fleshy Brennan had requested it be sent back to the lab for autopsy by Cam and then Brennan would examine the bones once Cam was finished.

Booth dropped Brennan off to the lab while he went back to the FBI building to question the mother further. Once the body had arrived Cam got straight into the autopsy, Hodgins was checking the boys clothing for any DNA and Angela was researching into the boys parents history. Brennan was hanging around outside the autopsy room.

"Dr Brennan you can come in." Cam said to her.

"I know but I am finding the smell that is emitting from the room to be quite nauseating, I'm worried If I go in I will be sick." Brennan replied.

Cam laughed. "Would you like me to tell you my initial findings?" Cam asked.

"Yes please." Brennan replied.

"The body is covered in multiple contusions, mainly on the arms and the chest area and there are some older faded ones around the face." Cam said. She took a minute to look at the little boy in front of her. "There are no other locations of trauma except the skull. The right side on the back of the head is completely caved in and shattered. I am certain this caused death."

"When you are finished the autopsy and the remains are bone I will examine the bones and see if I am determine what object was used." Brennan said.

"I am almost finished and then I will require the help of Ms Wick to clean the bones and lay them out on the examination table for you." Cam said. "I'll let you know when it is ready."

"Ok thanks." Brennan said and then she retreated back to her office.

B&B

Booth and Sweets were conversing in the fake mirror room whilst James' mother Sarah was sitting in the interrogation room.

"Are you able to do this Agent Booth?" Sweets asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Booth asked.

"Well since Dr Brennan is pregnant with a boy and the case involves a young boy I can understand if you find this hard." Sweets said.

Booth sighed. "Obviously I find all cases to do with children hard but in my many years of work I have learned to keep my personal and professional life separate."

"Shall we go in then?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah i'm sure she just wants to be with her family." Booth said. He opened the door and held it for Sweets and then they entered the interrogation room.

"Sarah I am Agent Booth and this here is Dr Sweets the FBI's therapist consultant." Booth said as him and Sweets took a seat opposite Sarah.

"A therapist? I don't need therapy." Sarah said.

"No no I am not her as a therapist I am just here as an observer." Sweets said.

"Can I start by asking you what happened today, just start from the beginning." Booth said.

"Well it started off as a normal day, I got up and I got James ready for the day." She wiped some tears away. "I needed to go grocery shopping so I left him in the care of my boyfriend Charlie." Sarah said.

"What happened when you got home?" Booth asked.

"I pulled up to the house to find the door open so I went inside to put the shopping down, when I called for Charlie and James and there was no answer I just thought that maybe they had gone out but when I went upstairs I found James." Sarah said. She dabbed the tissue around her eyes catching the tears.

"How was your relationship with Charlie?" Sweets asked.

"A normal boyfriend girlfriend relationship." Sarah said.

"How was his relationship towards James?" Sweets asked.

"It was how a step relationship would be. James loved him, he loved having a new male figure in his life." Sarah said.

"What about Charlie?" Booth asked. "How did he feel towards a stepchild?"

"He found it hard, being so young and having to father my child but they did have their good and bad days." Sarah said.

"I'm sorry to ask this but was he on drugs? Did he drink? Any anger issues?" Booth asked.

Sarah hesitated and wiped a few more tears away.

"It's ok take your time." Sweets said and he passed her a box of tissues.

"He was a drinker, he drank every chance he had." Sarah sighed.

"Did this make him violent at all?" Booth asked.

Sarah sighed. "Very, he would snap at nothing."

"Was he ever violent towards you or James?" Sweets asked.

"He tried not to be but when he was it was like another person had taken over his body." Sarah said. "There was no emotion in his eyes."

"He hit you both?" Booth asked.

"It was the drink." Sarah said trying to defend him.

"This might be hard to talk about but what was he like?" Sweets asked.

"It was mainly punching, when he was angry he would hit whatever was close by and if either me or James were close he wouldn't hesitate." Sarah said.

"Why didn't you ever leave?" Booth asked.

"I did, several times but he always found me. I was thinking about taking James and moving across the country but I guess that's too late now," Sarah cried.

"We'll get him." Booth said.

"Do you think he killed James?" Sarah asked.

"Well we are still waiting on DNA evidence but I do. If he is proved as the murderer we will find him and he will not be able to hurt you any longer." Booth said.

"What do I do now? What if he comes back for me?" Sarah asked worried.

"Well with your cooperation we can place you in FBI protective custody and with your help we can try and track him down." Booth said.

"I'll do anything it takes." Sarah cried.

"Thank you for speaking with us and i'm sorry for your loss." Sweets said.

"Do you have children?" Sarah asked.

"No I don't." Sweets said.

"What about you Agent Booth?" Sarah asked.

"I have a son and daughter and another son on the way." Booth said.

"How am I going to get through this? How would you do it?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sorry I can't answer that. I honestly don't know." Booth sighed.

"If it is ok with you Sarah i'd like to talk to you a little bit more." Sweets said.

"That's fine." Sarah said.

"I'll check back with the lab to see if anything is ready." Booth said and then he left Sweets and Sarah in the interrogation room and then he made his way to the lab.

B&B

Brennan studied the bones of the two year old little boy in front of her. Just to think a couple of hours ago he was a normal little toddler with the world ahead of him and now he was reduced to a pile of broken bones on an cold examining slab. She had previously looked over the autopsy pictures that Cam had taken, she studied all of the contusions on his arms and chest and she had come to the conclusion that the little boy was infact used as a punch bag, they were caused by a fist repeatedly slamming into him. Both of the bones in his arms had remodeled fracturing on them confirming that the abuse had gone on for a while. There was no other damage to any of the bones except the huge gaping hole in the back of his skull. A large round object had been dropped onto his head causing the skull underneath to shatter and crack into his brain causing death. Jack had been round to collect the fibres left in the skull and he was now working on the DNA that was found on the boys clothing. Once Brennan was happy that she had examined the bones thoroughly and she had made a correct cause of death she gave Daisy permission to box them up ready to be released to the family once the case had been solved.

Brennan returned to the platform to find Jack talking to Sweets. "Have you found anything out Dr Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, the majority of the DNA on the clothing was Charlie Montgomery's, the step-dad. It was all over his shirt and his pants so I am pretty sure that he was the last person so see James alive, also the fibres left in the skull was the plastic paint from a poorly made bowling ball." Jack said.

"Was there a bowling ball at the crime scene?" Cam asked.

"I'm not sure." Brennan said. "I'll phone the findings to Booth and ask him about a bowling ball."

"Hey ask Booth if he can get Charlies cell number, I might be able to trace him." Angela said joining the group.

"Ask me what?" Booth said as he made his way on the platform.

"Charlies cell number. I want to see if I can trace it." Angela said.

"Sure I'll get you that." Booth said. "Any news on the DNA?" Booth asked.

"Yes, all Charlies also I managed to identify the fibres in the skull and they were from a bowling ball." Jack informed Booth.

"I'll make some calls and I'll get back to you." Booth said. He walked off the platform and into privacy where he made two calls. One to Sweets asking for Charlie's number and asking about a bowling ball which Sarah confirmed that Charlie used to bowl with his mates and then a second call to the crime scene to tell them to look for a ball. Once They had found a ball wrapped in a bag shoved in the bottom of a trash bin they had sent it straight over to the lab for analysis. Once the ball had arrived Jack had done testing on it and it was compared to the fracture in the skull and it was a match. They had evidence backing up that Charlie was in fact the murderer all they needed now was to find him.

"Here Angela." Booth said passing her a sticky note with Charlie's cell on it.

Angela took the sticky note and typed it into the ping map program on her computer. It took a whole and then it pinpointed a house on a street that was a few blocks away from the murder scene. "442 Baker Street." Angela said.

Booth laughed, "That's registered as his mothers house, what coward runs off to his mothers." Brennan said.

"This coward." Angela said.

"I'll call in a team and we will pick him up now. Thanks Angela." Booth said leaving his office.

"Any luck?" Cam asked.

"Yeah he is hiding out at his mothers, I'm going to get a team and we're getting him now." Booth said.

"Can I come?" Brennan asked.

"What? No!" Booth said.

"Not to the arresting, to the interrogation! I'm going to see if I can collect any DNA from under his nails, I want a solid conviction." Brennan said.

"Oh yeah right of course you can do that." Booth said.

Jack quickly ran into his office, got a DNA testing kit and a sample of James' DNA to match it to and gave it to Brennan. "Use this. It is only 70% accurate but It can prove it was him there and then."

"Thanks." Brennan said. She took the kit and put it in her bag.

"I'll drop you off at the FBI building with Sweets and then i'll bring him to you." Booth said.

"Good luck." All three said in unison as Booth and Brennan left the lab.

B&B

Charlie had been caught and his mother was also arrested. It took over half an hour but they finally got him. His mother Stacey had denied knowing where he was and she had also washed his clothes that he wore today for him. After the FBI had swept around the house they had found him hiding down in the basement behind some storage boxes. They quickly arrested both of them and brought them straight back to the FBI for questioning.

Brennan and Sweets had been informed that Booth would be bringing Charlie soon so they had settled themselves in the interrogation room. Sweets was sat with his notepad while Brennan had the DNA kit resting on her knees out of sight.

The door opened and Booth brought Charlie in. He sat him down in the chair and cuffed his wrists to the table. Booth sat down next to Brennan.

"Charlie you know why you're here." Booth began.

Charlie groaned. "I was at my mothers house and then you lot arrested me."

"Hiding in the basement behind some boxes." Booth said.

"I was getting her some things." Charlie said.

"Booth can you give me his hand please." Brennan asked.

"Sure." Booth stood up and grabbed Charlie's wrist and gripped it so hard his fingers spread out. Brennan got up and opened the kit and began to take samples from under his nails.

Charlie tried to grab his hand away. "Get off me!" He shouted.

"Shut up." Booth said.

Brennan finished the swabs and took the kit away to a small table in the corner to complete the DNA test.

Booth let go of his hand and sat back down. "Where were you this morning?" He asked.

"At my mothers." Charlie said bluntly.

"I can tell by your pupils that thats a lie." Sweets said.

"I can tell you exactly what happened." Booth said. "Last night you were out drinking, you came home and took your anger out on James and Sarah. This morning you were asked to look after him. You lost your temper and you struck him so hard you killed him so you left for your mothers." Booth said.

"Its a match." Brennan said. "The DNA under Charlie's nails matches James." Brennan said bringing the evidence over to the table.

"You are some sort of sick aren't you." Booth clenched his teeth.

"How could you. How could you murder your own stepchild." Brennan said.

"He wasn't my stepchild!" Charlie shouted.

"No matter what he was to you, you were responsible for him." Brennan spat.

"I didn't ask for him, I wanted Sarah I didn't ask to be a dad at the same time." Charlie said.

"You are a disgusting man." Brennan said and she left the room.

"I'll be back." Booth said and he quickly left after Brennan. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Brennan looked up to him with sad eyes.

"Go home." Booth said to her. "You convicted him Bones, you done the main thing we needed."

"But what about you?" Brennan asked.

"I'll get an agent to take you home and i'll be there soon, i'll finish up here and i'll come straight home." Booth said.

"I must admit I am feeling a little hungry." Brennan managed to laugh.

Booth laughed and then he placed his hands on her bump. "Eat light because once I pick Parker and Christine up i'll pick up some Thai."

"I'd like that." Brennan said.

"Ok. I'll see you soon." He said and then he dropped a kiss on her waiting lips. He arranged for her to be taken home and then he returned to the interrogation room.

"He confessed." Sweets said.

"He did?" Booth asked.

"He admitted to hitting him over the head with a bowling ball." Sweets said.

"Why did you do it?" Booth asked.

"He wouldn't leave me alone, he wouldn't stop crying. I just wanted him to stop." Charlie said.

"He was a baby what do you expect? He relied on you to care for him and you failed him." Booth said.

"He wasn't my son to care for!" Charlie shouted.

"No matter what relation he was your responsibility today. You are going to jail for a long time." Booth said.

"We can also get a conviction for spousal abuse." Sweets said.

"Sarah is a lying bitch." Charlie said.

"Shut up. We are done here now." Booth got up from his chair and called in the agents waiting outside to take him away. Once Charlie was gone Booth finished the little paperwork on the case he had, called up the lab to let them know they had caught him.

B&B

"Dad it's a school night why are we having thai?" Parker asked as he held the take out while his dad drove home.

"We had a hard case today." Booth said. "Even though Bones didn't let on I know it upset her." Booth said and he was right. Even though Brennan showed no emotion throughout the case it had affected her and she could not stop thinking about her unborn son.

Parker frowned. "What was it about?" He asked.

Booth sighed. "A man murdered his girlfriend's two year old son." Booth told him.

Parker gasped. "That's horrible! Did you catch him?"

"Yeah we caught him." Booth said. "It is horrible so that's why we have to be extra nice to Bones tonight."

"But I am always nice to her." Parker said.

"I know you are." Booth smiled.

Booth pulled up into the driveway of their home, helped Parker out of the car and then carried Christine up to the door. When they walked in they saw Brennan sat on the sofa with the heartbeat monitor around her stomach and her headphones in, her eyes were closed but Booth could tell she had been crying.

"We brought Thai!" Parker shouted.

Brennan heard noise through her headphones and snapped back into reality and pulled them out of her ears. "Oh sorry I was just listening to him." She said. She didn't unstrap the monitor off her stomach she just covered it with her shirt.

"No its fine." Booth said sitting Christine on the sofa. He took the thai off Parker and sorted it out in the kitchen.

"Dad told me about the case." Parker said sitting next to Brennan. "Are you ok?" Parker asked her.

Brennan smiled. "Yeah i'm fine."

Booth came into the living room with all of the different thai dishes on a tray and he set it down on the table. He walked over to Brennan and reached under her shirt.

"Booth what are you doing?" Brennan asked.

He pulled out the wire adaptor and plugged it into the tv, switched on the speakers and then the sound of their son's heart filled the room. "This." He smiled. "I want him to be here with us."

"Dun dun dun dun." Parker said copying the noise of the baby's heart and then he started eating a rib.

"Here you go Christine." Booth said and he handed her a box with plain noodles in and she started to eat.

"Booth." Brennan whined. "Can you pass me the tofu rolls?"

Booth laughed, picked up the tofu rolls container and passed it to her. "Here you are lazy."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I'm not lazy I'm hooked up to the TV." She said.

Booth laughed. "I'm only joking." He said sitting down next to her. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah i'm fine, today was just exhausting." Brennan said and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Booth leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. "I love you." He said.

Brennan turned her head around and kissed his bicep. "I love you too." She said.

Today was a very exhausting day for them. Since becoming parents cases to do with children hit them extremely hard but neither of them knew what it was like to lose a child but would that fate become reality for them soon?

**Thanks for reading! Just a cliffhanger type thing to get you thinking as a said there will be some drama coming soon.. also I tried another go at a case so I hope you liked it! I am still accepting baby names, I keep changing my mind on the name so feel free to suggest one! Thanks for reading and please please please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.****  
****Also I would like to stress the fact again please ignore the silly spelling mistakes I make! Some chapters take me a few hours to write (a long time for such short chapters I know) so once I am finished writing them I post them straight away. Usually because I can see no red or grey lines under the words I think they are fine but when I get into writing I mix words up sometimes, it does annoy me when I see them so please try your best to look past them and i'll try my best to stop making mistakes :).**

_Wednesday January 23rd. 5 Weeks to go._

Booth rolled over closer to Brennan's side of the bed so he could drape his arm over her but he was met with cold sheets, he looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4am. He opened his eyes from an awkward sleepy squint and noticed she was still in bed but sat up. Brennan had one arm stretched out behind her supporting her weight as she leaned back and her other hand was repeatedly rubbing circles into the left side of her bump.

"Bones, baby, what are you doing?" Booth asked sleepily.

Brennan frowned but it was hidden by darkness. "Did you just call me baby?" She asked.

Booth laughed. "Yeah right sorry, i'm tired take it or leave it." He said.

She let out a little laugh. "I'll take it." She said.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked.

"I am finding it hard to sleep since the baby has been kicking me in the same spot for about 20 minutes." Brennan said still rubbing the same spot.

"20 minutes thats a long time." Booth said.

Brennan sighed. "Its really uncomfortable."

"Are you in labor?" Booth asked worried.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "No Booth I am not, maybe this is just braxton hicks." She said.

Booth let out a sigh of relief. "Good, thats good." He said. "Well pain wise its not good but you get what I mean."

"I get what you mean." Brennan said.

"Lay on your right side." Booth said.

"What? Why?" Brennan asked.

"Just do it." Booth said and then he sat up.

"Ok." Brennan shrugged. She shifted all her weight to her ride side and laid down. Booth spooned in close behind. He took her hand off her bump and replaced it with his and he started rubbing soothing circles.

"Booth you don't have to do that." She said as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I know I don't have to." He said. "I'm doing it because I want to."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks."

"Try and get some sleep." He said.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"Bones i'm fine. Sniper abilities, army training i'll be fine." Booth said

"Ok. Only if you are sure." Brennan said. "Good night."

"I'm sure. Night." He said.

Brennan laid awake for about another 10 minutes while Booth tried to rub the pain away in her stomach and it was actually helping. When she finally drifted off to sleep Booth carried on until his arm got tired and he then went back to sleep.

B&B

It was 7:45am and Booth woke up to cold sheets again and this time Brennan was not in the room. Seeing as he overslept 15 minutes he quickly done his usual routine in the bathroom and dressed for his work day. As he left his room he noticed that Parker and Christine's doors were open and they were not there so he made his way downstairs to find them all in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Its early for you all to be downstairs." Booth said. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Daddy!" Christine squealed.

Booth winced and then laughed. "Its also too early for you to be squealing."

"Well I couldn't sleep again and I came downstairs to find Parker sleeping on the sofa." Brennan said.

"Why were you sleeping on the sofa?" Booth asked his son.

"I don't feel well." Parker said lifting his head from his hands revealing his slightly pale face.

"Why? What's wrong?" Booth asked.

"I just feel really sick." Parker replied.

Booth frowned. "Tell you what, go to school and if you still feel crappy tell them to give me or Bones a call and one of us will come get you."

"Really?" Parker asked. "But you never let me do that." He said.

"Well today i'm feeling generous." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said.

"Hey Booth look at this." Brennan said. She lifted her shirt just enough to reveal the side of her stomach where there was a small greeny blue bruise forming.

"What's that from?" Booth said frowning.

"Last night." Brennan said.

"Is that a sex reference?" Parker asked.

Booth and Brennan both laughed. "No Parker it's not." Booth said.

"The baby repeatedly kicked the same spot last night." Brennan said. "I actually think he is changing positions getting ready for birth."

"But its too early." Booth said.

"Not right now Booth. He's just getting ready." Brennan said. "Don't worry."

"Only if you're sure." Booth said.

"I'm sure." Brennan said.

"Are you all ready to leave?" Booth asked.

"Let me just put my shoes on." Brennan said. She made her way over to the living room, put her shoes on and then got her bag.

"Yeah but the school don't have Temperance's number." Parker said.

Booth quickly pulled a pen and notepad from the drawer and jotted a few numbers down. "Here is my number, Bones' and the lab. They already have the FBI's."

Parker took the paper and shoved it into his pocket. "Thanks."

Booth lifted Christine out of her highchair and then carried her over to the door where he got his wallet and keys. "Christine where are you going now?" Booth asked her.

"Day air." Christine said.

"That's right good girl." He said.

Parker helped Brennan up from the sofa and then they all made their way to the SUV to start their days.

B&B

Parker dragged himself around the school halls. He felt tired, he felt sick and most of all he felt weak. His next class was math so he made his way to his class, sat down at as desk on the back row and rested his head in his hands. When the class filled up with students the teacher began his lesson.

"Right class today we've got to finish off rounding numbers." Mr Rey said.

"I hate that!" Tim the class clown called out earning a few laughs.

"Well i'm sorry but you have to learn it." Mr Rey said. He pulled out some work sheets and passed them around the class.

Parker sighed and scribbled his name down on the top of the sheet and then focused on the teacher.

"We are just going to start easy so fill in the sheet and then we will go through the answers." Mr Rey said. "You have 10 minutes go."

Once the teacher had given all the children permission to start they all worked away hard at their papers. Parkers concentration was taken away by his headache so he only managed to write down three answers out of the 15 questions.

After being generous and giving them an extra 5 minutes Mr Rey stopped the class. "Are you all finished?" He called out.

Scattered 'yeahs' could be heard around the classroom.

"Ok pass your papers to the person on your left and then i'll read the answers out and you will mark each others." Mr Rey say.

All the students passed their papers around and Gavin whined when he received Parker's paper.

"Gavin what's wrong?" Mr Rey asked.

"Parker has only answered three questions, that is no fun to mark!" Gavin said.

"Parker why have you only answered three? I gave you a good fifteen minutes." Mr Rey said.

"Sorry." Parker said.

"We have been learning this for almost a week, are you struggling with math?" Mr Rey asked.

"No I just don't feel well." Parker said. "I couldn't focus."

"Do you want to go to the office?" My Rey asked.

"If you would let me." Parker said.

"Take your work home and finish it there then." Mr Rey said.

"Ok thanks I will." Parker said. He took his paper back from Gavin, put it in his bag and made his way to the office.

"What can I do for you today Parker." Judy the office lady asked.

"Well I don't feel well and my dad said to call him if I feel worse and I feel worse." Parker said.

"Do you have permission from class to leave?" Judy asked.

"Yeah Mr Rey said I could leave." Parker said.

"Ok take a seat over there." Judy said pointing to a chair across the hall. "I'll call your dad and then i'll let you know."

"Ok." Parker said and he wandered off and took a seat.

Judy pulled up Parker's record, got Booth's cell phone number and dialed it.

_"Booth." _Booth said when he answered.

"Hello Mr Booth I'm Judy from Parker's school calling. He is feeling unwell are you able to come and collect him?" Judy asked.

_"Crap I told him I would but I have been called into a meeting that I've got to be in right now." _Booth said.

"I have a number here for his mother Rebecca Stinson? Would I be able to call her?" Judy asked.

_"She isn't living in town at the moment, can you call my fiance Temperance? She will come for him."_ Booth said.

"I'm sorry Mr Booth. Only you and Ms Stinson are authorised to take Parker out of school." Judy said.

_"She is my fiance, Parker's stepmother basically of course she is authorised." _Booth said growing agitated.

"It needs to be in writing, since Parker is the child of an FBI agent the rules are much stricter around him." Judy said.

Booth laughed. _"But I am the FBI! I am saying that Temperance is authorised to pick him up." _

"I am sorry I'm just doing my job." Judy said.

_"If you won't call her then I will." _Booth hung up to call Brennan.

"Parker." Judy called the boy back.

Parker got up and made his way back to the office. "Is he coming?" He asked.

"He can't make it." Judy said.

Parker sighed. "What about Temperance?" He asked.

"She isn't authorised to pick you up." Judy said.

"But she is marrying my dad and she is basically my stepmom." Parker said.

"I'll tell you what, go back to one more class and come back, maybe your dad will be able to come then." Judy said.

Parker sighed. "Ok." As Parker walked back down the hall he heard Brennan call his name.

"Parker." Brennan called out as she entered the school.

"Temperance? How did you know how to come?" Parker asked as he turned around and walked to her.

"Your dad called me." Brennan said.

"Sorry who are you?" Judy asked as she came out of the office.

"Temperance Brennan, i'm here to take Parker home." Brennan said.

"You aren't authorised." Judy said.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth said you would say that, come on Parker." She said ushering the boy to follow her.

"Ok." Parker said.

"I'm only trying to do my job." Judy said.

"I know and I am doing mine as a mother." Brennan said leading Parker to the door.

"I'm going to have to alert the police, under the rules of the school this is classes as an abduction." Judy said.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Go straight to the FBI it will be much easier for you." Brennan said and then she led Parker to her car. They both buckled themselves in and she drove away from the school.

"Will you get in trouble for that?" Parker asked.

"Probably not but if anything happens your dad can sort it." Brennan said.

"Why couldn't he pick me up?" Parker asked.

"He has a meeting about the case yesterday." Brennan said.

"Oh ok." Parker said.

"Do you mind coming back to the lab with me for a little bit, I need to finish a case and then we can go home." Brennan said.

"Thats fine." Parker said yawning.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked him.

"No I had a headache." He said.

"Why didn't you wake one of us?" She asked.

"Because dad said you need your sleep and if I wake dad up you will wake up." Parker said.

Brennan laughed. "I get more than enough sleep, you can always wake me up if you need me."

"Ok." Parker said.

Brennan pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot, pulled into her space then her and Parker got out, went to the elevator and rode it up to lab level. Once they were there they walked across the lab into Brennan's office. Parker made himself comfortable on her couch while she quickly finished up on the case and tidied her desk up.

"I've got to go down to the bone room to look at a mandible quickly do you want to come?" Brennan asked him.

"What's a mandible?" Parker asked.

"Its the bottom jaw bone." Brennan said.

"Cool ok." Parker said and then he followed her downstairs to the bigger bone storage.

Brennan made her way over to a specific drawer and pulled out a mandible, took it over to the small examining table and set it down. "This one is from a male who is about 40-50 years old." Brennan said.

"How did he die?" Parker asked.

"We didn't find enough bones to conclude cause of death." Brennan said. "But here.." Brennan said and she pointed to a few nicks on the bottom of the bone. "We think he was punched hard in the face breaking his jaw."

"That's horrible." Parker said.

While Brennan was examining the bone closer she felt a sharp pain shoot across her lower abdomen, she grit her teeth to hide the pain she was feeling from Parker and then she let out a long breath when it disappeared.

"Are all these bones people?" Parker asked looking around to the lit up drawers.

"Yes some of them we have identified and we are trying to still." Brennan said.

"This is so cool." He said staring at the shadows of the bones against the lights of the drawers.

"Oh god." Brennan said.

"What?" Parker asked.

"This cannot be happening." Brennan said as she put the bone gently back onto the table.

Parker frowned in confusion. "What?" He asked her again.

Brennan stepped back and saw a small puddle of fluid running from her shoes. "I think my water is breaking." She said.

"You said that wouldn't happen until next month though." Parker said becoming a bit panicky.

"Thats when it was meant to happen." Brennan said. "It's too early."

"What do you want me to do? Do I call dad?" Parker asked.

"Go upstairs and see if you can find Angela or Cam or just someone I know." Brennan said.

"Ok." Parker said and then he ran off upstairs. He didn't know where to look first but he ran to the closest office which happened to be Cam's.

Cam's attention was taken from her autopsy report when her door flew open. "Parker what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I didn't feel well today so dad was meant to pick me up from school but he wasn't able to so Temperance came and then she took me out and then we came here and-" Parker said without a breath.

"Parker slow down. Are you ok?" Cam asked.

"It's not me, Temperance is in the bone room she said her water was breaking and told me to come and get someone." Parker said.

Cam shot up out of her seat and came to the door where Parker was. "What bone room?" She asked.

"The big one downstairs." Parker said and then he followed Cam as they rushed downstairs.

"Dr Brennan are you ok?" Cam said as she came around to Brennan's side.

"I can feel amniotic fluid dripping down my legs." Brennan said.

"So it's not fully broken?" Cam asked.

"No I don't think so there isn't enough." Brennan said.

"Paul had a case like this, one of his patients went into labor early and he was able to stop it. I'll drive you to the hospital." Cam said.

"Thank you." Brennan said trying to hold in her emotions.

"Parker take my cell I want you to ring your dad and let him know whats going on." Cam said. She gave Parker her cell phone and then led the two to her car.

B&B

Booth hung up his phone after a very frustrating phone call with Judy Parker's school receptionist. He has just got off the phone with Brennan arranging for her to pick him up. He wasn't mad at Brennan he was mad at Judy for messing around making him 5 minutes late to an important meeting with Cullen and Sweets about yesterdays case against Charlie Montgomery. He slid his cell back in his pocket and walked into the meeting room.

"Booth you are late." Cullen said.

"Sorry Parker's sick so I had to arrange for Brennan to get him from school." He said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"I heard the kid flu was going around." Sweets said.

"Kid flu..?" Booth asked.

"Hey hey come on now we are here to discuss the case." Cullen said.

"Yeah, right." Sweets said.

"We need to put together all the evidence for his court date, I want a solid conviction." Cullen said.

"And we will get a solid conviction." Booth said.

"I think we need to call Sarah in again." Sweets said.

"Why?" Cullen asked.

"We can get Charlie for the murder of James Carter and the abuse of him. We might as well get a solid statement from Sarah Carter and get a sentence for that too." Sweets said.

"Good idea." Cullen said. "You go and set that up and Booth I want you to sit through the tape we got from Charlie yesterday, pick out the important parts and write them down for Sweets to analyse."

"Got it." Booth said. He took a pencil from the pot and opened a note pad to a new sheet.

"I'll go set the interview up now." Sweets said and he left the room.

"I'm going to go and get the court dates i'll be back in about 20 minutes, go through it all don't miss anything." Cullen said.

"When have I ever missed something?" Booth said.

"Get to it." Cullen said and he left the room.

Booth flicked the recorder on play and listened through the first 10 minutes of it, he rewound it and then started noting things down when he began it again.

"Sarah will be back in tomorrow." Sweets said sitting back down.

"That's good." Booth said jotting more notes down.

Cullen came in a sighed. "I couldn't get the dates they haven't been sent through yet, maybe tomorrow."

"Sarah's back in tomorrow too." Sweets said.

"Hopefully we can get everything we need then." Cullen said.

Booth felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw that it was Cam so he let it ring.

"Don't get distracted Booth." Cullen said.

"Yeah right sorry." He said. He felt it vibrating again and saw Cam was ringing again.

"Pick it up and then tell them to leave you alone." Cullen said.

Booth flicked the phone open "Cam i'm busy." Brennan said.

_"It's not Cam dad its me." _Parker said.

"Oh Parker, make it quick then." Booth said.

_"Temperance's water started breaking while we were in the bone room." _Parker said.

"What?!" Booth said pushing himself out of his seat. "Where are you?"

_"Cam's taking us to the hospital." _Parker said.

"Oh god ok i'll meet you there. Tell her i'm on my way." Booth said slamming his phone shut.

"What's going on Booth?" Sweets asked.

"Bones has been taken to the hospital." Booth said, he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "I don't know when i'll be back." He said running towards the elevator.

Once Booth was in his SUV he angrily slammed his hand into the steering wheel, he was thinking the worst. He turned his lights and sirens on and sped to the hospital unaware of what he would be met with.

**Thanks for reading. I tried out following Parker since I have written about Brennan and Booth's day, It was kinda hard to write thats why it is dull but I hope you like it. I originally had written this chapter and it would have been up sooner but for some reason it didn't save but I am glad it didn't save because it gave me a chance to write it again and it turned out better than the first so I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think in a review because they keep this story going, it reassures me that you are actually liking it and I am not wasting my time! Let me know what you think of it, what you want to see in it and what you don't like about it, I take all reviews into account so please review! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

Booth sped down the freeway towards Georgetown University Hospital, the sirens were blaring out and the lights were flashing. Cam, well Parker had text Booth to go straight to the maternity ward, there were a few spelling mistakes in the text made by Parker and that brought him back to the reality that he might in fact meet his other son today which then pulled him back into him thinking the worst. He skidded into the hospital parking lot, locked his car up and made his way into the hospital lobby.

"Excuse me where is the maternity ward?" Booth asked as he jogged up to the main reception desk.

"You need to go up two floors from here and then follow the signs. It's the easiest ward to get to." The woman tapping away at her computer said.

"Thanks." Booth said.

He ran towards the elevator and stairs. Since the elevators were not coming fast enough he took the route up to the ward by stairs and he ran them all. When he made it to the stop he looked through a long board of wards and then ran left when he was directed by the sign. He pushed his way through two double doors and he was met with the maternity ward.

"Can you tell me where Temperance Brennan is?" Booth asked the maternity reception.

"What relation are you to Dr Brennan?" The woman asked.

"I'm her partner, well fiance i'm the baby's dad." Booth said.

"Go down the hall and take a right, room 309." She said.

Without any more questions asked Booth headed off down the hall to see Cam and Parker sat outside.

"Dad!" Parker called.

"Seeley." Cam said.

"Where's Bones is she ok?" Booth asked.

"She's in there right now, the doctor is examining her." Cam said.

"What happened?" Booth asked.

"Her water started breaking, we just came here in hopes of that they could stop it." Cam said.

"I helped." Parker said.

"I'm proud of you Parker." Booth said giving his son's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The doctor came out of the room that Brennan was in and closed the door. "You must be Booth the father? Dr Brennan has been asking for you. I am Dr Chase." The man said.

"Yeah, is she ok?" Booth asked.

"It seems as if Dr Brennan has progressed through the early stages of labor. I have given her some Progesterone to slow it down or even hopefully stop it. We will be monitoring her closely." Dr Chase said.

"Can I see her?" Booth asked.

"Of course." Dr Chase said and then he moved out the way of the door so Booth could enter.

Booth slowly pushed the door open and went in. Brennan was propped up in the hospital bed. Her hair was in a neat bun, her clothes had been replaced with a hospital gown and she has several wires coming off her. One was to monitor her own heart rate, one was monitoring the baby's heart rate and she had an IV drip bandaged to her hand.

"Bones." He said and he walked to her side.

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him. "Booth."

Booth sat down in the chair beside her and picked up her hand and held it tight in his. "Are you ok? What happened? What did the doctor say?" Booth asked.

In return Brennan gripped his hand. "He said that I was in the early stages of labor. He gave me something to slow it down but hopefully stop it. If it doesn't stop Dr Chase said I will have to deliver tonight or early tomorrow morning." Brennan said.

"But you still have 5 weeks left to go." Booth said.

"I know that's why I want it to stop. There is a good survival rate for him but he's not ready." Brennan said.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked her.

"Other than a little cramping I am feeling ok." Brennan said.

"I thought the stuff the doctor gave you was meant to stop it?" Booth asked.

"It will take time to work but it doesn't always. It does feel like its going though." Brennan sighed.

"If the baby comes today I am going to be right here with you, we can get through it." Booth reassured her.

"I know, I just wish this wasn't happening today." Brennan said.

"Don't worry Bones I have faith in God that everything will be fine." Booth said.

"I have faith too. Not in God.." Brennan frowned. "But I have faith, maybe in the universe." She said.

Booth laughed a little. "At least you have faith Bones, that's a good thing."

They heard knocking on the door then Parker's little voice call out. "Can I come in?"

"Yes Parker come in." Booth said.

Parker opened the door and then shyly hung around in the entrance.

"Parker you alright?" Booth asked him.

"I don't want Temperance or the baby to die." He said.

"Oh Parker we aren't going to die." Brennan said. She tapped the bottom of her bed for him to come and sit and he came and sat.

"But what happens if the doctor can't stop the baby coming?" He asked.

"Then he will have to be born tonight." Brennan said. "He might be a little sick and need extra care but he can get better."

"He might not be sick." Booth added. "But he will be very little."

"Will he cry a lot more then?" Parker asked.

Brennan laughed. "Maybe but I was a quiet baby, he might take after me."

"Or be loud like me?" Booth laughed.

"Where did Cam go?" Brennan asked.

"She said she was going to find Paul or something." Parker said.

"Do you want me to let anyone know you are here?" Booth asked.

"No." Brennan said. "Once this stops we can go back to normal and we can let them know when it actually is time."

"You're not going back to work though." Booth said.

"What? I can still do work in my office." She frowned.

"You can bring your work home. I don't want you left alone." Booth said.

"That makes no sense Booth. If I am at home doing my work I will be alone anyway." Brennan said.

"I'm going to apply for early leave." Booth said.

"Booth you can't afford to have time off work, you said it yourself." Brennan said.

"I don't care about money Bones I care about this baby." He said.

Brennan smiled softly. "Ok we can do that."

"Can I leave school then?" Parker asked hopefully.

Booth let out a little chuckle. "No you've had too much time off."

There was a gentle knock on the door and then Dr Chase entered. "Hi Dr Brennan how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel a lot better." Brennan said.

"Is the cramping still there?" Dr Chase asked.

"I can't actually remember the last time I felt one." Brennan said.

Dr Chase walked around the the monitor beside Brennan's bed that was printing out a sheet that had the baby's heart rate on. He picked it up and carefully looked over it. "His heart is beating very strong. He seems to be stable."

"And that's good, right?" Booth asked.

"Yes it's a good sign." Dr Chase said. He ripped the paper from the machine and placed it on top so more could print out.

"Does that mean I can leave then?" Brennan asked.

"Well I would like to examine you and then bring a sonographer in. If everything is well I can discharge you on strict bedrest." Dr Chase said.

"How about it Bones?" Booth said with a little excitement in his voice. Just an hour ago he was convinced Brennan would have have the baby today but now the Dr had given them a glimmer of hope.

Brennan sighed with relief. "That's the best thing i've heard all day."

"If I could examine you now and then i'll page for the sonographer to come and we can get you back home resting as soon as possible." Dr Chase said.

"Yes of course." Brennan said and she started to pull the sheet down from her waist.

"Woah Bones." Booth laughed and he turned Parker away. "Come on Parker i'm going to get coffee, you're coming with me."

"Booth can you get me a water please?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." Booth said and then he lead Parker down the hall to the small shop.

"Can I get some chocolate?" Parker asked.

"Pick a snack and a drink, get Bones some water while you are over there." Booth said giving Parker $10 to pay and he got in line for the coffee cart.

"Seeley." Cam said as she noticed him.

"Hey Cam." Booth said. He took the coffee from the vendor and paid.

"How's Dr Brennan?" Cam asked.

"The Dr said everything is back to normal and she can leave for bedrest today." Booth smiled.

Cam breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great news. I'm going back to the lab do you want me to let Angela know?"

Booth contemplated. "Just tell her Bones is fine, I want her to rest so just tell her to phone later or something."

"Sure. Give her my best and i'll check back with you both soon." Cam said.

"Thank you." Booth said.

"You don't have to thank me, just look after her." Cam said.

Booth laughed. "I will, I always do." He said and then he waved Cam off as she walked down the hall.

"I got myself a water too." Parker said. He returned with two bottles of water and a hershey bar.

"Let's go and see if Bones is ready." Booth said, he put his hand on his son's shoulder and they walked back to her room. He knocked on her door and waited.

"Come in." He heard a woman call out.

Booth walked in first to make sure Brennan was decent and then he ushered Parker to come in.

"Booth look." Brennan said and she pointed to the monitor where she was having a 3D scan.

"Wow.." Booth said. He walked over to Bones' bedside and sat down with his eyes still fixated on the monitor. The sonographer was moving over the baby's face.

"He looks unhappy!" Parker said. He looked at his brother's face on the screen, it was all screwed up and he did infact look like he was unhappy.

"He does doesn't he?" The sonographer laughed. "Well I am happy with everything. He looks fine, his heat rate is fine so i'll let Dr Chase know."

"Can we get some pictures of his face?" Booth asked.

"Sure, i'll send them off to the printer and i'll get them ready by the time you leave." She said.

Brennan smiled. "Thanks."

The sonographer sent the photo request off, shut the machine down and passed Brennan some paper towels to wipe her stomach. "I'll let Dr Chase know then I will be back with the pictures." She said smiling and then she left the room.

"That was so cool." Booth said.

"It was cool, wasn't it." Brennan said and she wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled the gown down.

"What did the doctor say?" Booth asked.

"My cervix is no more dilated than it was this morning and my water is no longer leaking." Brennan said.

"That's great Bones." Booth smiled.

"Can you help me up? Dr Chase said I can get ready for discharge." Brennan said.

"Sure." Booth said. He walked around the the edge of the hospital, Brennan swung her legs out and then held onto Booths hands and he pulled her up.

Brennan grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom. "I'll be out soon." She said and then went in and locked the door behind her.

Parker put Brennan's water on the wooden tray at the side of her bed, sat on the bottom of the bed and ate his chocolate bar.

The door opened and Dr Chase walked in holding a brown envelope and some discharge papers. "Is Dr Brennan getting dressed?" He asked.

"Yeah she'll be out soon." Booth said.

"Well here are the pictures you requested and I just need her to sign these." Dr Chase said.

Brennan walked out of the bathroom, threw the gown on the bed and over to Dr Chase, she took the papers and pen he offered her and signed where the x's were.

"Well you are free to go now but I want you on bedrest." He said. "If your water breaks anymore, if you see blood or you start cramping again come back straight away."

"Ok." Brennan said.

"I'll make sure she does." Booth said.

"I don't want to see you back here until its time." Dr Chase said. "I'll be here for when you need me and good luck." He said.

"Thank you." Brennan said.

"Thank you so much for helping." Booth said.

"It was my pleasure." Dr Chase said. "Goodbye and good luck." He said leaving the room.

"Ready to go Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I just want to go home and sleep." Brennan said.

"Me too." Parker agreed.

"Ok. We've just got to pick Christine up and then you two can." Booth said.

Brennan picked up her bottle of water and took Booth's hand and Parker walked closely behind them and they headed for the SUV.

B&B

Parker was upstairs in his room sleeping off the headache he had, Christine was happily sat on the floor playing with toys out of her toy box and Brennan was sat on the sofa half asleep with her legs resting across Booth's lap who was sat at the other end of the sofa watching the NHL channel. Just as Brennan was actually starting to sleep her cell started ringing in the kitchen pulling any chance of sleep away from her.

"I'll get it." Booth said. He gently lifted Brennan's legs off his, placed them on the sofa and walked into the kitchen and answered Brennan's phone. "Booth." he said.

_"Hi Booth is Bren there?" _Angela asked.

"Yeah i'll put her on but she's tired so go easy on her." Booth said.

Angela laughed. _"I will." _

Booth walked back into living room. "It's Angela." He said and then he passed a sleepy Brennan the phone.

"Hi Ange." Brennan said.

_"Sweetie are you ok? Cam told me what happened." _Angela asked.

"Yes i'm fine now. The doctor managed to stop my labor and I am very grateful." Brennan said.

_"You should have called me Bren." _Angela said.

"I didn't want to worry anyone, really i'm fine." Brennan said.

Angela sighed. _"Well i'm just glad you are ok. You will call me when it is actually time right?" _

Brennan laughed. "Of course I will, you are my metaphorical sister."

Michael could be heard crying in the back of the call. _"Someone else wants my attention so i'll see you tomorrow at work." _

"I'm not coming to work anymore, i'm working from home now." Brennan said.

_"I'll come and see you tomorrow during my lunch break, i'll see if Cam wants to come." _Angela said.

"I'd like that, thanks Ange." Brennan said.

_"Get some rest and i'll see you tomorrow, bye sweetie." _Angela said.

"I'll see you then goodbye." Brennan said hanging up and she put her phone down on the coffee table.

"Do you want something to eat?" Booth asked her.

"I'm not really hungry." Brennan said.

"But you need to eat something." He said. "I'll make you some soup."

"I can work with that." Brennan said.

"Christine you wanna help make mommy some soup?" He asked and he picked her up from where she was playing.

"Mommy." Christine said.

"Yeah we're going to make her something to eat." Booth said and he carried her into the kitchen.

Brennan felt a small twinge in the bottom of her stomach and she grimaced, she thought it was nothing but took herself off the the bathroom anyway. She locked the door, pulled her sweatpants down and sat on the toilet. She heard a dripping noise and got worried when she realised she was not peeing, she looked down into the toilet bowl and noticed the water turning a deep red and then a crippling pain washed across her stomach which caused her to cry out in pain.

"Booth." She called out as loud as she could. The sharp shooting pains increasing.

"Booth!" She cried out.

Parker was pulled from his sleep by Brennan calling out, when he heard no reply from his dad he decided to go outside and see what was going on. He left his room and walked out into the hallway to hear the faint moaning of Brennan in pain so he made his way into her bedroom.

"Temperance are you ok?" Parker asked as he approached the bathroom door.

"Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah?" Parker asked.

"Run and get your dad for me, run." Brennan winced.

Parker done as he was asked and ran downstairs. "Dad!" He called out.

"In the kitchen." Booth replied.

Parker ran around the corner. "Temperance is in the toilet and she sounds in pain she told me to run and get you."

"Look after Christine." Booth said and he ran up the stairs into his room. "Bones?"

"Booth i'm bleeding, it hurts." She called back.

Booth fiddled with the lock on the door and managed to open the door. He was met with Brennan sitting on the toilet doubled over in pain. "Oh god Bones pull up your pants i'm taking you to the hospital."

Brennan done as asked and pulled Booth's sweats back up. She winced in pain and then Booth came to her side, helped her up and then down the stairs.

"Parker grab Christine for me, we're going to the hospital." Booth said. He tightly held onto Brennan who was leaning on him for support and grabbed the car keys.

Parker picked his sister up as much as he could and awkwardly carried her out the door and to the car. Booth helped Brennan into the car first and then sorted out his daughter. Once they were all in he flicked the lights and sirens on and raced to the hospital.

"I have never felt pain like this before." Brennan said trying to contain her emotions as she desperately rubbed her stomach hoping her son was ok.

"It's ok Bones we are nearly there, we are nearly there." Booth repeated.

"What's happening?" Parker asked worried.

"We don't know but Bones is going to be fine." Booth said as he raced through a red light.

Brennan closed her eyes and breathed deeply through the pain. When she felt wetness between her thighs she looked down and noticed the blood had started coming through the sweatpants. "Booth it's coming through your sweatpants." She said.

"We're here, we're here." Booth said as he pulled up to the front of the hospital and parked.

Parker got out of the car and got Christine while Booth helped Brennan out of the car. After what felt like an agonising trek they finally made it to the maternity ward. When they walked through the doors they noticed Dr Chase at the reception.

"Dr Chase." Booth called out. "She's bleeding."

Dr Chase noticed the distressed family and quickly came to their aid. "How long have you been bleeding for Dr Brennan?"

"About 20 minutes? 15 I don't really know." She said in a panic.

"Ok take her to the room she was in earlier and i'll get a team of medics." He said running off to the doctors station.

Boot guided Brennan to her earlier room and helped her to sit on the bed while Parker held Christine and watched in the distance.

Dr Chase walked back into the room with 3 other doctors. "I'm sorry Dr Brennan but we are going to have to take you into surgery. I'm unsure what is going on but we need to get the baby out and then help you." He said.

"But its too early." Booth said.

"Mr Booth the survival rate for babies born 5 weeks early is very good, I will take very good care of them." Dr Chase said as two of the other doctors helped Brennan onto the bed to be wheeled to surgery.

Booth quickly came to Brennan's side, he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Bones i'll see you when you get out." He said.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan said. as she looked into his worried eyes.

"When he comes out, when you hear him cry tell him I love him." Booth said.

"Booth we're going to be fine you can tell hi-" Brennan began to say.

"Temperance." He said. "Please."

"Ok Booth i'll tell him." Brennan said.

"I'm sorry but we've got to get you into surgery now." Dr Chase said as the doctors started to push her bed out of the room.

"I'll be fine." Brennan said reassuring her family again and then she was taken to a OR up one floor.

"Come on Parker." Booth said and he took Christine off of him.

"Where are we going?" He asked trying to blink back tears.

"Just to the waiting room." Booth said and he took them off to the closest waiting room. Booth sat Christine in a chair next to Parker. "I need to go and make a call, can you just watch her please."

"Ok." Parker said.

Booth wandered off from earshot and dialed Max's number.

_"Who is this?" _Max said as he answered.

"It's Booth." Booth said.

_"Oh Sorry I got a new burner." _Max said.

"Can you come down to the hospital?" Booth asked.

_"What? Why? Is everything ok?" _Max asked.

"Bones was taken into surgery, its a long story i'll tell you when you get here." Booth said.

_"I'll be there in under 10 minutes." _Max said and he hung up.

Booth put his phone away and returned to the waiting room to find Christine asleep on Parker's lap. He sat in the chair next to them and held his head in his hands.

"Dad are you going to cry?" Parker asked.

"I'm not going to cry but I'm sad. I'm worried." Booth said.

"Who did you call?" He asked.

"I called Max, he is going to look after you." Booth said.

"But I want to stay here." Parker said.

Booth sighed. "I know you do but you can't i'm sorry. I'll let you know everything as soon as I know something."

"Booth." Max said as he walked up to the waiting room. "What happened?"

"This morning she went into early labor but it was stopped and she just started bleeding, I don't know why but she is in surgery now." Booth said.

"And the baby?" Max asked.

"They are taking him out." Booth said. "She has been in there almost 30 minutes and I haven't heard anything." Booth said frustrated.

"News will come don't worry. She'll be fine, she is strong." Max said.

Max took a seat next to Booth and they waited in silence for 15 minutes and then a nurse finally appeared.

"Mr Booth?" She called out.

Booth stood up and walked over to her. "That's me." He said.

"Dr Brennan is out of surgery and is recovering in her room, she is asking for you." The nurse said.

"What about the baby?" Booth asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know anything I was just told to come and get you." She said as they walked towards Brennan's room.

"Thank you." Booth said as he entered her room.

"Booth." Brennan said groggily. Her bloody clothes had been replaced with a hospital gown.

Booth sat by her bedside and picked her hand hand held it tightly. "How are you?" He asked.

"Sore, tired but fine." Brennan said.

"How is he?" Booth asked.

"I don't know." Brennan said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Booth asked confused.

"Once they had taken him out they put me to sleep. I didn't hear him cry, I didn't even see him." Brennan said and a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Booth could only think the worst. "Oh god. Don't cry." Booth said wiping the tear from her face.

The door to Brennan's room opened and Dr Chase entered and then he closed the door behind him. "Dr Brennan, Mr Booth." He said.

"Where is our son?" Booth asked.

**Dun dun dun... trying another shot at a cliffhanger! I really hope you like this chapter as it took me all day to finish! I took some breaks in between but It really did take me a long time to write it as best as I could so I hope you like it! I am choosing to wrap this storyline up now so I can move onto the marriage one! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

The room was silent. Booth and Brennan were still awaiting news on their son while Dr Chase found the right words to say.

"Is he.." Booth swallowed hard.

"Dr Brennan, Mr Booth you will be pleased to know we managed to save him." Dr Chase said.

As Brennan let out a relieved sigh a small sob escaped and Booth tightened the grip on her hand.

"What do you mean save him?" Booth asked.

"Dr Brennan suffered a late placental abruption causing the baby to become distressed. We managed to stop the bleeding quickly so there should be no lasting damage. When we delivered him unfortunately he wasn't breathing but we managed to revive him, he is in the NICU now for precaution. He is strong enough to breath on his own now so instead of a ventilator he has an oxygen tube in. When he gains a little more weight we will be able to release him."

Brennan sat there in silence staring into space while a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. She was never one to publicly show her emotion but imagining her son laying in a tiny box surrounded by machines and wires was unbearable.

Booth swallowed hard again. "So he'll live? He'll survive?"

"The odds of him surviving are very high but he will need to be closely monitored. He is small but strong." Dr Chase said.

Brennan wiped the tears away. "Will he have any lasting damage?"

"Since we were able to deliver him so quickly, we believe he was without oxygen for less than two minutes. The specialists in the NICU have evaluated him to be low risk to lasting damage but he will need to be closely monitored for the first year of his life." Dr Chase said. "He has a very good chance, he is one of our luckier babies."

Booth momentarily closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face. "Thank you." Booth managed to say.

"When can we see him?" Brennan asked.

"I have arranged for a porter to come down, he should be here in a few minutes so soon." Dr Chase said.

"Thank you." Brennan croaked out.

"Here is his information and I'll be back later to check on you." Dr Chase said and he handed Booth a little piece of paper and then left the couple alone.

Booth clenched his eyes shut to stop any tears escaping while Brennan let hers flow freely.

Booth picked up Brennan's hand and kissed it. "He is going to fine fine Bones, we have to be strong for him."

"I let myself think the worst Booth." Brennan sobbed. Booth stood up and brought her into a hug and just held her tight until her tears ceased.

Booth sat on the edge of her bed and stroked his thumb across the top of her hand. "I did too." He admitted. "But now we know the truth that he is fine, we have to be strong for him."

Brennan wiped the dampness away from her face and nodded. "What does the paper say?" Brennan asked.

"Oh yeah." Booth said and he picked the piece of paper up and read off it. "Baby Boy Booth, 5lbs 12oz, 19 inches long. Born at 7:47pm."

Brennan managed to smile upon hearing the small bit of information on her son. "He is just around the normal length but a little under weight." Brennan said.

"That's ok." Booth said. "Booth's are big eater's he will gain weight in no time."

Brennan took the piece of paper off Booth and read it through a couple of times more and smiled.

"Max is still waiting outside with Parker and Christine, do you want me to let them know everything is fine and they can go home and rest?" Booth asked.

Yes." Brennan said. "Let them know we are both fine and to come back tomorrow. I don't want anyone to fuss over us."

"Of course." Booth said. "I'll let them know about you and then baby and then i'll be back."

Booth squeezed her hand, left the room and made his way back to the waiting room.

"Booth." Max said as he noticed him.

"Dad." Parker said and then he ran up to his dad and hugged him.

Booth hugged him back tightly. "Hi buddy." Booth said.

"How's Tempe?" Max asked as he walked over to the embracing pair with his sleeping granddaughter in his arms.

"She's fine, they managed to stop the bleeding and she is recovering well." Booth said.

"And the baby?" Max asked with a little more caution.

"They managed to save him." Booth said.

"Save him? Why would he need saving?" Parker asked.

Booth hesitated on whether to tell his son the truth but went ahead. "Well Parker when the doctors took your brother out he wasn't breathing." Booth said.

"What! Does that mean hes going to die?" Parker asked worriedly.

"No." Booth said. "The doctors said he is going to be fine, but he is a little sick so he needs to be taken care of for a while."

"Thank god the baby is ok." Max said.

"When can I see him?" Parker asked.

"Well me and Bones are going to see him soon and then Max will bring you tomorrow to see him." Booth said.

"I'll take you kids out for breakfast and then we can come back." Max said.

"Does he have a name?" Parker asked.

"Not yet." Boot said. "Maybe me and Bones will name him tonight but when you come back tomorrow he will probably have a name."

"Booth are you sure Tempe is ok?" Max asked again.

"Yes Max she's fine, a little sore but fine. She doesn't want anyone fussing over her but she is willing to accept visitors tomorrow." Booth reassured.

"Ok." Max said. "Come on Parker i'll take you two to get some ice cream and then we can go home."

"It's a little late for ice cream max." Booth said.

"No it's not!" Parker protested.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Just this once then."

"Give Tempe my best." Max said.

"I will don't worry." Booth said.

"Bye dad." Parker said.

Booth bent down and kissed the top of his sons head. "Be good for Max and i'll see you tomorrow." Then Booth moved over to sleeping Christine and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll bring them back tomorrow, just let me know a time." Max said.

"I will." Booth said and then he waved to his son who was waving at him as he walked off down the hall.

Booth made his way back down to Brennan's room. When he got there the porter was there helping Brennan into a wheelchair.

"Booth we can go and see him now." Brennan said.

Booth smiled "That's great." he said.

"If you would just like to follow me I will take you into the NICU where you will be met with the nurse assigned care to your baby." The male porter said.

"Ok." Booth said.

The porter wheeled Brennan out of her room and down to the NICU with Booth following close behind. He stopped them at the door.

He picked up some hand sanitizer from the side. "Due to infection reasons you are required to apply this." He said. Booth and Brennan held their hands out and he squirted a small amount into their palms and they rubbed it in. He put the sanitizer back. He swiped his entrance card and pushed Brennan into the small waiting area. "I'll let them know you are here and someone should come and get you shortly." He said walking off.

Brennan looked around the room to see 5 little incubators, two had parents by them and the other three had nurses watching over them. One of them housed her son.

"Bones are you ok?" Booth asked.

"I'm feeling a little nervous." Brennan said.

"Me too." Booth said.

They waited in silence for about two minutes and then a woman approached them. "Mr Booth, Dr Brennan I am Laura I have been looking after your son. If you would like to follow me i'll take you to him."

Booth grabbed the handles of the wheelchair Brennan was in and they followed Laura over to an incubator in the corner of the room and there he was.

He was laying in the middle of the little mattress surrounded by soft blue blankets. His little legs were curled up and both of his arms were resting above his head. Since Booth and Brennan hadn't expected his arrival so early they had not brought his first outfit so he was wearing a smaller than usual size diaper and he had many monitors and machines attached to him. He had a chunky clear wire with two little pieces going up his nose strapped securely to his face, a feeding tube going down one of his nostrils, an IV drip bandaged to his left hand, a pulse monitor on his right foot and to top it all off 3 sticky pads were attached to his chest and the wires went off to a machine monitoring his breathing and heart. Since he didn't have a name yet the little ankle bracelet said _"Baby boy Booth." _on it.

Booth slowly wheeled the chair closer to the incubator and he sat down in the chair for him beside her. Brennan reached out her hand and placed it onto one of the plastic sides and she took the sight of her newborn son in.

Booth opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out instead he placed his hand next to Brennan's so they were slightly touching.

"He's doing very well." Laura said. "He is one of the strongest preemies we have had in here."

"That's because he is a Booth." Booth managed to say without taking his eyes off his newborn son once.

"Dr Brennan would you like to hold him?" Laura asked.

"Can I?" Brennan asked.

"He has been stable for a while now, I think some time with his mother will benefit you both." Laura said. "If his heart rate begins to drop i'll have to put him back."

"I understand." Brennan said.

Booth and Brennan took their hands off the incubator and then Laura pulled the side down. She made sure his wires and tubes would not cross and then she wrapped the little blue blanket around him. He jumped at the sudden contact but then settled down once he felt the soft blanket on his skin. Laura gently slid one hand under his head supporting his neck too and then slid her other hand under his back. She gently picked him up and out of the incubator and then placed him in Brennan's waiting arms.

Brennan's breath hitched with emotion when her son was placed in her arms and then she protectively tightened her arms around him.

Booth watched his fiance and his new son in awe. He curled up his index finger and gently stroked it along the top of his head. "Has he opened his eyes yet?" Booth asked. His eyes had been tightly closed the whole time they were there.

"Yes." Laura said watching the couple interact with their son for the first time. "He is a very curious baby he has been looking around a lot, he fell asleep just before you came up actually."

Booth let out a little laugh. "Are you going to open your eyes soon for us buddy?" Booth said gently down to the baby and the baby responded to his dad's voice by shifting a little in his mothers arms.

"You are very beautiful." Brennan said down to her son. She ran her finger along his small palm.

"He is very handsome." Booth said smiling.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Laura asked.

"We haven't really talked about-" Booth began to say.

"Yes." Brennan interrupted.

"We do?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I believe seeing him has confirmed it." Brennan said gently rocking the baby.

Laura laughed. "I'll leave you three alone for a bit then I will return with the birth certificate papers to fill in." She said and then she left alone.

"So what's his name then Bones?" Booth asked.

"I admit at first when you suggested it I wasn't so sure but now I have seen him, it suits him very well." Brennan said.

Booth cringed a little bit. "It's not Jake is it because i'm not sure If he is a Jake."

"No Booth it's not Jake." Brennan said. "Christine is named after two very important in my life so I believe he should be named after some important people in your life."

A smile crossed Booth's face as he remembered their previous conversation about baby names. Brennan had brought up the name meaning idea and then Booth had suggested some idea's but he knew what name Brennan was on about. "Henry?" He asked.

"Yes. Henry." Brennan said.

"You would let me name our son after pops?" Booth asked his smile growing wider.

"It is a lovely name with a good meaning behind it and I think it would suit him very well." Brennan said.

Booth leaned over and gave Brennan a kiss on the cheek. "Henry." He smiled down his son and then he placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head which made Henry scrunch his face up.

"I hope that mean you approve of your name." Brennan said. "Do you want a middle name to go along with it too?" She said looking down to newly named Henry.

"Parker has one, Christine has one, It's only fair." Booth said.

"I know." Brennan said. "What does the Joseph in your name mean?" Brennan asked.

"It is my other grandfathers name, my moms dad." Booth said.

"Henry Joseph Booth." Brennan said stringing the names together to see if they fit.

The smile that had softened on Booth's face returned. "I never thought of that before. Naming our son after both of my grandfathers who are great men, I like it."

"I like it too Booth." Brennan softly smiled.

"Henry Joseph Booth." Booth said. "You've got a name." He said gently running his finger along his son's small hand.

Brennan gently raised her arms up and placed a gentle kiss on Henry's cheek avoiding aggravating his breathing tubes as much as she could. "I love you very much." She said to him.

Booth's heart just about stopped at the little exchange that had just happened. "Can I hold him?" Booth asked.

"Of course you can Booth." Brennan said. She adjusted Henry in her arms and then gently passed him to Booth's open arms.

Booth smiled down to his new son. "You have a brother and a sister who are very excited to meet you." Booth said. "An older brother Parker who can teach you how to play sports and an older sister who will probably boss you around." He said.

Brennan laughed. "Christine will make an excellent sister."

Henry began to fuss a little and Booth gently rocked him. "It's ok, you're ok." He softly said.

Brennan untangled his breathing and feeding tube and then straightened them out. "Is it weird that I am glad to hear him cry?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head. "No it's not Bones, i've been waiting to hear him cry too."

Luckily for them Henry was just getting started and he started to softly cry. He lifted his bandaged hand up and started waving it around hitting himself in the face a couple of times.

Booth quickly pulled his bandaged hand down. "Don't do that you'll hurt yourself. You don't want to scratch your face up." Booth said.

"He doesn't know any better Booth." Brennan said rubbing her finger up and down her son's leg trying to soothe him. "We'll have to get him some mittens."

Booth gently patted Henry's back from underneath. "You're ok daddy's here." Booth said. Henry began kicking his tiny legs around and the pulse monitor fell off his foot sounding the alarm next to his incubator.

Laura came rushing back over. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah he's just fussy." Booth said. He picked the pulse monitor and gently clipped it back onto his tiny foot. It took awhile for the alarm to stop but once it picked up the small pulse it went back to normal.

"I think he might be hungry." Laura said. "Would you like to feed him?" She asked.

"I'd love to." Booth said.

Laura went around to the cupboard of his incubator and pulled out a feeding syringe and some formula. She made the formula up and then poured it into the tube. She walked around to Henry and then clipped it onto the bottom of his feeding tube. "Every minute push about a centimeter down." She said and then handed Booth the syringe. "We have just started him on a fatty formula to get his weight up and then once he his strong enough to leave you can start breast feeding if you want." She said.

Brennan nodded.

Booth pushed down the first centimeter and watched his son feed. Upon realising he was being fed Henry slowly opened his eyes and stared up at his dad for the first time. "Hey Bones look! He's opened his eyes!" Booth said with excitement.

"He really looks like you Booth." Brennan said smiling.

"Hi Henry i'm your dad." Booth smiled down to him.

"Henry?" Laura asked.

"Yes we have named him. Henry Joseph Booth." Brennan said.

"A strong name for a strong boy." Laura smiled. "I'll get the paper's i'll only be a second."

"He looks like me?" Booth asked.

"Yes he has your pronounced supraorbital ridge." Brennan said looking at Henry. Now that his eyes were open he looked like a whole different person.

Booth pushed another centimeter down. "What's that?" Booth asked.

Brennan reached her hand out and ran her finger along Henry's brow. "This bone right here." Brennan said.

"Is that a good thing then?" Booth asked.

"If it looks good on you it will look good on him." Brennan said.

"Here we are." Laura said returning with the papers. "I have already filled out his weight, length and time of birth. All I need now is your full names and a signature." She said. She put the paper on the small table and got her pen ready to write. "Full name of the father please." She asked.

"Seeley Joseph Booth." Booth replied and he gave his son some more formula.

"Ok." She said jotting his name down. "Full name of the mother."

"Temperance Brennan." Brennan said.

"Ok." She said writing that down. "Looks like you aren't baby boy Booth anymore, can I get his full name please."

"Henry Joseph Booth." Booth said proudly and then he pushed the rest of the formula down.

"Just a signature here Dr Brennan and Mr Booth then this will be complete!" Laura said. She handed the pen to Brennan who easily signed and then she held the paper out for Booth and he signed. "Congratulations you two are now the proud owners of a 2013 Henry Booth." She joked.

Brennan didn't see the funny side of it but Booth laughed. "Does he need burping." Booth asked.

"Yes but unfortunately i'm going to have to do that. Visiting hours finished 5 minutes ago." Laura said.

"There are visiting hours for parents to see their children?" Brennan asked.

"Due to their statuses they need to get as much rest as they can." Laura said.

"Don't worry Bones we can come back first thing tomorrow and see him." Booth said.

Brennan leaned into Booth and smiled softly down at Henry. "I love you Henry, get strong in the night for me." Brennan said and then she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Henry." Booth said and then he kissed where Brennan had just kissed.

Laura gently lifted Henry from Booth's arms and started burping him. "He'll be fine. I'll take very good care of him." Laura said.

"Thank you." Brennan said.

"Thank you so much." Booth said and then he wheeled Brennan back to her room to find Dr Chase in there.

"Hello Dr Brennan, Mr Booth." Dr Chase said.

"Hi." Brennan said as Booth helped her back into bed.

"Hello Dr Chase." Booth said.

"How did you find meeting your son?" Dr Chase asked.

"He's perfect." Brennan smiled.

"He's great." Booth said.

"Have you figured out a name yet for him?" Dr Chase asked.

"Henry Joseph Booth." Booth said proudly once again.

"What an excellent name." Dr Chase said. "It suits him."

"We think so too." Brennan said.

"Mr Booth you will be please to know that you are able to stay with Dr Brennan tonight." Dr Chase said. "The sofa turns into a very comfortable bed and you will find pillows and blankets in the closet."

"Thank's that's great." Booth said.

"How are you feeling?" Dr Chase asked Brennan.

"Much better now." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. I will be back to check on you first thing tomorrow and I'll leave you two to get some rest." Dr Chase said leaving the room.

"Are you tired?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Very." Brennan replied.

"Get some rest and i'll see you in the morning." He said walking over to her side. "I love you." He said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan said. She pulled the sheets up herself and then settled in for the night.

Booth quickly made up his bed and then also settled down for the night, both with their new son Henry running through their minds.

**So how did you like it?  
Of course I wasn't going to kill off the baby! I have read too many fics where that has happened and I would never do that. I am going to explain the name a little bit more; Since Brennan named Christine after her mom and Angela I thought it would be nice for Booth to get to name the new baby. I heard Hank was short for Henry or a nickname so I thought Henry would be a nice name to use, also the Joseph bit was made up but I thought it fit well so I hope you like the name! I did change it a couple of times before I decided on this one so I hope you like it! I would also like to say I am trying to do as much character development on Brennan as I can, if you think I am writing her "too soft" that is just me showing how much she has changed since having a child, this was seen in The Ghost in the Machine where she cried over identifying Colin, it just shows that she isn't afraid to show emotions. This chapter took me all day to write again so I really hope you like it. Don't forget to leave me a review letting me know what you think!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.  
About Henry: The reason he is in the NICU is because they wanted to monitor his breathing other than that he is fine.  
I chose Parker to call Brennan, Temperance because now that she is a more permanent part in his life I thought it would be weird if he carried on calling her Bones or Dr Bones.. also I have a thing about the nickname Bones.. I only like it when Booth calls her Bones, I just find it weird when other people do but I didn't mind when Parker called her it but I just wanted him to call her by her name that she is now basically his stepmom. Also I chose Christine to talk because it is easier to write her in, I know its unusual for a 1 year old going on two to be able to talk good but she is the daughter of Temperance Brennan so you never know! If you have any other questions you would like to ask me just send me a review and I will get back to you as soon as I can.  
Just a little note to let you all know I am having trouble seeing some reviews right now so as soon as I am able to see them I will answer as much as I can, so please keep reviewing and let me know what you think :).**

The previous 24 hours had been a whirlwind of drama for Booth and Brennan. They went from being the parents of two children to being the parents of three in under an hour. Everything had happened so fast no one knew about Booth and Brennan's late hospital trip except Max. Brennan was woken at 9am and given a crappy little hospital breakfast but Booth went to the cafe across the street and picked her up something better before going home to change his clothes, get the overnight bag and the car seat for when it was needed. He expected to find Max, Christine and Parker there but Max must have taken them out for breakfast as promised so he left a note on the kitchen side letting them know they could come down when the wanted and then he returned to Brennan at the hospital.

He carried the car seat with the small overnight bag inside and entered her room to find Dr Chase changing the dressing on Brennan's stomach. "Bones I brought the car seat too." He said.

"Bones?" Dr Chase asked as he smoothed down the new dressing on her stomach.

"I am an anthropologist, he nicknamed me after my profession." Brennan said.

"Oh I know about you Dr Brennan, I have been a fan from your first book." Dr Chase said. He finished putting the new dressing on and then he binned all of the medical waste.

"You have? You never mentioned it." Brennan said pulling the gown down back over her stomach.

"It was not my place to say anything. My main priority is your health and Henry's." Dr Chase said.

"Speaking of Henry when can we go up and see him?" Booth asked. He set the car seat down and sat in the chair next to Brennan's bed.

"I actually have some news about him for you." Dr Chase said.

A look of worry crossed Brennan's face and she swallowed hard and Dr Chase picked up on this.

"Oh no Dr Brennan, the news is good." He reassured.

"That's good." Booth said breathing a sigh of relief.

"His breathing was stable throughout the night so he is able to leave the NICU today. The breathing tubes will be taken away but as he seems to be responding well to the formula we would like to keep him on the feeding tube for today. We are very happy with the progress he is making, this is not set in stone but if we are happy he may be able to leave with you tomorrow." Dr Chase said.

"Tomorrow?" Brennan said in disbelief. "Is he ready?"

"Our main concern with Henry was his breathing, since it has been stable since birth we are happy to let him go." Dr Chase said.

"But I thought his weight was an issue too?" Booth asked.

"Henry is borderline underweight to normal weight. We are keeping him on the feeding tube for today just to help him along a bit but by tomorrow he should be fine to start feeding properly." Dr Chase said.

"How about it Bones? Tomorrow!" Booth said excitedly.

"I'm nervous but i'm excited." Brennan half smiled.

"What about Bones?" Booth asked.

"Dr Brennan is healing well so she can be released tomorrow also." Dr Chase said. "She will just need to take it easy."

"This day just got better." Booth smiled.

"I'm going up to the NICU now and I will bring him down for you." Dr Chase said.

"Thanks." Booth said and then Dr Chase left Brennan's room. "Bones you ok?"

"I don't know if I am ready to take him home tomorrow, he's so small what happens if something happens to him?" Brennan worried.

"Nothing is going to happen to him. We can take good care of him." Booth said. "If the doctors say he is ready he will be fine." Booth reassured.

Brennan smiled. "Can you pass me the bag?" She asked.

Booth got up and took the bag out of the car seat and handed it to Brennan. She pulled out Booth's FBI shirt and then the Henry's first outfit.

"Are we putting him in that today?" Booth asked. "I thought you wanted to bring him home in it."

"I want it to be his first outfit, we can always put him in something else taking him home." Brennan said. She unfolded the little t shirt and pants and laid it out on the bed in front of her.

"Will it fit him?" Booth asked.

"It might be a little big but I want to dress him." Brennan smiled looking at the little outfit laying in front of her.

Booth took the bag off the bed and put it back next to the car seat. "Are you going to get dressed?"

"Yes can you help me up please?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah." Booth said. He came around to Brennan's bedside and helped her up to her feet. She picked up the FBI shirt and a pair of socks and made her way into the bathroom.

Booth sat on the edge of Brennan's and waited for her to come back out but then he heard a gentle knocking on the door. "Come in." He called out.

Parker was first to enter the room with Max holding Christine close behind. "Hi dad." Parker said.

"Hi daddy." Christine said grinning.

Booth walked over to Max and picked his daughter out of Max's arms. "Hi Christine, i've missed you." He said kissing her cheek.

"Did you miss me?" Parker asked.

"Of course I did!" Booth said pulling his son into a side hug.

"Hi Booth where is Tempe?" Max asked.

"She's in the bathroom getting changed." Booth said and then he sat Christine down on the bottom of the hospital bed.

Max noticed the little baby outfit, walked over to the bed and picked it up. "How's he doing?" Max asked.

"Fine." Booth smiled. "They said he is strong enough to leave the NICU today and he may even be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's great news!" Max said.

The door to the bathroom opened and then Brennan walked out wearing only Booth's FBI shirt and a pair of socks.

"Bones!" Booth frowned. "Where are your pants?" He asked.

Parker giggled and then Max covered his eyes.

"The elastic in them would aggravate my stomach Booth." Brennan said getting back into bed.

"Mommy!" Christine said and she crawled up the bed into her mothers arms.

"Hi Christine." She said closing her arms around her.

"Where is the baby?" Parker asked.

"The doctor is bringing him down soon." Booth said.

"Does he have a name?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Parker said. "You said he would have a name by today!"

Brennan smiled. "He does have a name."

"What is it?" Parker asked.

"His name is Henry." Booth said.

"After pops?" Parker asked.

"Yes, do you like it?" Brennan said.

"Yes I like it!" Parker smiled.

"Henry Booth." Max said. "It's a very nice name."

"If my middle name is Matthew what is his?" Parker asked.

"It's Joseph like mine." Booth said.

"Henry Joseph Booth." Parker giggled saying his brothers full name.

"Do you like it Christine?" Brennan asked looking down to her daughter but all she got in return was a cheeky smile.

"She'll like it." Max said and he sat down. Parker sat on the edge of Brennan's bed and Booth sat in the chair next to Brennan.

"So Bones when do you want me to let people at the lab know?" Booth asked.

"Well I don't want everyone to come down at once so a little later would be ok." Brennan said.

"Sure I'll let Cullen know I'm taking leave then." Booth said.

"I told Russ I hope you don't mind." Max said.

"No that's fine I just don't want everybody rushing down and fussing over us." Brennan said.

"Honey they only do that because they care about you both." Max said.

Brennan shyly smiled. "I know."

"I'll let them know when you are ready Bones." Booth said.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Dr Chase entered, he held the door open and then Laura pushed Henry in in a little hospital crib and stopped at Brennan's bedside. He was wearing a hospital provided white onesie and there was a blue blanket tightly tucked in around him.

Parker ran over to the crib and peered in at his sleeping brother. "What's that going up his nose?" He asked.

"It's his feeding tube." Booth said.

"He is due a feed in 15 minutes so I have brought up a tube with formula already made in it, just do what I showed you yesterday and you should be fine." Laura said.

"You can take him out when you're ready but don't give him too much stimulation." Dr Chase laughed.

"You hear that Parker?" Booth said.

Parker frowned. "I don't even know what stimyoulashon means."

Brennan laughed at his pronunciation. "It just means be gentle with him, don't excite him too much."

"If there are any problems just call the nurses station and one of us will be back." Dr Chase said and then him and Laura left the family alone.

Max got up out of the chair and walked over to his new sleeping grandson. "He look just like you Tempe!"

"Well I think he mainly has Booth's facial structure." Brennan smiled.

Booth went and picked Christine up and then held her over the crib so she could see her new brother. "Look Christine, this is Henry. He is your little brother." Booth said.

"Baby." Christine said in a little whisper. She reached her hand out and touched his arm but quickly pulled it away when he began to move.

Booth laughed. "It's ok you can touch him."

Parker reached his hand in and gently ran his finger along Henry's hand, Henry responded by grabbing Parker's finger. "Look he's holding my hand!" Parker said in excitement.

"He likes you already." Brennan smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Max asked.

"Of course." Booth said. He gave Christine back to Brennan then walked back over to Henry. Booth gently slid his hand under Henry's head supporting his neck, the other hand slid under his back and he carefully lifted him out. He started fussing from being disturbed but quickly calmed down when he was in Max's arms.

"I can see your brother in him too." Max smiled looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Me and Russ don't look a like." Brennan said.

"You did as babies. I can see you both in him." Max said gently rocking him.

"Will he look like me?" Parker asked.

"Your dad's facial bones are very pronounced, I can see it in all three of you. Since you two are boys you probably will look more alike." Brennan said.

"I don't know where the curly hair comes from." Booth laughed. "But since you both have it he most likely will."

"Uh oh." Max said. Henry had began wriggling around in his arms. Henry managed to free his arms from the blanket, he started waving them about and then the room filled with the sound of his soft newborn cries.

"He must be hungry." Booth said.

"Can I do it?" Parker asked.

"It's a little tricky so how about you can hold him while Bones does it?" Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said.

"Sit next to Bones then." Booth said.

Brennan shifted over on the bed and held Christine so there was room for Parker to sit and then Parker sat closely next to her.

"Ok." Booth said and then he gently lifted Henry out of Max's arms. "Shh don't cry." Booth said gently bouncing him as he walked over to the bed. "Hold your arms out." Booth said.

Parker held his arms out but Brennan adjusted them so they would support Henry properly. Booth lowered the fussing baby into his arms.

"Support his head." Brennan said and she adjusted Parker's arm.

"But how do I stop him crying?" Parker asked as he looked down down to Henry crying in his arms.

"Bob him up and down a bit while I get his formula." Booth said. While Booth got the syringe Parker rocked Henry.

Christine leaned over in her mothers lap and looked over Henry. "Look!" She said pointing to him.

"Yes." Brennan said copying the little girls surprisement.

Booth came back over with the formula and felt around inside Henry's blanket for the end of the tube. When he found it he carefully brought it out and clipped the formula tube on. "Here you go." Booth said handing it to Brennan.

Max's heart swelled. "Tempe, look at you and your little family." He said.

Brennan shyly smiled. "Three kids isn't so little." Brennan said.

"You know what I mean." Max laughed.

"Here you go Henry." Brennan said pushing down the first little bit of formula.

"I'm going to leave you alone for a little bit." Max said

"Dad you don't have to leave." Brennan said.

"I'm only going for a little while, i'll be back later don't worry." Max said. He came to Brennan's bedside and kissed her cheek.

"Ok." Brennan said.

"Come back whenever you want." Booth said.

Max patted Booth on the shoulder. "Thanks." He said and then he left the room.

"He's stopped crying." Parker said still gently rocking him still.

"That's because he knows he is being fed." Booth said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Parker gently touched the tube by his nose. "It's weird."

"The doctor said it can be taken out tomorrow." Brennan said pushing more down.

"Bones i'm going to get a coffee do you want anything?" Booth asked and then Christine moved over into his lap.

"A flavoured water and some fruit would be nice." Brennan said.

"Ok I can get that for you, Parker?" Booth asked.

"Can I get a lemonade?" Parker asked.

"Sure, I might have to go to the shop down the block for fruit but I won't be long." Booth said. He got Christine off his lap onto the bed and then stood up.

"Daddy." Christine whined and reached out for him.

"Do you want to come with me?" Booth asked.

"Up!" Christine said holding her arms out.

"Ok then." Booth said and then he picked her up. "Won't be long." Booth said and he left the room.

Brennan watched over Henry as she gave him the last bits of formula. Parker pulled one of his arms free and picked up Henry's bandaged hand. "Why is it bandaged up?" He asked.

"They must have took his IV drip out, its an injection to give him medicine, its just to project his hand." Brennan said. She finished with the formula and unclipped the tube.

"Oh." Parker said and then he gently put his hand back down.

"Sorry Parker i'm going to have to take him, he needs burping." Brennan said.

"It's ok my arm is dead anyway." Parker laughed.

Brennan lifted Henry from Parker's arms and then laid him on her shoulder and began to rub and pat his back gently.

"His eyes are open!" Parker said.

"They are?" Brennan said. "If you talk to him he will recognise your voice." Brennan said.

Parker tilted his head so he was in view of Henry's open eyes. "Hi i'm your older brother Parker and maybe one day when you are older we can play hockey together but don't worry I will let you beat me."

Brennan let out a little laugh.

"Why did you laugh? Am I not doing it right?" Parker asked.

"You are doing just fine." Brennan said. "I find you to be very sweet." Brennan transferred Henry from her shoulder, sat him on her knee holding his head and patted his back.

"Ew he spit!" Parker said.

"He did?" Brennan said bending around to look at his face. "I have an idea."

"What?" Parker asked.

"Shall we change him into the outfit that your dad brought him?" Brennan suggested.

"It can be a surprise for when he comes back!" Parker said.

"Yeah he'll like that." Brennan said. "The outfit is on the chair can you get it for me?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." Parker said and he hopped off the bed. Brennan gently laid Henry down and started to unbutton the plain onesie he was in.

"Thanks." Brennan said and she took the outfit off Parker. Brennan pulled Henry's legs out of the onesie, then his arm and then carefully pulled his bandaged hand out the sleeve.

"He's going to cry again!" Parker said noticing Henry's scrunched up face.

Brennan laughed. "Don't cry, i'll be quick i'm sorry." She quickly placed his legs in the pants and pulled them up over his waist. She then gently pulled the shirt over his head and then put his arms into the sleeves. Brennan made sure his feeding tube wasn't bent and then she picked him up and started to soothe him.

"I never noticed the monkeys before!" Parker said picking up one of his feet and he looked at the monkey face one the sole.

"Come on Henry don't cry." Brennan said trying to calm his cries. As Brennan began to get out of bed Parker covered his eyes.

"Parker what are you doing?" Brennan asked as she paced the room rocking Henry.

"You have no pants on." Parker said.

Brennan laughed. "I have underwear on, besides your dad's shirt is long enough to keep my modesty."

"Modesty?" Parker asked.

"It just means you won't see anything you aren't supposed to." Brennan said.

"Oh ok." Parker said and he opened his eyes. "Why won't he stop crying?" Parker asked.

Brennan sighed. "It's just what babies do." Brennan said and then Booth walked back into the room carrying Christine and a bag.

"Bones! Why are you walking around like that?" Booth said.

"It's ok dad." Parker said. "Your shirt keeps her modesty."

Booth laughed. "What do you know about modesty?" He said placing Christine on the bed and the bag on the table.

"Temperance said that modesty means I won't see anything i'm not supposed to." Parker said.

"She did huh?" Booth said and then he came to Brennan's side. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"He's been crying ever since I changed him." Brennan said rocking him.

"I'll take him." Booth said and then he gently lifted Henry into his arms and rocked him. "Look at you! I hope you aren't crying because of your outfit."

"Do you like it dad?" Parker asked.

"Yes." Booth said smiling. "He looks very nice."

Brennan's phone began ringing so she walked over to her back, rummaged around and answered it.

"Brennan." Brennan said.

_"Sweetie, I came to your house but you weren't there." _Angela said.

"Sorry Ange something came up." Brennan said watching Booth try and calm their son.

_"Wait is that a baby crying? Bren what's going on?" _Angela asked.

**I cut it there because If I carried on it would have been a really long chapter so the next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Since I wrote this in the early hours please ignore any spelling mistakes! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in a review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used!**

Brennan laughed. "Yes that is a baby."

_"It's not your baby though right? You would tell me if you had him right?" _Angela said a little confused.

"I'm sorry Ange it just happened so fast. I was going to tell you today." Brennan said.

_"So you did have him?" _Angela squealed.

"Yes it's a long story." Brennan said.

_"Bren are you ok? Can I come to the hospital to see you?" _Angela asked.

"Yes Ange i'm fine, you can come down when you want. Max left about 20 minutes ago so its just Parker and Christine here." Brennan said.

_"Ok, I'll be down soon, bye!" _Angela said.

"Bye." Brennan said and she hung up.

"She found out from Henry crying?" Booth laughed as he gently patted Henry's back as he lay on Booth's chest.

"Yes, not the way I actually intended to tell her but it's a fun way." Brennan said. She put her phone down on the side, got back into bed and then held Christine in her arms when she crawled back over.

"When's she coming down? I expect she will be." Booth said. He gently transferred Henry from his chest into his arms and Booth sat down and cradled him.

"I told her anytime but knowing her 10 minutes." Brennan laughed.

Parker sat on the end of Brennan's bed and pulled out his lemonade. "Thanks dad." He said.

"You're welcome buddy." Booth said gently rocking Henry.

"Can you pass me the bag Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." Parker said. He carefully picked up the bag and handed it to Brennan.

Brennan looked in and pulled out an apple. "Oh look Christine an apple do you want it?" Brennan asked her daughter.

Christine reached out and took the apple off Brennan. "App." She said and took a bite.

"Thanks for this Booth." Brennan said looking around the bag.

Booth laughed. "You don't have to thank me, i'm just doing what a husband should do."

"But you aren't my husband." Brennan said.

"Soon though." Booth smiled.

"When are you guys going to get married?" Parker asked.

"Soon." Brennan said. "When Henry is a little older we can start planning it."

"I think Henry likes that idea too." Booth said.

"He's only a day old Booth. He is developmentally incapable of telling you how he feels." Brennan said.

"He opened his eyes at the mention of marriage, I think that is his way of letting me know." Booth said smiling down to Henry who was now staring back up at him.

"Bring him over here Booth?" Brennan asked and she tapped the space next to her in bed.

"Lets go and see mommy." Booth said. He got up, walked over to Brennan's bed and sat down next to her carefully putting his legs up. Booth turned Henry around so that he was laying along his legs and gently held his head up. "He has your eyes." Booth said.

Brennan picked up one of his little shirt mittened covered hands and held it. "They may change as he gets older but I hope they stay blue." Brennan said.

Parker came around to the side of the bed that his dad was sat on. "Where are his eyebrows?" Parker laughed and then he gently ran his finger over where his eyebrows would be.

Brennan laughed and ran her thumb back and forth over his little covered hand. "They'll show soon."

"Baby app." Christine said leaning closer to the baby and then she showed him the apple.

"Babies can't eat apples." Booth said to his daughter.

"No app." Christine shook her head.

"Do you like him?" Brennan asked Christine.

"Baby." Christine said and she gently patted Henry's chest.

"Can you say Henry?" Booth asked.

"Her." Christine said.

Brennan laughed. "Good girl, close enough."

"I'm going to put him back down." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said. She leant down and gently kissed Henry's forehead.

"Can I kiss him?" Parker asked?

"Of course." Brennan said.

Parker leaned down and kissed the top of Henry's head.

"Do you want to kiss him?" Brennan asked Christine.

"Kiss." She said.

Booth gently lifted Henry closer and Christine kissed his cheek and giggled. Booth then got up, he too kissed Henry and then settled him back down in his little hospital crib and then sat back over next to Brennan.

"I never got to thank you." Booth said.

"Thank me?" Brennan said confused.

"You gave me another son." Booth said.

"I didn't give you him Booth, we made him together." Brennan stated.

Parker shivered at the thought of them "making" him and brother and then he wandered off and stood at the side of Henry's crib.

Booth rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He smiled.

Brennan side smiled. "I know." She said.

"Come here." Booth said, he curled his finger up under Brennan's chin and pulled her closer.

Brennan smiled against his lips and kissed back. "I missed that." Brennan sighed.

"You don't have to miss it Bones, i'm right here for whenever you want it." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan smiled and captured his lips with hers again.

"Daddy!" Christine said and she pushed her fathers face away from her mothers.

"What?" Booth laughed.

"No." Christine frowned.

"I can kiss your daddy if I want." Brennan said.

"He looks like he's going to cry again!" Parker said.

"Well rock his crib a little, sing to him, talk to him." Booth said.

"I'll talk but I won't sing." Parker said and he began so gently rock the crib whilst he softly spoke to Henry.

"He's going to be a good brother." Brennan said.

"He has to Christine he will to Henry." Booth smiled.

"Sweetie!" Angela said as she burst in the room.

Henry began to fuss. "I just got him to sleep!" Parker moaned.

"Oh Parker i'm sorry!" Angela said as she came to the boy's side.

"Hi Ange." Brennan said.

"Can I pick him up?" Brennan asked.

Booth laughed. "Since you made him cry we will be happy for you to get him to stop."

"Be careful though." Brennan warned.

"Of course i'll be careful!" Angela said. She gently lifted crying Henry into her arms and started to gently soothe him. "Aw Bren! He's so cute!"

"Isn't he?" Booth said.

"Dad chose his outfit." Parker said.

"He did? It's very good for a man's choice." Angela laughed.

"Hey! What do you mean a man's choice? All the choices I make are good ones." Booth said.

Brennan laughed. "He's right."

Angela sat down on the empty chair. "See babies love me." Angela said as she looked at the now sleeping newborn in her arms. "So what happened? What's the story Bren?"

"Well after my early labor yesterday I started bleeding so we came here and I had a c-section." Brennan said. "He's only just been let out of ICU we are both very lucky." Brennan smiled.

"ICU?" Angela said. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah he just needed help with breathing but now he's fine." Booth said.

"And feeding?" Angela asked gently tracing the little tube that went up Henry's nose.

"Yeah he's only got to have that for today then it can come out. It's just helping him gain some weight before we leave." Brennan said.

"I almost forgot!" Angela said a little loud making Henry jump but he soon settled back down. "What's his name?"

"It's Henry." Parker said.

"Henry." Angela smiled. "You never said that name to me."

"Bones said she didn't like it that much but changed her mind when she saw him." Booth said.

"I never said I didn't like it." Brennan began. "I just didn't think it would suit him but I think it does now."

"Am I the only one who knows?" Angela asked gently stroking the side of Henry's head.

"Apart from my Dad you are the only one. Well unless you told Hodgins." Brennan said.

"My dad's got Michael and Jack was in the garden somewhere, I just left." Angela laughed.

"I'd rather people know when we are at home tomorrow, I just want to get settled before everyone fusses." Brennan said.

"When we are home i'll let people know. Well just Cam and a few people at the FBI. I'll get our leave sorted." Booth said.

"Do I have school tomorrow?" Parker asked.

"Maybe not tomorrow since Bones and the baby are coming home but the day after yes." Booth said.

"Woo another day off!" Parker cheered.

Booth laughed. "This will be your last though."

"Knock knock." Max said as he entered the room. He was holding a balloon that read 'Its A Boy!', a small bouquet of flowers and a little brown teddy.

"Dad." Brennan laughed.

"What?" Max said. He placed the flowers down, put the teddy in the little hospital crib and began to tie the balloon onto the side of the crib.

"You didn't have to get all that." Brennan said.

"I know but I wanted to." Max said and he sat next to Parker. "I also had to make a call."

"Am I going to have to arrest you for that call?" Booth joked.

"Booth!" Brennan said and she gently slapped his arm.

"Of course not Booth!" Max frowned.

Booth laughed. "I was joking!"

Angela laughed. "This is quite a family." She said.

B&B

It was nearing 6pm. Angela had to be pried away from Henry so she could return to her own family and Max had left too so he could get back to his house but they both promised they would be back tomorrow to help out whether Brennan liked it or not. She didn't mind the help as long as it was not overwhelming. The nurse had been round a few times to check on Henry and she had shown Booth and Brennan how to care for him ready for tomorrow, obviously Brennan was against it since she had practise with Christine but was Booth was all for refreshing his memory. Once Henry was settled and asleep Booth quickly ran out and got Brennan something for dinner more to her liking than the hospital food.

"Here you are Bones." Booth said as he returned and he put the white bag containing her take out on the table.

"What did you get me?" Brennan asked.

"The thai place is close so I just got you some noodles and mu shu tofu. I hope its what you wanted." Booth said as he took the containers out the bag.

Brennan smiled. "Thanks Booth."

Booth plated it all up for her. "Do you want the soy sauce on top?"

"Please." Brennan said.

Booth tipped the carton of sauce over the thai, put it on a tray and gently set it on Brennan's lap. "Enjoy." Booth laughed.

"Ow, i'm hungry too!" Parker said.

Booth bagged up all the rubbish and threw it in the trash can. "That's why we are leaving now." Booth said.

"But aren't you staying?" Parker asked.

"No, the hospital's rules are one night only." Booth said.

"Oh." Parker said.

"You'll be alright Bones won't you?" Booth said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Brennan swallowed the mouthful of thai she had chewed. "Of course. I have Henry and TV." She laughed.

"I can't wait till we are all home again." Parker said.

"Me neither." Brennan said.

"Tomorrow will come quick." Booth said.

"This is really good." Brennan said taking another mouthful.

"What are we having for dinner?" Parker asked.

"I don't know. We'll drive a few places then you can let me know what you fancy." Booth said.

"Yes!" Parker said.

Booth walked over to the chair Christine had awkwardly fallen asleep in and he bent down. "Christine." Booth said and he gently nudged her arm.

Christine momentarily opened her eyes, shifted in her seat and then settled back down.

Brennan laughed. "She gets that from you."

"I'm a light sleeper." Booth said.

"No you aren't I have tried to wake you up many times and failed." Brennan said.

"You have?" Booth said.

"Yes." Brennan said.

"Christine." Booth said and he shook his daughter. "Wake up we're leaving now."

Christine stretched her arms out and started making whining noises.

Booth gently picked her up and laid her head on his shoulder. "Fine, go back to sleep. I don't want a stroppy Christine." Booth said.

"Christine give me kiss then you can sleep." Brennan said.

Booth carried Christine over to Brennan and held her down and Brennan kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Yucky." Christine said and she wiped the kiss from her cheek.

"I love you too." Brennan laughed.

"Ok say bye to Henry." Booth said.

Parker jumped out of his chair and walked to the side of the crib where Henry was soundly sleeping. "Bye Henry, when you get home tomorrow i'll show you your room, you'll love it!" Parker said patting Henry's little covered hand.

Booth leaned Christine over the crib. "Say bye to Henry."

"Bye her." Christine waved.

Booth laughed. "Her? Poor boy."

"She's trying." Brennan said.

"I know." Booth said. "Take Christine a second." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said and Booth handed him his little sister.

Booth bent down in the crib and kissed Henry on the cheek. "Be good for mommy and i'll see you tomorrow." He said to his sleeping son.

"Can you push him closer to me?" Brennan asked.

Booth grabbed both sides of the crib and carefully wheeled it over to Brennan's bedside. "This ok?" Booth asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Brennan said.

"Are you finished with that?" Booth asked.

"Yes it was very filling." Brennan said.

Booth took the plate off her lap and scraped the waste into the trash. "Do you want me to bring you anything from home for tomorrow?"

"He needs a change of clothes, so bring something depending on the weather and blankets." Brennan said. "Can you also get me a change of clothes?"

"Parker will you remember that?" Booth asked.

"Yes I will but why won't you?" Parker asked.

"Just making sure we both remember." Booth said.

"What time will you be back?" Brennan asked.

"I'll try get here for 10 again but if not maybe a little after." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said.

"She's getting heavy." Parker said.

"You're strong you can hold her, she's not that heavy." Booth laughed and he lifted Christine out of Parker's arms.

"Lets go eat!" Parker said.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Booth asked.

"Yes Booth i'll be fine." Brennan reassured.

"I'll try and get back here as early as I can." Booth said.

"Don't rush, come when you are ready." Brennan said.

"Ok, I love you." Booth said.

Brennan smiled. "I love you too."

Booth moved around the bed and placed a kiss on Brennan's lips. "Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You need to rest too." Brennan said.

"I will, bye Bones." Booth said.

"Bye Temperance." Parker said.

"Bye Booth, bye Parker." Brennan smiled and her family left the room.

"We are getting up early tomorrow." Booth said.

"Why?" Parker asked.

"We can decorate the house a little bit. Banner, balloons, flowers." Booth said.

"Do all girls like flowers?" asked Parker.

"I think so, they are a nice gesture." Booth said.

"Ok, can we get pizza?" He said.

"Christine do you want pizza?" Booth asked.

"Isa." Christine nodded.

"Ok pizza it is!" Booth said and they made their way to their favourite pizza joint.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me awhile to upload a new chapter but there is a reason because of that.. I don't want to sound rude in anyway but the reviews for this story have dropped.. I spend most of the day working on each chapter and I am only getting 2 or at most 3 reviews for each chapter and sometimes I don't even get any :/. I am so so so grateful for every review but since I am not really getting any anymore I don't know what you guys think of the story anymore. People follow and favourite this story i'm just not getting much feedback for it. I enjoy writing this because it takes up free time. I do not need reviews to carry on this story but they do let me know if you like the story, what you want to see it in and it also lets me know if I am doing a good job or not. I am not begging for reviews but I am kindly asking you just to take a minute after you have read a chapter to tell me what you think. As I said I do like writing this so I will carry it on until I feel like it can end. I would just love for you to tell me what you think! I hope that didn't come across as rude or anything and I thank all you loyal readers. Thank you :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.****  
I would like to stress again, please ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes as much as you can since I just open a doc, write and upload the same day. Usually I will spend most of the day writing and I will upload in the early hours because I just want to get them up for you! On with the chapter..**

Booth awoke Christine and Parker up at 8am so they could get the house ready for Brennan and Henry. They went to the diner for something to eat and then made their way to the mall. Whilst they were there they picked out a few bunches of flowers to brighten up the lounge, 3 different types of 'Its A Boy!' celebration balloons and a personalised banner that read 'Welcome Home Henry!'. Booth knew Brennan would disapprove of all the fuss and celebration about their home coming but Parker had insisted that if they were decorating the house they go all out.

"Put the two of the flowers on the desk by the sofa and one on the kitchen island." Booth said as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

"Ok." Parker said juggling three different types of flowers. He put two on the desk and one on the kitchen island as asked.

"The house looks better already." Booth said. He sat Christine in a chair and gave her a bag of chips to keep her occupied while him and Parker sorted the house.

"Where do I put the balloons?" Parker asked holding the three balloon strings.

"Just dot them around, they'll look fine anywhere." Booth said.

Parker walked around the living room and dropped the balloons in different places. "Done."

"Ok look after Christine i'm just going to bring the bassinet downstairs and pack a bag for Bones." Booth said.

"Can I watch TV?" Parker asked.

"Sure. Pick something you'll both like to watch then." Booth said.

"I will." Parker said. He picked up the TV remote from the table and jumped on the sofa.

Booth put the remaining shopping bags in the kitchen and then he took himself upstairs into Henry's room. He took the bassinet off the stand and grabbed both of the bits and made his way back downstairs with it. He put the stand by the sofa and put the bassinet on top.

"There we are." Booth said admiring it.

"Dat baby." Christine said leaning over the side of the bassinet to peer in.

"Yes, your baby brother Henry will be in there soon." Booth said.

"Her." Christine said.

"Parker can you do me a favour?" Booth asked.

"What?" Parker asked.

"Stand in the garden for a minute and tell me what the weather is like." Booth said.

Parker looked confused. "What? Why?"

"I need to see what the weather is like so I know what to pack for them." Booth said.

"Uh ok." Parker said. He got up off the sofa and made his way out the back door and stood there until the chill hit him. Parker locked the door back up and ran back into the living room. "It's getting cold." Parker said shivering.

Booth laughed. "You didn't have to stand out that long."

"But you said for a minute!" Parker frowned.

"Its a figure of speech." Booth said.

"Well you should have said." Parker said sitting back on the sofa.

"Ok i'll pick them both some warm clothes then." Booth said.

He made his way back up the stairs. He opened his closet and pulled out a small duffel bag and then picked out her sweat pants, a simple t-shirt and a hoodie. He also made sure he picked her out some comfortable underwear. Booth folded it all up and placed it in the bag and then made his way to Henry's room. He pulled open the drawers of his dresser looked over all the small outfits, after a few minutes of looking over his new sons clothing Booth picked out a one piece suit to put under the onesie he also picked out, he also chose a small jacket to keep him warm and a hat to match. He folded the clothing up and placed it on top of Brennan's on the bag, he zipped it up and made his way back down for the 2nd time.

"Did you get everything?" Parker asked.

"Yes I think so- Wait no I forgot the blankets and pacifiers." Booth said slumping back onto the sofa.

"Do you want me to get them?" Parker asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Booth said.

"Where can I find them?" Parker asked.

"The blankets should be piled in his crib but get the soft ones and the pacifiers should be in the drawers of the changing table." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said. He got up off the sofa and took himself upstairs.

"Christine are you ready to go and see mommy?" Booth asked.

Christine's attention was taken from the TV at the mention of her mom. "Mom!" Christine said.

"Did you take your shoes off?" Booth frowned at Christine.

Christine pointed at discarded shoes on the floor. "Hoos." She said.

"Bring them here so I can put them back on you." Booth said.

Christine slid off the sofa leaving her empty chip packet, picked up her shoes and took them over to Booth. Booth lifted his daughter onto his knee and picked up one of her ankles and slid her shoe on doing up the velcro straps and he done the same with her other shoe.

"Here." Parker said and he set two soft blankets down on the sofa and placed two pacifiers on top.

"Thanks." Booth said. He stood Christine on the floor, put the blankets and pacifiers in the bag and zipped it up.

"When are we going to get them?" Parker asked.

"Are you ready to leave? Is the house clean enough?" Booth asked.

"Yes. Well I think it is." Parker said. "Wait, Christine you are meant to put your rubbish in the trash."

"Christine take the chip packet to the bin." Booth said pointing to it.

"No." Christine frowned.

"Christine." Booth warned. "I won't take you to see mommy."

Christine grabbed the packet off the sofa and toddled to the trash bin in the kitchen.

"Good girl that wasn't so hard was it?" Booth said.

"You're naughty!" Parker teased Christine.

"Parker don't tease her." Booth said.

"Daddy." Christine said and she walked over to her father and hugged his legs. "Up!"

Booth picked up his daughter with one arm and the bag in his other. "Lets go and see Mommy and Henry."

"Mommy her." Christine said.

"Where is the car seat?" Parker asked.

"I took it round yesterday." Booth said leading Parker out the door.

B&B

Brennan was using the bathroom when Henry was brought into her room. She came out to find Laura the nurse pacing her room holding Henry who was crying.

"Is he ok?" Brennan asked approaching Laura.

"Yes. The feeding tube was taken out about 10 minutes ago, he's been unsettled since." Laura said.

"Oh, was it painful for him?" Brennan asked.

"No, no pain just an uncomfortable sensation when a tube from your stomach is pulled through your nose." Laura reassured.

"Can I take him?" Brennan asked.

"Of course. He is your baby you don't have to ask." Laura laughed and she gently handed Henry to Brennan.

"Its ok baby, you're ok." Brennan said gently bouncing Henry.

"I think he might be hungry, do you want to try and nurse?" Laura asked.

Brennan hesitated. "I don't know."

"It's ok to say no Dr Brennan. You're the mother I won't pressure you into anything." Laura said.

"Since I have a young daughter and a near adolescent step-son I think it will be difficult, I'll take a bottle for now and i'll try nursing in the privacy of my home." Brennan said.

"That's fine, I'll go and make a bottle of formula for you now." Laura said as she left the room.

"Daddy will be here soon, you don't want him to see you crying do you?" Brennan said down to Henry as she slipped carefully into bed.

Brennan transferred Henry from her arms and laid his head on her shoulder and began gently patting his back.

"Bones?" Booth said knocking on the door.

"Yes Booth. Come in." Brennan called over Henry's cries.

"Bones what did you do to him!" Booth joked as he entered the room.

"What? I didn't do anything." Brennan frowned.

Booth laughed. "I'm joking, really what's wrong with him?" Booth sat Christine in a chair and placed the bag next to her.

"They took the feeding tube out and he's been unhappy since. Laura has gone to get him a bottle." Brennan said.

"I'll take him." Booth said.

Brennan gently held Henry under his arms and passed him to Booth. "Daddy's here. Are you going to stop crying now?" Booth asked Henry.

"We brought what you wanted." Parker said.

"Booth will you be alright if I get changed?" Brennan asked.

"Of course I will, go and get changed." Booth said rocking Henry who calmed a little bit but was still whimpering.

Parker picked up the bag and brought it to Brennan. "Here." He said.

"Thanks Parker." Brennan smiled. She took Henry's stuff off the top and pulled her clothes out. "Is it cold out?" Brennan asked.

"Dad made me stand in the garden for a minute to test the weather and it was cold." Parker said.

"You made him stand in the garden?" Brennan asked.

Booth laughed. "Parker you made it sound like I tortured you!"

"But it was freezing!" Parker said.

"I told him to stand there for a minute, as a figure of speech, but he took it too seriously." Booth said.

"You should have been more specific." Brennan said.

"Exactly!" Parker said.

"I can never win with these two Henry." Booth said.

Brennan picked up the underwear, the sweatpants and t-shirt and made her way into the bathroom.

"I've got the formula." Laura said entering the room.

"Hello Laura." Booth said.

"Hi Agent Booth. Will you be feeding him?" She asked.

"Bones is getting dressed so I guess." Booth said.

"Ok since this is his first time feeding him properly I will start him off and then you can take over." Laura said.

"Ok do you need to take him?" Booth asked.

"Nope, just sit in the chair." Laura said.

Booth made his way over to the chair, sat down and positioned Henry in his arms so that he could be fed.

Laura shook up the bottle and took the cap off. She stood next to Booth and gently rested the bottle on Henry's lips and waited for him to grasp sucking. Once Henry tasted the milk on his lips he opened his mouth and let the bottle fall in and he began to suck.

"There we go!" Laura said.

"Good boy." Booth said.

"You can take the bottle now." Laura said handing it to him. "Just don't let him suck air and burp him regularly."

"I can do that." Booth said.

"Me and Dr Chase will be back soon to do a final check over Dr Brennan and Henry. If we are satisfied we will get the discharge papers sorted." Laura said.

"Thanks so much." Booth said.

"I'll leave you to it and we'll be back soon." Laura said and she left.

"Her." Christine said pointing to Henry.

"Yes Henry." Booth said.

Brennan walked back and put her dirty clothes back in the bag. "Is he feeding ok?" Brennan asked.

"Just fine." Booth smiled.

Brennan walked over to where Booth was sat, looked down at Henry and smiled.

"Are you ready to come home?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, i'm looking forward to my own bed." She said.

Booth put the bottle down on the side table, moved Henry into a burping position and gently began to pat his back. "Laura said she will be back soon with Dr Chase to give you and Henry the once over then she will get the discharge papers."

"Can't wait." Brennan said.

Booth moved his free hand and placed it over Brennan's stomach. "Does your stomach feel ok?" He asked.

"It's still very sore." Brennan said placing her hand over his. "But it's getting better."

"It's healing that's good." Booth said and then he resumed feeding Henry.

"Mommy!" Christine said.

"Yes Christine, I haven't forgotten about you." Brennan laughed.

Christine got up off the chair and hung around her mom's legs. "Up!" She said.

"I can't pick you up, i'm sorry." Brennan said.

"Up!" Christine whined holding her arms up for Brennan.

"Come and sit on the bed with me then." Brennan said. She sat on the bed and helped Christine up and she sat her on her lap.

"Mine." Christine said and she reached over, picked up one of Henry's new pacifier and placed it in her mouth.

"No that's Henry's." Parker said and he took it off her.

"No." Christine said and she began to cry.

"Christine Parker's right that isn't yours." Booth said.

"She can have it just for a while, just to stop her crying." Brennan laughed.

"Sorry." Parker said and he handed Brennan the pacifier.

"You don't have to be sorry Parker." Brennan said placing it back in Christine's mouth. "She's only allowed it for today but if you see her with one again you can take it off her."

"Ok." Parker said.

"Are you ready to go home Dr Brennan?" Dr Chase said as he entered the room with Laura.

"Yes I am." Brennan said.

"Ok I'll just check over your incision to make sure it is healing properly and then the discharge papers will follow." Dr Chase said.

"Sure." Brennan said.

"If you could lie on the bed for me." Dr Chase said.

"Christine go and stand with daddy." Brennan said placing her on the floor and then she laid down on the bed and lifted her shirt.

"Has Henry finished feeding?" Laura asked.

"Yes, he took it all fine." Booth said.

"If I could just check his breathing and heart for a second and then you can get him back." Laura said.

Booth gently picked Henry up and passed him to Laura. Once Laura had him she laid him down and successfully took his onesie off without him crying but once she placed the stethoscope onto his chest he began to whimper. "It's ok Henry i'm nearly done." Laura said moving it up and down to listen to different parts.

"Everything is healing well Dr Brennan." Dr Chase said. "With the discharge papers they will bring you an ointment that should be applied once every morning and night. It should help the healing process and the scar."

"Thank you." Brennan said pulling her shirt down.

"Everything sounds good." Laura said. "His heart is strong and his lungs sound clear."

"So they can both leave?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I will put a discharge request in and a nurse should bring it in the next 10 minutes. Sign the papers and you are free to go." Dr Chase said.

"Thank you so much." Booth said.

"You are very welcome." Dr Chase said.

"It was a pleasure being your son's career." Laura smiled.

"Thank you." Brennan said.

"Good luck." Dr Chase said.

"Happy parenthood." Laura said and her and Dr Chase left the family alone.

"One step closer to home!" Parker said.

Booth got Henry's clothing off the bed and walked over to his crib. "Are you cold?" Booth said down to Henry who was laying in only a diaper.

"Ew! What's that black thing?" Parker asked pointing to where Henry's belly button would be.

"It was a cord that connected him to Bones, it gave him blood and food, stuff like that." Booth said carefully sliding the first article of clothing over his small head.

"How is it a belly button?" Parker asked.

"It will fall off." Brennan said.

Parker grimaced. "That's weird."

"Can you pass me the other pacifier?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Parker said.

Booth gently put the onesie on Henry and buttoned it up. He took the pacifier off Parker and gently slipped it into Henry's mouth. "There you go, nice and warm." Booth picked up Henry and settled him in his arms.

There was a knocking on the door and then a nurse walked in with a wheelchair. "Here are the discharge papers, if you just sign on the dotted line you are free to go. Also here is the ointment Dr Chase ordered for you." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Brennan said. She took the pen the nurse offered and signed away at the paper.

The Nurse smiled. "You are free to go. Once you are ready you can leave. The wheelchair is policy so you have to use it until the entrance.

"Thanks." Booth said.

"No problem." The nurse said and she walked off.

"Do you want to leave now?" Booth asked.

"I'm ready." Brennan said.

"Ok." Booth said. He picked up the car seat and placed it on a chair. He lifted Henry from his arms and carefully placed him in the seat, buckled him in and made sure the straps supported his neck right. "Look how small he is." Booth said and he tucked the blankets around him.

"He does look tiny compared to that seat." Brennan said pulling the hoodie over her head.

"Is it too big? Should we get another one?" Booth asked.

"No he'll grow into it. It will just be a waste if we get another one." Brennan said.

"Here's his hat." Parker said giving it to Booth.

"Thanks." Booth said. He took the hat and carefully pulled it onto Henry's head.

Brennan packed away everything in the bag and zipped it up. She stood up and sat down in the wheelchair. "This is ridiculous." Brennan said.

"It's policy." Booth laughed.

Parker took the teddy Max had given Henry and untied the balloon. "Don't forget these."

"Oh yeah." Brennan said.

Booth picked up the 2nd overnight bag and placed it on Brennan's lap. "Have we got everything?" Booth asked.

"I think so." Brennan said.

"Ok Parker will you be able to push Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Parker said taking the handles of the wheelchair.

Booth took the handle of the car seat with one hand and took Christine's hand with the other. "Lets go." Booth said.

Booth carried Henry out and led Christine out while Parker walked behind them pushing Brennan out of the room. Finally they were leaving the hospital with a new addition to their family.

**Hey all! The next chapter will probably be a continuation of this one showing them at home and letting people know. Now that the baby is home I am going to be focusing on their life more such as adjusting with a new baby and the wedding but I will try and throw in some work/cases in where I can. Please don't forget to review, let me know what you like, don't like and you can also leave me some suggestions of what you would like to see. Thanks for reading and sticking with this story :). Reviews will make the next chapter come faster!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.  
****I'm not sure how long this chapter will be but its going to be filled with phone calls, well not filled but a few phone calls to let people know about Henry. I hope you are still enjoying this so on with the next chapter..**

Booth pulled the SUV that held his family up to the house and parked. "Home sweet home, huh Bones?" Booth said.

Brennan smiled. "Finally. I'm happy to be back."

"Ok Parker you take Christine and i'll get the bags. You ok with Henry?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Yeah i'll be fine." Brennan said.

Booth got out the car and made his way round to the trunk while Parker helped Christine out the car. Brennan carefully undone the seatbelt from around the car seat and gently lifted it out.

"This way." Parker said to his little sister guiding her to the front door of the house.

Booth awkwardly reached up with the bags and unlocked the door. Parker and Christine were first to charge into the house but Booth held back and made sure Brennan was ok bringing Henry in. Brennan carried Henry's car seat over to the sofa, set it down by her feet and then collapsed into the sofa.

"Tired?" Booth asked her. He put the bags by the stairs then sat next to Brennan.

"I am a little exhausted." Brennan said.

"Do you want to go lay down for a little bit?" Booth asked her.

"I couldn't do that Booth." Brennan said.

"You just had a baby and you are recovering from surgery, I don't mind looking after them for a couple of hours." Booth said.

Just as Brennan was warming up to the thought of getting a couple of hours of sleep Henry began to fuss. He let the pacifier fall from his mouth as he began to whimper.

"Henry." Booth said. "What's the matter?" Booth lifted up the car seat and held it on his legs.

Brennan sighed. "I think he might be hungry."

"It's ok i'll make him up a bottle." Booth said and he began to unbuckle Henry.

"I think I am going to try and breastfeed." Brennan said.

"We can do that." Booth said. He lifted Henry from the seat and settled him in his arms.

"Why is he crying now?" Parker asked as he made his way over to the lounge area.

"He's hungry." Booth said.

Brennan pushed herself up from the sofa. "Upstairs." Brennan said.

"Wherever you're comfortable." Booth said and he stood up. He transferred Henry onto his shoulder and he began to soothingly rub his back.

"Why are you going upstairs?" Parker asked.

"Bones is going to feed Henry." Booth said.

"The bottle way or the mommy way?" Parker asked.

Brennan laughed. "The mommy way." She said.

Parker giggled. "Ok."

"Just look after Christine, i'll be back down in a minute." Booth said.

"Christine!" Parker called.

Hearing her name being called Christine ran into the lounge from the kitchen.

"Watch TV with me." Parker said. He lifted his sister onto the sofa and then he sat next to her.

"Be good." Brennan said as she made her way upstairs with Booth following close behind.

As Brennan walked into her room she picked up a spit cloth from from the dresser and sat herself in the middle of the bed. Booth sat on the edge of the bed and handed Henry to Brennan.

Brennan cradled Henry in her arms, draped the spit cloth on her shoulder and sat there.

"Bones? What are you waiting for?" Booth asked.

"Can you turn around please?" Brennan asked going shy.

Booth softly smiled. "I have seen your boobs so many times, why are you being shy now?"

"They aren't the most flattering things to look at right now neither is my stomach, please Booth? Just for this time." Brennan asked.

Booth gently touched her knee. "Anything for you." He said and then he turned his back to her.

"Thanks." Brennan smiled. She held Henry in one of her arms while the other pulled her shirt and bra up, she positioned him at her chest and waited for him to latch on. "Ow ok." Brennan said as Henry finally grasped the concept and he began to feed.

"What's wrong, you alright?" Booth asked his back still turned away.

"It's just a little uncomfortable at the moment but i'll get used to it." Brennan said. She adjusted her shirt and bra so they were resting more comfortably on her and then she draped the cloth over her chest to cover herself while Henry nursed. "You can turn back now." Brennan said and she leaned back against the headboard.

Booth turned round and smiled at the sight before him. Even though he could not see the detail of what was going on beneath the cloth the image of the woman he loved feeding one of their children warmed his heart. "See Bones? No need to be shy."

Brennan smiled. "When my stomach heals i'll feel better."

"You going to be ok up here?" Booth asked.

"Yes, once he is finished i'll put him down for a nap and i'll get some sleep too." Brennan said as she gently patted Henry's back.

"Just call me if you need me." Booth said and he kissed Brennan's cheek.

"Thanks Booth." Brennan smiled.

"I'll see you a little later." Booth said as he got off the bed and left their room.

B&B

As Booth, Brennan and Henry went upstairs Parker and Christine settled on the sofa watching tv. 5 minutes into watching a cartoon that had Christine giggling like mad the house phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Parker called. "Don't move." Parker said to Christine as he made his way over to the table where the phone was.

Parker picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

_"Hello is this Parker?" _Marianne asked.

"Yes." Parker replied.

_"It's Marianne." _Marianne said.

"Oh hi." Parker said.

_"Is your dad or Temperance there?" _Marianne asked.

"They're upstairs feeding Henry." Parker said.

_"Henry?" _Marianne asked.

"Oops I don't know if I was supposed to say, i'll get dad." Parker said leaving the phone on the side.

"DA-" Parker began to call up the stairs before he realised Booth was coming down them.

"What's up?" Booth said as he made his way down.

"Marianne, well your mom is on the phone. I accidentally said you were feeding Henry but I never told her who he was, i'm sorry." Parker said.

Booth laughed. "You don't have to be sorry, we can let people know now."

"Oh ok." Parker said.

"Is she still on the phone?" Booth asked.

"Yeah." Parker replied.

Booth quickly jogged over to the table and picked the phone up. "Hello?"

_"Hello Seeley." _Marianne laughed.

"Sorry about that, Parker thought he had done wrong talking about Henry." Booth said.

_"Are you going to tell me who Henry is or do I have to guess?" _Marianne laughed.

"Oh yeah. Temperance got into some complications so she had to deliver early. So our son Henry is here." Booth said.

_"Oh! Early? Are the baby and Temperance ok?" _Marianne worriedly asked.

"Yes, they are both fine, don't worry. We just got home today actually so they are settling in. They're resting right now." Booth said.

_"I'm glad to hear they are well. Another grandson." _Marianne beamed.

"Feel free to come and visit." Booth said.

_"What today? No i couldn't." _Marianne said.

"Of course you can. We were going to let everyone know today anyway." Booth said.

_"Only if you are sure." _Marianne said.

"If you do come a little later though, just to make sure Temperance and Henry are up." Booth said.

_"I will Seeley, give them both my love." _Marianne said.

"I will bye mom." Booth said.

_"Goodbye." _Marianne said and then she ended the call.

Booth put the phone down and walked into the living room. "We have to be quiet now, Bones and Henry are trying to sleep." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said.

Christine giggled at the tv once again.

"Christine you laugh like mommy." Booth said. "But you gotta laugh quieter."

"Shh." Parker said to Christine. "We have to be quiet."

"Sss." Christine copied and she put her finger up to her mouth.

"I'm just going to go into the kitchen and make a few calls." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said.

Booth picked up his cell off the coffee table, took himself off into the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool. He went into the phone book of his phone and dialed Cam's number.

_"Seeley!" _Cam said.

"Camille." Booth laughed.

_"Is Brennan ok? Flynn informed me that you didn't show up for work today either." _Cam said.

"I was actually calling about that." Booth said.

_"Yes?" _Cam asked.

"Bones had the baby." Booth beamed.

_"Oh! That's great news. He's early, is he ok? Is Brennan ok?" _Cam asked.

"They are both fine. Bones suffered an abruption or something so they thought it would be best to deliver him. After a little stint in NICU Henry is doing well." Booth said.

_"Little Henry." _Cam smiled

"I don't know when Bones wants to return since he's premature but can you move her maternity leave up?" Booth asked.

_"Of course i'll move the start date up today, just let me know when she is ready to come back." _Cam said.

"Thanks Cam." Booth said.

_"I'm pretty tied up at work today but as soon as I am free I want to come and visit!" _Cam said.

"You can come any time." Booth said.

_"I've got to go but give them my best, bye Seeley." _Cam said.

"I will thanks Cam, bye." Booth said and he hung up.

Booth ran his fingers through his hair. One easy call down hopefully another easy call to go. He selected Flynn in his phone book and dialed his number.

"Flynn." Booth said before he could talk.

_"Seeley where are you? Do you know how hard it has been on us one agent down?" _Flynn said.

Booth was not expecting an answer like that. "Well when your fiance goes into early labour and your son is delivered early and has to spend a day in NICU, you'd want to take a few days of too."

_"Oh Booth i'm so sorry. I hope everyone is well. But you do need to inform the Bureau when you take unexpected time off." _Flynn said.

"Everything is fine. I was a little tied up that's why I am informing you now. I need my time off to start now." Booth said.

_"I'll let Cullen know and we'll get back to you." _Flynn said.

"Thanks." Booth said.

_"Give Temperance my best and i'll see you when I next see you." _Flynn said.

"Ok bye." Booth said and he hung up

"What a jackass." Booth said. He put his cell down and made his way back into the living room.

"Who's a jackass?" Parker asked.

"Don't say that word." Booth said. "But someone from my work."

"Oh." Parker said. "Guess what dad." Parker smiled.

Booth looked confused. "What?" He asked.

"Today is friday." Parker said.

"I know what day it is." Booth said.

"That means I have no school tomorrow! You said I would have to go tomorrow." Parker said.

"Oh yeah." Booth laughed. "You got lucky."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Booth sighed. "I know you probably want to do something but we have to look after Bones and Henry."

"I don't mind." Parker said

There was a small knock on the door, Christine shuffled down off the sofa and toddled towards the door.

"Oh no you don't Christine you are not allowed to answer the door!" Booth said. As he opened the door he scooped his daughter up and blew on her belly making her laugh.

"Daddy!" Christine squealed.

"Shh! Mommy's sleeping." Booth laughed.

"Seeley." Marianne stood in the porch. She was holding a blue gift bag and a bottle of champagne.

"Mom, come in." Booth said stepping aside.

"Thank you." Marianne said as she entered.

Booth closed the door and lead Marianne into the living room. Booth playfully dropped Christine onto the sofa and he sat down next to Marianne.

"What's in the bag?" Parker asked.

"Just a little something for Henry." Marianne said.

"You didn't have to buy anything mom." Booth said.

"Of course I did, this is the first grandchild I have been around for." Marianne said a little sadly. "But anyway we are making up for lost time and that's what matters to me now."

Booth smiled. He peered in the bag. "Mittens, spit cloth and-" Booth pulled out a little Phillies Phanatic and smiled.

"Seeing as Christine has your one I figured it would be nice for Henry to have one." Marianne said.

"That's great thanks." Booth smiled.

Parker stared at the pair absently. He was a very well behaved considerate boy but he hated the thought of his brother and sister getting more attention and even more presents than him.

"Parker you ok?" Booth asked.

"Yeah.." Parker said.

Marianne squeezed her older grandsons knee. "Don't worry Parker I haven't forgotten about you. I heard your birthday is coming up soon so I am going to get you something really special. I also have some sweets in my bag for you."

Parker's face lit up. "Thanks." He smiled.

Marianne reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of jelly sweets. "Here, but don't eat too many!" She said.

"I won't." Parker said. He opened the bag and began to eat them.

Christine's attention was taken from the TV and she crawled across the sofa to Parker and sat as close to him as she could. She held out her little hand and started whining. "Seet seet!"

"Christine." Booth warned. "We don't whine do we?"

"Awkr." Christine said waving her hand around.

Parker laughed. He took two out of the bag and gave them to Christine. "No." Parker said stopping Christine from eating them. "What do you have to say to me now?"

"Ta." Christine said and then she shoved both of the sweets in her mouth.

Marianne laughed. "They are good kids."

"She is polite but very impatient." Booth said.

"Just like you when you were a little boy." Marianne said.

The baby monitor on the coffee table crackled to life and lit up indicating that that there was movement on the other end. The lights danced up and down for a bit then a few moments later the soft cries of Henry could be heard. He cried out for a short period of time before the gentle whispering of Brennan could be heard soothing him.

"He's up." Booth said.

"Oh Seeley.." Marianne said as her heart swelled.

Booth smiled. "I'll go upstairs and let Brennan know you're here and we'll come down."

"You two can keep me company." Marianne said to Parker and Christine.

Booth got up off the sofa and made his way upstairs. He stood outside his bedroom door and listened to Brennan whisper to their son for a minute before he entered.

"Hi Bones, how are you feeling?" Booth asked.

"A lot better." Brennan smiled. "Thanks for letting me sleep."

Booth laughed. "You don't have to thank me, you can rest whenever you want."

Brennan gently laid Henry out in front of her and she began to unbutton his onesie.

"Why are you undressing him?" Booth asked.

"Oh he spit up a little bit." Brennan said. She gently slid his arms and legs from the garment and then she tossed it towards the laundry bin.

Booth pulled out a pale blue onesie from their dresser and passed it to Brennan. "My mom is here I hope you don't mind."

Brennan gently lifted Henry and placed the onesie underneath him and she started to dress him in it. "Of course I don't mind. Once he's ready you can take him down I just want to freshen up a bit."

"That's fine." Booth said.

"Can you get me some mittens?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." Booth said. He searched around in the dresser, pulled out a white pair and passed them to Brennan.

Brennan un-balled them and gently popped Henry's tiny hands in them. She pulled the blanket from his bassinet and loosely wrapped him in it. "Here you go." Brennan said.

"Is he sleeping?" Booth asked as he came around the side of the bed.

"No he's just being very good." Brennan laughed.

Booth gently lifted Henry from the bed and settled him in his arms. "I'll see you downstairs ok?"

"Yeah i'll be down in a few minutes." Brennan said and she disappeared off into the bathroom.

"Your grandma is here to see you." Booth said down to his son. He walked down the stairs and rounded the corner to see his mom with Christine on her knee deep in conversation with Parker.

"What are you guys talking about?" Booth asked walking over to them.

Marianne turned around to see her son holding his son and she smiled. "I was just telling Parker some stories about when you were a little boy."

Booth smiled and then he sat down next to Marianne. "Meet Henry Joseph Booth." Booth said.

Marianne gently stroked her finger across Henry's cheek. "Can I?"

"Of course." Booth gently transferred Henry from his arms into Marianne's.

"He looks just like you did when you were born." Marianne said as she soothingly rocked him. "Except you were chubbier." She laughed.

"Hey! I wasn't a fat baby." Booth laughed.

"Why do you always cover up his hands?" Parker asked.

"It's so he doesn't scratch his face." Booth said.

"He has your face but I can really see Temperance in him." Marianne said.

"I see Booth in him." Brennan said as she appeared from the stairs.

"Temperance hi." Marianne smiled.

"Hi." Brennan smiled. She came into the living room and sat down.

"You ok?" Booth asked her.

"Yeah, just sore." Brennan said.

"Was it a long delivery?" Marianne asked.

"About 40 minutes, I had to have a c-section." Brennan said.

"Those aren't the best." Marianne said. "I had one with Jared."

"He had to spend a day in the NICU to monitor his breathing and get his weight up but he is fine now." Brennan said.

"Sorry mom, we would have told you sooner but everything just happened so fast." Booth said.

"Seeley don't worry. The only thing matters is that you two are ok." Marianne said.

"I love you Bones." Booth said. His intention wasn't to make her feel uncomfortable but he found it funny.

Brennan went red and Marianne laughed. "I love you too Booth.." She said.

**Cutting it there once again because I didn't want it getting too long! The next chapter will be a continuation of this one, i'm planning on writing a visit from Max and then their first night home with Henry. I hope you are all still enjoying this because I do enjoy writing it. Please don't forget to review. Reviews let me know what you like and don't like, tell me what you want to see happen in the story ect.. Also reviews push me to upload another chapter for you guys as quick as I can! So please review it really does make my day and thanks for reading :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

Booth was in the kitchen with Parker and Christine making them a late lunch while Marianne, still cradling Henry, was deep in conversation about motherhood with Brennan. Booth plated up his kids sandwiches and carrot sticks, put the plates down on the coffee table and they began to eat.

"Why aren't they sitting at the table?" Brennan asked.

"They are sitting at a table.." Booth smirked and he sat down on the sofa.

Brennan tutted. "Christine don't make a mess."

"No no." Christine said as she chewed on a carrot stick.

"So what were you guys so deep in conversation about?" Booth asked.

"Temperance was just telling me about Christine's birth." Marianne laughed.

"Ain't that a story." Booth laughed.

"I did find it to be a fun experience." Brennan said.

"May I remind you to the left of us there was a horse." Booth said.

"And may I remind you that I wouldn't have gotten that experience if you had taken me to a hospital." Brennan said.

Parker rolled his eyes. "You always argue about that."

"They do?" Marianne laughed.

"Booth's all for hospitals, i'm all for my way." Brennan said.

"Well we can save this argument for the near future." Booth said.

"Near future?" Brennan scoffed. "Booth I said if you want another baby you can carry it yourself, I have had my fair share."

"Come on Bones you love it really." Booth smiled.

"I never thought you'd be so family oriented Seeley." Marianne said.

"Yeah. My childhood isn't exactly a page out of a fairy tale so I want to do the best for my kids, no matter how many we have." Booth said.

"You're a good man Seeley but the past is in the past. We don't have to relive that." Marianne said.

"Your mom's right Booth. You are a very good man." Brennan smiled.

"What was wrong with your childhood?" Parker asked his dad.

Booth hesitated but Marianne jumped in.

"Well Parker your dad's father wasn't a very good man." Marianne said.

"Mom you don't have to talk about it." Booth said.

"I know I don't but I want to." Marianne said.

"Booth are you ok?" Brennan asked.

"Of course, its all in the past now." Booth smiled and then he reached over and squeezed Brennan's hand.

"Is that why I never see him?" Parker asked.

"Well Parker he's dead now but you probably wouldn't have seen him anyway." Booth said.

"Oh.." Parker said.

"But you have Max now, he's an alright step-grandpa right?" Booth asked.

"Yeah." Parker smiled. "I liked it when he done science with me."

"Well if we ask him, maybe he'll start teaching you again." Brennan said.

Their conversation about grandparents and science was interrupted by a strong knock at the door which startled Henry.

"I'll get it." Brennan said and she began to get off the couch.

"Bones you get Henry i'll get the door." Booth said.

"I'm not an invalid Booth." Brennan frowned. She took Henry from Marianne, settled him on her chest and sat back down.

"I know, I just want you to rest." Booth said as he answered the door. "Max! Just who we have been talking about."

"You've been talking about me?" Max said as he entered.

"Only in a good way." Booth said closing the door.

"Papa." Christine said noticing Max. She dropped her sandwich on the floor and ran up to Max.

"Christine!" Max smiled as he scooped her up.

"Christine papa is a term used for father and you dropped your sandwich I hope you are going to pick it up." Brennan said soothingly patting Henry's back.

"She's a baby Tempe she can call me whatever she likes." Max laughed. "Christine don't tell the others but you are my favourite grandchild."

"Hey!" Parker called. "I heard that." He frowned.

Max covered one of Christine's ears. "Parker don't tell anyone but you are my favourite grandson."

"Thanks." Parker laughed.

"Henry can hear you." Booth said.

"No he can't. He's sleeping besides he's too young to process and understand what you are saying." Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." Brennan said.

"Max can you teach me science again?" Parker asked.

"Of course, i'd love to do it again!" Max said.

"When I go back to work I'll see if I can set up a few saturdays for you two to come in." Brennan said.

"Yes!" Parker fist pumped.

"So Tempe how are you feeling?" Max asked as he walked over and sat on a free spot on the sofa.

"Much better now that we are home." Brennan said.

"How's Henry?" Max asked as he bounced Christine on his knee.

"He's been sleeping the whole time which is good." Brennan said.

"Just wait until tonight." Max laughed.

"Hey! Don't jinx it." Booth frowned.

"He'll be fine." Marianne laughed.

"Will he cry a lot?" Parker asked.

"Probably, but you will asleep so you won't hear him." Booth said.

"But why will he cry?" Parker asked once again.

"Because he'll be hungry or maybe he'll just want to be held." Booth said.

"It's just what babies do." Marianne said.

"Your brother told me he would be down to see you all as soon as he gets enough time off work." Max said.

"That's fine, i'd like that." Brennan said.

"Have you heard from Jared?" Booth asked his mom.

"Yes, I actually spoke to him the other week." Marianne said

"How's he doing?" Booth asked.

"He seems to be fine but you know your brother. He told me all about Padme, he seems to be serious with her." Marianne said.

"Thats good atleast he has someone in his life to control him." Booth said.

Marianne laughed. "He also told me about his and Temperance's little romance."

"What?" Brennan exclaimed. "We never had a romance!"

Booth basically choked. "What?"

"Jared likes to cause trouble." Marianne said.

"All we did was kiss." Brennan defended.

"You kissed?" Booth exclaimed.

"Tempe what is it with you and your liking to Booth's?" Max asked.

"Well he kissed me." Brennan defended.

"Did you kiss him back?" Booth asked.

"Well obviously. I wasn't just going to leave him." Brennan said.

"You have kissed my uncle? Ew!" Parker said.

"Oh i'm sorry have I caused trouble?" Marianne asked.

"No mom don't worry it's fine I just don't know why no one told me." Booth said.

"Booth it was years ago are you really jealous of a drunken two second kiss we shared?" Brennan asked.

"Well no but it's Jared!" Booth said. "He knows how to annoy me."

Max sat there laughing.

"If you had a sister I probably would have kissed her too." Booth laughed.

Max frowned. "Leave my non-existent daughter alone."

"Relax it was a joke." Booth said.

"You guys always argue about weird stuff." Parker said.

"We don't argue we bicker." Booth said.

"We don't bicker Booth." Brennan said,

Max and Marianne laughed at the exchange between their children.

"Is anyone hungry?" Booth asked. "You can stay for dinner if you like."

"We couldn't possibly stay." Marianne said.

"Of course you can." Brennan said.

"Only if you are sure Tempe." Max said.

"I'm sure." Brennan smiled.

"Ok Parker write down what everyone wants and we'll order." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said and he went to retrieve a pen and paper.

"I'm going to go feed Henry then put him down for a bit. I won't be long." Brennan said.

"Take as much time as you need." Marianne said.

"I'll see you all in a while." Brennan said carrying Henry upstairs.

Booth picked up Christine's sandwich off the floor and then took all their lunch mess into the kitchen.

Parker returned with a pad of paper and pen. "Ok I can write it down now!" He said.

B&B

Dinner was a success. They had ordered chinese and they were able to enjoy it without an interruption from Henry but when it came to dessert Henry made his presence known. They had all took turns in holding Henry before Marianne and Max thought it best to leave the family for some rest. The Booth/Brennan family settled around the TV to watch the local programming before tiredness claimed them all.

"Parker." Booth said nudging his older son awake.

"Huh?" Parker said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Come on lets go to bed." Booth said.

Brennan gently moved Christine off her lap and she stood up cradling Henry. "Booth can you get her?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." Booth said. He carefully lifted sleeping Christine off the sofa and settled her in his arms.

Brennan switched the tv off and followed her family upstairs. Brennan lingered in the hall while Booth put Christine down, she said goodnight to Parker and then disappeared off into her room.

"Parker if Henry wakes you up in the night just ignore him and go back to sleep ok?" Booth said to his son.

"Ok dad." Parker said sleepily.

"I'll see you in the morning, bye." Booth said.

"I love you dad, bye." Parker said.

"I love you too Parker." Booth said. He closed his son's bedroom door and made his way into his bedroom to find Brennan changing Henry on the changing table. He made his way over and stood next to Brennan.

"First night Bones, are you excited?" Booth asked.

Brennan laughed. "Not for the sleepless nights."

"If he has the sleeping schedule that Christine has we are screwed." Booth laughed.

"Getting up 4 times was hard." Brennan said. She fastened the taps on his little diaper and threw his clothes over to the dirty clothes basket.

"He'll be good for us. Won't you be good for us Henry?." Booth said down to Henry in a babyish voice. Henry looked up to his dad with wide eyes and then his bottom lip went.

"Oh Booth!" Brennan laughed. "I think you scared him."

Booth gently lifted Henry from the changing table and settled him on his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Booth laughed. He gently rubbed Henry's back and he sat down in the middle of the bed with him.

Brennan tidied up the changing table, got Henry some clean clothes and sat down next to Booth on the bed. She peered over Booth's shoulder and slipped a pacifier into Henry's mouth settling him.

"Do you want to dress him?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah." Booth said. He took the night onesie off Brennan and gently laid Henry on the bed.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Brennan said and then she went into their en suite.

Booth gently lifted Henry's head off the bed and slid the onesie under him. "I want you to be good for me and mommy tonight." Booth said. "She needs her sleep, me not so much so please be a good boy."

Booth carefully slipped his son's arms and legs into the onesie and buttoned him up. He laid down next to Henry, protectively putting his arm around him and he kissed him on the side of his head.

Brennan came out of the bathroom and smiled. "Booth that's sweet, can I take a picture?"

Booth frowned. "I'm not dressed right."

"But I won't show anyone." Brennan said. "As you would say, for my eyes only."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Fine." He adjusted Henry so he was laying more comfortably at his side and waited for Brennan.

Brennan grabbed her cell off the bedside table and stood at the end of the bed. "Smile." Brennan laughed. Booth awkwardly smiled while Henry was looking up to his dad.

"There." Brennan said. She locked her phone and put it back on the side.

Booth said up and lifted Henry into his arms. "So how are we going to do this?"

"We'll hold him until he falls to sleep, put him down and then when he wakes we will go from there." Brennan said.

"You feed, i'll change?" Booth said.

"That seems like a good plan." Brennan said. She laid out the little yellow swaddling blanket in front of Booth. "Do you remember how to swaddle?"

"Of course!" Booth said. "Well.. i'll try." Booth laughed. He gently laid Henry in the middle of the blanket with his head poking out the top and he began to wrap and fold him up.

"Not too tight!" Brennan said as she observed.

"I'm not." Booth said. He took Henry's second arm, held it straight and tucked the final part of the blanket in. "There we go! A little burrito." Booth laughed.

Henry wriggled around a bit but settled down once Brennan had returned the pacifier that fell out back into his mouth. "Do you want to settle him?" Brennan yawned.

"Yeah, you get some rest." Booth said. He picked up swaddled Henry and began to gently rock him hoping he would drift off to sleep soon.

Brennan slipped into bed, propped herself up with pillows and then watched her fiance lul their newborn son to sleep. After about 15 minutes of rocking and gentle whispering Henry had finally fallen asleep. Booth settled him in his temporary crib by Brennan's bedside and then he turned the main light off. He slipped into bed himself, pulled his shirt off and then lifted his arm up for Brennan to settle into his side.

Brennan made herself comfortable into his side and rested her head on his chest. With his free hand Booth brushed the hair away from her face. "We made it." Booth said.

"Made what?" Brennan laughed.

"I think it is safe to say that this pregnancy hasn't been the easiest. From his surprising arrival to his dramatic entrance." Booth laughed. "But we made it through."

Brennan softly smiled. "Yes. Although at sometimes it was hard I am very pleased with the outcome."

"So we can keep him? you don't want to send him back?" Booth joked.

Brennan frowned and looked up to him. "Of course I want to keep him Booth, why would we give him away?"

Booth sensed her confusion and kissed her on the top of the head. "I'm sorry Bones it was a joke, I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't be sorry Booth." Brennan said. "I understand but I don't see the humor in it."

Both laughed. "It's ok I still love you." He said.

Brennan let out a content sigh and then she sat up. "I forgot to put the ointment on my stomach that Dr Chase gave me." Brennan said.

"Where is it?" Booth asked.

"Downstairs in one of the bags." Brennan said.

"I'll get it." Booth said and he began to get out of bed.

"You don't have to Booth." Brennan said sitting up.

"It's fine, i'll be two seconds." Booth said and he quickly made his way to get Brennans medication.

Brennan shifted over in the bed and leaned over the bassinet to check on Henry to see if he was still sleeping soundly and he was. Booth returned with the tube of cream and she held her hand out waiting for Booth to give it to her.

"No, lay down." Booth laughed.

"Booth." Brennan frowned. "Please give it to me."

"Booth come on." Brennan said reaching out for it.

"I want to do it." Booth said.

"I don't feel comfortable with you looking at my stomach Booth." Brennan said.

Booth sensing Brennan's distress sat down on the bed and took her hand. "Bones I don't care what your stomach looks like. I love you and a small scar isn't going to change that."

Brennan shyly smiled. "But you don't have to do it." She said.

"But I want to, so let me?" Booth asked.

"Fine." Brennan reluctantly agreed.

Booth smiled and sat next to her. Brennan laid down and slowly pulled her shirt up to reveal a small red healing scar. She looked up at Booth with unsure eyes.

Booth looked back to her with sure eyes. "This is it?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan nodded.

Booth bent down and placed a soft kiss on the healing scar. "This is nothing to worry about Bones! It's tiny compared to some of the ones I've had!"

Brennan let out a small laugh. "Thanks Booth."

"For what?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. For not losing interest in me?" Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "Hey! I would never lose interest in you, never." Booth reassured.

"And I will never lose interest in you." Brennan said.

Booth quickly kissed her on the lips and began to rub a small amount of cream onto her healing stomach. "There! That wasn't so bad was it?" Booth said screwing the cap back on.

Brennan smiled. "You can be gentle when you want to."

Booth laughed. He put the cream on the bedside table and then looked in the bassinet at Henry.

"Is he still sleeping?" Brennan asked as she pulled her shirt back down.

"Like a baby." Booth said. He gently stroked Henry's cheek and then made his way back to bed.

"I'm ready to sleep like a baby too now." Brennan said.

Booth once again lifted an arm for her to move into his side and she did. "Get some rest Bones, I love you." Booth said.

"I love you too." Brennan said. She tilted her head up for a kiss and Booth gladly agreed.

They settled more comfortably in each others embrace and they quickly fell asleep within minutes of each other. The couple were able to sleep soundly for just under two hours before Henry woke up for the first time of many. Unable to move his arms or legs he started to sniffle. Once his pacifier had fallen from his mouth his cries grew louder and longer. After a few minutes of Henry crying out for his parents it finally registered with Booth and Brennan and they slowly woke up.

"Here we go." Booth groggily said.

Brennan yawned and carefully lifted the fussing newborn from his makeshift crib. She loosened the swaddle around him so his arms were free and then she settled him in her arms and got ready to feed him.

"Do you want me to look away?" Booth asked.

Through the darkness Brennan smiled at Booth's kindness. "No Booth it's fine."

"Ok." Booth said.

"Shh shh." Brennan said as she gently rocked Henry with one arm while the other sorted out her shirt. Once she was ready she brought Henry up to chest and he began to feed.

"You feeling alright this time?" Booth asked.

"Yeah he's being a lot gentler." Brennan said.

Booth leaned back against the headboard and he ushered Brennan to lean back on him. Brennan comfortably leaned back against Booth's chest and they both contently sat there whilst Henry satisfied his needs. Momentarily closing their eyes, Booth and Brennan didn't realise that their bedroom door had been pushed open and Christine hovered in the doorway.

"Baby cry." Christine said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Brennan jumped which disturbed Henry.

"Oh god Christine!" Booth said clutching his chest. "You scared us all."

Brennan sighed. "It's ok Henry, your sister just scared us." She said. She rested his head on her shoulder and began to burp him.

Booth got up out of bed and walked over to his daughter. "Why are you up?" Booth asked her.

"Crying." Christine said pointing over towards Brennan and Henry.

Booth kneeled down to her height. "He's happy now. Come on back to bed." Booth said.

"No. Sleep!" Christine said.

"Yeah come on i'll take you back to bed to sleep." Booth said.

"No!" Christine said getting agitated.

Booth looked at her with confusion. "Christine what's wrong?" Booth asked her.

"Sleep." Christine whined pointing to her parents bed.

"Oh." Booth said at the realisation. "You want to sleep in our bed? Christine you can't you grew out of that." Booth said.

"Daddy." Christine said and she began to tear up.

"Oh god Christine don't do this to me." Booth said and then Brennan could be heard laughing in the background.

Christine toddled closer to her dad and tried to get into his arms.

Booth couldn't deny his daughter and he closed his arms around her. "Just this once." He gave in. "Will you be a good girl and sleep in your own bed tomorrow night?"

Christine rested her head against her dad's shoulder. Booth stood up and carried her over to the bed. "I'm sorry Bones, I couldn't say no."

"It's fine Booth but she's going to wake up every time Henry does." Brennan said. Henry had finished feeding so she was trying to settle him back down.

"We will just have two sleepy children on our hands then." Booth said. He climbed back in bed and sat Christine in the middle of them.

Once Brennan was satisfied Henry would sleep she laid him back down in his bassinet. "So Christine who do you choose to sleep with? Mommy or daddy?" Brennan asked.

"Mommy daddy." Christine said.

Booth and Brennan both settled down for bed and then Christine chose Booth to snuggle up closer with. "Looks like she chooses me." Booth laughed and he held Christine close.

"I don't mind at least I get more room and her hair won't be in my face." Brennan laughed.

Booth tutted. "Night Bones, night Christine." He said.

"Goodnight." Brennan said.

**Just a small chapter to end the day that has been spread over the two previous chapters. Please don't forget to drop me a little review letting me know what you think because that's what keeps this story going, so please review! Thanks for sticking with this story and thanks for reading!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.  
****Ok loyal readers I need your help.. As you know I am planning on writing in a Booth and Brennan marriage but I am kinda stuck on ideas! I do not want to write in a typical wedding which consists of a church, reception then party ect. I know how Brennan feels about the whole marriage situation, I know that her view on marriage changed but I don't think she would like a big traditional wedding so thats where you guys come in? I need ideas on unique wedding ideas that will suit B&B. The real TV wedding is meant to be unexpected and tbh I think it will involve a lot of drama, maybe a murder and maybe it might not go to smoothly.. I'm not exactly sure how i'm going to write everything leading up to the wedding but I am also not ready to write it so I don't think it will be here anytime soon. Also thinking about a honeymoon I don't want to do a typical tropical island couple getaway I want it to fit in with the wedding so if you guys could give me some ideas on how to do both it would really help me out! Thanks.**

The first night for Booth and Brennan had been surprisingly a success, Henry only awoke two more times and Christine settled back down quite easily. Since pop's was one of the last people to learn about Henry, Booth decided it would be best to take a little trip up to see him and since it was saturday today was the best day to do it. It was decided since Brennan and Christine needed to rest for a little longer that Booth, Parker and Henry would go up to the retirement home whilst Brennan and Christine stayed at home. Brennan was upstairs readying herself and Henry whilst Booth was downstairs with Christine and Parker making his family some breakfast.

"Parker can you set the table for me please?" Booth asked as he plated up the pancakes.

"Sure, just plates and forks?" Parker asked.

"Yeah but put the place mats down, Bones won't be happy if we scuff the table." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker laughed and then he began to set the table.

"Christine can you get in your chair for daddy?" Booth asked.

"Har?" Christine said as she pointed at the child's booster on one of the table chairs.

"Yeah, sit down and i'll strap you in to eat breakfast." Booth said as he put all the chopped fruit into one big sharing bowl.

"Here i'll do it." Parker said as he ushered Christine over.

Booth smiled. "Thanks."

Parker helped his litter sister climb up into her booster seat, strapped her in and then he pushed her closer to the table. "Don't touch the plates." Parker warned.

Booth laughed and he put the pancakes, fruit and condiments in the middle of the table. "You can start eating if you want." Booth said.

"But what about Temperance?" Parker asked.

"It's fine, i'm here." Brennan said as she walked down the stairs cradling Henry.

"Yes!" Parker said as he started putting food on his plate. Then he put some on Christine's plate.

"Is he ok to go all the way to pop's?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I just fed him so he should be fine for an hour or two." Brennan said. She gently laid Henry in his bassinet and sat down at the table.

"That's fine were not going to be gone long anyway, you sure you are going to ok at home alone?" Booth asked.

Brennan frowned. "Of course I am Booth. Before I entered in a monogamous relationship with you I spent many years alone."

"I don't mean alone like that." Booth let out a little laugh. "I mean, you are healing and Christine isn't exactly in the best of moods.. Are you going to be ok alone with her?"

"I'll be fine. I'm hoping she will sleep a little bit and then i'll try and get some grocery shopping done." Brennan said drinking a glass of water.

"Grocery shopping? Are you sure.." Booth said.

"Booth you have got to stop doing this." Brennan said. "I am fine. All I want to do is get a few essentials and something for dinner, I don't want take out again."

"Ow but I like take out." Parker said.

"I know but Bones is right, we can't eat take out all the time."

"I won't even be long. I just want to get out of the house." Brennan said.

"Do you wanna meet up for lunch after then?" Booth asked. "We could all use a change of scenery for a bit."

"Yeah i'd like that." Brennan said.

"Can we eat at the park?" Parker asked. "Like a picnic."

"Yeah I don't see why not. I'll pick up something from the diner and we can take it there." Booth said.

"You can take a ball or something, we can make an afternoon out of it." Brennan said.

"Yay!" Parker cheered.

"Ay!" Christine said copying her brother.

Booth and Brennan both laughed in unison. "Come on then eat up and then we can go and see pops."

"I'm finished I don't want anymore." Parker said.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I want to go and see pops!" Parker said.

"Ok, ok we'll get going then." Booth said. "I just gotta clean this up first."

"Booth it's fine i'll do it. You get going." Brennan said.

"Only if you are sure." Booth said.

"I'm sure." Brennan said.

"Ok. Parker get your shoes and jacket." Booth said.

"Ok dad." Parker said. He hopped off his chair and ran to the entrance of his home to get ready.

"Christine be good for mom." Booth said to his daughter and then he made his way over to Henry.

"Yes." Christine said as she chewed on a strawberry.

Booth gently picked up Henry and looked over his outfit. Brennan had dressed him in a white shirt patterned with red and blue stars with blue and white striped pants with little white socks. "Bones. Why is he wearing pajamas?"

Brennan turned around in her seat. "He's not Booth, it's a day outfit besides who is going to care about what he is wearing?" Brennan asked.

"I'm not complaining." Booth said. "I just think it looks like pajamas." Booth laughed.

"I'm ready!" Parker said and he returned with a ball in his hands.

"Ok can you get me the tractor?" Booth asked with a smirk.

Parker looked confused. "The tractor? What?" He said.

Brennan shook her head. "Your dad is trying to be funny, he means the stroller."

"Ohh!" Parker said. "Why didn't you just say stroller?"

"It's more of a tractor." Booth said.

Parker took the brake off the stroller and pushed it over to Booth. "Are we walking?"

"Yeah it will do us all good." Booth said. He got up off the sofa and gently laid Henry into the stroller. He picked up the blankets from the side and tightly tucked Henry in to keep him warm.

"Ow. How long will it take?" Parker asked.

"Not long, about 15 minutes." Booth said.

Parker frowned. "But I don't like walking."

"How about I buy you a chocolate bar."Booth compromised.

"Ok! I can walk for that." Parker said.

Christine swung her head around to face her dad. "Chocho." Christine said.

"Booth! You know you can't mention chocolate with Christine around! She's going to want some now." Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "Sorry."

"Christine i'll buy you some when we go shopping." Brennan said to her daughter. "So a little later."

Booth threw a few diapers, spit cloths and a packet of wipes into the diaper bag and then closed it. "You ready?" Booth asked.

"Yep." Parker said.

"Booth if you need me just call." Brennan said. She got up and walked over to Booth.

"Now you're worrying about me!" Booth laughed. "But don't worry I will."

"I'm not worrying for you Booth, I'm worrying for Henry." Brennan said peering in to look at her sleeping son.

"Oh." Booth said. "You don't think I can take care of him on my own?"

Brennan reached up and rested her hand on his bicep. "Of course I do Booth! I just means if he gets hungry, you can't feed him." Brennan said.

Booth relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry I misunderstood you. And about the feeding thing.. I could try." He laughed.

"No dad you can't. I won't let you." Parker said.

"What why?" Booth laughed.

"Because thats weird dad!" Parker said.

"Parker you know he couldn't do it if he tried." Brennan laughed.

"I know but I just got a horrible image in my head!" Parker said.

"Ok lets go before you manage to get even more images in your head." Booth said.

"Ok i'll see you at the park." Brennan said.

"I'll call you when we leave pop's." Booth said. He held Brennan's arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Come on!" Parker whined.

"Ok ok!" Booth said as he pulled away from the kiss. "I'll see you later, bye Bones."

"Bye Booth, bye Parker." Brennan said.

Booth took the handles of the 'tractor' stroller and pushed it out the front door with Parker following behind. The Booth boys were on their way to see Booth senior.

Brennan walked back over to the table to find Christine mashing up the fruit in her hands.

"Christine no." Brennan said. She picked up Christine's hands and wiped the fruit off.

Christine looked up to her mom and giggled.

"Do you want a nap before we go shopping? Christine go night night?" Brennan asked her daughter.

"No!" Christine whined. She pushed at the table trying to get out of the chair and she began to grizzle.

"Ok Christine you don't have to sleep, you can watch tv while I clean up." Brennan said.

"Tee." Christine said.

"Yes tv." Brennan said. She wiped Christine's hands clean, unstrapped her from her chair and took her over to the sofa. "Do you want a blanket?" Brennan asked.

Christine nodded and settled herself in the corner of the sofa. Brennan returned and tucked the blanket around her. She found a suitable cartoon for her to watch and then kissed her head."I'll be in the kitchen, be good." Brennan said and she made her way back to the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

Booth pushed the stroller around the street corner and they had made it to Hank's retirement home but the walk hadn't been so uneventful. Parker had dropped his ball into the road so he had to stand with Henry until Booth retrieved it for him and a couple cars filled with girls had honked their horns at Booth. He took it as a compliment but he would always remain faithful to Brennan.

"Finally!" Parker exclaimed. "That walk was longer than you said!"

Booth laughed. "No it wasn't, you just dawdle."

Parker raced up to the doors intercom and Booth followed him with the stroller. "Can I talk into it this time?" Parker asked.

"Yeah just say you are here to see Hank Booth." Booth said and he gently pushed the stroller back and forth keeping up the moving motion.

Parker pressed the intercom button and waited.

_"Three Oaks Retirement Home." _The woman on the other end said.

"We are here to see Hank Booth." Parker spoke into intercom.

_"Ok sir just enter your name and time into the logbook upon entering and you are free to make your way to his room." _The woman said.

"Ok thanks." Parker said. As the door clicked open he walked in and held it open for Booth and he pushed the stroller in.

Booth pushed the stroller off to the side and filled out the logbook. "Do you remember the way to his room?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I think so." Parker said.

"Ok i'll follow you." Booth said.

Parker walked off down the halls and Booth followed close behind with Henry. They reached room number 47 and Parker walked in.

"Parker my best great-grandson!" Hank said.

"Pops!" Parker said and he came into his grandfathers arms.

"Your other great-grandson can hear you." Booth laughed as he walked in. He pushed the stroller to the end of the bed and put the brake on.

"Seeley! Henry!" Hank said.

"Hi pops." Booth said.

"Hi Seeley, what a nice surprise this is." Hank said.

"Yeah well I thought it would be nice to bring him to you for a visit." Booth said.

"Are Temperance and Christine ok?" Hank asked.

"Yeah they're fine. Bones was up all night with Henry so she's resting and Christine decided she wanted to sleep in our bed so she's resting too." Booth said. "She sends her love."

Hank smiled. "Send her my love too."

"I will." Booth said.

"So do I have to get up to see my new great-grandson or will you bring him here?" Hank asked.

"Yeah i'll get him." Booth said. He walked over to the stroller and folded the hood down. "He's up." Booth said.

Henry was laying in the stroller looking up at his dad contently sucking on his pacifier.

"That's different." Parker said. "He usually cries when he wakes up."

"It is a blessing to have a quiet baby." Hank laughed.

Booth carefully lifted Henry out of the stroller and walked over to Hank. Hank opened his arms and he closed them once Henry was placed in them.

"Henry meet Henry." Booth laughed.

"You know I only like being called Hank." Hank said.

"Yeah well." Booth said and then he sat on the edge of Hank's bed.

"Do you like him?" Parker asked.

"Of course I like him!" Hank laughed. "Do you like him?" Hank asked.

"Yes I like him..." Parker admitted.

"That's good to hear." Booth said.

"He's so small Seeley, much smaller than I remember Parker was." Hank said looking over the newborn in his arms.

"Well he wasn't meant to be here until next month." Booth said.

"Oh really?" Hank said in surprise.

"Yeah." Booth laughed. "I told you early on when his due date was."

"Memory like a sieve." Hank laughed and he tapped the side of head.

"It's ok pops." Booth said. "He was in intensive care for a little whole on oxygen but he's good now."

"I'm glad." Hank smiled "So how is everyone?" Hank asked.

"Mom and Reggie are fine, Jared and his girlfriend Padme are fine and Bones is fine." Booth said. "Everyone is fine." Booth laughed.

"What about you Parker? You missing England?" Hank asked.

"It was fun but I like living here better." Parker said.

"How about Seattle? I hear that's where your mom is living." Hank said.

"Seattle sounds rainy and boring, I don't even know where it is." Parker said.

"It's all the way across state." Booth said. "And you're right it is pretty dull there."

"What happens if mom comes back and wants me back?" Parker asked worriedly. "I don't want to go back I want to stay."

"Hey kid calm down." Hank said.

"You aren't going anywhere Parker. Your mom might want you back but you are old enough to make your own decisions." Booth said.

"Why are you worrying anyway?" Hank asked. "We want you here has much as you want to be here."

"I don't know sometimes I just worry. I am happy here and I worry mom will come back and take me away." Parker said sadly.

Booth pulled Parker closer to him and then brought him in for a hug. "Pops is right. I want you here as much as you want to be here. If you decide to go home to your mom's i'll be fine with that and if you want to stay with me and Bones you can stay for as long as you like."

Parker hugged back tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm just happy and I don't want it to go away."

Booth kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad you are happy here. It's not going to go away."

"You are a very good man Seeley." Hank said gently rocking Henry.

* * *

Christine had indeed fallen asleep whilst watching TV. Brennan had finished cleaning up the kitchen and waited for her daughter to wake up before they headed off to the local Farmers Market. Brennan picked a small shopping cart with a toddlers seat, then strapped Christine in it and made her way into the small store.

"What's first on the list?" Brennan asked her daughter.

Christine sat in the cart seat waving around the little shopping list Brennan had made.

Brennan held Christine's hand still and read the first few items. "Apples, oranges and blueberries." Brennan said.

"App rang." Christine said.

"Yes, some fruit for you." Brennan said. She pushed the cart over the the fresh fruit, bagged up the best of the items and put them in the cart.

Christine turned in her seat and tried to reach down to grab the bag of apples. "App." Christine whined.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She left the cart and made her way back to the apples, she picked a small clean one and then handed it to Christine. "Daddy's naughty for letting you eat from the store. Brennan said.

She read the next few times and made her way over to the dairy section. Although she wouldn't eat any herself she got a carton of milk and a block of cheese. She picked up some vegan yoghurt for herself and then a different selection of flavours for Booth, Christine and Parker.

"Dr Brennan!" Cam said as she approached Brennan.

"Hi Cam." Brennan smiled.

"How have you been?" Cam asked.

"I'm fine I just needed to get out of the house for a little while." Brennan said.

"Where are the Booth boys?" Cam laughed at her nicknaming of them.

"They went to see Booth's grandfather Hank." Brennan informed.

""Hank is a very nice man he'll be pleased." Cam said.

"Yes. We are meeting up for lunch after." Brennan said.

"So how are things going?" Cam asked.

"A lot better now that we are actually home, Parker has been a big help too." Brennan said.

"Parker's such a sweet kid I wouldn't expect anything less from him." Cam said.

"I'm sorry you haven't seen Henry yet." Brennan said feeling bad.

"Oh no Dr Brennan don't be! We both have busy schedules at the moment." Cam said. "Michelle is home for the weekend so I'm just stocking up the fridge for her." She laughed.

Brennan laughed. "Michelle has been gone for a while, I hope she is doing well in college."

"She's doing better than expected." Cam smiled.

"Mama!" Christine squealed growing tired of waiting.

"Ok Christine." Brennan said.

"I guess that's my queue to leave." Cam laughed. "Michelle will be wondering where I am."

"It was nice seeing you Cam." Brennan said.

"Say hi to Seeley for me." Cam said as she pushed her cart towards the checkout.

"I will goodbye." Brennan said as she watched her friend walk away.

"I've just got to get some bread, eggs and juice and then we can leave." Brennan said. She picked up a cartoon of organic eggs and placed them in the cart. She got some cartons of fresh juice and stacked that in the cart.

As Brennan was pushing the cart to the check out she had remembered the main reason why she had came shopping. "Christine I almost forgot we need something for dinner!" Brennan said. The only thing that annoyed her after having a baby was the 'mommy brain' part of it. "Do you want mac and cheese?"

"Mac cee." Christine said with a mouthful of chewed apple.

"Mac and cheese it is." Brennan quickly whizzed around the store picking up the items that she had forgot to put on her list. She got some pasta shells and the ingredients to make her sauce. She also got some butter, jam, an assortment of nuts for Booth and some chips for Parker. She picked up some oatmeal and the kids favourite cereals and then made her way back to the check out. Whilst she was loading the items on the conveyor belt her phone buzzed. She took it out and read the text that appeared on screen.

Text: _New Message. _Sender: S_.Booth._

_Hey Bones we just got done visiting pop's and we're on our way to the diner now to pick some lunch up. We'll be at the park in about half an hour so i'll see you there. And don't worry Henry is fine, love you._

Brennan smiled reading the text and then she quickly replied not wanting to hold the line up too much.

_Ok i'm just at the store with Christine and that will give me enough time to take the groceries home. I'll see you there love you._

Brennan slipped her phone back in her pocket and loaded the rest of the groceries onto the belt. Once she had packed and paid for them she loaded them in the car and made her way home. Once she was parked on the driveway she got out and carried Christine into the house.

"Sit here for me while I bring the groceries in and then you can help me put them away." Brennan said sitting Christine on the sofa.

"Tay." Christine said and she sat on the sofa clutching her dad's Phillies Phanatic toy.

"I won't be long." Brennan said as she left the house. She popped the trunk and balanced all three of the brown paper bags in her arms. She closed the trunk, made sure all the doors were locked and came back into the house.

Brennan put the bags onto the kitchen island and helped Christine to sit up next to them when she toddled over to help. "Are you ready to help?" Brennan asked.

Christine nodded and picked out the first item from the bag, Brennan took it off her and put it in the fridge. This went on for about 5 minutes, Christine would unload the bags and Brennan would put the items away in certain places. Once they were finished Brennan folded up the bags for another use and put them under the kitchen sink. Brennan placed a kiss on her daughters head and put her back down on the floor.

"I just need to go get a picnic blanket and then we can go and meet daddy and your brothers." Brennan said. She pulled out a blanket from the closet and a tube of bubbles fell out. She smiled picked them up and took them along with her.

"Car?" Christine asked.

"Yes we are going back to the car, take my hand." Brenna said. She extended her hand for Christine, she took it, they loaded up the car and started their journey to the park. Once there Brennan parked, grabbed the blanket with the bubbles wrapped up inside and helped Christine down.

Brennan spotted Booth, Parker and the stroller by a tree. "Christine daddy is over there do you want to run?"

"Daddy!" Christine squealed as she noticed her dad. Brennan let go of her hand and she toddled off towards the tree whilst Brennan walked behind.

Booth noticed Christine toddling towards him so he opened his arms ready for her. When she crashed into his embrace Booth scooped her up and made her giggle. "Little Bones!" Booth said.

"Little Bones?" Brennan questioned as she reached her family.

"Christine's laugh reminds me of yours thus little Bones." Booth laughed.

Brennan walked over to the stroller and peered in. "How has he been?" She asked.

"He's been fine. Hew was awake whilst we were with pop's and he's just fallen asleep." Booth said.

"Daad!" Parker whined. "Can we eat now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Booth said putting Christine down.

Brennan unfolded the blanket and the bubbles fell to the floor.

"Bub bub!" Christine exclaimed and she toddled over to pick them up.

"I didn't want you to see them until after lunch!" Brennan said. She aired the blanket out and set it on the floor.

"After lunch." Booth said. He took them off Christine and put them in his pocket.

Parker sat down on the blanket and started to go through the paper bag that held their lunch. Brennan carefully sat down on the other side and then Christine chose to sit next to her mom. Booth unclicked the stroller bassinet, put it down and sat next to it.

"So what did you get us?" Brennan asked.

"Me and dad got cheese burgers!" Parker said.

"I got you a salad, Christine some fruit and then I got you both some fries to share. Is that ok?" Booth asked.

"Yeah that's fine, thank you." Brennan said.

Booth took the bag off Parker and unpacked it. He passed Brennan the plastic container that held her salad, he opened a little brown box that contained an assortment of fruit and put it on Christine's lap and then he took out his and Parker's burgers. He took the plastic cutlery sets out of the bag and then passed them out and the family began to eat their lunch.

"These burgers are so good!" Parker said taking another bite.

"That's why I always eat them." Booth said.

"You're going to have to cut down if you don't want heart disease." Brennan said. She loaded up her fork with lettuce leaves, dipped it in the herb dressing and ate it.

"Mm!" Christine said she she shoved blueberries into her mouth.

"I'm not going to get heart disease.." Booth said.

"Regular exercise will prevent it." Brennan said.

"I do do exercise." Booth said.

Parker began laughing.

"What?" Brennan asked him.

"Dad said dodo." Parker said.

Booth rolled his eyes. "You're nearly twelve Parker."

"Doesn't mean I can't find things funny!" Parker said.

Christine scooted closer to her dad and took a fry from his styrofoam container.

"See mini Bones!" Booth laughed.

"Why now?" Brennan asked.

"She's stealing my fries, just like you do." Booth said.

Brennan rolled her eyes. Booth reached into the paper bag and got out the spare fries. He popped the lid and placed them closer to Brennan and Christine. Brennan picked up a few fries and mixed them in with her salad and Christine copied her by mixing some in with her fruit.

"I'm finished!" Parker said and he threw his empty container into the bag.

"Already?" Brennan asked eating the remainder of hers.

"Yeah I want to play ball, are you ready dad?" Parker asked.

"One minute Parks, I just want to let my food go down." Booth said.

"Can I go and play then?" Parker asked.

"Yeah I'll catch up with you." Booth said. Parker grabbed the ball from the strollers basket and ran off to a goal post.

"Getting old?" Brennan teased.

"No I just don't want to bring my food back up." Booth laughed.

Christine dumped her empty fruit box on the blanket. "Bye bye!" She said. She stood up and toddled after Parker.

"Be careful!" Brennan called.

The stroller bassinet began to slightly shake and Booth peered inside. Henry was kicking his legs about and waving his arms. His eyes were still closed but he began to make little noises.

"What's he doing?" Brennan said.

"He's just kicking his legs around, oh wait." Booth said. Henry began moving his head around and his little tongue poked out a few times. "Yeah he's hungry." Booth said.

Brennan closed her near empty salad container and dumped it in the bag. "Give him here, i'll feed him." Brennan said.

"Here?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, why do you not want me to?" Brennan asked.

"No of course you can! I just thought you would like some privacy." Booth said.

"You can shield me with the blanket while I get him settled and then you can drape it over me to cover me up." Brennan said.

"Yeah that'll work." Booth said. He gently lifted Henry, who had now started letting out loud cries, from the stroller cot and he passed him to Brennan.

"One minute." Brennan said rocking him back and forth.

Booth grabbed Henry's small blanket and passed it to Brennan and then he took the bigger blanket and closed it around her. "Do your thing." He laughed.

Brennan smirked. Underneath the blanket she lifted one side of her shirt and bra and then settled Henry there. When he latched on she took the smaller blanket and draped it over him. "I'm done." Brennan said.

Booth took the opening of the bigger blanket and brought it around to Brennan's back so her front was fully covered. "You're a pro now!" Booth joked.

"Well when you have two children who need feeding." Brennan said. "You learn quick."

"I'm going to go play with Christine and Parker for a little bit, you ok here?" Booth asked.

"Yeah Booth, go." Brennan said and she settled back against the tree.

"Ok i'll be back soon, I love you." Booth said.

Brennan laughed. "You don't have to tell me you love me every time you leave for a while." Brennan said.

"But I want to because I do." Booth said.

"I love you too." Brennan laughed.

Booth got up, brushed the crumbs from his pants and then ran over to where his kids were playing. After a few minutes of Booth tossing the ball back and forth between him and Parker whilst Christine tried to join in she gave up and began to sulk in the middle of the field. Booth came over to his daughter and lifted her onto his shoulders and he resumed chasing Parker as he ran with the ball. After a few run arounds of the field with his children he took Christine off his shoulder and collapsed onto the grass.

"Out of breath already? You're old!" Parker teased.

"I'm not old but i'm not as fit as I used to be." Booth admitted. "But i'm still in shape." Booth said and he jokingly flexed both of his arms.

"Dad don't do that! You're just showing off!" Parker said.

Booth laughed. "When you have worked hard for muscle tone like this you will want to show it off."

"No I won't." Parker defended.

"Bub bub!" Christine said as she picked up the bubbles that had fallen out of Booth's pocket.

"Ok give them to daddy." Booth said as he took them off her.

Christine grinned up to her dad while he unscrewed it tube and coated the stick in bubble solution. Booth brought the bubble stick to his mouth and he blew and loads of tiny bubbles filled the air around them.

"Daddy!" Christine squealed and giggled as the little bubbles popped on her hair and arms.

"Die bubbles!" Parker ran around popping the ones he could with his finger.

Booth dipped it in and then blew more and he let out a loud roaring laugh when Parker slipped over on the patch of grass that had been made slippery by the liquid.

"Ow dad that's not funny!" Parker frowned.

Booth held his laugh in and helped Parker back to his feet. "I'm sorry. You're right it's not funny."

"My butt hurts." Parker groaned.

Booth smirked. "Come on we'll go home and you can rest."

"If I feel better can we play in the garden?" Parker asked.

"Of course." Booth said. "Come on Christine!" Booth called to his daughter.

"Bub bub!" Christine whined.

"Yeah daddy will do some more in the garden for you." Booth said, he took hold of his daughters hand and they walked back to where Brennan was sat.

"Parker are you ok?" Brennan asked. Henry had finished feeding so the blankets were off her and she was gently patting his back.

"Yeah i'm fine." Parker said.

"You ready to leave Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yep I'm ready." Brennan said.

Booth put all the trash in the bag and then folded up the picnic blanket. He shoved the blanket in the stroller basket and put Parker's ball on top. He picked up the stroller cot and clicked it back on the frame.

"You want to put him back in or you ok carrying him?"

"I'll be fine carrying him." Brennan said. She carefully stood up and draped the blanket over him protecting him from the wind.

"Ok, Christine hold this bag for daddy until we find a bin." Booth said and he handed Christine the trash bag.

Parker and Christine walked ahead of their parents whilst Brennan carried Henry and Booth pushed the stroller to the parking lot.

When they reached the car Brennan laughed at the look on Booth's face. "You drove my SUV?" He said.

"Yes.. My car wouldn't fit the stroller in." Brennan said. "Also your car has his seat in."

"You are forgiven." Booth laughed. He parked the stroller at the trunk and looked around for a bin.

"I'm going to strap him in." Brennan said and she got into the back of the SUV with Parker close behind.

"Christine i've found a bin come on." Booth said. He walked over to the large industrial bin and waited for Christine. When she came to his side he lifted the lid, held her up over the bin and she threw their lunch waste in the bin.

"Yucky!" Christine said.

"It is yucky isn't it?" Booth said as he carried his daughter back to the car. He strapped her into her booster chair and got into the drivers seat.

Brennan finished adjusting the neck support straps for Henry and then she got into the drivers seat and waited.

Booth looked over to Brennan.

"What?" Brennan asked. "Aren't you ready to leave?"

Booth smirked. "You have the keys."

Brennan closed her eyes and cursed internally. "You're right. Mommy brain." Brennan said. She reached into her bag, pulled out the SUV keys and handed them to Booth.

"It's ok Bones." Booth laughed. He inserted the keys and started the journey home.

"It happened at the store as well too." Brennan said.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Booth asked.

"Yeah but I almost forgot to get us something for dinner." Brennan said.

"What are we having for dinner?" Parker asked

"I'm going to make mac and cheese." Brennan said.

"Mac chee!" Christine exclaimed.

"Yay!" Parker said.

"You chose well Bones." Booth said.

"I always choose well." Brennan laughed.

**There you have it! Just a fluffy family chapter. I hope you liked the Hank, i'm sorry it's short but I find it hard to write in some characters who have only appeared in a few episodes! If any of you know Christine's actual birthday can you let me know? I am writing her about two years old but I am unsure on her birthday because I have read conflicting dates. Also I'm not sure when Parker's birthday is so I might write in his birthday to bring him to the age of 12 (I know he is around 13 in the show now but it's easier for this fic!) The next chapter will most probably be a short one to round off this one. I hope you guys are still interested in my story so please let me know! Give me suggestions on what you would like to see and basically just tell me how I am doing! Please review, I love writing this story and it means a lot when you tell me what you think about it, so please let me know what you think by dropping me a little (or big) review! Thank you for sticking with this story and thank you for reading :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used. This is probably going to be a short chapter rounding off the previous one and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Once they were home Henry and Christine both took naps, Parker finished off the history homework he needed to hand in on monday and Booth and Brennan relaxed on the sofa watching crappy daytime tv until it was time to start making dinner. As if Christine and Henry knew their mom was just about to start making dinner they both woke up and wanted attention so Booth kept his promise and took his children out into the garden so Brennan could make it without any interruptions. Henry was sitting in his baby bouncer on the deck whilst Booth simultaneously tried to play ball with Parker and blow bubbles for Christine.

"Bub bub daddy." Christine said. She jumped a little in the air trying to pop the small amount of bubbles that were left.

"One minute Parker." Booth said as he tossed the ball back to his son. He pulled the bubbles out of his pocket and blew some more out so they showered over his daughter.

Christine squealed with delight and she stamped her little feet as the bubbles fell all around her.

"Heads up dad!" Parker called as he threw the ball to his dad.

Booth turned around in time and caught the ball with one hand. "Woah, you are lucky I caught that in time."

"Sorry." Parker laughed.

Booth threw the ball further down the garden and Parker groaned as he ran to get it. Booth took this opportunity to blow Christine more bubbles.

"Lalala." Christine said as she twirled around as the bubbles popped on her skin.

"Catch!" Parker yelled and he threw the ball and it smacked Booth right in the small of the back.

Booth let out a yelp and he fell to the floor and he laid there stiff as a board.

"Daddy." Christine said and she hovered over his face.

Parker rushed to his side and kneeled down next to him. "Oh god dad i'm so sorry I didn't meant to." Parker worried.

"It's ok Parker." Booth flinched as he moved a bit. "Just go and get Bones quick."

Parker got up off the grass and ran through the back door. "I hurt dad." Parker said.

Brennan put the drained cooked pasta shells on the side. "What?" She laughed.

"I threw the ball to him but it hit him straight in the back instead." Parker said.

"Ok i'm coming." Brennan said as she followed Parker back to the garden. She found Booth laying in the middle of the grass and Christine was sat at his head gently patting his forehead.

"Hi Bones." Booth said weakly.

"Are you ok?" Brennan laughed.

"Yeah, Christine has been a very good doctor." Booth joked.

Brennan kneeled down in between his legs.

"Wait Bones what are you doing." Booth asked.

"Thai massage." Brennan said. "The last time I recall you throwing you back out in the elevator we were stuck in, thai massage seemed to work."

"Oh yeah." Booth said.

Henry began to sniffle and the baby bouncer could be heart knocking against the deck floor as he began to squirm around.

"Parker can you go and entertain him for a minute?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." Parker said. He took himself off to where Henry was and he began to try and settle him.

Brennan grabbed his left ankle and bent his leg up. She slid her hand down his thigh, this time she didn't care whether she got too close to his crotch and she began stretch and loosen the muscles in his back by moving his leg.

"That's great Bones thanks." Booth said.

"Is it working?" Brennan asked as she stretched his leg out and laid it back flat on the floor.

"Yeah the pain isn't as intense as it was." Booth said as he propped himself up on his elbows but not without a little groan.

"Well that should do it for now." Brennan said.

"Ok that's enough playing in the garden one day." Booth said as he clambered to his feet.

"Dinner is ready now anyway." Brennan said.

"Sweet. Come on Christine mac and cheese time!" He said and his daughter came running to his side.

"Are you ok now dad?" Parker asked.

"Yeah i'll be fine." Booth said.

Brennan bent down and gently unclipped Henry from his chair and settled him in her arms, somehow Parker had managed to calm him down. As her family sat themselves around the table Brennan laid Henry in his bassinet so they could all eat.

"Hey I thought you said it was ready!" Booth said and he stared at the empty bowls on the table.

"All I have to do is mix the sauce and pasta together, just be patient." Brennan laughed. She made her way to the stove and tipped the heated cheese sauce onto the pasta and she stirred it all. She picked up the bowl, placed it in the middle of the table and sat down.

"Mm it smells good." Parker said.

"I'm glad you approve." Brennan said. She spooned a small amount onto Christine's plate and then put a bigger portion on her own plate.

Booth took the spoon off Brennan and then plated him and Parker some.

"It tastes even better!" Parker said as he began to eat the pasta that was cooling.

"Bones this is amazing." Booth said as shoved another fork full into his mouth.

"Do you remember it?" Brennan said. She had yet to start eating her's because she was blowing and stirring Christine's to cool it down.

"Remember it?" Booth asked.

"I have made it for you before." Brennan said. She tested the heat of Christine's spoon on her lips and then she passed it back to her daughter when she was satisfied it was cool enough.

"Jog my memory." Booth said.

"Do you remember the case where we had to identify a skeleton that was glowing?" Brennan asked.

"Glowing bones?" Parker said in disbelief.

"Yes." Brennan replied.

"Oh yeah the chef woman, this is her recipe. It get's better every time I try it." Booth said.

"Yes it's Carly's." Brennan confirmed.

"Can you tell me about the bones?" Parker asked. "Why were they glowing?"

"I think it was some sort of sushi fish or sauce that made them glow. I can't remember can you Bones?" Booth asked his partner.

Brennan swallowed the pasta in her mouth before she began to talk. "It was a very long time ago but it sounds like you are right."

"How long ago?" Parker asked.

"A few years back. Your were about 6." Booth said.

"The only case you guys had that I can remember was when you had to go and see Bones that were on a barbeque and you wouldn't let me go and see it." Parker said.

"Can we cut the talk of dead bodies at the table? I thought we had a rule." Booth said as he ate trying to push the thought of mutilated bodies out of his head.

"Yeah sorry." Parker said.

"Mm mac cee." Christine said and she waved her spoon in the air.

"Do you like it Christine?" Brennan asked her daughter.

Christine nodded and she spooned more into her mouth.

"So what are we doing after dinner then?" Booth asked.

"Temperance said I can watch Jaws!" Parker beamed.

"Jaws? Bones is that appropriate." Booth asked.

"He saw the film advertised on TV for a rerun so I rented it for him." Brennan said.

"Parker are you sure? It's got lots of blood, death and sharks in it." Booth warned.

"Yeah I know but it's all fake so it won't scare me." Parker said.

"We're watching it with him so he'll be fine." Brennan said.

"Ok! Movie night!" Booth exclaimed.

"Moo nih!" Christine copied.

Brennan laughed. "Sorry Christine after dinner its bath and bed."

"Do we have any snacks for it?" Parker asked.

"I bought some chips and nuts today so you can eat those." Brennan said.

"Hey Bones since Christine is having a bath do you want to give Henry one?" Booth asked.

"Yeah why not, I don't know if he will like it though." Brennan said.

"Hasn't he had a bath before?" Parker asked.

"Once in the hospital he was dabbed down with a sponge, it wasn't exactly a bath but he didn't like it." Brennan laughed.

Parker laughed. "He might not like a bath but he will like it when I can swim in the pool with him!"

"Yeah he'll like the pool." Booth laughed.

* * *

After dinner Booth and Brennan washed up together while Parker had the job of tiring out Christine for bed. He chased her around a few times and then the family headed upstairs for bathtime, Parker had a shower the night before so he was excused.

"So who's first?" Booth asked.

"Christine since Henry will probably take a little longer." Brennan said. "I'll run her bath." Brennan said and she went into their bathroom.

"Ok Christine come here." Booth called.

Christine came running from her room and crashed into Booth. Booth picked her up and playfully dropped her onto the bed.

"Daddy!" Christine squealed.

"Bath time!" Booth said. He pulled her socks off, then her pants and then he pulled her shirt over her head so she looked like she was wearing a veil or a nuns head covering.

"Off." Christine said and then she pulled at the shirt.

"Ok off." Booth said and then he pulled it off. He checked to make sure her diaper was clean, when it was he took it off her and threw it in Henry's diaper disposal.

Christine sat up and slid off the bed. She ran into the bathroom with Booth following close behind her.

"Naked baby, naked baby." He sung and teased to her.

"No no!" Christine said and she stood holding the edge of the bathtub.

Brennan swirled the bubble bath mix around in the water, lifted Christine up and sit her in the tub. Christine looked around for abit and frowned. "Toy?" She asked.

"No toys this time its mommy and daddy's bath." Brennan said. "We have to be quick this time so we can bath Henry and get you both to bed on time."

Booth came over to the bath, scooped up a handful of bubbles and put them on Christine's hair. "There you go, you look like santa now!"

Brennan laughed and smoothed the bubbles off her daughters hair. "Lean back so I can wash it please." Brennan said.

When Brennan put her hand behind her daughters back Christine leaned back and closed her eyes whilst Brennan massaged childrens shampoo into her hair and then washed it out by pouring a cup of water over her head. "Ooo." Christine shivered as the water ran down her back.

"Booth can you go and make her bottle up please?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." Booth said and then he headed off to the kitchen. He heated up some milk for her and then poured it in a little bottle for her. When he came back upstairs Brennan had just wrapped Christine in a hooded towel.

Brennan walked into their bedroom and laid Christine in the middle of the bed. She took her milk off Booth and handed it to her daughter. "Lay here and be a good girl while we bath Henry." Brennan said.

Christine contently laid on the bed wrapped in the towel drinking her milk whilst her mom and dad busied themselves around her. Brennan retrieved the baby bath tub from his nursery while Booth tended to Henry.

"I'm sorry buddy." Booth said as he picked up his sleeping son. He laid him on the bed, unbuttoned is onesie and carefully pulled it off his arms and legs. He checked his diaper and when it was all clear he took it off. He wrapped him up in a towel and rocked him until Brennan was ready with the bath.

Brennan filled the baby bath up and tiny bit and then tested the temperature. She got a baby friendly hair wash and a few washcloths. "Are you ready?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Ready when you are." Booth said carrying Henry into the bathroom.

Brennan held her arms out and Booth lowered Henry into them. She took the hood off his head and unwrapped him. "I'm sorry." Brennan laughed and she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"We can do this." Booth said.

Brennan held one of her hands behind Henry's head whilst the other held is bottom then she gently lowered him into the water. Henry's eyes widened in surprise and he spread his arms out at the sudden contact. He kicked his legs around and then let out a small wail. Brennan moved her hand from his bottom, picked up a washcloth and she began to gently wipe over his face and head.

"I can't tell if he likes it or not." Booth said as he watched.

"At least he isn't crying." Brennan said. She then took the same cloth and began to wash his body being careful of his belly button.

Booth moved closer to them and he helped Brennan by holding up his little arms as she washed all around him. "Do you like your first real bath?" He asked his son.

Brennan picked up the hair wash and squeezed a tiny amount onto his small head. She closed the cap and began to massage it onto the little hair he had. "Do you think he will have curly hair?" Brennan asked.

"Christine and Parker both have it from god knows where so he probably will." Booth said.

"I hope he does." Brennan said washing it out of his hair. When the water ran down the back of his head Henry began began rapidly blinking and then a frown appeared on his face.

"Ok buddy don't cry it's time to get out." Booth said. He picked up the towel and spread it across his chest.

Brennan tipped water over his body one last time to make sure the soap was off and then she lifted him out. She placed another kiss to his wet head and then she settled him on Booth's chest. Booth wrapped the towel around him and then walked into their bedroom.

"Christine have you finished your milk?" Brennan asked as she sat next to her daughter.

Christine nodded and waved the empty bottle in the air.

"Are you tired?" Brennan asked her.

Christine nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok mommy will go and get your pajamas and then you can sleep." Brennan said. She went into Christine's room, picked out a pajama suit and came back into her room to find Henry and Christine laying next to each other both with new diapers on.

"Look Bones." Booth said. "The cutest brother and sister." He laughed.

Brennan laughed. "They do look very cute."

Booth got Henry dressed in his little blue pajama suit while Brennan dressed Christine in a soft yellow one. "All ready for bed." Brennan said down to her children.

"Christine are you going to kiss Henry goodnight?" Booth asked his daughter.

"Iss." Christine said. She sat up from the bed and kissed her brothers head as gently as she could.

"Good girl, now give daddy a kiss so you can go to bed." Booth said.

"Booth you can put her to bed, I'll feed Henry and put him down so we can watch Jaws with Parker." Brennan said.

"Oh yeah Jaws." He laughed. "I can do that, Christine say night to mom."

Christine walked along the bed over to her mom and she sloppily kissed her. "Nih nih." Christine said.

"Goodnight." Brennan laughed as she wiped Christine's spit from her face.

Booth scooped Christine up and took her to her room and Brennan gave Henry his last feed before bed. When they had both settled their children they called Parker from his room and they sat around the TV to watch Jaws. Of course Booth and Brennan were basically sharing one seat space at how close they were sitting and Parker was laying across the sofa.

"Where are the snacks?" Parker asked.

"Oh yeah i'll get those, start the film." Brennan said. She handed Booth the remote and when she got to the kitchen she put the chips and nuts in different bowls. "Chips and nuts." She said as she put them on the coffee table.

Booth grabbed a handful of nuts and then he pulled Brennan back into his side. "Parker if this gets to scary tell me and i'll turn it off."

"Dad!" Parker laughed. "I'm not going to get scared, i'm almost twelve now!"

"Booth he'll be fine." Brennan reassured.

"Once me and drew watched a film about a girl who was possessed and her head span around!" Parker said.

"The exorcist?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah that was it, I only found that a little bit scary but this film is about a shark and I don't think I will find it scary." Parker said.

"Drew shouldn't be letting you watch films like that." Booth said.

"Start it now!" Parker whined.

"Ok ok!" Booth said and he clicked the play button on the remote.

Throughout the first half of the film Parker made noises and jumped a lot and he had to reassure his dad he was fine, he "just wasn't expecting it" and then he settled down as he got more tired. He glanced over to his dad and Brennan and he rolled his eyes at the sight. Brennan was basically sat on Booth's lap and she had a smile ear to ear as Booth whispered things to her. Although Parker got kinda grossed out at how touchy feely his dad and Brennan were he couldn't deny that it made him happy. Seeing his dad happy made him happy and knowing he had a stable home with two parents who loved him made him very happy. After trying to stay awake to finish the film he gave in and he settled down on the sofa and drifted off to sleep.

**Hey! Just a small chapter to round off the previous one. I hope you are still enjoying this story. I honestly never expected it to go this far so I am glad you are still sticking with it! Guys! I get kinda jealous when I see smaller fanfics with more reviews than mine so please review I really love getting them and I appreciate everyone I get! Thanks for reading and review :)**


	57. Note

**Hi Guys!**

**I am so sorry I have not updated this story in a while but I am just going to tell you the truth, my motivation and muse are dead! Everytime I try to write nothing comes out and I don't want to write crap down for the sake of it I want to write something worth reading.. I also think it has something to do with Bones returning because now we are actually seeing how their engagement troubles are playing out and my fanfic isn't relevant to it anymore! So I hope you can forgive me, as soon as my muse is back I will get onto the next chapter and upload it as soon as but I would like to know if you are all still interested in reading!**

**I have also been reading quite a lot of Bones fanfiction and it has given me ideas. I will admit I have been working on another fanfiction idea.. The plot is Booth could never move on and Brennan did but there is eventual B&B but it isn't (I hope) like all of the other stories written about this subject. I have two chapters already written but they do not yet connect or add up so if I were to carry this story on I would have to fill in all the blanks. I do this out of boredom so this is only an idea and I have no idea if I will upload it. If I do decide to upload it, it will be a short story and I will write all of the chapters and upload one every week so I actually finish the story. As I said this is just an idea so if you like the sound of it let me know? If you do like the idea I will work on it for you.**

**As for my other fanfiction "I'm Back" I really so badly want to update this one but once again my muse is dead! I had an idea in my head of how I wanted it to play out but I can't seem to get there.. Maybe one day I will try again on this one!**

**So thank you so much for reading, I actually never intended for it to turn out this long so thank you for sticking with it. Even though an update will be coming soon please review even though there is no new chapter, just let me know what you all think thanks!**


End file.
